The Mutant Gene
by TheMysteriousComicGeek
Summary: When a rash of grisly murders make news in Seattle, it catches the interest of Sam and Dean Winchester. Expecting a simple monster hunt, the brothers' world becomes stranger when they meet Cassidy Jones, the teenage girl with animal DNA. After all, they're used to dealing with ghosts, not teenage mutant lab experiments. Crossover with Cassidy Jones series and Supernatural!
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone, I am new to the whole Supernatural fandom, though I am not new to fanfiction. Thank you to those who chose to give this story a chance and read. This story is a crossover with one of my favorite book series known as Cassidy Jones and takes place after the fourth book Cassidy Jones and the Luminous by Elise Stokes. I wanted to write a fun story about the Winchester brothers meeting Cassidy. Hope you'll enjoy. Don't be afraid to leave a review. **

Prologue

She ripped the warehouse door off its hinges and tossed it aside. Her metal hands were daintily covered in laced gloves. A laced, white summer dress came down to her alloy knees. She was covered from neck down in an armored suit. The suit was merged to her skin and she was cursed to wear the blasted thing until her death. Atop her blond curls, she wore a prim summer hat.

She was beautiful, elegant, and at first glance you would find her charming and innocent. But, if a person stared into those startling blue eyes long enough they would notice a calculating manipulation. Those eyes were icier than Antarctica in the winter. She was cruel. A selfish witch who would shoot her own brother if a situation called for it. These traits combined with the Vulcan suit made her a deadly adversary that most would rather not face. It made her the perfect assassin.

Applying red lipstick to her plump lips, she entered the warehouse in search for the creatures she wanted to see. A silk purse hung from her arms, swinging in rhythm to her soft steps. Readjusting her hat, she kicked down a second door.

She entered the open room. Metal chains hung from the ceiling and birds fluttered between the rafters. The ground was covered in soot and the smell of sulfur stood out in the musky air. A smirk curved her red lips as her eyes took in the details of the hideout.

In the far corner there was a table. Six men sat around it, their blank eyes watching the intruder. The woman continued her slow entrance. A charming, but condescending smile graced her lips. The men stood. Two wore business suits. One wore a construction site outfit. One was a nurse. While the other two seemed to be high school science teachers. She stopped half way, nodding her head in greeting.

"Gentlemen,"she started as she opened her purse and pulled out a make-up mirror. Her eyes never strayed far from the six creatures as she powdered her fair nose. "I have a-"

Their eyes flickered black, lips curling into a snarl. They pulled out knives, each gleaming and sharp. Two of the creatures ran forward. Bob the builder and one of the teachers. The woman rolled her eyes, carefully putting the mirror away. She stripped off her delicate gloves, not wanting them to get dirty. They were designer after all.

"Now, Darlings,"she said, her voice condescending. "I was hoping for a nice chat. A bit of civility." One of the demons tried to strike her down, but she avoided his blow. Her hand shot out, fingers wrapping around the wrist of the hard-hatted demon. The bones crunched beneath her grip as she slammed the creature into the ground.

Her foot shot out and connected with the one wearing a bowtie. The demon went flying into the nearby wall. The wall crumbled around him. She stood up, straightening the wrinkles out of her dress. "But, it doesn't seem civility is possible with you people,"she commented. Her nose wrinkled at the filth as she turned to face the other four, who were observing the fight.

Obviously, those four were not the hired hand. They were the commanders. The astute leaders of the rogues. She sent a pleasant smile in their direction, politely clearing her throat and fluffing her curls. These were the four, she needed to talk to.

"Shall we try this again?"She asked. The demons didn't respond. Instead her answer was the demon, on the ground, thrusting the knife into her back. Of course, the pathetic blade was unable to penetrate her metallic skin. She, gracefully, rolled her eyes. Her foot slammed into the monsters chest. She yanked the knife out of the demon's grip. The second attacker, wisely, stayed away.

"I've had enough of you," she informed the demon. She twirled the knife, tossing it aside. She slowly drove her index finger into it's heart. The creature convulsed underneath her. Bright orange lights flashed within before the struggling ended. The demonic creature laid dead, eyes empty, staring at the ceiling.

For the second time, she stood up. Her eyes surveyed the other five beasts. She waited for a second attack, but when none came, she plucked out a handkerchief from her purse and wiped the blood off her alloy hand. She, thoughtfully, put her gloves back on. She tucked the loose curls back into place before checking her makeup in the mirror. She snapped the hand mirror shut.

Stepping further into the room, she avoided the blood that coated the floor. "And then there were five."

She placed her hands on her hips, pointing to the four who stood back during the fight.

"My name's Lily White,"she introduced. The cold smile curved her lips once more. "And I would like to make a deal."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please let me know what you think. I will be posting more in the future. Sam and Dean will be making their entrance next chapter. Happy reading. :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! Thank you to those who reviewed my story! I'm so excited for this next chapter with the Winchester brothers. For those who don't know who Emery and Cassidy are, they're from an amazing book series called Cassidy Jones. Four books in total currently. Hope you enjoy this chapter! If you like it, please review. :D**

Chapter 1:

"Morning, Emery!"Cassidy shouted enthusiastically, waving at the boy across the street. She skipped down the last couple of steps as Emery crossed the road to meet her halfway. Nate, her twin, groggily closed the door behind them. His red hair unkempt and green eyes drooped.

Nate had never been a morning person and now that he knew about Cassidy's superhuman abilities and nightlife activity, his brotherly concerns kept him up way past his bedtime. Cassidy had tried to convince her brother that he didn't need to wait up for her and that she was perfectly capable of getting home safely, but Nate wouldn't have it. He said that the Luminous were still out there and he wanted to be ready if his sister needed his help. Cassidy thought the statement was heroic of her brother, but Nate was still a fifteen-year-old human boy. He wouldn't fair long against the parasites who had been slowly invading the human race for a long time.

But the Luminous activity had been quiet. She didn't know what Patrick Grimm was up to, if he was even planning anything at all. The only updates she received was from Gavin Phillips, Emery's ex-navy seal father and CIA operative. He said the Luminous seemed to have gone underground for the time being. Cassidy wrinkled her nose, brushing her vibrant red hair behind her ear. In fact, much of the super villain activity in Seattle had been quiet. There were no signs of Arthur King Sr. and his mutant abominations either.

Cassidy sighed, her ears picking up the sound of her parents inside. Drake and Elizabeth Jones were in the kitchen, trying to get her five-year old brother, Chazz, ready for school. She could hear them chatting inside as if they were standing right next to her. The quirks of being a teenage superhero, she thought.

Her father was a news reporter and had been covering an ongoing story, surrounding a slew of brutal murders. There were no connections to the murders. No similar back stories, traits, there was nothing the linked the victims. Which befuddled both the police and Drake Jones.

But her father wasn't someone who dropped a story, so he and Ben, his cameraman and friend, had been endlessly researching each of the vics and talking to the families who lost their loved ones. It was horribly sad and Cassidy couldn't imagine losing her family the way these people did. She shivered. The police reports had said that each victim had been carved up to the point of being unrecognizable. She had tried to keep an eye out, during her patrols, but whoever was killing these people had been elusive.

Cassidy shook her head, clearing her thoughts. For now, she needed to focus on being a normal teenager.

She smiled brightly at Emery, throwing her arms around the tall boy with the dark hair. He hugged back, dark eyes looked at her through his black rimmed glasses. A smirk stretched across his pale features.

"Morning to you too, Cass," he greeted, before nodding his head at Nate. "Nate." Nate, groggily, smiled in response before the trio started heading down the street, backpacks slung over their shoulders. They walked in unison, each consumed by their own thoughts. Nate's concern focused more on the Luminous. While Emery and Cassidy thought about the recent murder a few days ago.

"So, did you find anything?"Cassidy fished, looking straight ahead. Emery arched his brow, shaking his head.

"No,"he replied,pinching the bridge of his nose. "I've researched each victim, talked to my dad, even talked to Riley and her boys, but I haven't discovered any connections between any of the vics." She could sense Emery's frustration. The boy genius hated being in the dark. But at the same time, it was a mystery. These were not the typical murder cases. Cassidy wouldn't even categorize it as serial killings anymore. From what she heard from her dad, these people were brutalized, tortured, before the final slit. A shiver once again ran up Cassidy's spine.

"What about you?"Emery questioned. She could see the calculation in his eyes. The cogs in his brain clicked away as he mentally drew lines between each clue he had received and tossed the faulty ones away. "Find anything during your little jaunt last night?" Cassidy shook her head.

"Nothing,"she replied, pursing her lips. The streets had been too quiet, besides the petty mugging she halted in the alleyway. "The streets were really quiet." She bit her bottom lip, her green eyes watching the sidewalk. "I even visited the crime scene,"she admitted, a blush painting her cheeks.

"Becoming a regular delinquent, I see,"Emery, lightly, teased. "I've been a terrible influence." Cassidy rolled her eyes and shoved him, with a little more strength than she intended. Flailing, the boy genius lost his balance, nearly falling into the neighbor's shrub. He caught himself just in time before he had an intimate introduction with the rose bush. Cassidy covered her mouth, while Nate laughed at his friend's expense.

"Serves you right,"Nate joked as Emery rubbed his arm. She hadn't intended to use that much strength, but she was still learning control. "Picking on Cassidy like that." The girl gave an apologetic smile, before answering Emery's unspoken question.

"There was no evidence left behind,"she continued with a shrug. "No fingerprints, nothing. Though-" She paused briefly. "there was this weird dust on the floor. I couldn't pinpoint the smell, but-" She glanced around her neighborhood, before lowering her voice. "I collected some. I'm planning to give it to Serena this afternoon, during our session." Emery nodded. His mother, Dr. Serena Phillips, was a geneticists. She was also the creator of Formula 10x. The solution that had turned Cassidy and made her into what she was today. Serena had been using her time to find a cure for Cassidy, but with the formula and it's recipe burnt to a crisp, it had proven challenging.

"Do you think it's Luminous,"Nate asked, his brows knitted in concern. Ever since, their mom had nearly been turned and their intervention on Patrick Grimm's plan, Nate had been on high alert for any activity that would point towards the Luminous.

"No,"Emery disregarded. "Not their style." Cassidy nodded in agreement. They would rather turn people, than kill potential hosts. That meant they were dealing with another big bad. The thought made Cassidy's stomach turn sour.

"Hi, Cassidy!" The shrill voice of Cassidy's best friend, Miriam Cohen, broke their secretive discussion. The girl, with the cobalt blue eyes and black curls, bounded down her steps and slid to a stop in front of them. "Nate, Emery." She fluttered her eyes at Emery, pursing her red lips. "How are you?" Her eyes were aimed directly at Emery. Emery smiled back. Nate rolled his eyes, walking ahead. Cassidy could hear her brother mumbling under his breath. Something along the lines of 'Glad I'm not you, buddy.' Cassidy rolled her eyes, before looping an arm through her friend's arm. They continued their pace towards the school.

"Awesome," Emery replied with a lazy smile. It was weird when he transformed from genius to typical high school boy. His language and phrasing completely changed. And sometimes, in Cassidy's opinion, it was unnerving. "Ready for that math test?"

Miriam snorted. "No,"she exclaimed, dramatically. "Mr. Smith is the worst. I don't even understand the point he's making about triangles. All this Soh Cah Toa makes absolutely no sense." Cassidy nodded her head. He was a pretty terrible teacher.

"The worst,"Emery agreed. It took all of Cassidy's self-control not to burst into a fit of giggles. Emery could probably teach the class better than Mr. Smith. After all, he did already have a degree in micro-biology.

"I may need a tutor,"Miriam hinted, her blue eyes glancing at him under her dark lashes. Miriam has had a thing for Emery since he started going to their high school. And ever since he protected her dignity, she was all team Emery from here on out.

"I'll see what I can do,"Emery responded, kindly. Miriam squealed, bouncing on her toes, before thanking him profusely. Emery had made her day.

They made it to the high school, just as the first bell signaled and the small group, quickly entered the school. They paused, noticing the excitement and gossip surrounding their peers. Even Robin and her remoras clambered together, gossiping. From the hysteria, Cassidy could only pick out a few word. Timothy Bright. Murdered. Last night. Cassidy paled. The murders had finally become personal.

"What's going on?"Miriam asked, noticing the crazed buzz. Spotting Bren and Carly, Emery waved them over. Nate had moved closer to the group, hoping to hear better among the chaos.

"Didn't you hear,"Bren stated, looking at each of her friends. "Timothy Bright was found dead last night."

"His throat was slit open,"Carly confirmed with a shiver.

* * *

The newspaper slapped the table which was situated in the little coffee shop in Seattle. One of many coffee shops in the Emerald City. Dean jumped, clutching his heart before he rolled his eyes. He glanced up at Sam, who balanced two coffees in his hand.

"Don't do that to me, Sammy,"Dean stated. Sam smirked, handing his brother a mug.

"Sorry,"he responded, unapologetic. "On edge?" Dean grunted as Sam took his seat across from him.

"Where's the pie?" Dean asked, his brow arched.

"Sorry, forgot it,"Sam responded, absentmindedly. Dean pulled a stink face and grumbled.

Sam pointed a finger on the front page news article, directing his brother's eyes to the recent murder. "Another person died last night,"Sam explained, taking a sip of the latte he ordered. Dean picked up the newspaper, green eyes skimming the article. "Timothy Bright, seventeen, junior at Queen Anne's High School. Found dead a block away from his home."

Dean nodded, absorbing the details of the murder victims face. "Apparently, he was walking home after the high school's basketball game,"Sam continued, listing all the details he had found. "He's the captain and star player of his team. Also has a rather high GPA."

"Same slash marks,"Dean read. His eyes darted back and forth, absorbing each word. Sam nodded, taking another sip of his coffee.

"But,"Sam stated,pointing a finger at Dean. "Like the other murders, there's absolutely no connection between any of the victims. They didn't know each other. Didn't go to the same school. Or work at the same company. They weren't related. Nothing links, besides the slash marks and obvious torture each vic went through." Feeling his throat constrict, Sam cleared it with a cough.

He hated cases when kids were involved. This kid wasn't the first, two of the others were around his age as well. With the other three victims being mid-twenties. The case could have been labeled a serial killer, but serial killers normally target people of similar ages and looks, none of these people, as a whole, shared that commonality. Which led to the two hunter's believing the nefarious deed was done by some supernatural. The evidence was far too lacking to pinpoint which one.

They had heard about these murders back at their bat-cave, as Dean liked to call it, and though they were strange, it wasn't until the fourth killing that they decided they needed to investigate Seattle. So, putting their books and research on the Mark of Cain away, they headed towards Seattle, hitting rain as soon as they entered the area. The rain hadn't let up since their arrival, which according to seattleites was common. This made Dean rather crabby as he dragged a purple UW umbrella around that he had bought at a local tourist store. Personally, Sam loved the rain. The constant rainstorms gave Seattle a lush and vibrant look.

Their research had led them to some strange recent occurrences that had never reached them. Apparently, Seattle had some strange incidents that involved a purple face ninja, storming a pharmaceutical company and the owner, Arthur King Jr., being arrested. Another, a man that went by the name of Leroy Rays, claimed that he was attack by a five foot tall Big Foot. Not very big in Sam's humbled opinion. And the third incident, involved a mummy escaping a local museum. Literally, jumping out of a glass window. Dean had thrown in his two cents about 'Harry and the Hendersons' and 'The Mummy Returns'. Two movies that, again, Sam had never seen which had greatly disappointed his brother.

"What's this?!"Dean's demanding voice pulled Sam right out of his thoughts.

"What's what?" Sam questioned, glancing up at his brother, and pursed his lips. Dean looked at him in a mixture of both horror and betrayal.

"This,"Dean exclaimed, gesturing at the coffee. Some of the coffeehouse patriots turned towards them because of the sudden increase in volume. "The froofy drink."

"Oh,"Sam acknowledged. "That's a latte." Dean rolled his eyes, slamming a hand on the table, and glaring at his younger brother.

"I know what a latte is,"Dean retorted. "But, what is it doing here?" He pointed at it, accusingly. "I didn't order this." There was a hint of disgust, as Dean's nose wrinkled and brows furrowed. Sam shrugged, nonchalantly.

"I thought we'd try something new,"Sam stated as he took a third sip, enjoying the warmth and smoothness of Seattle's coffee. It was sweet, smooth, and had a nice balance between the flavoring and texture. This was why Seattle was considered to have the best cup of coffee. It was the city's specialty. "Seattle is known for their coffee." And a number of other things, but Sam wasn't going to delve into detail about that.

Dean sneered. "I didn't ask for this pansy-ass drink,"he griped with a pout. "It has foam. And what's this-" He glared up at his brother and pointed down at the warm liquid."Is that a leaf design?" Sam rolled his eyes upwards, glancing up at the ceiling. His brother had a flare for the dramatics.

"It's art," Sam supplied.

"I don't want art, Sam,"Dean continued. "I want coffee. Actual coffee. Man's coffee. And man's coffee is black as night." Dean looked back at the coffee as if it was a disgrace to all of humanity and hunter kind.

"Dean, just try it,"Sam said. "You might actually like it." At least if Dean didn't enjoy it, he'd get the benefit of seconds. Dean grumbled at him as he brought the white mug towards his lips and took a sip of the caramel-colored liquid. Dean's brows shot up and his eyes, significantly, brightened as he removed his lips from the rim. A foam mustache decorated his top lip.

"Well?" Sam asked, amused by his brother's reaction.

Dean nodded his head. "Not bad,"he admitted, before taking another large gulp. How his throat wasn't scalded, Sam couldn't give anyone an answer to that. It was Dean, plain and simple.

Sam smiled at the other customers, who had been watching their argument. Welcome to the world of Dean Winchester,Sam thought as the curiosity slowly diminished. His brother took the last gulp, giving a satisfied sigh. Dean's eyes quickly zeroed in on Sam's own mug.

"Are you gonna finish that?"Dean questioned. Sam pulled a face, dragging his mug closer.

"Yes,"Sam confirmed. Accepting the answer, Dean frowned. He looked at his mug before shifting his eyes towards the register. He quickly stood up, taking the mug with him. "Where are you going?"

"'Nother latte,"Dean answered, simply, quickly approaching the pretty, young barista. Sam huffed, pulling his laptop out of the bag and turned it on. He glanced over at Dean, who gave him two thumbs up as he waited in line.

In one corner of the coffeehouse, there was a small stage. A blonde boy sat on a chair, tuning his guitar. His brown eyes were focused on the strings. He was good-looking kid, in Sam's opinion, probably an athlete. But there was something strange about the kid, but Sam couldn't pinpoint what. He seemed sullen, stressed, as if the world was crushing him beneath it's weight. It only got stranger when a new customer walked in. And as if the kid's head was attached to a string, his head sprung up and met the stranger's eyes.

Sam leaned forward, observing the encounter. It seemed like the two were having a conversation. A silent conversation, which only made the kid more panicked. As soon as the strange confrontation had started, it quickly ended, and the man went to stand in line. The kid paled. Sam considered approaching the teenager, but Dean blocked his line of sight. Lowering the mug, his older brother showed the new design.

"Look a heart,"Dean commented, showing the new design with a big toothy grin. He glanced back at the young barista, who winked at him. He winked back. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Did you see that,"Sam asked, his eyes going back to where the boy had originally been seated. The adolescent was no longer there. He had disappeared from the tiny coffee shop.

"See what?"Dean inquired, taking a sip of his second latte.

"That kid,"Sam continued, closing his laptop and packing it. "that had the weird encounter with that guy." He pointed towards the man, getting his order.

"Nope,"Dean replied, popping the 'p'. Sam huffed, standing to his feet.

"We need to find that teen,"Sam, urgently, stated. "He might know what's going on."

Dean nodded. "We leaving now?" Dean questioned. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yes,"he answered. Dean grunted, before turning back to the counter.

"Then let me get this to go,"Dean replied.

As soon as Dean got his to go cup, they raced down Seattle's streets, looking for the kid in the coffeehouse. They never found him.

* * *

**Hi everyone, hope you enjoyed that chapter. I'm hoping I can get the next chapter out just as quickly, but who knows. Life is busy. Thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't be afraid to PM me or leave a review. **

Chapter 2

"Jared!" The blonde turned quickly at the sound of his name. His backpack slung over his shoulder and a guitar case was gripped tightly in his hand. He had hightailed the moment he saw the mountain of a man watching his every move while he prepared to play at the coffeehouse. It had made him highly uncomfortable, especially after the conversation he had with the other luminous. They were drawn to him now and he couldn't escape this new and terrifying world, no matter how hard he tried. He was apart of it. He was a monster.

He shivered as the voices inside his head protested against his statement. _The Luminous are not monsters. We are the superior race._ He could hear the chant as he squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. He willed the foreign voices away. He had murdered Killer and enjoyed it. That made him a monster.

His thoughts traveled back to the man with the brown, shaggy hair and his partner. Foreigners to Seattle. There was something dangerous about the man. A feeling he couldn't pinpoint. A feeling that made his stomach ache. He knew he needed to avoid him. He knew he needed to warn Cassidy. The voices hissed loudly in his head at the mention of his red headed crush. _Don't warn her. She must die. The girl is incompatible. _Again, Jared willed the voices away. Not acknowledging their existence. He hadn't played with his new found ability again after he killed his pet spider. He didn't like the gratification he felt.

"Jared!" The familiar voice broke through his thoughts as a flash of red hair crossed his view. Warm green eyes stared into his own brown, concern painting her porcelain features. She was beautiful. Cassidy had always been beautiful. Funny. Smart. He loved her. But now with him being...one of them...he had to avoid her. Had to protect her. It made him sad that, because of their lives now, it was a possibility that they would never be together. He had to gain control of his monstrous side. If he couldn't...He'd just have to make the hard decision of letting her go.

"Where have you been?" Cassidy reached a hand towards Jared, her voice worried. The blonde flinched away and he could see the hurt in her eyes because of his subtle reaction. He didn't want to hurt her. Make her feel insecure. Cassidy had a way of believing everything was her fault. She would believe Jared's current problems was her fault too. That she had made him fearful of her. If only she knew. Jared wanted to tell her, but telling her could endanger her. _Don't tell the abomination. _Jared, inwardly, growled. He watched as Cassidy drew her hand away and softly gnawed on her bottom lip. A nervous habit she had developed at the age of six.

"You missed first and second period," she continued, her voice raising an octave as her eyes shifted. She stepped back slightly, worried that her close proximity was causing a level of discomfort. "Timothy Bright was murdered last night." She pushed a strand of red hair behind her ear. Jared's brown eyes widened in shock."Uh...We had a memorial assembly this morning. And counselors have been talking to students all day about the tragedy." She lowered her eyes, crossing her arms in a protective manner. "It's terribly sad."

"Have they found who did it," Jared asked, finally answering the young red head. Cassidy rapidly shook her head. Her lips curved in a frown.

"No,"she answered, sorrowfully. "Emery is currently trying to get information from one of the cops. But other than that, we have nothing on who killed Timothy just like the other victims." He felt his lips curl at the mention of Emery Phillips, but he refused to verbalize his jealousy. Cassidy didn't need that. So, he nodded instead of answering. Afraid that his words would betray him. "Where were-"Cassidy started, but Jared interrupted her question.

"I was at the coffeehouse,"he responded, quickly. He had been there a lot lately. It was the only place where he felt safe. It was his safe haven. A place where he could sift through his thoughts and think about everything that had happened. Surprisingly, school didn't feel as important anymore in the whole scheme of things. And on most days, he skipped school entirely. Hoping to, sadly, avoid Cassidy and his friends. Today was not one of those days.

"I haven't seen you in a while,"Cassidy answered, playing with the sleeve of her high school sweater. "I'm just-"

"I'm fine, Cassy,"Jared replied, using her nickname. He gave her a fake smile. And the raise of her brow showed that she didn't believe his statement for a moment. But, she was going to humor him. "I just need some time to sort through some issues in my life." She nodded, understanding. There was a time she needed to process this new and crazy world too. Sometimes she still felt a step behind, everything was growing and changing so fast.

"Well if you need to talk...or anything...you know where I live,"she said, with a soft encouraging smile. She reached out, holding his hand in hers. The blonde felt the wind rush out of his lungs. The screaming in his head grew louder. Telling him she was wrong. He forced the voices back. "You're not alone in this, Jared Wells."

"Thank you, Cassy,"Jared muttered, his voice husky and face pale. He was exhausted. The girl smiled, her head quirking to the side as she anticipated the ring of the school bell. "You better get to class." She nodded, before responding 'you should too.' She turned down the hall, making her way towards her third period class. Jared stood still, before remembering why he had come to school today.

"Cassidy!" He shouted. The red head turned quickly around, fighting the current of students. He paused.

"Be careful out there tonight,"he whispered, knowing that she could hear him. She quirked her head to the side, curiously. He needed to tell her. "I just...There's something...somebody dangerous. He made me nervous."

Cassidy bobbed her head, seriously. Giving him a thumbs up, ensuring him that she heard before she disappeared into the crowd of rushing students. He really hoped she stayed safe. Cassidy Jones may be the most advanced human out there, but there were still dangers around every corner. Jared turned, heading towards attendance to sign in. He was going to third period today.

* * *

The door opened to the small English Tudor. They held up their fake FBI badges. Rain, lazily, drizzled behind them as Dean shook out the UW umbrella, closing it. The woman, who opened the door, held a tissue in her hand. Her eyes puffy and nose red. Her kinky hair was tied up in a disheveled bun.

"Mrs. Bright," Dean started, closing the badge and pocketing it into his long coat. " I'm Agent Lennon and this is my partner, Agent McCartney." Sam nodded and gave a sympathetic smile. The woman nodded her head, sniffling.

"We're here to ask a few questions about Timothy," Dean continued.

"Just to follow up on some leads,"Sam explained.

She, sullenly, bobbed her head, tissue still clutched in a death grip as she stepped away from the door, waving her hand. They gave her small smiles, before stomping their feet on the doormat so not to drag mud into the house. She closed the door, slowly, her head hanging low forehead nearly touching the wooden frame.

The home was quaint and nicely decorated. Pictures were placed meticulously along the wall and a potted plant sat next to the entryway. There were many family photos. Most were of a single boy. Timothy Bright. There were pictures of him on a baseball team, playing basketball, sitting on Santa's lap, near the pool...each photo expressed a happy and well loved child.

Dean felt his throat tighten. And though he had never had any kids himself, he couldn't even begin to imagine the grief of losing an offspring. He understood losing parents quite well. But, he had a feeling this gut-wrenching sorrow was in a different category of pain. He hated when the monsters targeted kids.

Straight ahead was the living room with antiquities decorating the room, providing a Victorian feel. To the left, Dean spotted the kitchen. Piled on the island were casseroles and other foods that neighbors had brought to the grieving family. Flowers were piled on the wooden table with cards. A calender sprawled next to the grievance gifts, circling the date of the planned funeral.

"He was my only child,"Mrs. Bright whispered, fresh tears springing in her eyes. She choked on a sob, eyes lost.

Neither Sam nor Dean knew how to react. How to comfort her. What do you say to a grieving mother? It will get better soon? Yeah, right. That's a good way to receive a right hook to the jaw. She cleared her throat, composing herself. She glanced at the two agents.

"Would you like tea?"She asked, her fingers knotting into her hair. "I think I'd like some tea." She turned away before either man could answer, sauntering off to prepare three cups of tea. "You can make yourself comfortable in the living room."

Sam nodded, giving a sympathetic 'thanks' before dragging Dean towards the couch. This case was going to be hard. He could feel it in his bones and how Dean was already responding to the grieving woman, completely lost and dazed, he knew it would take a lot of focus to close this case. They've dealt with many grieving families in the past. But deaths involving children had always proven hardest.

"You alright,"Sam asked Dean, who was staring straight ahead. Dean's green eyes shifted towards his taller younger brother and gave a tight smile.

"I'm always alright,"he responded. His eyes caught the tiny woman carrying a tray full of tea and cookies towards the coffee table. "Besides, you should be asking her that." He finished, quickly evading the touchy feely moment Sam was fishing for. Sam huffed, before running a hand through his dark locks.

"I'm sorry my husband couldn't be here,"She started, handing the two hunters cups. "He's down at the funeral parlor-"She paused, gnawing on her bottom lip before glancing back up with tired eyes. "Arrangements and such."

"Understandable,"Sam responded, kindly. Dean sat back letting his younger brother take charge of the situation. He was better at handling the victim's family than Dean. More sympathetic. He knew exactly what to say which Dean, at times, struggled with. "Mrs. Bright, have you noticed anything in the last few days?"

Mrs. Bright furrowed her brows, a hand brushing through her messy hair before she pulled the button-down sweater close around her chest. "What do you mean?"

"Like flickering lights, odd smells, cold spots,"Dean piped up. He arched a brow. "Did Timothy seem odd to you? Behavior wise."

The woman glanced over at Sam, confusion in her dark eyes. "I don't understand how these questions are important."

Sam gave her a soft, encouraging smile. "Mrs. Bright,"Sam acknowledged. "These questions are routine. But, they will help us figure out what happened to your son."He leaned forward, grasping the woman's tiny hand in his large ones. "You have my word." She bobbed her head, pulling away from the hunter. She wiped at her eyes, clearing her voice.

"No to all the above questions,"she responded. "I haven't smelled anything odd or felt cold and we had our electrical circuits checked out a month ago-"she paused as if rummaging through memories.

"Mrs. Bright,"Dean stressed. He sent a worried glance at his brother. Sam nodded, noticing the sudden stark white features on the woman's face.

"There was something,"she gasped. Her eyes jolted up to the two hunters. "I'm a terrible mother." Fresh tears spilled from her eyes. Dean's mouth twitched, ready to address the horrified woman, but she quickly continued. "A couple times Timothy voiced that someone was following him,"she explained. "My husband looked where he had pointed, but saw nothing. We thought it was his imagination, but he kept saying there was a dark figure."

"A dark figure?"Sam asked. His mind was already twitching, trying to place pieces into this massive puzzle.

"Yes,"the woman said. "Shadowed. It was only a couple times though, other than that Timothy was his normal, happy self. Star of the basketball team. Popular-"She trailed off, looking at the rain beating against the window. The bad weather had picked up and deep puddles formed near the gutters as cars drove past, splashing water onto the concrete paths. "What if that bastard was stalking him?"she asked. "Figuring out his routine. A chance had...opened...and he took it." The woman shook with rage. "That bastard killed my baby."

Sam leaned forward as Dean stood up. They had all the information they needed and though they didn't know what was doing the killings, the brothers knew they had to keep an eye out for dark shadows.

"Mrs. Bright,"Sam addressed. "I promise you we will put a stop to these murders. Your son's killer will be brought to justice." The woman nodded her head, thanking Sam. After a few more minutes, she led them back to the front door, wishing them good luck, before slamming the door shut.

"Dean, what do you think?"Sam asked his brother, as they walked through the stormy weather towards the parked Impala down the street. Dean had his umbrella out and half of his focus was on fighting the weather that was attempting to pull his keepsake away. Dean gritted his teeth slightly annoyed as the wind flipped the umbrella inside out and tugged a little harder. "Maybe you should give it up?" Sam suggested, slightly amused by his brother's antics.

Dean, stubbornly, shook his head. "No,"he spat as he finally flipped the umbrella right side up again, just as they got to the impala. Dean grunted, quickly opening the door and sliding into the seat. It was around 2ish and the two hunters knew school in Seattle would soon be out. He put the impala into drive, quickly pulling onto the road. Wipers, ferociously, wiped away the water droplets from the glass.

"I think,"Dean responded to his younger brother's first question. "We should find the son-of-a-bitch and gank 'em. Simple as that." Sam rolled his eyes, leaning against the window. He knew that Dean was well aware of what Sam was asking, but his response was one of uncertainty to what they were dealing with. Dean went to the obvious answer to how they would finish off the monster, not what the monster could be. If the monster was supernatural of course. There were plenty of monsters that were human as well, who would do similar horrific deeds or even worse than any supernatural Sam had ever encountered.

Sam watched his brother scratch at the mark on his forearm. The younger hunter cringed. They had no luck finding a potential cure and Dean was slowly accepting there might not be one. Sam refused to give up though. They had survived and figured out the impossible thus far, they could do it again. There was nothing the Winchesters couldn't do.

Dean noticed his brother's watchful eyes and he arched a brow, looking at Sam. Sam was completely focused on the mark. Dean rolled his eyes. There was nothing they could do now. All they could do was focus on the current case. "Sammy,"Dean stated, focusing on the road ahead. "Don't worry about it." Sam sat up straight, looking at his brother with disbelief.

"But Dean,"he started. His protests were quickly cut off.

"My issue is not important right now,"Dean said. "This case is. The sooner it's solved, the sooner you can go back to your books and research, geek boy." Dean's lips curved into a smirk as his brother let out an annoyed huff. Silence filtered the car when the older brother realized Sam was not going to retaliate.

"I want a latte,"Dean said, breaking the silence as his eyes searched for a new coffee shop. "Pie and a latte. What do you say?" Sam shrugged, lugging his large frame upwards as he watched people crossing the road, not bothered by the copious amount of rain.

"Fine,"Sam simply stated, rubbing at his eyes. He exhaled heavily through his nose, wondering how his brother could bounce back so quickly. Not have all these thoughts and questions rummaging through his mind. Because Sam was on high alert. He had questions about the mark, the case, pie and coffee didn't seem as important to him. But knowing Dean, his brother was going to make sure he got his pie and coffee before long hours of research and no sleep.

"Tonight, we can investigate the crime scene,"Dean continued as if the conversation they were having wasn't horrendously dire. "Maybe, we'll get lucky and find something." Sam nodded, allowing the rumble of the impala and his brother's easy dialogue relax him.

* * *

Running across the street, sweater covering her head as she tried to avoid the pelting rain, Cassidy approached Emery's house. She stopped at the door, rapidly knocking. The door swung open, revealing Gavin Phillips. His dark eyes scrutinizing, before breaking out in a smile.

"Cassidy,"He greeted warmly, before stepping aside to let Cassidy in. Gavin was a tall man around six-four to be exact. There was nothing lanky about Gavin, every part of him was muscle. Pure strength. Being a former Navy seal and now a CIA agent meant he had many skills in the combatant area which made him extremely intimidating, especially to Cassidy. She may be a super enhanced human but just one look at Gavin and she knew the man could kill a person in several different ways without breaking sweat. But, he was Emery's father and an ally. He had learned about her secret a month or so ago and has done everything in his power to keep her and her family safe. She owed the Phillips' a lot. Without them, she would be lost.

"Afternoon, Mr. Phillips,"Cassidy responded with a large smile. A truck was out front as secret government construction workers worked on linking hers and the Phillips' houses together underground. It was an ongoing project, but one Cassidy was certain would keep her family safe. "I'm here to see Serena." He already knew that of course, but Cassidy just thought it would be polite to announce it. Also a small part of her was still extremely terrified by Gavin's presence.

"I'll walk you down there then,"He offered. He closed the door, putting his large hands into his pockets. "Was planning to talk to my wife anyways. She's been down there for the last couple of days and I fear she has failed to accomplish basic human needs." Cassidy giggled in response as she followed the much larger man towards the staircase that led to the basement. She knew how Serena was like. All work and no play since Cassidy's weird conundrum. Many times the geneticist would forget to eat or shower or even sleep and she knew that it was a concern to both her husband and son. But, Serena was relentless and Cassidy knew the genius woman would find a cure for the retrovirus eventually.

They took the stairs down to the basement. The steps squeaking from the weight distribution.

"Serena,"Gavin announced, swinging the door open to the makeshift lab. "Cassidy's here." Serena turned quickly around, doe eyes wild and hair, a rat's nest atop her head. Emery stood to the side, organizing the needles and syringes for a blood draw that Cassidy knew she would be getting today. The young mutant couldn't contain the shiver that ran up her spine. She hated needles with a burning passion. Emery gave her an easy, reassuring smile. He understood her discomfort

The larger man sauntered in, heading straight towards his wife. He pulled her into his large chest, arms wrapping around her petite frame. He planted a soft kiss to her lips, their noses brushing. Cassidy couldn't help the small flutter of her heart, watching the intimate interaction. Gavin pulled away, catching his wife's gaze.

"After you take care of Cassidy,"Gavin rumbled. "I believe food, shower,and sleep is in store for you." Serena wrinkled her nose at the prospect, but Cassidy had noticed her blood shot eyes and couldn't help but agree with Gavin. It almost made her feel guilty about the little baggy, with the mysterious dust, in her pocket. Serena nodded, planting one more kiss on her husband's lips.

"I will,"she responded, with an exhausted smile. Gavin nodded, unhooking his arms from around his wife and stepped back. He brushed a large hand along Emery's head, affectionately, before heading back up the stairs. He was going to give Cassidy some privacy, which the young mutant was greatly thankful for.

"Cassidy,"Serena acknowledged happily, swiveling around to face the young girl. Emery stood next to the redhead, bumping her shoulders. "How 'bout we hop up on the table. Emery can get the blood drawn quickly and then just the usual questions. How does that sound?" Cassidy bobbed her head.

"Sounds good,"she chirped, hopping onto the examination table. Emery quickly grabbed the syringe, flicking the tip. They had figured out a way to get around her skin hardening when the needle came to puncture. It took a lot of focus, but Cassidy was able to control when and when not her skin was allowed to harden when introduced to supposed danger. Again, it took focus because her body instinctively put up the shield now. Her mind concentrated, Emery was able to insert the needle, draw blood, and pull it out with no complications. Cassidy couldn't help the smile. She was getting better at control.

Scratching the back of her head, Serena flipped through files. Her lips rapidly moving as she read quietly to herself. Of course Cassidy could hear every word. Though she was just reading notes from her previous experiments of isolating the mutating retrovirus.

"Mom,"Emery announced, pulling his mother from her thoughts. "We're done here." Serena glanced up,startled, before closing the manila folder shut.

"Oh good,"she exclaimed. "Excellent." She placed it on the desk, grabbing her stethoscope as she walked over to Cassidy. Cassidy pulled up her shirt and Emery turned away, giving her privacy. Serena checked her lungs and heartbeat, tongue poking out from the side of her mouth. When Cassidy was done, Emery turned back around with a bright smile.

"Well, Cassidy,"Serena addressed. "Looks like everything is all in order. Nothing new?"

Cassidy shook her head. No new abilities had developed which was a complete relief. She wouldn't be able to handle the stress of learning how to manage an ability like telekinesis or mind control, all of her powers already were taking a toll on her well-being. She was constantly worried about crushing her brothers with super strength or running too fast, cluing people in on her unnatural abilities. Not to mention the fear of being discovered by Arthur King Sr. He would stop at nothing to get his grubby, aristocratic hands on her if he ever learned about the simple girl next door, who's genes happened to be completely mutated.

"Nothing has changed since our last check-up,"Cassidy confirmed. Emery shot her a brief grin which Cassidy, happily, sent back.

"That's good,"Serena mumbled. "Very good. Could mean the virus has run it's course and has finished the mutation." She tapped her chin, before pulling away from her scientific garble. "Do you have any questions?"

Cassidy brightened, quickly pulling the baggy out of her jean pocket. Emery's interest perked, immediately recalling what Cassidy had found at the crime scene the night before. "Actually I do,"Cassidy stated. She handed the baggy over to Serena, who opened it. "I found this the other night when I was investigating the recent murders." It was the sulfur she had found at the previous scene before Timothy's alleged death. "It was next to the blood on the ground of the building." Serena's eyes widened,glancing over at her son.

"Sulfur,"they simultaneously confirmed. Sulfur. What was sulfur doing at a crime scene? She should have known it was sulfur. The smell, the powdery substance, but she hadn't been around the element enough to familiarize herself to it. But why was it there?

"Why sulfur?"Emery, rhetorically, asked. The young genius looked completely confused. Serena shook her head unknowingly.

"Huh,"Cassidy muttered, hopping off the table. She stretched her aching limbs, cracking the stiff joints. "I guess tonight I'll go investigate where Timothy bit the dust."She winced. Poor Timothy. He had so much going for his life. He was a high GPA student with a basketball scholarship to several different universities. He was well loved by everyone. Cassidy just wished she could have figured out who the murderer was before he had lost his life. Justice will be served.

"Good idea,"Emery confirmed. "There might be a correlation. If you find anything let me know tonight." Cassidy nodded her head. The sulfur could be a fluke or the first real clue to who the culprit was. She couldn't control the building excitement. Maybe this was their break. Maybe, no one else had to die. She could stop the murderer in record time.

"Well, I have to get homework done,"Cassidy addressed, quickly picking up her wet sweater. "I'll be out tonight and I'll make sure to let you know what I find." Both mother and son nodded their heads as Cassidy maneuvered around them, heading towards the creaking stairs. She brushed wet red hair out of her face, giving a dazzling smile. "Serena, I believe Gavin is waiting upstairs for you." She could hear the older man pacing above them.

"Right,"Serena remembered, quickly brushing down her lab coat and fixing her hair. She passed Cassidy quickly taking two steps at a time. Her fingers brushed Cassidy's shoulder in a motherly fashion before she disappeared from the basement.

"Cas,"Emery stated before the young mutant could leave. Concern obvious in his dark eyes. "Be careful out there tonight, okay?" Cassidy's smile widened.

"Don't worry,"she assured the young genius. "I'm always careful." With that she sped out of the basement and towards her home. Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

The wind whipped the trees as two hunters walked down the sidewalk, flashlights and weapons in their hands. Dean had a knife in his boot and a glock strapped behind him. Other weapons were hidden on his person. Sam was similarly armed to the teeth. They paused a second, glancing around at the silent neighborhood before heading towards the strip of forest where Timothy's body was found the morning before. Caution tape blocked off the area. Dean paused.

Seattle city expanded below them. The light of the space needle was like a beacon in the dark. He could see the large ferris wheel. It was around midnight, but it didn't seem like the city would settle down. Though the neighborhood was definitely quiet tonight. The only person they spotted was a midnight jogger. Dean had half a mind to let the stranger know just how dangerous it was to jog at night. Even if the jogger happened to be a strongly built man. Nobody was safe from the supernatural monsters that lurked in the shadows.

Sam ducked under the caution tape before straightening. He glanced over at his brother and let out a puff of air.

"Dean,"he hissed. Dean startled, glancing over at Sam, and gave a nod. He similarly ducked under the tape, quickly following his younger brother. His hand twitched anxiously. He didn't know why he was so jumpy. Dean Winchester was never jumpy. But he felt wired. Like his heart was ready to jump out of his chest. Sam placed a heavy hand on his shoulder. Dean nearly jumped right out of his skin.

"Don't do that,"he snapped, grabbing his heart. "Can give a man a heart attack." Sam pulled his hand back, giving the universal 'surrender' signal, a smirk on his ginormous face. Dean rolled his eyes. He ran a hand through his hair, eyes watching the shadows.

"Are you alright?"Sam questioned, giving him a suspicious look. "You seem a little stressed." Dean waved a hand, grunting.

"Just pumped full of energy right now,"Dean answered. His fingers couldn't stop twitching and the older hunter was finding it annoying. He felt bouncy, ready to run.

"Maybe you shouldn't have had that double shot of espresso before we came here,"Sam stated as if trying to endow some sort of wisdom on his brother. "Dean, you've had a lot of caffeine today. Maybe you should take it easy."

Dean responded with a glare and a gruff, "I'm fine, Sam." After he took in his surroundings, he headed down the path where Timothy's body was found. "Let's just get there, find the evidence we need, and get out." Sam huffed, quickly following his stubborn brother.

"It must have dragged the kid over here before killing him,"Dean commented as they found the area they were looking for. Dry blood matted the dirt. Sam grimaced. The path they followed showed an obvious sign of struggle. Whatever killed Timothy, didn't want to have witnesses. It wanted the kill to be quick and quiet. They scouted out the area, finding a few broken branches, more blood, and...

"Dean," Sam called. His brother turned quickly, approaching Sam. The younger brother held up his hand.

"Sulfur,"Dean grunted. "Those bastards." He had half a mind to summon Crowley and kick his ass. Couldn't Crowley keep his bloody demon squad in order? Now they were going after kids. It made him mad. Made him want to invade hell with holy water and his trusty demon knife and gank every last one of those black-eyed assholes.

Sam stood to his feet, brushing off his pants. "Why do you think they're doing this?"Sam asked, always the one searching for a logical reason behind why monsters do what they do. Dean shrugged.

"Don't know, don't care,"Dean responded. "All I know is that asshole is going down."

Dean glanced up as leaves tumbled to the floor around his feet. Something fast and black, a shadow, jumped from branch to branch. Dean pulled out his gun, firing four shots, just as Sam pulled out his knife. Sam winced. They were in a neighborhood and he knew someone had to have heard the shots. Which meant they had ten minutes before the police got here.

The thing in the branches fell with a thump. Dead still on the floor. Thick black fur covered it's body and the two brothers approached it cautiously. Their weapons ready. A black mask covered it's face. It was tiny and Sam didn't know if it was a threat anymore. Dean stood over the creature as Sam nudged it with his foot. He could see now that the fur was a...black coat?

"What is it?"Dean questioned, rhetorically. Two green eyes shot open. Fear and anger. It wasn't dead. With a speed neither Dean or Sam could comprehend, the creature flipped to it's feet and with a few extremely complicated martial art moves disarmed both hunters in less than a few seconds. Dean barely had time to get a word in before he was flying through the air. His head smashed against a tree.

With a carefully placed foot, Sam tripped falling to his back. He tried to grab the creatures jacket, but like a feline it dodged the attempt, twisting his arm. Sharp pain ran up his arm and somehow he ended up next to his dazed brother, fifteen feet away from the mysterious creature.

Sam saw stars. He closed his eyes. When he opened, the thing was gone. Like it was nothing but an apparition. An apparition that kicked their butts in less than two minutes. Sam had never seen something move that fast before. It was like a snake about to strike, with the grace of a cat. Sam couldn't help but feel slightly awed in his dazed fear. He hurt, ached all over. His arm burned and he thought it could possibly be dislocated.

"What the hell was that?"his brother groaned, rubbing his head. He tried to stand to his feet. Sam clicked his gaping mouth shut. If the thing wanted to kill them, it could have easily done so. But it didn't. He recalled what the guy, Leroy Rays, said.

"I think we just met the five foot Sasquatch, Dean,"Sam commented, still completely shocked. Dean looked at him as if he was crazy.

"I don't even know what that means,"he barked. He cracked his back. The bitch was fast. His joints felt broken. "I shot it with silver."

"Well, apparently silver doesn't stop it,"Sam retorted as he also stumbled to his feet. White hot pain shot up his arm and he moaned. Yup, it was definitely dislocated. Great. He even just got the sling off recently. Dean stumbled back towards the crime scene, searching for the flashlights and their weapons.

"Sam,"Dean called. "Where's my gun?" He turned towards his dizzy brother who gave him a clumsy shrug. How should he know? He just made acquaintance with a tree a moment ago.

"Must have taken it,"Sam muttered. Dean growled, before looking up at the sky.

"SON-OF-A-BITCH!" He raged, shaking a fist. Sam could hear sirens in the background as Seattle police grew closer. They needed to leave now, before they were arrested. Again. Sam stumbled over to his angry older brother and started pulling him towards the forest exit and towards their car. Little did they know the creature's suspicious green eyes were watching them all the way back to their impala before she, too, disappeared into the night.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello and thank you to everyone who is reading my fic. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think. It makes me really happy. **

Chapter 3

There was a sharp rap on his bedroom window. Emery startled awake. He blindly searched for his glasses. He normally didn't fall asleep when Cassidy was out. But, like his mom, he hadn't slept in the last couple of days and exhaustion took over. He switched on his table lamp, stretching his aching lean muscled arms. He ran a groggy hand through his thick black hair. Another rap had him shooting out of bed.

The window was locked. He arched a brow. He never locked the window now. Maybe he did it subconsciously before going to bed. Before Cassidy, he used to lock his window all the time. His parents' worry trained him to do so. A fist hit the window and blood smeared the glass. He gasped, quickly racing towards the window and throwing it open. Cassidy tumbled through, a bloody heap, tears streaming down her cheek.

Emery hefted up the petite redhead, leading her towards a chair. She sat down, still crying because of the adrenaline crash.

"What happened?"Emery asked. As the girl glanced up, eyes moist. He noticed the gun in her gloved hand.

"He shot me,"she hiccuped. "Four times." She waved the glock. "With this gun." Emery's eyes grew cold as he went over to his closet, pulling out a medical bag.

"Where?"he asked, opening the bag. Cassidy pulled up her shirt. Emery noticed three bullets lodged in her chest where the skin had hardened. The fourth must have made it through before the barrier went up. Which meant the bullet was inside of her. The skin had healed around the bullet. He was going to have to cut his friend open to get the fourth out. Great.

The man who shot her must have been professional. The bullets were precise and accurate, right around the heart. If Cassidy was normal, she would have been dead.

"I think I died for a moment,"Cassidy murmured with a shudder. "I think he killed me." She looked up at Emery with glazed eyes as he shifted through the medical tools he needed to yank bullets out of hard-shelled skin. "Everything went black like the first time. I saw light and then suddenly I was slingshot back into my body. My eyes opened and they were looming over me. I took action immediately, disarming them." She bit her lip. "I ran and took this with me. I thought maybe...Gavin could lift fingerprints." She blushed, glancing down at the gun.

Emery gave her a grim expression, before leading Cassidy towards his bed and laying her down. "That was quick thinking,"He acknowledged the shocked girl. Cassidy may be able to take down grown men in mere seconds, but she was still a teenager. And being shot was traumatizing.

He asked her to pull up her shirt once again, which she did without question. He slowly started to remove the bullets from her chest, the skin rapidly healing right after. The fourth was going to be a struggle and he would need towels to cleanup the mess.

He quickly explained that the fourth bullet was inside and he would need to cut it out. She gulped, nodding her head. The bullets were silver, which greatly confused the young genius. He already had a few theories on that fact. But each theory led to these men, Cassidy spoke of, being lunatics and unpredictable. Which wasn't that hard to believe, considering they fired guns in a neighborhood.

Emery entered the room again, towels in hand.

"Your parents are still asleep,"Cassidy mentioned, looking at her best friend. She could hear the even breaths from the room a couple doors down. Gavin had stuttered awake for a brief second, before allowing drowsiness to take over once more.

"Good,"he replied. They needed the sleep. He had been worried that the commotion would wake up his parents. Him and Cassidy could take care of the injuries and current threat for now. Though he would be handing the gun over to his father the next morning. "Tell me exactly what happened."

His gaze was calculating as he took out a scalpel, pressing at the healed skin to find the bullet bulge. He wanted to distract Cassidy from the procedure he was about to do. His mind was large enough to focus on both her words and the quick surgical process at the same time.

Cassidy began. She told him about leaving the house around 11:30ish before quickly making her way towards the crime scene. By the time she had gotten there, two men were already searching the area. They bent down, touching their fingers into the sulfur dust. She had moved a little to get a better view and without any indication, one of the men shot her.

Cassidy gritted her teeth, holding back a pained hiss. Emery's eyes were sympathetic as he quickly cut back the healing skin, searching for the bullet lodged inside of her. He kept murmuring apologies until he found what he was looking for and pulled the bullet out. Cassidy gasped, her fingers clenching the sheet. Her skin was a ghostly pale,sweat beading her forehead.

"Thanks,Em,"She breathed heavily. Emery nodded, holding up the silver bullet. His black eyes taking in the fine details. Her skin already knitting back together. She sat up, rotating her arm. She felt stiff but the previous pain was just a lingering memory now.

"What did they look like?"Emery fished. He was in detective mode. He wanted all the information possible to put a picture together and figure out who these men were. They were obviously a danger to Cassidy. And if they were a danger to Cassidy, that meant they were a danger to both her family and his.

"One was freakishly tall,"She explained, widening her arms in emphasis. "And I mean freakishly. He had to be as tall as your dad possibly. His hair was medium-length and brown. And he had grayish-green eyes-"She tapped her chin. The tears already dried. "The other was shorter, maybe six-oneish. His hair was shorter too, more of a sandy-blond. Vibrant green eyes. Both seemed to be in there early to mid thirties. The second was the one who shot me." Emery nodded, pacing slightly. Cassidy knew he was worried. He started pacing when he was worried.

"I followed them, Em,"Cassidy continued, standing to her feet. "Before I came here. They entered a car-"She paused, trying to remember what it was. "I think it was a Chevy Impala."

Emery raised a brow. "What year?"he questioned. Cassidy furrowed her brows, trying to recall the many car talks she had with Ben and Nate.

"I think it was a 1967." Emery gave a low impressed whistle. Obviously it was a nice car. It had even impressed Cassidy when she spotted it.

"We'll keep an eye out,"Emery stated. "We can also alert our families to this new danger. My dad will probably run the gun through forensics. We'll have information on our two mystery men in no time." Emery paused, wiping the sleep from his eyes. His hair was a jumbled mess and Cassidy knew she had woken him up from much needed sleep. She couldn't stop the pang of guilt, she felt, for waking him up. "In the meantime,"Emery continued. "Go home. Get some sleep." He looked over at her, worry in his eyes. These men were dangerous and could expose them if they weren't careful.

Truthfully, Cassidy wasn't tired. She wanted to go back out there and find the men. She wanted answers and she knew sleep would only activate her overactive imagination. But, Emery was right. And he clearly needed rest. She watched as he grabbed the bloody towels and sheets from his bed and packed the now sterilized medical tools.

Her eyes caught a glimpse of the silver bullets. Her brows furrowed. "Why silver?" Emery jerked up, gazing over at the young redhead.

"Pardon me?"He acknowledged, turning around and placing his hands in his sweatpant pockets.

Cassidy's bright emerald eyes met his coal black. "I was just wondering why they shot me with silver?" She pursed her lips. "Instead of a normal bullet, you know." Emery hummed, scratching the back of his head.

"I have a few theories on that,"Emery muttered. "Do you know the legend of the silver bullet?"

"Shoot a werewolf with a silver bullet,they'll die,"Cassidy answered, hopping onto the desk. Emery nodded.

"Theoretically, other monsters can die by silver bullets too,"Emery continued. "I was thinking that they might be two crazies who read the recent Seattle news and learned about the strange occurrences."

"And they think I'm a werewolf,"Cassidy asked, baffled. Emery shrugged.

"Could be the case,"Emery responded. "Nobody can ever completely understand crazy. And maybe they decided to deal with the bizarre circumstances in their own way."

Cassidy's brows narrowed in contemplation. "What if they are the people committing the murders,"Cassidy asked. "Maybe they were covering their tracks." Cassidy's eyes widened. "Maybe they're the ones killing people because their delusional minds believed the victims were monsters." Cassidy stood up straight, mind racing. Emery placed comforting hands on her shoulders.

"Let's not jump to conclusions until we have the full story,"Emery suggested. "I'll give the gun to my dad in the morning. We'll find out who these guys are in no time." Cassidy nodded, settling her racing heart. "For now, you should go home." Cassidy couldn't agree more. She had a sudden need to protect her family from these whack-jobs. She couldn't let her parents or brothers get hurt because she mistakenly ran into psychos.

She bowed her head, brushing a loose strand of red behind her ear. She walked towards the window, sliding it open. She sat on the sill, looking down at the dark ground below.

"Night,"she simply stated, waving her hand. Emery waved back as the girl disappeared into darkness. Emery leaned back against his desk, looking at the silver bullets he pulled from Cassidy earlier. They were in deep trouble.

* * *

Dean groaned as he leaned back against the motel bed. A cold packet rested against his bruised eye. The cheap bed squeaked, protesting against the sudden weight. Dean slid further down onto the pillow. He couldn't believe he got his ass handed to him by something much smaller than himself. It was slightly embarrassing, considering the mere size of the thing was nonthreatening. Not to mention he lost his gun. He never loses his weapons.

He glanced over at his younger brother, who feverishly typed away at his laptop. His arm was back in a sling, thanks to the recent dislocation. Sometimes he wondered if Sam was even human. Instead of resting off his injuries, he went straight to research. He wanted to figure out what attacked them. How to stop it. If it could be stopped. Dean had fired four silver bullets into it's chest. That was enough to even slow a demon down for a minute, but not kill it.

Dean really wanted to know what the creature was, but he was also too tired and bruised to pursue time-consuming groundwork. The thing could wait till the morning.

"Sammy,"Dean called. His forearm sprawled over his forehead. "Let's hit the sack." He peeped an eye over at his focused brother. He was coming down from a caffeine high and was suddenly extremely drowsy. Not to mention it was...He glanced over at the clock and grunted...almost two in the morning.

"Not now, Dean,"Sam muttered, his brows narrowed in concentration. He puffed out his cheeks in a heavy breath.

"The Sasquatch or whatever can wait till the morning,"Dean tried again. But he knew his attempts were useless. Sam was just as stubborn as Dean and when he wanted to get something done, he would make sure it was done in record time.

Sam spun around in his seat, sending his brother an annoyed glare. "I've been compiling a bunch of research on strange sightings that locals have had in the past few months,"Sam continued, ignoring his brother's previous statement. Papers strewed across the table, books about different supernatural creatures piled high. He didn't have any luck finding their mystery creature in the books, so he switched to internet and article use. "One mugging victim claims that she saw a dark shadow, right before her attacker hit a wall and was knocked unconscious." That caught Dean's interest as he shot off the bed and made his way over to his brother. Sam's fingers glided over the keyboard, pulling up articles and pictures of a mysterious black dot scaling the side of a building. Dean's eyes widened.

"Local's are calling it the Seattle Shadow,"Sam finished, glancing up at his older brother. Dean's lips moved as he read over the recent news article. There was a twitch of a smile as he read what a homeless man swore he saw with his own two eyes. If Dean didn't know any better, he'd have thought the man crazy. But each person swore they saw a shadow, right before they were rescued. Even in police statements, a group of burglars said a masked figure swooped out of nowhere and took them down. They described it as small and black with a powerful punch.

"So, this thing is playing Batman,"Dean stated, looking up at his brother. A smirk rested on his face. "Normal by day, vigilante by night." He couldn't help but feel a bit impressed. If it was supernatural, it might not be as threatening to lives as it seemed. Especially, if it was trying to use its supernatural abilities for good. But it was still an unknown monster. And maybe today it was the hero, but tomorrow it was the creature ripping hearts out from innocent victims.

"That seems to be the case,"Sam agreed. He pulled up a video that someone caught on their camera phone. It was a museum and Dean leaned in closer to view the content. Suddenly, something came crashing through the museum window. Arms out as glass rained around it. It was dressed in white wrapping. A mummy. The Mummy flipped, landing silently on its feet and, with similar speed from the shadow tonight, raced away into the night. Both brothers jaws dropped as they rewatched the video, listening to the guy, holding the phone, freak out.

"That was..."Dean struggled to search for words. "That was badass." Sam nodded.

"S'yeah,"he breathed, looking up at his brother. "I have a theory." Dean glanced down, catching Sam's eyes.

"Shoot," Dean said, encouraging him to continue. Sam tapped his chin, leaning back.

"I think all the different monsters spotted are connected,"Sam explained. "They are all the same creature." Dean nodded with a grunt of agreement. It made sense to Dean. Not every supernatural can move that fast with so much grace and balance.

"The purple faced ninja, the Sasquatch, the mummy,"Sam listed, running a hand through his dark hair. "The Seattle Shadow." He leaned forward, pulling up more information. "Each description for the new spotting is similar. Short, completely covered. Strong. Fast."

Dean gave an agreeable look, before smacking his brother on the shoulder which elicited a groan from Sam. "Makes sense,"Dean stated.

"I've even started pinpointing where all the sightings have taken place,"Sam continued, excitedly. He pulled up a map of Seattle with virtual pins pointing at each area where the Seattle Shadow had been spotted.

"You are such a dork,"Dean grumbled, though there was no real malice behind his words. It was just a fact. Sam huffed, before going back to his current project.

"Again, the pins are scattered all over Seattle. But-"He zoomed in closer, taking a closed pen and invisibly circling the area. "Over here's where the most sightings happen. My bet is the Seattle Shadow lives in one of these neighborhoods."

"Guess we'll go in and investigate tomorrow,"Dean responded. A smile curved his lips. "What do you think? FBI or reporter?"

"I was considering we go in as buyers,"Sam answered. "Normal civilians who are moving into the area and looking to buy a house and meet the neighbors." Sam gave a brilliant smile. "That way we lessen the tension and suspicion if we do spot something unusual." Dean grunted, rubbing a hand along his scraggly chin. It was closer to three now and if they wanted to get up bright and early to track down this monster...creature...thing...they needed shut eye.

Sam had already turned back to the laptop, continuing his never ending compilation of research. Dean rolled his eyes, watching his brother stretch his sling-less arm before he slammed the laptop shut and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Dean,"Sam protested, shocked and annoyed by his brother's forwardness. Dean pushed the laptop away, glaring right back at his brother.

"Come on, Brainiac," Dean grumbled, hauling his brother up and pushing him towards the bed. Sam yanked his arm away petulantly, pouting. "You won't be any use if you're half dead tomorrow morning. Bedtime."

Sam groaned, but relented. He was exhausted and knew his brother was right. They had all the information they could scrounge up for now. Tomorrow, they would figure out what they were dealing with. Dean gave him a shit-eating grin before saying 'nighty night' and switching off the light. Sam huffed.

* * *

Sam leaned against the pole, taking cover from the rain. It was around ten in the morning on a Thursday and he knew they had neighborhoods to search and people to talk too. But his brother was taking his sweet time satisfying his current addiction. He was starting to regret buying Dean that latte the other day. He checked the time on his phone, seeing it was almost ten-thirty. Sam sighed, leaning back. He crossed his arms. Both him and Dean had slept in, only startling awake around nineish and quickly getting ready for the events of the day. They had passed a new coffeehouse and Dean insisted going in and getting coffee for the road.

Sam watched cars drive past and people amble about, walking their dogs or entering restaurants. No one seemed terribly bothered by the rain. And only a few had umbrellas. Guess when you live in the rain city, you get used to the wetness, he mused. A bell jingled behind him as the door to the coffeehouse opened, letting a gust of warm air seep out. Maybe, he should have waited for Dean inside.

Dean stepped out with a satisfied smile. A paper cup in one hand and a bag in the other. Sam raised a brow when Dean inhaled the scent, closing his eyes happily.

"Mocha,"he explained, taking a sip. He gave a satisfied moan. "Venti." Sam gave him a look, brows furrowing and nose wrinkled. Apparently Dean had moved up in the coffee world.

"Right,"Sam drawled as he watched his brother fiddle with the bag, pulling out a pastry. "That's great, Dean. We should really get going."

Dean glanced up, taking a bite of his pastry. The chocolate croissant crumbs flaked on his lips and chin. "Alright,"Dean replied as he pulled out the UW umbrella that had yet to leave his side. He handed Sam his mocha and pastry as he fiddled with the release button. It shot open, smacking Sam in the face. Dean smiled around a mouthful of croissant, giving a singular annoying laugh. He took back his goodies, ignoring Sam's well aimed glare.

"Croissant?"Sam asked. Dean shrugged, taking another sip of his mocha.

"They didn't have pie,"he explained as if that was a reasonable excuse. Sam didn't miss the shock of disappointment on his brother's face. He watched his brother as he balanced his coffee in one hand and held the paper bag and umbrella in the other. A look of irritation crossed his face when the umbrella wouldn't stay still and keep him covered.

"Dean, maybe-" Dean focused his irritation on Sam.

"Don't suggest it again, Sam,"he growled. "I'm not giving up on the umbrella."

At that moment, a woman paused in front of them, looking at the two men with a quirked brow. A tiny dog followed closely. It's leash wrapped around her hand. She placed a hand on her hip and Sam smiled kindly at her.

"I'm guessing you two aren't from around here,"the woman stated. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail. Her coat and hair was wet from the light, constant drizzle.

"What makes you say that,"Dean grumbled, half his focus still on the umbrella. The woman smirked, rolling her eyes slightly.

"You're using an umbrella,"she replied. "Most can spot a tourist a mile away because of the umbrella." Dean grunted, before lathering on a flirtatious smile as soon as he noticed the woman's attractive features. She smiled back just as flirtatiously.

"Uh, yeah,"Sam answered, scratching the back of his head. "We are new to the area." He looked about at the bustling city as pedestrians entered shops or boarded buses.

"Knew it,"she chirped before her brows furrowed. "Are you two lost?" Dean nodded his head quickly, entering the role they decided to play.

"Yeah,"he replied, casually. "We just moved here and we're looking for a place to call home." He looked over at his brother before swiftly patting his shoulder. "Aren't we Sammy?" Sam grimaced as his brother took an innocent sip from his mocha.

"Yup,"Sam agreed. "By any chance, do you know the direction to Queen Anne. A buddy of mine said that was a good place to look." The woman nodded enthusiastically, explaining they were actually pretty close. She told him the neighborhoods were beautiful and if you're lucky you'd find an apartment that overlooked Elliot Bay. She pointed out the street they should take, before eying Dean once more.

"You'll probably not need that umbrella in a couple hours,"she stated, conversationally. Dean arched both brows.

"But it's raining,"Dean protested, looking around at the bad weather and billowing trees. The woman shrugged nonchalantly as she picked up her dog that was sniffing Sam's foot.

"Not for long,"she replied. "Washington weather is fickle." She turned around and waved her hand. "I hope to see you boys around."

"Yeah."Sam smiled, warmly. "You were tremendous help. Thanks." Dean glanced at his brother, who watched the woman's retreating form.

"Tremendous,"he teased behind a sip of coffee.

"What?"Sam asked, confused. Dean rolled his eyes, nudging his brother forward.

"Nothing. Come on, we've got work to do."

* * *

Just like the woman had said, two hours later the rain stopped and the sun broke through the gray. Dean looked up completely mesmerized. It had been pouring down rain just moments before and now it seemed like the day had always been sunny. Dean shook his head. Washington. He closed his umbrella, tucking it underneath his arm. Maybe he would just toss the damn thing.

They had visited several different neighborhoods and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. But a lot of people seemed standoffish. Sam recalled someone calling Seattle, the Seattle freeze once. Since people mainly kept to themselves. Which now Sam was starting to understand how true that statement was when he was met with a few suspicious glances.

Most of the people they talked to knew about the Seattle Shadow, but had never seen it around. Sam had wisely played the rumors into their conversations which surprisingly had gotten a few people chatting. Apparently, it was a popular gossip topic.

It was a challenge to find parking in the current neighborhood they were in. They found parking in front of another English Tudor. Next to it was a staircase that led down to a park below. They walked towards the beginning of the street as they passed neighbors, who were taking advantage of the nice day.

"I can't believe it's sunny,"Dean mentioned as the heat from the sun tickled his skin. "It was a downpour only an hour ago." He glanced at his brother intently who lumbered along, enjoying the neighborhood peace. "I swear Washington weather must be bipolar." Sam snorted at his bemused brother.

"It's the only logical explanation,"Sam joked as he gave a friendly smile to a woman sweeping her front porch.

"Or witches,"Dean commented as he caught sight of Elliot Bay as a ferry powered into the city. "Always the witches." Washington was gorgeous when it wasn't raining. If it had been like this when he first came in, Dean might have been tempted to live here. He could see Mount Rainier in the distance. The top dusted with snow.

Sam spotted a man, leaning back in a lawn chair. His hair was a sandy blonde mess and sunglasses covered his eyes. A beer was in one hand. A cigarette in the other. The house he was in front of was a well-polished Victorian with a beautiful garden out in front. It made the man look out of place. Like a stain on a white shirt. Sam had noticed the young man a while ago. He seemed the type to nose around and notice peculiar things happening when others didn't. A constant observer.

Sam nudged Dean before slowly starting back over to the young man, lounging in the chair. Sam planted a cheerful grin, stepping in front of the young man. The man's eyes were closed behind the sunglasses

"Hey,"Sam introduced. "I'm Sam. This is Dean." Dean waved with a smirk on his face. "We're new to the neighborhood."

The man grunted, taking a long drawl from his cigarette. He didn't bother opening his eyes, intent on soaking up as much sun as possible. "You're in my sun,"He stated, rudely.

"Uh, sorry." Sam winced as both him and Dean stepped to the side. The man re-situated back in his chair, taking a lazy puff. He continued to ignore the brothers, until Sam cleared his throat.

"What?"he asked, sharply. "Are you lost?" There was a small amount of concern. A very small amount. Dean gritted his teeth, balling his fists.

"Like I said,"Sam repeated. "We're new to the area. Just wanted to get an idea of where we're living."

"Anything abnormal,"Dean added. Sam shot his brother a look and Dean shrugged. The man raised a sandy brow, but had yet to grace the two brothers with his eyes.

"Are you two cops?"He asked. There was a nervous twitch to his fingers but his features were otherwise schooled in a poker face.

"Uh, no,"Sam responded, slightly confused by the reaction. The man scoffed.

"Then I don't have to consider any of your questions,"the man drawled as he sipped on his beer. A smirk gracing his features. "Not that I would either way." Dean grounded his teeth, sending Sam a sharp look. Why were they wasting time with this douche-bag? But, Sam stubbornly continued. He had an issue with not backing down from a challenge. All Winchesters did.

"Listen, we were just wondering,"Sam valiantly interrupted. But he didn't get two sentences in before the young man was once again mocking the younger Winchester.

"If there are drug dealings,"the man mocked. "Street violence? Is it safe for us to raise children here." The man's voice raised an octave higher. And Dean could spot the irritation rising his brother. If Sam didn't calm his temper, this dick would have an extremely bruised jaw pretty quickly. "This is Queen Anne."the man emphasized, obviously Queen Anne was a decently safe neighborhood area for a city.

He took another long drag of the cigarette before blowing it. "Why don't you two little pansies scurry back to your little home." A smug grin crossed the young man's face."You can curl up on the couch together and watch Dance Moms-" He took a sip of his beer. "And do whatever the hell else you do." He wiggled his brow suggestively. The asshole smirk still on his face. Dean counted to ten. He was going to pound the dick's face in. Sam's jaws dropped.

"We're brothers,"Sam stated, slightly shocked at the man's rudeness. Dean rolled his eyes, ready to drag his brother away from the royal ass.

"Well that's just disgusting,"the man mocked, though there was a lightness to his tone. "You should both be ashamed of yourselves." The man gave a dismissive wave. "Bye." Dean grabbed Sam's shoulder, ready to lead him away from the asshole before they did something regrettable. They weren't going to get any information from this guy. And Dean knew if he stayed in the man's presence any longer, he shouldn't be held accountable when he filled him with lead. He was sure that most people reacted to that asshole similarly.

The blonde man sat up, eyes finally opening and pushing the sunglasses atop his head. The blonde's heart seemed to leap into his throat. When his eyes trailed up from Sam's feet all the way to his face. His hazel eyes lingered as he calculated just how much shit he put these two much larger men through and how angry they might be. A friendly smile graced his lips when he noticed Sam's red face and Dean's balled fists.

"I'm just messin' with you two,"the man stated, stretching his muscles. He was trying to cover up the previous conversation when he finally noticed the two men in plaid. His eyes pointed towards the cooler at his feet. "Beer?" He opened the cooler, exposing ice cold beer. He pulled out a box of cigarettes. "Cigarettes?"

"Nah,"Dean replied, taking charge. "We're good." The man hummed taking a second beer out for himself. He opened the beer, taking a long sip, eyes warily watching the brothers.

"No hard feelings,"he said, though it was more of a question.

Sam gave a tight smile. "None at all,"he said between gritted teeth. It took him a while to calm his temper. The man nodded, leaning back.

"What can I help you both with?"he asked again as if he was brushing away the previous conversation. "Name's Jason by the way." He held out a lazy hand, which Dean took the initiative to shake.

"Dean,"Dean replied. "And just our previous question. Want to make sure the neighborhood is safe for kids you see." Jason winced, before giving a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, right,"he drawled. "Well, there's nothing strange around these parts." That's all Jason said, before he was leaning back against his seat. Dean could tell the younger man was hiding information, but fishing for it wouldn't get them anywhere.

"That's it?"Dean asked, raising a brow. Jason gave a lazy shrug.

"Nothing much to tell,"he replied, rubbing at his eyes and coughing into his fist. "Nothing much happens here." Another lie, Dean noted. Dean gave a charming smile, before throwing an arm over Sam's shoulders.

"Well, thanks for your help,"Dean stated before his eyes directly stared at Sam. "Come on Sammy. Let's go watch some Dance Moms." He shot one last grin at Jason, who visibly winced before he started leading Sam away.

Dean dropped into a frown."Douche-bag,"Dean muttered. Sam couldn't agree more.

* * *

Emery had spotted the Impala and the two men stepping out of it from his bedroom window. His eyes narrowed, taking in the details of the two men. Exactly, how Cassidy described them. He could tell they were scouting out the neighborhood as they sauntered off down the street.

Emery took immediate action. He put on his shoes, grabbing a can of soda from the fridge, and quickly ran across the street. Luckily, Cassidy wasn't here this afternoon. She had gone shopping with her friends. Emery knew he had to evaluate the men. Figure out how dangerous they were. What made them tick. He needed to get a reading.

He quickly slid to a stop in front of the Joneses' house, rapidly knocking on the front door. He knew Nate was home and if he wanted to cleverly get information from these two lunatics, he'd need a front. His dad hadn't called him back about the gun and fingerprints.

The door opened and Emery plastered on a grin which Nate eyed suspiciously.

"Hey, Nate,"Emery greeted. "Was wondering if you'd like to play some catch." Nate glanced at his friend, who took a sip of the coke. He looked outside, noticing the nice weather. But he knew Emery well enough to know it wasn't the nice weather he was after. Instead of questioning, the redheaded boy shrugged.

"Sure,"he replied, easily. "Let me grab the football." He ran into the house before coming back and slipping his shoes on. The two boys stepped out into the sun and Emery strategically positioned himself across from the Impala, forcing Nate to be slightly beside it. Nate had given a satisfied whistle at the car's nice exterior and was tempted to slide a finger along it's rim.

Nate didn't know what Emery was playing at, but he knew his friend always had a reason for his actions. Emery placed the soda can on the curb before starting a nice easy game of catch with Nate.

The two bantered back and forth, joking about school. But, Emery's attention wasn't fully on the game. He kept eying the car before looking back down the street. Nate followed his gaze, watching two men talking to Jason Crenshaw. Nate snorted. Probably a couple of Jason's loser friends.

"What's up with you, Dude?" Nate asked, conversationally as he tossed the football over to Emery, who caught it easy enough. "I understand it's a sweet ride, but even the car can't absorb my full attention." He really wanted the car, but he knew it was a distant dream. He almost considered taking a picture and sending it to Ben. Ben would be jealous. He loved Impalas.

Emery easily tossed the ball back. "I'll let you know as soon as I know what's up,"Emery replied. Nate furrowed his brows, looking back at the two men. Something was wrong with them. If they had Emery worried than he should definitely be worried.

"What's wrong with them?" Nate inquired, quickly looking back at the two men. They could be Luminous. Maybe they were a danger to Cassidy. King's men or the government. He gripped the ball tightly. His green eyes gauging Emery's reaction. "Is Cassidy in danger?"

"Possibly,"Emery murmured, his dark eyes watched as the men walked back towards the car. "Pass me the ball." Nate harrumphed, worry now etched into his face. He needed to pretend to be normal. Pretend these were a couple of normal dudes on the street. But he couldn't control the stress.

"Nate, calm down,"Emery commanded, his voice calm. "Just act like a couple of buddies playing catch." Nate nodded his head. "Don't be tense. Smile a bit." Nate smiled widely. "Not that widely." Emery shot him an amused look. Nate rolled his eyes.

The men grew closer and, suddenly, Emery threw the ball forcefully at the Impala. The ball hit with a ding and Nate's face paled as he moved quickly away from the car. Emery lumbered over easily, picking up his coke from the curb.

"Hey,kid!"The shorter of the two men shouted. Rage obvious in his eyes. The impala was obviously extremely special to him. Emery had figured that out. "What the hell?!" Emery sauntered over to them, picking up the football. His face was schooled into a picture of innocence when the two men stopped in front of the two boys. Nate had no idea what Emery was playing at. But, he could sense the danger radiating off the two men. He brushed a nervous hand through his dark red hair. His freckled face scrunched in concern.

"Oh."Emery winced, acting as if the assault on the impala was an accident. Phillips was spooky, Nate mused. "Sorry 'bout that-" He gave a brilliant smile, sipping on his coke. "I have terrible hand-eye coordination. Didn't mean to hit your car." Nate rolled his eyes. Yeah, right. Emery caught his friend's gaze. "Isn't that right, Nate?"

"Yeah, he's terrible,"Nate replied, evenly. He couldn't believe how calm he felt. "Can barely even catch the ball if you threw it at him." Emery nodded before quirking a brow.

The shorter man was running concern fingers over the exterior. "I hope I didn't dent her,"Emery continued with that picturesque concern. The shorter man glanced up, running a hand through short cropped hair.

He gave a half smirk. "Nah, she looks okay,"he replied. He patted the trunk lovingly. " Baby's tough." The taller man rolled his eyes. Emery smiled brilliantly before placing a hand on the impala's exterior. He leaned closer, taking a sip over the car, and observing the fine details. His other eye watched the man's reaction. He noticed the nervous twitch. The small amount of sweat beading at the forehead and a gulp. Him hovering around the car was getting to the man. Emery hid a smile behind impassive eyes.

"She really is beautiful,"Emery cooed. The shorter of the two men reached over, blocking the dripping soda.

"And, I'd like to keep her that way,"he retorted, glaring daggers at Emery. Emery shrugged, stepping back.

"Dean,"the taller man reprimanded, with a roll of his eyes. The man, Dean, glared.

"Well, he's hovering around Baby,"Dean grumbled. Emery gave an innocent smirk and an apology. Behind his facade, Emery was observing them. Obviously, the shorter one could be easily set off if anything happened to his car. Emery stored that away into memory. The name Dean was obviously a real name. Their was no inflection to say otherwise. Emery picked the two men apart with his eyes. Dean was obviously older than...

"Sam by the way,"the taller man, Sam, introduced. Holding out a hand. Emery took it willingly. His eyes lingering on Dean, who was now absorbed at rubbing the drips of soda away. Sam was the youngest.

Emery quirked his head to the side, taking in the details of Sam's face. If the plate was to go by, they were from Kansas. Except they weren't. Drifters, Emery concluded. He could tell by the ruffled clothes and unkempt hair. But what brought them to Washington? Obviously Cassidy making headlines.

"Emery," Emery responded with a smirk. He quirked his head to the side. "What brings you to the neighborhood?"

"Oh, we're looking to buy a place,"Sam responded. "Heard Queen Anne was a good neighborhood." Lie. A grin stretched across Emery's face. He could tell it was a lie, the man's eyes darkened a bit and their was a slight change in enunciation. He was a professional though, Emery could tell.

"Well, you came to the right place,"Emery replied. "Great schools and neighbors. Very friendly." Dean snorted and Emery glanced over at the shorter man. "Unless you meet Jason first than don't expect the welcome to the neighborhood train." Both men chuckled in good humor at the same time. Hard eyes, Emery noticed. They've been through a lot. Seen to much. It was the same gaze that his father sometimes had before he hid behind a mental wall.

"Say, kid,"Dean drawled, looking over at the tall teen. "Have you heard about anything weird lately? Dangerous. Like gang violence or drugs-"The shorter man glanced over at the taller one. Emery schooled his features. Or like a five foot four fighting machine Emery mentally added. They were definitely hunting Cassidy. They were fishing for answers and leads.

Emery smiled brightly. "Don't know what you're talking about,"Emery replied. "Queen Anne is pretty safe." He knew exactly what they were talking about, but he wouldn't let his impassive mask slip. He could see both men studying him, trying to figure out his secrets. Whether he was telling the truth or not. He may not know exactly who Sam and Dean are, but he could tell they were dangerous. They were drifters. They were liars. They needed to be sent away. Nate had been pretty quiet during the battle of wits between the two men and teenager.

Finally Dean smiled, backing down. "Well, who am I kidding,"he exclaimed. "This area seems pretty nice. What do you say Sammy? Can we find a suitable place here?" The taller man nodded.

"Definitely,"Sam replied. He observed Emery and Nate once more. His eyes calculating. "It was nice talking to you. Hope to see you both around soon." He gave a smile. Genuine, Emery noted. Though his statement was not.

"Of course,"Emery replied, giving his own smile. The two men nodded, before opening the door. "Careful not to scratch her."Emery continued. "She's gorgeous. Wouldn't want to ruin her." Dean glared, giving a pointed look. The shorter man could tell it was a threat. Emery just smiled angelically.

The two men pulled out of the parking spot and Emery waved, before sipping his soda. His friendly features immediately melted into cold and calculating.

"What the hell, dude?" Nate asked, approaching his friend. Emery glanced over at Nate, once the impala turned the corner.

"Those two are hunting Cassidy,"Emery simply stated. "They shot her last night." Nate gasped, looking at where the impala used to be.

"They shot my sister,"he gritted. Emery nodded. "What are we going to do about it?" Emery glanced at Nate.

"Protect her,"Emery replied. He sipped his soda once more before feeling a buzz in his pocket. It was his dad.

"Hello,"Emery answered.

"_Son,"_Gavin's voice came over the speaker. _"Call the Jones family. We need to have a meeting immediately."_

"What did you find?"Emery asked. He waved Nate over. The boy stood close by, listening in.

"_The fingerprints belonged to a criminal named Dean Winchester."_ Emery nodded as Nate quickly called his parents.

* * *

**Well, there is chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review. It makes me happy.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Well, thanks for reading. Here's chapter four. Please favorite, follow, and review. If there are any blaring mistakes don't be afraid to PM me and I'll fix it. :) Happy reading everyone!**

Chapter 4

"They were in our neighborhood," Cassidy exclaimed, glancing at her family and friends. They were in her living room. Her family sitting on one couch, the Phillips on the other. Chazz cuddled against his mother's side. Her mom ran concern hands through his thick red hair. Her whole family had vibrant red hair and green eyes with exception to her father, who was the odd one out. Her father was blonde with striking blue orbs. He was the lead news anchor for the local news.

Nate nodded, eyes wide. Her twin had been a nervous wreck since learning about the two men scouting the neighborhood. In fact, he's been a nervous wreck since learning about his sister's abilities and the dangers of this strange new world. All he wanted to do was protect Cassidy and with psycho lunatics like the Winchester brothers out in the world, he was starting to question his own ability.

"Yeah,"Nate confirmed Cassidy's statement, meeting his sister's identical green eyes. "Emery had noticed them earlier and asked for my help." Cassidy glared at Emery, eyes narrowed and arms crossed.

"You put my brother in danger,"she snarled. She could feel the animal inside of her, banging against the mental cage.

"It was necessary,"Emery replied, evenly. Cassidy wanted to kick his smug ass into next year. "I promise you Cassidy, Nate was not in any danger. I had everything under control." Cassidy growled, balling her fists. She was furiously protective of her family. She dragged them into this mess. If anything happened to them, it would be her fault. She couldn't bare the thought of losing them. She wouldn't be able to handle the guilt.

"That's not the point, Emery,"Cassidy gritted. She pointed a finger at Nate. "Nate's not like me. If he gets shot, he won't wake up." She felt her throat constrict. He wouldn't wake up. He wouldn't survive.+ He wasn't a freak like her. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply through her nose. She didn't want to do or say anything that she would regret.

"But that ass shot you,"Nate protested, leaping to Emery's defense. His green eyes flared, matching his sister's. There was a reprimanding 'Nate' from their mother. Nate swallowed thickly. Chazz buried his face into their mother's neck. "I'm not going to stand by and let someone get away with that,"Nate continued, calming down. "You're my sister. I'm supposed to protect you." He rubbed the back of his neck. Cassidy couldn't stop the guilt swarming in her chest. She was the reason her brother was so distraught. "Those men,"Nate mumbled. "Those men were hunting you. And if Emery needed my help than I was going to give it. To keep you safe."

"Emery shouldn't have taken action and pursued two extremely dangerous unknowns in the first place,"Gavin interrupted, looking at the two boys. A file sat on the coffee table, containing information of the Winchester brothers. Gavin had yet to open it. He gave his son a pointed glare. "Without all the information, the plan was reckless and arrogant." Emery bowed his head, his eyes focusing on a dent in the coffee table.

"Nate, this is not your responsibility," Drake Jones stated, glancing at his son. Nate was still fuming, fists clenched tightly. When Cassidy's parents had heard that she was shot the night before, they were mortified. Her mother, Elizabeth, cried and vowed they'd take care of both men. It was strange watching her parents view of the world change. They used to live in a very black and white world. They had been extremely morally obligated, in the past, and believed in the justice of law enforcement. But now, with their daughter's strange predicament and the Luminous, their world had become largely gray, especially Drake's. She had learned that her father was willing to do anything to protect his daughter's secret and his family. "You are still a kid. If anything, your mother and I should be protecting you."

Nate glared at the floor, his freckled nose scrunched in irritation. "But that's not the case anymore is it Dad?"he seethed, looking up at his father. "We're all in this together now and we'll constantly have to watch our backs. All of us." Cassidy could feel the guilt gnawing away at her. She did this to her family. "Not only is Cassidy different, but people are gonna want her. The government, King, the Luminous. All of us will have to step up and take responsibility protecting one another. It's not just the parents responsibility anymore." When had Nate matured, Cassidy found herself wondering. Had all the fear, since Dad's kidnapping and the Luminous age her brother mentally.

Her father met Nate's gaze. Cassidy could pinpoint the wrinkles and tired bruising around his eyes. Drake Jones was exhausted. They were all tired. One thing had led into the next and they had yet to finish the Luminous problem.

"You're right,"he simply stated, acknowledging his son. If Cassidy was in danger that meant they were all in trouble. Drake knew if anyone discovered his daughter, they would take her and eliminate anyone involved in her life. He couldn't allow that. Couldn't allow his family to be weak because of old ways of thinking. They were in a world now where alien parasites ran rampant and greedy aristocrats created mutant bodyguards. They couldn't afford to be a step behind.

"Are we in danger?"Chazz mumbled into Elizabeth's neck. His mother carefully brushed a comforting hand down his back.

"Of course not, Baby,"She cooed, before shooting a concerned look towards Serena and Gavin. Serena nodded as Cassidy's mother stood up. Chazz shouldn't be hearing any of this. In all honesty, neither should Cassidy and Nate. "Let's go see if Spongebob's on." Chazz bobbed his head. Elizabeth left the room, sending Drake a pointed glance. She wanted to hear everything they were about to discuss later.

"To answer Chazz's question,"Gavin continued, standing up. He lifted the folder, flipping through the information he had obtained. "Not if we eliminate the threat."

"Are you suggesting murder?"Drake questioned, now also standing to his feet. There was an accepting resolve about him. That if it came down to killing these two men than, for the protection of his family, he would do so. It sent a shiver down Cassidy's spine, just how much her father had changed. But then again, he hadn't changed that much at all. He was just evolving to fit in a world where there was a large gray area.

"I'm suggesting we obtain the threat and interrogate,"Gavin answered. He was in secret agent spy mode. Cassidy could tell because of the hardness in his eyes. He was no longer friendly neighbor Mr. Phillips, who made awesome barbeque. Cassidy knew that if she was in danger than Emery definitely was. And like her father, Gavin would do anything to protect his son from King.

"And if it leads to disposing of them than we will,"Emery stated. Emery wasn't normally this cold, but then again the threat has never been nearly this close. Sure they had close encounters, but they didn't have two men surveying their neighborhood.

It sat funny in Cassidy's stomach, the thought of killing another human being. She knew it was a real possibility the closer Arthur King Sr. grew to finding out her secret. She knew him and his assassins would not hesitate to kill her family and experiment on her. She knew the Luminous would do anything to invade the earth. One day, she would have to kill to save her family's life. But she didn't think that day would come so soon, even though she knew it wouldn't be her pulling the trigger. She glanced over at Gavin, who had a cool, calculating glare.

"Only if they know too much,"Gavin responded. "We can't allow the government to know anything about Cassidy. Even just a tidbit." Because it'd be Area 51 for her. Cassidy shivered at the thought. She could see her father pale at the mere thought of what would happen if Cassidy was found out.

"What information have you collected on the Winchester brothers, Gavin,"Serena interrupted. She eyed the folder with the hidden information. The gun evidence in a baggy. She cared for Cassidy. She cared for the girl's family. And she especially cared for her son and husband. They were all in this together. Cassidy's secret was their secret. Emery's secret was their secret.

"Winchesters, Dean and Samuel,"Gavin read off. "Raised by a crazy ex-marine father. They were trained to kill, living as drifters. There has been several accounts where both brothers had been believed deceased, but were found to be very much alive." So, they were masters of hiding and throwing people off their trails. "Dean Winchester's body had been found after the slaughter of several young women. He was found shot dead." Everybody's eyes widened. "Coroner confirmed it was him."

Yet, Dean Winchester was still alive. Something didn't sit well in Cassidy's stomach. Maybe Dean Winchester was like her. A mutant. Not as strong obviously, but he could easily be one of King's experiments. One of King's men sent out to track her down. Cassidy couldn't control the fear. They were after her. They were after her family. It was a matter of time before they found them out. Cassidy glared. She just had to strike first.

"What else?"Emery murmured. She could see him piecing new evidence together, trying to form a picture with the information he had obtained earlier.

"Dean Winchester has been charged with mail fraud, credit card fraud,grave desecration, breaking and entering, armed robbery, kidnapping, and three counts of first degree murder,"Gavin read. "And that's just what police were able to discover. They have escaped incarceration a couple times."

"The list could be longer,"Emery confirmed. Drake was stiff. Cassidy could see the fear in her father's eyes. These men were dangerous. These men killed and kidnapped. Cassidy knew that if they were willing to hurt normal people, they wouldn't hesitate hurting her.

"Sam Winchester has been noted an accomplice in all these cases," Gavin finished. The room had grown extremely quiet. Cassidy could hear the nervous beat of hearts. Her father scratched his chin in contemplation. She knew he was having a moral battle, but was quickly realizing letting these men live whether sending them to prison or letting them go endangered his family.

He met Gavin's gaze, back straight. "How do we eliminate the threat?" Drake Jones asked. Gavin sighed, sitting down next to his wife. He scratched the back of his head.

"I have a plan,"Gavin replied. "But it will involve Cassidy." She could see her father's jaw muscle tick. Cassidy moved closer to her father, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, Dad,"she murmured. "I took them out once, I can do it again." Drake nodded as the group delved into a plan. Though this plan was leading down a darker path than Cassidy would normally like. It was necessary though. All she needed to do was obtain them, Gavin would do the rest.

* * *

"There's something wrong with that kid,"Sam stated as he scanned the local news once more. They were back at the motel room. Fast food between the two and beer bottles open. Dean sat across from Sam, his legs propped up on the table. A double cheeseburger was in one hand and a beer in the other. Dean took another large bite of his burger, moaning happily. Sam shot him a disgusted look.

"Besides him being an annoying prick,"Dean retorted, between a mouthful of food. He washed down the burger bites with a sip of beer. He pointed a finger in Sam's direction. "He threatened Baby. I know it." Dean took another bite, irritation clear on his face. Nobody threatened his car.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I mean, I've seen his face before,"Sam replied. "I just can't recall where." He typed in Seattle local news. He tapped his chin, deciding to add the kid's, Emery, name in the search engine as well. Suddenly, articles appeared on the screen all about a young teen named Emery Phillips.

"Dean,"Sam exclaimed, whacking his brother's foot. Dean sent an annoyed glance, quickly taking his feet off the table.

"What?"he asked. Sam smiled brightly like he had just hit the jackpot.

"He's all over the news,"Sam exclaimed, turning his laptop around.

"You're kidding,"Dean replied, shock. But just like Sam had said, Emery Phillips was all over the news.

Sam went back to typing.

"Apparently, he took down three criminals a couple months back,"Sam explained. "All on his own." Sam tapped his chin. "Ian White and two other guys." He started typing away, finding more info on the young man in question. He was finding information on the Phillips family. Well, at least the mother and son. Serena Phillips was a world renowned geneticist. Sam couldn't help the excitement bursting in his heart. Apparently, she had been working on a top secret formula that would change the world of genetics.

"So, this kid's a regular James Bond,"Dean teased. He had made his way around the table to read the articles Sam was finding. Sam pulled up another article, kidnapping case of Serena Phillips and a newsman, Drake Jones.

"Well, I understand the storming of the pharmaceutical company now,"Sam muttered. There was something about their rescue, but he couldn't stop looking at Drake Jones. He was a well known local news man. Apparently, he had taken Emery into his home when Dr. Phillips was kidnapped.

"Sheesh, this kid's been through a lot,"Dean murmured, his eyes roaming the current page .

"S'yeah,"Sam agreed. He looked up at his brother. "I think there might be a connection with the Jones family." He looked back at the picture of the blonde newsman.

"Besides the fact the guy took care of the kid when his mom disappeared,"Dean asked. Sam nodded.

"They lived on the street we were searching today,"Sam explained. "Both families. Which wasn't the case a few months or so ago."

"Dig a bit deeper huh, Sammy,"Dean joked. "Becoming a regular stalker, huh? I'm sure you'll have a fantastic career in the future." Sam huffed, shooting an annoyed glare at his brother. Dean smiled brightly.

"Dean,"Sam protested, brushing a hand through his hair. "Listen. Why would this Phillips family move across the street from the Jones family all of sudden. They lived in Wallingford. They were a family of super intelligent people, going places." Dean shrugged, taking a sip of beer.

"Better neighborhood,"Dean replied. "Maybe this Emery kid felt connected to the Jones family after they took care of him. There are multiple reasons, Sam."

"Or something happened in that area and they're monitoring it,"Sam mentioned. "Maybe it's connected to the Jones family." He couldn't control the excitement inside. He felt like he was making connections. That everything was starting to fall into place.

"You think this Emery kid knows the Seattle Shadow,"Dean figured out. Sam nodded his head.

"It makes sense,"Sam replied. "He's always nearby when this creature is involved. He definitely seemed like he was hiding something when we talked to him."

"And he's obviously not the Seattle Shadow,"Dean mentioned. "The kid was as tall as me and had black eyes. The creature definitely had green." Green eyes. The boy, Nate, had green eyes.

"What about the other kid,"Sam asked. Something clicked in Dean's head. Green eyes. Those same vibrant green eyes.

"That kid was too tall as well,"Dean said, taking a sip of his beer. Though not as tall as Emery, Nate was definitely not five-four. He tapped Sam on the shoulder. "How many kids do the Jones family have?" Sam glanced at the computer screen, ready to find personal information about Drake Jones.

He cracked his knuckles but a rap at the motel door halted his research plan. Dean's head shot up, when the second rap rumbled the wooden frame. Dean grabbed the gun off the table, clicking off the safety. He put his beer down, placing a finger on his lips. Sam quickly grabbed his own glock from the bag.

Another rap and a sweet call of 'room service' met their ears. Dean glanced over at Sam, who shrugged his shoulders. Dean frowned. He walked over to the window, pulling back the curtains. A person. A girl stood outside back facing them. Long blonde hair hung down to mid-back. She tapped her foot, head quirked to the side.

Dean definitely knew that this was no maid or motel employee. He stepped back from the window, the curtain drawing back. He gave several hand signals to Sam, who nodded and quickly took his place, preparing to shoot.

There was another knock before the door was kicked off the hinges. The door went flying across the room and Dean rolled out of the way in the nick of time as it smashed against the wall, splintered wood flying. Dean glanced up, shock, as the blonde stepped through, a masquerade mask covering her face.

If his situation wasn't dire, he'd probably have laughed.

He wondered if the motel occupants had heard that loud bang. If they were even curious. He realized though that they had chosen the sleaziest motel they could find outside of Seattle. A motel that happened to be on it's last leg and them, really, being the only guests. Great.

He fired off four shots and he was sure he heard Sam shooting too, but neither hit the fast moving target. With the grace of both a feline and the strike of snake, she bounded around the bullets and threw a full body punch into Dean's cheek. Her other leg came out, tripping him as she sent one final roundhouse kick to his gut which had him spinning in the air, landing flat on his stomach. The gun out of reach when she kicked it to the side.

His head span and he could barely focus on the blur in front of him as Sam was dealt a similar treatment as well. Completely disarmed.

Really somebody should be hearing this commotion. He was starting to wonder if the girl had paid off the owner of the motel. She stood over them, completely fine and not out of breath. He realized if she was the Seattle Shadow than his shot the night before had been pure luck. If she had been ready, he would have never had the chance to hit her.

Sam, he could tell, was unconscious. His injured arm bent funny. Dean didn't know how he was still conscious but he did know that he'd be extremely bruised in the morning. Extremely. His glazed eyes glanced up as he watched three other individuals come in, all in black and wearing masks like the girl. There was soft chatter, he couldn't make out as one of the masked figures made their way over to Sam's computer.

He wanted to protest but couldn't bring the words forth. The group sounded concern at what they found. Involuntarily, he let out a pained groan when his ribs crackled and suddenly the blonde's eyes were on him. Like a predator tracking her prey, she stepped over. She lifted a fist and suddenly Dean was consumed by darkness.

* * *

Cold water splashed his face the moment Dean Winchester came through. The whole side of his face ached in one giant bruise. He went to press a hand against his cheek but found his hands tied down. He glanced down, noticing he was professionally tied to a chair. Great. Just Great. His day couldn't have gotten worse. Not only did he get his ass kicked by some super chick, he was now tied up in some warehouse awaiting possible interrogation. Obviously, the two brothers had stupidly stumbled onto something big because it wasn't everyday they were spirited away.

There was a groan beside him which could only have been Sam. Sam's face was etched in a pain-filled grimace since his injured arm was tied down similarly.

"Sammy,"Dean whispered, anxiously looking at his brother. "Are you alright?"

"Never better,"Sam moaned. He felt like he had been hit by freight train. His blurry gaze took in the surroundings of a warehouse room, possibly somewhere a bit outside of Seattle. He could see through the cracks in the ceiling that it was night time. Yup, they were screwed. "Great,"Sam muttered. This was similar to when Cole had grabbed him, which wasn't good. Being tied to a chair in an abandon warehouse was never good.

"Yeah,right,"Dean scoffed in agreement. His eyes caught four distinct figures in the background each one observing them. The tallest of the four stepped forward, pulling a chair along with him. He wasn't wearing a mask and his features were very similar to that Emery kid. Dean couldn't hold back the groan. Fantastic. They had been way too close apparently.

The older Emery sat down calmly, his black eyes analyzing the two men in front of him. Dean couldn't stop the shiver that ran down his spine and he noticed Sam's grimace too. If they were seeing this guys face, that meant they weren't expected to leave this warehouse alive. He could tell that the man was already trying to figure out where to dispose their bodies when it came time to killing them. He just hoped that Sam and him had enough luck left to get out of this current pickle. He noticed a gun in the man's waistband.

"Are ya gonna start the interrogation,"Dean said, boldly. He definitely wasn't feeling bold. He was feeling bruised and beaten and really wishing for Cain's bone knife right about now.

The man cocked an eyebrow, though his deadpan features never changed. He eyed Dean as if trying to mentally peel the skin back from his bones and pick information from his brain. "Let's start with you, Mr. Winchester,"the man said, soothingly. Dean was going to call him Bond. He seemed like special agent Bond type to him, which made Dean and Sam the villains...great...He'd have to think of a new name later.

"I'm an open book,"Dean blurted, with a fake smile. Why was he still talking? Sometimes he wondered if he was genetically predisposed to annoy his adversaries. The other three individuals had disappeared from the room, he noticed.

"I was wondering why you both came to Seattle,"Bond started. He leaned forward, gaze holding Dean's.

"Last time I checked it was a free country,"Dean responded, quirking his head to the side as well. "Maybe we came to see the sites." The man's eyes hardened.

"Your history tells me that's a complete lie, Dean,"the man responded. Sam stiffened. "Shall we start with the police records?" Dean caught Sam's eyes. His brother shook his head, telling Dean not to antagonize the man with the power. "With three counts of murder, kidnapping, grave deprecation, fraud-" Bond read off the list of criminal activities attached to the Winchesters name. "I have a really hard time believing you came for the _sites_." This man was a professional interrogator. "Tell me Dean, why did people start dying the moment you stepped into our city?" Dean looked over at Sam, before his gaze fell back on the man.

"I can promise you those murders weren't us," Dean replied. "But I...we...know who did kill those people. At least we have a theory." The man turned around, glancing at the three people who had reentered the room. The shorter one, the blonde, and the second taller one nodded their heads. Dean didn't know what that meant.

"Care to enlighten me?"Bond asked, obviously the two people had confirmed they were telling the truth.

"Demons,"Sam blurted, glancing at his brother. They were screwed if they didn't tell the truth. "But we don't know why." The man's eyes narrowed, trying to figure out if the two hunters were crazy or not. Either he couldn't tell or didn't care to push the matter any further, realizing they weren't the culprits for the recent string of murders.

"Why were you searching the neighborhoods?"Bond asked. "Did King send you? I find it curious that you-"he pointed towards Dean. "were confirmed dead some years back. Yet you're very much still alive." Bond was fishing, Dean realized. They thought he was something that neither of them were. "I'd suggest you answer my questions. I don't want to use more strenuous tactics to get my answers."

Dean glared down the threat, balling his tied down hands into fists.

"Wow, obviously being a prick runs in the family,"Dean retorted, letting anger roll off him in waves. He knew anger. He understood anger. Anger kept him from falling into fear. "I see where your son gets it now." The room dropped ten degrees as the man stood, cocking the gun. The calm, cool, and collected factor never leaving his face. That factor was never replaced with rage. He must have taken Dean's defensive remark as hiding evidence about King. Whoever King was.

"I'm not the one who's in a bad position, Mr. Winchester,"Bond continued as he fiddled with the gun. An obvious interrogation tactic. "I have all the time and resources I need. But you, your time is running out rather quickly, I'd suggest you start answering questions." His cold dark eyes settled on Dean once more. "Convince me why I should let you and your brother live."

Dean's blood ran cold. This wasn't a typical interrogation. Unlike police who had a guideline of rules, this man did not. Unlike demons who had a specific pattern and expectation in interrogations, torture, this man was human. Which made him extremely unpredictable.

"Listen,"Dean started. If it was just him, he'd continue pulling at the man's goad but Sammy was here. His little brother was in the same situation as him. He didn't want Sam to die because of his stupid error. "We were only trying to figure out what attacked us the night before." He noticed Sam's nod, telling him to continue. "Sam and I were investigating the recent murders in Seattle because that's what we do. We saw a black figure in the trees and I shot it down." Dean closed his eyes, a pounding headache forming in the back of his skull. "We started learning about the Seattle Shadow and decided to investigate. We thought that maybe the creature was involved in some way. And that's the truth."

He looked over at the girl in the blonde wig and masquerade mask. A few hours ago, she had kicked his ass. Her alter-ego must be the Seattle Shadow. "If you don't believe me ask her." He nodded his head towards the girl. Bond glanced over at the short girl, who nodded her head confirming his statement truthful. How she knew, Dean didn't know.

"What about King?"the man demanded. He had lowered his gun, though his features were far from threatening.

"Who's King?"Sam asked, his brows furrowed. King, where did he hear that name before. He suddenly remembered the article. "King's pharmaceuticals?"

"How do you even know that?"Dean questioned. Sam rolled his eyes.

"I read Dean,"Sam retorted. Bond was not amused.

"Arthur King Sr.,"Bond replied. He gave Dean a pointed glare. "I'm assuming you're one of his experiments gone haywire." Experiments? "Considering you seem to revive from the dead quite often."

Dean smirked.

"That just tends to happen,"Dean responded. "Nothing genetically enhanced about me. Though the circumstance you're speaking of was not me at all."

Bond narrowed his eyes. Dean felt like he jumped right into one of those superhero comics he used to read as a kid. "Then what was it?"

"That was a shapeshifter,"Dean replied. Surprisingly, the man didn't seem terribly surprised. But then again if this Arthur King guy was experimenting with genetics, than maybe genetically engineered shapeshifters was a very real thing. Dean started believing that him and Sam might actually survive. Maybe their luck hasn't completely run out.

"Hey, Bond." Th tall kid, Emery, stepped into the light. His mask now off. He held a phone in his hand. He smirked at Dean and Dean's mouth fell loose. Obviously, the guy doing the interrogation wasn't named Bond but somehow this fifteen-year-old punk had known what Dean had named his father in his head. It sent a nervous shiver down his spine. "O'sheas' on the phone. They have new information on the Winchesters." A small smirk twisted his pale features. "They asked you to refrain from killing the brothers until they can get there and clear everything up." Bond grunted, a similar smirk twisting his features.

"Well, Boys, it seems to be your lucky day,"Bond acknowledged, sitting back in the chair. Sam didn't realize he was holding his breath. Neither did Dean.

* * *

**Well, there's the latest chapter. Please let me know what you think. Also, yay the O'Shea family is coming in. This will be interesting. Next chapter will be up, hopefully tomorrow. Happy reading. :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5. Read and enjoy.**

Chapter 5

The O'sheas were a motley crew of large, Irish redheads with big personalities. When they entered a room, the family of bounty hunters were bigger than life. Dean could tell, especially the mother, with the big curly hair and the much larger chest. Everything about that woman was huge, even her three boys stood almost as tall as Sammy. She gave the two restrained brothers a Cheshire cat grin, placing pale, freckled hands on curvy hips.

"Seems ta me, ye boys got yerself in a bit of a pickle,"she introduced with a heavy Irish brogue. "Yer lucky we got here in time before Phillips decided ta send ye to the other side." She stepped forward a knife in hand. Dean leaned back as the knife came dangerously close to his person. She gave a wide grin, slitting the rope that hindered movement. The rope slipped down and Dean found himself rubbing his bruised wrists.

"Riley?"Phillips, not Bond, questioned. He stepped forward, finger still trigger happy in case the Winchesters brothers made a wrong move. Riley O'shea turned around, facing the six-four hunk of a man. Her boys busily helped the Winchesters up, a face of awe on the youngest of the three boys. Riley and Gavin had discussed the Winchesters over the phone while the Irish family had driven quickly to the destination. The Phillips had called them to get more, non-policed information about the Winchesters. Riley had quickly assured the father and son duo that the Winchesters were good guys and to trust the bounty hunters when they arrived. Gavin had done so, by stepping back and letting Riley take charge. Though he was still wary and ready to strike if anything backfired or went wrong.

"Sorry, we didn't get yer message sooner, Gavin," Riley addressed. "We were on a hunt." She winked at Dean and the hunter immediately knew what the older woman was implying. She wasn't talking about common criminal bounty hunting. "The Winchesters are on our side. They've stopped a couple apocalypses in the past." Dean and Sam's eyes widened. They realized they were a popular topic among the hunter community, but not that popular that the stories made it to Seattle.

"You boys are lucky that we were called earlier,"Riley continued, addressing the Winchesters now. "Gavin and Emery don't take to kindly to threats towards family and friends." She gave a smile to both Gavin and Emery. "Not much we could have done, if you both were dead."

"Well, we've come back from that before,"Dean responded with a smirk.

The Winchesters glanced at the stone-faced Phillips, the two other occupants had yet to step forward to join the conversation. They could tell that Gavin and Emery were still stuck on the previous statement apocalypse. Dean plastered a large smile, offering a hand which Riley took gladly. Before shaking the other three brothers' hands.

"Obviously you know who we are,"Dean said, stepping back to observe the family. Sam shook each family members hands as well. "But, we haven't had the pleasure to get your names."

"O'shea,"the mother, Riley, replied. "Riley O'shea." She turned to the three men behind her. "These 'er my boys. The twins, Marky and Marty, and my oldest, Mickey." The three boys nodded their heads in greeting.

"Apocalypses?"Gavin interrupted. He observed the burly woman, his dark eyes steady as if calculating her very existence. Emery had a similar gaze in his eyes and though he seemed close to the O'shea family because of an earlier greeting, it also seemed he was unsure how to approach the new situation where his surrogate family was greeting a couple of men considered dangerous earlier. "I feel there's a lot that needs to be discussed about our two worlds."

"I believe there has never been a truer statement, Gavin,"Riley responded with a sway of her hips and cock to her head. "I'd also like to know why young Cassidy Jones is here as well." There was a startled gasp from the girl in the blonde wig and a tense in stance from the older man.

"Oh please, honey," Riley stated, glancing at the Seattle Shadow, Cassidy. "Like I wouldn't recognize those beautiful green eyes and fair skin underneath that mask and wig." She gave a wink and the girl sighed, pulling off the mask and wig. Long red hair pooled and the girl gave a sheepish smile. The charade was up. The taller man followed suit, quickly removing his own mask. Drake Jones.

"Hello, Mr. Jones,"Riley greeted, immediately recognizing the newsman.

Dean was gobsmacked. He got his ass handed to him by a fifteen-year old girl. He looked over at Sam.

"Sammy, we got our asses handed to us by Barbie,"Dean exclaimed. Sam rolled his eyes and the girl glared.

He could tell Sam had multiple questions sitting on the tip of his tongue, but was refusing to ask. Dean rolled his eyes as the teenager and her father slowly approached the now much larger group. Drake's eyes warily watched the two Winchester brothers, his hands never straying far from his daughter's shoulders. Dean smirked, eyeing the petite teen.

"You have some sweet moves, kid,"he addressed. The girl smiled shyly with a blush, she brushed her auburn locks back. Her father still held a dangerous, protective glint in his eyes. One false move and Dean knew no one could stop the man from protecting his daughter. Dean was never one for careful. "Some would say they were inhuman."

The father tensed and Sam placed a careful hand on Dean's shoulder, a warning. The O'shea and Phillips family were not paying attention, they were discussing the Winchesters. Dean knew that in a moment there would be a long night of storytelling and alliance building.

"Hurt her and I'll take care of you myself,"Drake threatened. He had a death grip on his daughter, ready to push her out of the way and fight to the bitter end.

"Dad,"Cassidy warned. Just as Dean put up his hands in the universal signal for 'surrender'.

"Woah, Dad,"Dean stated. "Nobodies lookin' to hurt anybody. We just want some answers, considerin' you kidnapped us earlier." He quirked his head to the side, ignoring the way his ribs groaned in protest from the slight movement. "Getting the crap beaten out of you is a real bitch."

"What my brother is trying to ask,"Sam interrupted, sending his brother an annoyed eye-roll. "Is, what are you supernaturally."

"Supernaturally?"Cassidy asked, quirking her head to the side.

"Like werewolf, vampire, djinn,"Dean listed, his eyes watching the girl and her father intently.

"Or none of the above,"Cassidy retorted with a smirk.

"Then if you don't mind me asking,"Sam continued with a push. "What exactly are you?" Cassidy opened her mouth to answer. Now that she looked at Sam and Dean, she could tell they were dangerous. But the danger was only for those who had hurt other people. They were soldiers. Fighters like Gavin. They were an older, non-superhuman, version of her and Emery.

"Curious you should ask that,"Riley interrupted. Her gaze pointedly focused on Cassidy. "Because I was wondering the same thing." Cassidy blushed. "Don't give me that, Lass. Mickey told me how you took down that perp. No little lady has that much strength." Riley arched a brow and Cassidy, nervously, bit her lip. She didn't want to drag anymore people into her dangerous world. But it seemed these people were already living in a dangerous world. A world that Cassidy knew was about to get a whole lot bigger. She thought Luminous and genetic experiments gone haywire was bad, she couldn't even begin to imagine how many other crappier monsters were out there.

"It's a long story, Riley,"Emery stated, coming to Cassidy's rescue. She breathed a thankful sigh. Emery always had her back. He had always been there for her. Riley pursed her lips, eyes narrowed.

"Well, it's a good thing we have all night, lad,"Riley retorted with a smirk. Dean was starting to like this woman. Like her a lot. She reminded him of Ellen. There was a painful twang in his heart at the memory of the hunter and her daughter, Jo.

"What were you hunting?"Cassidy blurted, her mind remembering a previous statement made earlier. She had a feeling it wasn't a criminal on the run from court.

Riley gave her a knowing smile. "Vampires,"she replied. "A nest o' em in Ballard." Cassidy's eyes widened when she didn't hear a skip in beat that would indicate a lie. Riley was telling the truth and she knew Riley wasn't crazy. Well, not completely. "Shall we clear the air tonight?"

* * *

They dragged a couple of old wooden barrels forward as the group sat around, preparing to explain the events leading up till now. Dean had noticed the majority of the group were redheads which was kind of funny, considering all the commotion that the ginger gene was going extinct. Sometimes there were just crack-job statistics.

"I guess we can begin,"Riley O'shea stated, realizing that the Winchesters and the Jones/Phillips were a little more hesitant about spilling their hearts out. There was still a lot of suspicion between the two groups. But hearing stories about the Winchesters told Riley they were good men. And like all hunters misunderstood. "The O'shea family have been huntin' for quite some time since livin' in Ireland."

"What do you hunt?"Emery inquired. He just learned the O'shea family was far more than bounty hunters and he was handling it very well. Cassidy realized he was just taking everything in stride, similar to when he learned about Cassidy's unique abilities.

"Anything that decides human flesh makes a good meal,"Mickey piped up with a grin on his handsome face. He kept eyeing the Winchester brothers as if starstruck. They must be a big deal in the hunter community. Cassidy cringed at the statement, feeling herself grow green at the thought. The Luminous were bad enough but now all of her worst nightmares were coming true. She had no idea how messed up their world really was.

"Like what type of creatures?"Emery pressed. His father was now watching the group intently. She knew as soon as this meet and greet was over, Gavin Phillips was going to research about everything and anything he could find on the supernatural. He was going to go back through old cases and connect dots that were previously impossible. She knew that's what Emery would do too.

Her father, Drake, would figure out everything he could to protect his family from the monsters out there. She knew Sam and Dean, if not today, would go through a long Q&amp;A about demons and other such things. Demons. They said demons were committing the murders. Cassidy shivered. If that was true than this murder case was a whole lot weirder and more dangerous than she originally realized.

"You think it up, we probably killed it,"Dean answered for the hunters of the group. Their was a silent agreement amongst the hunters. Emery pursed his lips. She knew that look. That look was going to be asking for training real soon. Emery didn't like being in the dark. He didn't like feeling vulnerable. He liked control and being the most knowledgeable person in the room.

"Then I want to learn,"Emery stated, leaning forward. His eyes focused on Riley. Cassidy rolled her eyes affectionately. She definitely didn't see that one coming. "Everything you know. If it is important to keep my family and the Jones family safe than I don't want to be the odd one out." He balled his hands into fists, stubbornness etched in his face.

"What do you think we've been doing, lad,"Riley teased. "Bounty hunts aren't always just bounty hunts." Emery's brows shot up. Gavin grunted with a bit of dissatisfaction. But he knew his son, he knew if Emery wanted to do something he couldn't be stopped. "Why do you think we convinced you to get that tattoo on your shoulder blade?"

"The tattoo?" Emery questioned, puzzled. He subconsciously touched the area where his tattoo was.

"It's an anti-possession tattoo,"Marky explained, gruffly. "Keeps the demons out." He pulled down his own shirt, revealing his own tattoo.

"We knew you'd be trouble the moment we met ya,"Marty teased, quickly rubbing a knuckle against Emery's scalp.

"So, we made sure you were protected from those black-eyed assholes,"Mickey agreed with a giant grin. Cassidy blushed. Mickey was really cute in her humbled opinion. There was always a spark of mischief about him.

Dean had a new found respect for the O'shea family. They'd make excellent allies and friends in future apocalypses because Dean knew danger always followed the Winchesters.

"Do you have those tattoos too?" Cassidy asked, addressing the two Winchester brothers. Dean smiled before him and Sam simultaneously pulled down their shirts, revealing their own anti-possession tattoo. "I should get one,"Cassidy decided. If demons were real than she didn't want one wrecking havoc with her body. She didn't even know if a tattoo would stay because of her regeneration abilities but she'd figure out a way to keep herself protected. "My dad should too." And so should the rest of her family. She wouldn't be able to handle it if her family was possessed by a monster.

"Can you go to any tattoo parlor," Drake asked already planning a weekend trip with the family. Her dad was handling all this information rather well. But considering his daughter was a mutant, she assumed he'd just have to go with the flow of strangeness.

"That should be fine,"Sam confirmed with a soft smile.

"No rituals?"Drake questioned. Sam shook his head.

"No rituals,"Sam assured. The younger Winchester brother realized if he'd be working with this family, that him and Dean were going to have to teach them everything they knew about hunting. Obviously this family was far from having a normal life now especially with a daughter like Cassidy. He really wanted to hear her story especially since she passed the holy water and the silver tests that Riley had done on each member earlier. What was she, was the question that played in each hunters mind?

"So, ghosts are real?"Cassidy blurted out. It was a stupid question, but she wanted everyone to stop staring at her silently for a couple of seconds. She was starting to feel like bacteria on a petri-dish. The hunters kept on taking quick, analyzing glances and she wanted them to focus on another topic. She didn't like being the elephant in the room.

"Yup,"Dean responded, leaning back. "If you see a ghost, make sure you have iron and salt. Iron sends them away for a while and salt circles keeps them out."

"To get rid of a ghost, you have to salt and burn the body,"Sam added. There was a murmur of agreement among the group. There was so much Cassidy would need to learn. She knew she'd be working closely with the Winchesters for a while. Nate was going to love this. All of his stupid horror books coming to life. "With this case, we'll probably be here for a while. Dean and I will be happy to teach you everything we know."

"God knows we need more hunters in this crapped up world,"Dean muttered with a grimace. Cassidy nodded, gnawing on her bottom lip.

"Earlier you were talking about apocalypses,"Gavin stated, concern lilting his voice. "What sort of apocalypses are we talking about?" Dean let out a huge huff of air as he rubbed the back of his head.

"The bad type,"Dean replied. Sam elbowed him, rolling his eyes. With a glare, Dean continued. "The first one, Lucifer rose." The group stared at the two hunters, completely gobsmacked. "That was a bit of an issue. We managed to fix it, but it was a giant pain in the ass." He pointed towards his brother. "Sammy fell into the pits of hell." Everyone's jaws dropped.

"How did you get out?"Cassidy asked. Hell was real?

"Same way we always do,"Dean replied with a smirk. He glanced over at his brother before they both said the name 'Castiel.'

"Who's Castiel?"Cassidy questioned, brows furrowed. She was asking a ton of questions today. Everything was just completely out of whack.

"Our friend, who happens to be an angel,"Sam replied. Angels were real. Demons were real. Ghosts. Vampires. This was way to much and Cassidy thought her world was weird.

"Have you been to other dimensions besides Hell,"Emery asked, eyes calculating.

"Kid, you have no idea,"Dean replied. He was starting to relax. These people weren't bad. They weren't hellbent to destroy the world. They would probably make amazing allies as well, especially Cassidy with the superhuman abilities. "Heaven, caught a glimpse of Oz, Purgatory, Fairy World."

"Fairy World,"Cassidy exclaimed. Her mind went straight to Tinkerbell and Peter Pan. Her favorite childhood fairytales while growing up.

"Kid, not as pretty as it sounds,"Dean grumbled an obvious wince in his features. Cassidy's face fell slightly. "Had a bad experience with fairies." He shifted awkwardly in his seat. The world. The universe had become so much bigger. More expansive.

"And the second apocalypse?"Drake was the one to ask this time. Now that the men were no longer an immediate threat, his reporter side was coming out. He wanted to learn everything he had been in the dark about.

"Leviathan." Dean replied, stretching an aching arm. The O'sheas snorted having received the message via hunters during the crisis. "They came from Purgatory and decided Earth was a nice place to stay. Nasty sons-of-bitches."

"Let me guess,"Emery replied, wryly. "They decided humans were the main delicacy."

"How'd you know?"Dean mocked teased.

"Just seems to be the supernatural memo from what I hear,"Emery answered with an indifferent shrug. Dean snorted at that comment. He was starting to like this kid even if he was a bit of a prick.

"Now, I'm curious about your story,"Sam stated, staring straight at Cassidy. "You've heard ours, but I've been doing a bit of research about the Seattle Shadow and well-"He scratched the back of his head. "What exactly are you?"

"Oh boy,"Cassidy sighed. This was going to be an interesting topic and she was worried about dragging more people into her messed up world. But she had a feeling that these were the right people to drag in.

"We saw the research you were doing,"Emery interrupted. "You got pretty close to figuring us out, before we ambushed you." Sam smiled sheepishly.

"What can I say, I was curious,"Sam replied.

"Seriously, he's a machine,"Dean explained, dramatically. "Sammy doesn't have an off-switch. It's click, click, click all night long. I have to drag his ass to bed." His gestures were large as he explained his brother's persistent research behaviors.

"Shut-up, Dean,"Sam stated, though he wasn't annoyed or upset by his brother's explanation. Cassidy giggled. Their arguments were like her's and Nate's. Petty sibling rivalry, but they obviously cared for each other. Sam's gaze was back to focusing on Cassidy.

"It started in a lab,"Cassidy began. "I was with my dad who was interviewing Serena Phillips for his human segment section of the news. Serena had been working on this formula known as 10x, I happened to sit next to it-" The story flowed off her tongue. Everything about Serena being kidnapped, Her father, Arthur King Jr. She talked about meeting Emery and telling him about her new found abilities. She talked about infiltrating King's Pharmaceuticals, Lily White, the escaped tiger, Arthur King Sr.'s mutants, and the most recent issue the Luminous.

There was a collective groan among the group as she talked about the current parasite invasion and the effects it had on people. Emery had thrown in his own two cents as he explained his own role in a couple of the mysteries. There was a worried gaze in Riley O'shea's eyes. She, obviously, didn't like hearing about kids involved in such dangerous cases, but it was inevitable and Cassidy was too far into the mystery to even stop. To even go back to her normal life.

"Luminous,"she heard Dean complain. "Didn't we just get over the Leviathan invasion, Sammy?"

"Unlike your Leviathan,"Gavin interrupted the statement. "We believe the Luminous are extraterrestrial in nature. My wife has studied the creatures extensively in her lab."

"Great," Dean griped. "That's just great. E.T is actually real and a giant pain in the ass to boot." Cassidy couldn't hide her smirk at that statement. Dean Winchester was unique to say the least.

"What exactly are your powers?"Sam asked her. His gaze was similar to Serena's when she was trying to figure out a puzzle. "I realize enhance speed, strength, and reflexes are among your many abilities."

Cassidy blew out a puff of air. "Well,"she started. "I have enhance senses, a ridiculously fast healing factor." She smiled when she heard Dean reply 'yeah, we noticed.' "My skin hardens into armor if threatened." She chewed her bottom lip. "And I have this weird ability where if I watch a movement, let's say a martial arts move, I can reenact it exactly." She glanced over at Emery. Dean gave a low whistle before turning his gaze back onto Gavin. The O'shea family had been completely quiet during Cassidy's story and that made her nervous.

"Do you know what the formula was for?"Dean asked. Gavin shrugged.

"From what I understand it was going to be used to help enhance soldiers,"Gavin replied."But the plans and ingredients were destroyed."

"Sounds like a regular comic-book plotline,"Dean joked. "O'sheas what do you think?"

"I think Cassidy is in great danger,"Riley mumbled, worry etched in her features. She knew what would happen if the young girl was ever discovered by the world. "It means we're goin' ta have ta work extra hard ta keep our lassy safe." Cassidy didn't realize the breath she was holding.  
"You mean that Riley?"she asked.

"Of course I do, lass,"Riley exclaimed. "I care about ya. And I won' allow any government scumbags to get their grubby hands on ya. Yer one of a kind. Emery thinks so too." Riley sent a mischievous smile towards Emery, who awkwardly quirked his mouth. Cassidy, embarrassingly, blushed a bright red. "Us redheads have ta stick together,"Riley finished.

"Thank you, Riley,"Cassidy mumbled. She really wished she could hide in hole right about now.

"We'll keep your secret as well," Sam assured. His brows furrowed. "The world doesn't need to know how messed up it really is."

"Yeah, we've been keeping the supernatural a secret since we were kids,"Dean agreed. Cassidy was a good person, Dean had realized, who happened to have been dealt a crappy hand. She was not a monster. In fact, she more closely resembled one of the mutants from X-Men or even Batman. A cross of both even.

Riley stood up, stretching her muscles. She walked over to Cassidy, pulling the girl into a hug. Before hugging her father and then Gavin and Emery. She stood back as her sons made their rounds of goodbyes. "We have to head out,"She announced. "We have to track down, James Tarnish." She grimaced. "The man hasn't shown up for court and now they need the O'shea family's help."

"What did he do?"Cassidy asked.

"Fraud,"she replied. "Stole a lot of money from a lot of people. Not supernatural this time." She winked.

She shook Sam and Dean's hands. "It was lovely meeting you boys,"she stated.

"Thanks for saving our asses,"Dean teased. Riley playfully smacked him in the arm.

"And don't you forget it,"she joked right back. "Glad we could smooth everything over."

"Definitely,"Sam replied. They watched as the family of boisterous redheads left the warehouse, as awkward silence came upon the last remaining group members. Cassidy wondered, as she watched Riley's retreating back, what actually happened to Mr. O'shea. Now that Cassidy knew of the supernatural, she wondered if it had caused his death too.

"Well, I guess we're calling it a night,"Drake muttered. It was late, probably close to three. He knew Elizabeth was up waiting for him, worried. He had work in the morning. He glanced over at the Winchester brothers. "We'll take you back to your motel. Least we can do."

"We'll discuss the demons tomorrow,"Gavin agreed. He arched a brow with a smirk. "You both already know where we live."

"Sounds good,"Sam agreed. The group piled into the black SUV that had whisked Dean and Sam away earlier.

The Winchesters were dropped off back in front of the battered down door of their sleazy motel room. They watched the van speed away into the night and wondered how did their world got even more stranger. Sam and Dean knew they would need to get a new room.

"I'll talk to the manager,"Sam muttered, retrieving his bag. Hopefully they wouldn't have to pay for damage.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter five. Hopefully, you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, thanks for reading. Now coffee is truly a culture in Seattle. Seattle is considered one of the ten best coffee cities worldwide. So, everything in this chapter surrounding coffee is truly how it is if you go into any random coffeehouse in Seattle. It's not just starbucks and there are multiple flavors and types of coffee from all over. Starbucks actually came out of Seattle, funny enough. If you walk down a street, you're sure to find at least a coffeehouse if not more on one corner. Absolutely ridiculous. Hope you enjoy this chapter. This is more of a Dean and Sam chapter. I couldn't help but let them have a bit of a touristy adventure. Next chapter will bring the Cassidy Gang back in. Please review.**

Chapter 6

It was early morning and Sam found himself, once again, waiting in line at a coffeehouse. Dean's eyes read over the coffee menu as he tried to decide his new coffee of the day. Sam yawned, fist coming towards his mouth. The younger Winchester was exhausted from last night's ordeals. Being kidnapped was always draining, but luckily it turned out to be a misunderstanding between the two groups. They were both on the same side, which meant the Winchesters, Phillips, O'sheas and Jones family would be working closely together to put an end to the violent murders.

Sam couldn't stop thinking about Cassidy though. The young fifteen year old was completely unique from the supernatural world. She was completely human, yet extremely special. Her abilities alone were mind-boggling and it made him wonder just how Serena Phillips had created the formula that changed the teen's DNA structure. He would seriously have to talk to Dr. Phillips. He was sure the whole story how the formula came to be was fascinating. The past few months for these people had almost been just as crazy as his and Dean's lives. Cassidy was like the Spider-man of the real world.

He couldn't help the soft smile that curved his lips. Dean had been talking nonstop about this before bed. It was one thing to see a werewolf, but to see a girl genetically evolved through science was another. His brother had been impressed by everything he had heard and kept commenting about the superhero comics they used to read as kids together. His brother can brighten up quickly and act just like a little kid on Christmas when something new came to light. Hence why they were up so early after the long night.

Dean had wanted to start investigating first thing in the morning. Though Sam knew the real reason was that he wanted to see the two families again and learn more about the 'superhero world' as Dean dubbed it. With evil kingpins and women in metal suits and space parasites. He wanted to see the super geniuses and scientists and spies himself. Dean was a child at heart and never really gave up on superhero fantasies like Batman.

"Hi there,"the cashier chirped. They had finally made it to the register. Coffee was important to Seattle which meant the lines were ridiculously long. They had woken up to a light drizzle and gray clouds overhead. Apparently, this was normal for Washington though today it seemed the weather wouldn't let up like it did yesterday.

The temperature would be around forty-five degrees at the highest. Yesterday, though it was sunny, it was only in the fifties. It was funny seeing everyone wearing shorts and sitting out in the sun since in other areas of the United States that temperature would be considered sweater weather. "What can I get you boys?"

Dean glanced at Sam expectantly, allowing his younger brother to go first. "What do you have on drip?"Sam asked. He didn't miss his brother's disappointment. Unlike Dean, Sam didn't get obsessed especially with foamy lattes. He liked it sometimes, but Sam also enjoyed the smooth texture and richness of a good blend. He had a feeling Dean would be asking for the largest coffee available and something with a ridiculous amount of sweetness. Dean had a ginormous sweet tooth. Correction, he had a ginormous junk tooth.

The barista smiled widely, her eyes brighter than should be possible at eight in the morning. Yeah, they didn't get any sleep. Both were too wired to even consider completing their sleep cycle. "We have a fantastic Mediterranean blend which has a tangy twang to it,"the girl, Becky, said. Sam had noticed her name tag. He grimaced, remembering the obsessed supernatural fangirl, who was closer to certifiably insane. "or a Sumatra. A lot richer. More of a darker brew. It's very earthy." She quirked her head. "If you're looking for a press though. Our french press has won awards for Seattle's Best. It's to die for." She gave a brilliant smile which Dean reciprocated. Sam could tell Dean had no clue what the girl was talking about. To new in his coffee endeavors. Sam was even struggling with the understanding of different coffee flavors and textures. Coffee in Seattle was part of a culture.

"They all sound awesome,"Dean responded with a smile. He glanced up at Sam, who had yet to make a decision. "Sam?"

"Uh, yeah, umm..."Sam responded, shaking his head. "I guess I'll try the French?" It came out more like a question than a concrete decision.

"Okey-dokey then,"she chirped, writing on a paper cup and handing it over to another barista. "What about you sir?"

"The caramel Macchiato looks good,"Dean stated with a charming smile. The girl sighed dramatically.

"Sweetie, it's to die for,"She exclaimed. "Especially if you put a spritz of chocolate in it, the caramel and cocoa just blends perfectly." Seems 'to die for' was the girl's go to statement. Sam covered an amused snort at his brother's wide smile.

"Well, I'll try it then,"he replied, happily.

"Alrighty then,"the girl answered. "You know if you're an adventurous coffee drinker, we have a bunch of fun combination and flavors on a secret menu. Some people like to get mochas with a slight flavoring of peppermint. We have an amazing apple spice latte too. It's one of our holiday specials." She paused for a second. "We also have different coffee combinations for Earth day. One specialty is our house roast. Yum."

Dean was trying to follow, he really was, but Becky had gone down a road he had yet to cross. So,he settled with smiling and nodding enthusiastically. Sam was just as lost. Most of the coffee he had didn't have so many different names unless they went to Starbucks. "I guess I'll just have to take one of your menus,"Dean replied with a shrug. Becky smiled widely, handing over a menu.

"You can also get a card. It's free,"Becky explained, pulling out one of the coffeehouse cards. "All we need is a phone number. Buy nine coffees, get the tenth for free."

"How can I pass up a deal like that,"Dean answered. Sam already had his press in his hand. He took a sip, eyebrows shooting up. It really was delicious. He watched as his brother gave one of their random phone-numbers and received the card. Sam couldn't hide his amusement. His brother was getting suckered into the coffee world.

"Oh," the girl exclaimed. "Almost forgot. What size would you like?"

"Uh, venti,"Dean replied, no hesitation. Sam rolled his eyes. Great. He'd be dealing with a jittery and high-strung Dean for the rest of the day. The girl grabbed the largest paper cup, writing on it.

"Whip-cream?"she asked. Dean nodded as she added the information. "All right, that will be eight dollars and ninty-five cents. Anything else before the purchase."

"Two chocolate croissants,"Dean added to the list. The girl smiled and went to grab the pastries.

"Dean,"Sam protested. His brothers eating habits were horrendous. He was going to get diabetes or something if he didn't slow down on the junk intake. Not to mention all this coffee would probably lead to future heart problems. But, Dean never understood small amounts.

"What?"Dean asked, eyeing his brother. He grabbed the bag from the girl, quickly taking a bite out of the pastry. "They're delicious." Sam rolled his eyes, handing the girl his card. Becky ran it and handed the credit card back.

"Hope to see you again,"she chirped, happily, before she greeted the next customer.

* * *

They headed back out, Dean with his venti sized sugar drink and Sam, with his reasonable sized press. Dean had left the UW umbrella back at the motel, having given up dragging it around. They had parked some ways down, considering parking was hard to find. They were considering just leaving the impala there for the time being since it had been practically impossible to find parking even early in the morning. When it was time to go meet up with the families than they would drive.

"Maybe we should go now,"Dean proposed, looking through a store window. He took a long sip of his Macchiato, sighing happily, before following the sip with a bite of pastry. "Better start earlier rather than later."

"I think it's better we wait,"Sam replied. He noticed a man playing on steel drums. "Unlike us, they have kids which means they're probably going to work and getting ready for school." Sam sighed, rubbing the back of his head. He was exhausted. Last night had been a whirlwind of emotions and information. His arm was back in a sling and he had helped wrap Dean's ribs before bed. "It's Friday."

Dean moaned. "When did they say school ended?" the older Winchester asked.

"Uh, I think around 2:30ish, maybe 3?"Sam replied. "We have a lot of time to kill. Maybe, we can use the time to research. Find more clues." Dean rolled his eyes.

"We already know it's demons, Sam,"Dean responded. "Just need to wait for the douche-bags to slip up and then we gank 'em." Dean took a sip of his coffee. Sam couldn't help but feel like the mystery was a whole lot bigger than just demons being assholes. There was something strategic about these killings and those people had definitely not made a deal, they were too young for that. When had their lives ever been simple. Sam knew Dean knew that too. He would most likely call Crowley and figure out what the hell was going on. It also seemed his brother didn't want to go back to the motel room.

"What do you suggest then?"Sam questioned. Dean shrugged.

"Make true of my statement to Gavin and see the sites,"Dean replied with a smirk. "I hear one of the victims was found a block away from the Gum Wall." Dean furrowed his brows. "What the hell is a Gum Wall?"

"No clue,"Sam replied. "Maybe we can check it out after we investigate the scene." Dean nodded in agreement.

* * *

They headed towards Pikes Place, walking down the cobblestone streets. They entered the market, passing the Golden pig and ducked when fish were thrown back and forth between employees. Dean watched with excitement at the hollering between butchers. Sam smiled. It was nice seeing his brother excited. It had been a while since the Mark of Cain.

For months now their lives had been built on stress. Worry that Dean would flip again and become a demon once more. Just seeing his brother's small amount of joy, had Sam deciding if Dean wasn't willing to figure out the mark than he would have to take initiative. He wanted his brother back. Every gross, obnoxious older brother part of Dean. He surprisingly missed Dean's protective ways, now that it wasn't Sam in trouble.

They headed down stairs into a tiny mall area with candy shops, magic stores, and comic book shops. Dean had stepped in all three, quickly browsing the different comics and action figures.

"Hey look,"Dean said, turning to Sam. He held out a boxed action-figure. "He-Man in his purple, furry underwear tights." Dean grinned brightly, nudging Sam in the arm. "You always wanted to be He-man."

"No I didn't,"Sam protested, crossing his arms. Sam clearly didn't remember that stage in his life. It was very possible Dean was making it up to get under Sam's skin.

"Yeah, ya did,"Dean retorted before his eyes caught hold of a batman lunchbox and matching magnet. He put the action-figure down, heading straight towards the bat-man and DC section.

"Dean, I thought we were heading to the crime scene,"Sam stated, trying to remind his brother why they were in Pikes Place.

"We are,"Dean mumbled, distracted, as he read the price on the lunchbox and magnet. He glanced up at Sam. "This is just a detour."

He couldn't decide which one he wanted, so he grabbed both. Sam trailed after his brother. He watched as Dean purchased the lunchbox, which he would never use, and the magnet. He explained to Sam it was a collector's items and would be going into his room, once they got back to the lair.

They headed out of the Pikes Place shopping market and finally started heading towards the crime scene of one of the first victims deaths. Which so happened forced them to pass the Gum Wall to get to the alleyway.

Dean's face was a picturesque of disgust. Sam was sure his face was a matching resemblance as well.

"That's just disgusting,"Dean muttered. Apparently Gum Wall, literally meant Gum Wall. It was two large walls with tons of gum stuck to it. Piles and piles of gum was built up on this wall, some fresh, some old. A couple stood next to them. Both were chewing gum. The man paused, pulling out his piece, and stuck it to an already filled portion of the wall. The woman followed suit.

"How is that even sanitary,"Sam mumbled. Dean shrugged.

"Do you have any gum?"Dean questioned. Sam glanced at his brother in horror.

"You can't be serious,"Sam replied. Dean held out a hand.

"I know you have some, Sammy,"Dean retorted. "I searched your bag yesterday." Sam glared before pulling out a packet of minty fresh Trident gum. Dean took a stick, quickly chewing.

"I can't believe you're participating in this,"Sam muttered.

"Just trying to fit in with the locals,"Dean quipped, pulling out his chewed piece. He pushed it against the wall, with a satisfied smile. He wiped his hands on his pants with a shrug before heading away from the Gum Wall.

"Crime Scene?"He reminded Sam, with an annoying smirk. Sam rolled his eyes, quickly trailing after his brother.

* * *

They headed two blocks down to where Victor Cripp had been murdered. TheY entered the abandon building that was marked for demolition in a couple weeks. Apparently, a new shiny apartment complex will be taking its place. They entered the building, finding the same struggle they had with Timothy. The dark brown of dried up blood and the smell of sulfur dust in the air. Same a Timothy. Victor had been a few years older, but the murder was just as curious a mystery. Demons normally didn't target specific age groups when they went on murdering sprees.

"We should check the autopsy reports,"Sam suggested. Maybe they'd find a similarity between the two victims. They could take a look at government records as well, see if there were an similarities between the two victims and the other victims. They should talk to Mrs. Bright again. Make their rounds with the other victims. Luckily, they met the O'sheas, Phillips, and Joneses because now they had enough manpower to do all their investigations in record time. Also, Crowley. They needed to talk to Crowley and find out why his demons were menacing the city.

Sam was about to suggest this to Dean when he noticed the hesitation in his brother's posture. Dean had been acting odd on hunts as if he was afraid that a simple kill would set off the mark. Sam had been afraid too, but they couldn't just quit their job. People's lives were at stake and Sam would be damned if another person died on their watch.

"Dean, is everything okay?"Sam asked. He couldn't hide the concern. Dean slowly nodded, standing to his feet.

"Yeah, sounds good,"Dean muttered. He glanced over at Sam, quirking his mouth into an awkward reassuring smile. "We can look at the autopsy reports. Got plenty of time before we need to head over there." He paused for a beat, reaching into the plastic bag he was carrying. "Maybe we can visit the EMP." His statement was brought forth like a question. "They've got a horror/sci-fi section." A brief smile flitted across his features. "And Jimi Hendrix guitar."

Sam's brows shot up. Dean had never been this hesitant. He noticed his brother, scratching at the mark. Dean had finally told him about his re-meeting with Rowena at the bar, when he had left with Castiel. Apparently, he had seen black eyes in the mirror and nearly killed the three men that Rowena had hexed. It was unnerving, seeing Dean so unsure of himself. It had taken a lot of effort to coax the information out of his brother WHEN Sam had noticed the distress. But once the secrets had spilled, he had finally gotten a glimpse of how emotionally distraught Dean actually was. So, if he wanted to take the time with this mystery, Have his head in a good place before leaping feet first into a case, than Sam wasn't going to stop him. Especially, if it meant preventing Dean from going demon on him again.

"Yeah, we can do that,"Sam replied. That's how he found himself on a trolley, heading towards the Pacific Science Center, Space Needle, and EMP.

* * *

Sam had to admit the EMP museum was pretty cool. They had a Kurt Cobain tribute section. Women of Rock on the second floor, with all the costumes from the era. The fantasy section was incredible with props from Lord of the Rings, Game of Thrones, and even the White Witches crown from Narnia. Which was kind of funny considering the crown was far more magnificent in the movie. In person, it was cheap plastic with tinsel.

They went down into the basement floor where the Sci-fi and Horror section WAS, each decorated to match the theme. Dean beamed when he saw Captain Kirks chair from the episode the Trouble with Tribbles. Sam had to admit it was pretty cool, especially the life-size replica of a Dalek from Doctor Who. They even had Neo's outfit from the Matrix and Superman's tights. When they entered the horror section, Dean went nuts.

"Sam,"he exclaimed as he ran over to a glass box with a shirt in it. Sam rolled his eyes. Dean was such a child sometimeS. "Look Simon Pegg's shirt from Shaun of the Dead." He bent down, a smile plastered on his face. "Even has the blood and ketchup stains." He turned around, coming face to face with Alien.

"It's the Alien from Alien,"Dean gasped. "With Sigourney Weaver. Remember Sam? Dad showed us that film." Sam nodded at the memory. His brother had inherited their father's love for cheesy classics. Though Alien was definitely one of the better films.

"Frankenstein monster's head,"Dean exclaimed. He was almost as giddy as a school girl. It really was nice seeing Dean back in his element. "And Buffy's stake." He knelt down, observing the fine details of the different masks and props. "And the ax from the Shining that Jack Nicholson used to break down the door." Sam was actually finding himself enjoying this museum. He was learning a lot about the historical creation of these movies. Dean mumbled to himself as he read each description, completely enraptured in the detailed explanations of his favorite horror films.

Sam glanced at the time on his phone, it was around noon now. If he wanted to check out the autopsy reports before heading over to the Joneses, they would need to leave now.

"Dean,"Sam stated, interrupting his brother's enthusiastic prattle. "We have to go if we want to check the reports." Dean grimaced.

"Just leave me,"he replied. Dean really, really didn't want to leave the museum. He hadn't even gone through a second time yet. Didn't even get the chance to look at the fine details of Michael Jackson's Zombie costume from the hit music video, Thriller. Sam rolled his eyes.

"We are on a case,"He reminded his brother. He sighed, relenting. "We can come back tomorrow." Dean looked up, green eyes squinting in contemplation before he let out an unsatisfied sigh.

"Fine,"Dean mumbled. He scratched the mark, before pulling his sleeve back down. "Tomorrow though." He stood up, following Sam out.

* * *

They went to the morgue, getting a hold of the autopsy reports of the victims in this murder. They found each victim had the same throat slash marks from a demon blade. A weapon that authorities were not able to identify. Which the blade was designed by hell, with a metal alkaloid that could kill a demon so of course it was unidentifiable. Other than the severe mutilation and throat slash which was meant to ensure the target was dead. There wasn't any physical features or even blaring reasons why these young people were attacked and murdered in such away.

Their age range was seventeen to twenty-threeish which meant if any of them were to make a deal with a demon they would have been around seven or ten to have even struck the deal. But, that wouldn't make sense since most children didn't make deals and to have so many in one area was highly unlikely. Which meant someone else had to have made the deal. But why would someone want these people dead? Both Winchesters knew Timothy Bright wasn't the last victim, which meant there would be more in the future. They just needed to figure out the pattern.

This brought Sam back to the idea of getting a hold of public records and talking to Mrs. Bright. Maybe they would find a pattern or similarity between each person.

Glancing at his watch, Sam noticed it was nearing two-thirty. He looked over at Dean, who was busily taking in the details of Victor Cripp. The morgue had yet to bury or cremate any of the bodies, just in case new evidence appeared. If they wanted to start putting together a plan, they needed to head over to Queen Anne. There, Dean could demand to talk to Crowley and maybe the King of Hell would be able to reveal why he was letting his demon scumbags commit random acts of murder. If he turned out to be involved, there was nothing that could stop Sam and Dean from hunting him down.

"Dean,"Sam stated, drawing his brother away from his thoughts. Dean looked up, a questioning a gaze in his eyes. "It's time to start heading over." Dean nodded, thanking the Morgue attendant. The two brothers left the morgue, quickly boarding a bus that would take them back to their parking spot.

* * *

**Well, there's that chapter. I went on a bit of a detour from the plot because I felt like it would be fun to have a Dean and Sam tourist moment. There's a lot of really cool places to explore in Seattle. Next chapter, calls to Crowley, discussions among the team, and getting a step closer to what's actually going on in Seattle. Until next time. :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi Everyone! Sorry for the long Hiatus. I had a ridiculously difficult quarter and needed time to focus on my schoolwork. I'm back now and hope to finish this story and get further into 'Around the World.' If you like what you're reading, please leave me a review, favorite, or follow! Thanks!**

Chapter 7

The Impala pulled up in front of the Jones's home. Dean quickly got out of the driver's side with Sam exiting from the passengers. They spotted a group of kids walking down the street, Emery and Cassidy among them. A girl with curly black hair and cobalt blue eyes bounced happily long, chatting animatedly before waving bye and entering a house a few doors down. The last two stragglers exited down the stairs to the park, leaving just Cassidy, Emery, and her brother, Nate.

Dean's face lit up as he approached the superhuman teen and her friends, Sam quickly trailed behind.

"Cassidy,"Dean greeted. The redhead gave a kind smile. "Emery."

The tall, dark-haired boy turned, quickly undressing and analyzing the very core of who they were. Once he read what he needed, he gave a friendly smile and silent greeting. In Dean's opinion, the kid was freaky weird. There was something other worldly about him. Emery differed from the other ordinary people of this world. He was special. Similar to Cassidy, yet very different. He was pretty damn good at reading people and Dean's gut-feelings have yet been wrong.

"Dean, Sam," Cassidy greeted back. The two hunters paused a few feet in front of the trio. Nate eyed them with a settle curiosity. Multiple questions sitting on the tip of his tongue. These were the hunters that Cassidy had told him about the night before. These were the guys who put the devil back in his cage and ended multiple reigns of terror by creatures not even acknowledged in his horror books. He had always been curious about the supernatural world and now he had the experts that could tell him everything about this new and strange world. He had always known there had to be more than just the human race and animal kingdom. The Luminous and his sister's abilities had proven that.

"This is my brother, Nate,"Cassidy introduced, flicking hair behind her left ear.

"Hey dude,"Dean greeted.

"Sup,"Nate replied, awestruck by the height of the two brothers. They were burly, similar to Gavin, and both stood higher than six foot. Nate had to cock his head slightly upwards, just to meet their eyes. They definitely seemed the Van Helsing type. He wondered if the two brothers were familiar with a crossbow and if so would they be willing to teach him the arts of weapon usage.

"I believe we met earlier,"The taller one of the brother's stated, reaching out a hand to shake Nate's. His hair was long and normally Nate would find lengthy hair ridiculous on a man, but for some reason it worked for the hunter. The long locks made the hunter bigger, more intimidating. Especially with his piercing blue eyes, analyzing Nate and the surroundings as if waiting for a baddy to appear out of thin air. Nate nodded. They were just as terrifying as before, even if they had an alliance now. "Nice acting by the way,"The taller one, Sam, acknowledged with a wink.

Nate let out a puff of air, scratching the back of his neck. "Dude, I had no idea what I was doing,"Nate exclaimed. "Phillips just asked me to toss a ball and next thing I know we're interrogating you. I was sweatin' big time." He heard Emery chuckle next to him, mirth in the young genius eyes. A chortle matched the chuckles beat as Sam's lips curved in a smirk. Dean joined in with a loud guffaw.

"Welcome to the job, kid,"Dean teased. "Where bullshitting is the way out of every situation. It's all about confidence in our line of work."

"And you definitely played your part well,"Sam agreed. Emery smacked Nate on the back a Cheshire grin cracking his face.

"Told you,"Emery singsonged. "We'll make a spy out of you yet." Nate exhaled. His nerves had been frayed that day. Worry for his sister seeping through the mask he had worn. It was nice to know he had a future in acting if all else failed.

Would you like to come in?"Cassidy offered after a beat. They had been standing in front of their home for the last few minutes and she didn't want any nosy neighbors getting suspicious. Especially neighbors who lived off their mothers and were destined for private investigation if they could get off their lazy butts and work an actual job. Sam and Dean were immediately on the same page, quickly glancing around, before following the three teens inside.

"Where's your parents?"Dean asked, when he realized that there weren't any other occupants in the house. The kids led them through a large foyer into a startling white kitchen. The kitchen probably took a great amount of effort to keep clean. Since it was all pearly white counter-tops and white-wooded cabinets.

"They'll be back soon,"Cassidy replied. "Mom's running errands and picking up Chazz. Dad's finishing some paperwork back at the office. Emery's parents will come over, in an hour or so, to figure out a game plan. Hungry?" The girl cocked her head to the side, observing the two brother's with cat-like eyes, completely unblinking. It was eerie.

Dean had been concerned at first entering the house, seeing as the invitation was from kids and they should be much more concerned about inviting stranger's into their home. But then again, when one had a super-powered sister who could kick full-grown men through walls, there was nothing much to fear anymore.

"I think there's still pie from last night,"Nate stated as he plopped onto a stool and pulled out his iphone. He clicked away as he became absorbed in a conversation with his friend, Bobby. Emery sat next to him,leaning forward, and propping his elbow.

"Pie?"Dean immediately perked up. He lifted his nose as if sniffing the air, before making his way quickly towards the refrigerator and thrusting it open. A megawatt grin stretched across his face, green eyes sparkling with delight as he saw the deliciously cut cherry pie within. He reached in forgetting all social manners and ignoring his brother's protest about being a guest. He ignored the shocked giggles from Cassidy and the amused smirk from the two boys sitting at the island.

"Pie,"he hummed as he grabbed a fork sitting in the dishwasher, clean he hoped. He didn't care. There was pie in his presence. Not just any pie though. No, homemade pie. Homemade cherry pie. The best sort of pie with a tall glass of milk and a side of vanilla bean ice-cream. He could hear flesh smacking flesh as his brother dragged a hand down his face.

He immediately dug in, all semblance of being normal fading. He had pie. That was the next best thing to his baby, if not better in some circumstances.

"Does he have super senses,"Cassidy whispered in awe. She hadn't even told Dean where the pie was. He had just known as if the dessert had beckoned him. Dean vigorously ate a slice of the cherry pie, humming happily between each bite.

"Nah,"Sam replied, part amused and half disgusted by his brother's antics. "Just pie senses."

"Ah,"Cassidy answered. She had never seen a grown man enjoy pie as much as Dean. And it was hilarious to hear the satisfied groans between each bite. Nate, immediately, became aware when he realized the hunter had plans of eating the rest of the pie.

"Woah, Dude,"he exclaimed, hopping off his stool and making his way towards Dean. "Save a slice for the younger folks." Dean mumbled an elated reply, though Cassidy couldn't distinguish what was said through pie talk. Obviously her brother could because he immediately replied with a loud chuckle.

"I know, man,"Nate agreed to the pie talk. "My mom makes amazing pie."

"It's to die for,"Emery mocked with a smirk and a wink. He stood up, ready to wrangle his own piece if he needed to. Honestly, Elizabeth's pie was that good. Emery had never been a big dessert person, but Liz's pies were just incredible and he found himself craving the cherry pie once in a while.

"This needs awards,"Dean mumbled through another fork full of pie. He glanced at Sam, eyes dazed with mass amounts of satisfaction. "Sam, you have to try this."

His brief absence of focus, allowed Nate and Emery to grab their own slice from the pan to Dean's dismay. He sent them a pointed glare, with Nate giving a mischievous smile and shoving a bite into his mouth, chewing loudly. Cassidy grimaced. Boys were gross and apparently manners didn't get better with age, if Dean was any indication.

She shrugged, grabbing her own fork and aiming it towards her brother's piece. Nate protested loudly, batting her hand away. Crumbs falling from his lips. Emery laughed at the antics, playfully protecting his own piece from Cassidy when her fork dipped forward. Thanks to superhuman speed, she was able to snag a bite from both her brother and friend, to Nate's consternation.

Dean lifted his fork, offering a bite to his brother. Sam shook his head. "Not hungry,"he replied. Dean raised a brow. He was still full from the lunch they had in downtown Seattle. Dean just happened to be the bottomless pit of the family.

"Oh come on Gigantor,"Dean retorted. "You have to nourish that freakishly huge body some how." He shoved the offered bite into his own mouth. "Salads won't cut it, you girl." He gave an obnoxious smirk and Sam rolled his eyes, letting out an annoyed sigh.

"And pie's the answer?"

Dean snorted, as he licked the gooey filling off his fork. "Pie's always the answer. The sooner you figure that out, the happier your life will be, Sammy." Dean smirked. "Pie takes away the uptightness."

Sam huffed and opened his mouth to provide a scathing retort, but a loud, feminine cough halted his carefully chosen insult.

Glancing up, Sam noticed a petite redhead. An older version of Cassidy with an auburn haired little boy clutching her hand. She tapped her foot, eyeing the two hunter's suspiciously before her intelligent eyes darted to the three teens in the room. Dean swallowed the large mouthful, watching Mrs. Jones. He, at least, had the common decency to look chastened by the older woman, even moving the pie tin to the side slightly.

"Who are you?"She interrogated as a lock from her ponytail loosened from the band. She stepped closer to Cassidy, Nate, and Emery. Normally, she wouldn't be so alarmed. Normally, it would be friends her children's ages. But these were not children. And these were not men she recognized. These were strangers inside her house with her kids. But, Cassidy and Nate were neither stupid nor ignorant to allow complete stranger's into the home. So, there must be a reason, especially now that her baby girl was superhuman. There was always a reason now.

Mrs. Jones kept the little boy close to her side, eyeing the two men as if they were predators about to strike and she, a mama bear.

"Ruh-roh,"Dean mumbled, imitating Scooby-Doo. Nate snorted before looking at his irate mother. He could hear Chazz pondering about the two men and asking their mother.

"Hey Mom,"Nate greeted with a smile.

"This is Sam and Dean,"Cassidy stated at the same time. Elizabeth glanced over at her two children, her eyebrows arching. "Remember, Dad told you last night. They're here to help." The two brothers nodded their heads in greeting towards the petite woman.

So, these were the drifters in cahoots with her daughter and the Phillips family. These were also the men that shot her daughter out of misunderstanding. They hunted monsters, Drake told her. They're here to stop the serial killings because supposedly there were supernatural elements involved. They told her husband about the tattoo and apocalypses they faltered. And though they shot her daughter, Cassidy had forgiven them because Cassidy is a hero and understood where they were coming from.

She scrutinized the two men before noticing the fork still in Dean's hand. Dean's eyes trailed down towards the fork, following Mrs. Jones line of sight. Her eyes shot back up to his as she placed a hand on her hip.

She noticed the worry in the man's eyes. Dean. No, he was a boy trapped in a man's body. A boy who never had the security to grow up within a loving, stable home. Elizabeth could tell immediately by the two pairs of strange eyes that they had lived a life of fear and despair. Not only had they lost their childhood because of the monsters hiding in the shadows, but they had lost family. More family than Elizabeth could even comprehend. Those unsure boyish eyes that had seen far too much, swelled Elizabeth's heart with compassion. She knew what she had to do. These were potential allies after all. Men, boys, hunters that could keep her daughter safe. They weren't bad people, Elizabeth could tell, even if the shorter of the two seemed to believe they were. Mrs. Jones had learned to read people's eyes. Eyes told the story.

"Would you like some milk with that?"She asked, her green orbs penetrating his own.

Dean startled. "What?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, before a sweet smile curved her lips. "Milk?"She offered again, stepping into the kitchen. "My pie's always better with milk."

"Uh,"Dean replied. "Sure-" Sam elbowed him. "I mean...yes,please." He sent Sam a withering glare, his little brother only smiled angelically back. "Thanks."

"Good," She responded. She picked up Chazz, placing him on the vacated stool. "Kids, I have groceries in the car, bring them in please." Cassidy and Nate agreeably went outside, with Emery trailing behind. A large glass of milk was placed in front of Dean. Sam was about to head outside to help unload the van. He felt bad intruding on the small family, but a small hand stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't worry about it," Elizabeth said. "You're guests. Are you thirsty?"

"Water would be fine,"Sam answered. "Thanks." She nodded her head, making her way towards the sink.

Dean was now talking to Chazz. The little boy eating his own slice of pie, which he assumed Dean had provided. The kids slowly trailed back into the house, bags of groceries in their hands as they began to unpack and put food away.

It was weirdly domestic. Something Sam and Dean had never seen or had before. The younger hunter felt out of place in the picture perfect home and the wholesome, traditional family. He could tell Dean was feeling similarly, every time Elizabeth generously filled up his glass.

He could hear the soft chatter of family life. If he didn't know already, he would have never guessed this little family was harboring a genetically superior redhead. They didn't seem the type to fight aliens from another planet or soon demons from the pits of hell. But that was about to change probably tonight.

"How do you like the pie?"Elizabeth asked. Dean swallowed his last bite, taking one more sip of milk.

"Absolutely delicious,"Dean replied, happily. "You have a real talent with bake goods, Mrs. Jones."

"Elizabeth,"the petite redhead replied. "And I'm assuming you both are staying for dinner. We're having roast chicken and potatoes. The Phillips family will be here soon and we can discuss everything over a warm meal." Dean nodded, slightly dazed by the acceptance and kindness from the small woman.

"Good,"She continued. "I believe there's homework to be done." She gave a pointed glance to the group of kids. There was a chorus of groans, the loudest coming from Nate. But Elizabeth shooed them off and the teens headed towards the living-room to work on their math homework. Emery tagging along to provide help for those struggling.

Elizabeth turned around, pulling out the cutting board. She started peeling the potatoes and Sam offered to help immediately. He started up a quiet conversation with Elizabeth, while Dean took the seat at the island next to Chazz. He nursed his glass of milk, reading over the homework sheet the little boy was working on. Chazz wrinkled his nose, glancing up at the hunter. Dean crinkled his brows.

"Whatcha working on?"Dean asked.

"Arithmetic,"the little boy replied, proudly. He handed the worksheet over to Dean. The hunter read over the simple problems, his lips moving softly as he read each problem. Chazz put his elbow on the counter, propping his head. "Would you like to help me?"

"Sure,"Dean replied, handing the paper back. He leaned forward, reading along with the little boy and helping when he struggled over a word problem.

* * *

Dinner was delicious. He could still feel the warm meat sitting in his stomach and the second helping of diced potatoes sitting on his taste buds. Dean loved food. He especially loved home-cooked meals. It reminded him of a time before he and his family were on the run and hunting a demon with blaring yellow eyes.

There was chatter around the table as rolls were passed around and people filled their plates with steam veggies. Sam struck up a conversation with Serena Phillips down the table. From what Dean could understand, they were discussing the dilemma the 10x serum had caused. Apparently, the lab had been burnt down along with the notes Serena had collected over the years. This made it impossible to find a cure for Cassidy. There was a lot of fear about what the long-term effects the serum could have on the girl. They discussed the original purpose of 10x and how it had been corrupted by rich business men and politicians to the chagrin of Dr. Phillips.

Dean frowned, taking a swig of the beer that Gavin had brought to the dinner meeting. The only family missing were the O'Sheas. They had planned to come, but a Vetala pair had shown up in Kirkland and they had been the closest hunters familiar with the area.

"So, what does salt rocks exactly do?" Nate asked, dragging Dean back into the conversation he was having with the three boys and Cassidy. Gavin Phillips sat stoically, listening to the conversation. The hunter, agent, and reporter had discussed earlier about getting both families tattooed with anti-possession symbols. Dean even considered calling up Castiel, to help place symbols on Cassidy. He wasn't sure if a tattoo would stay on the young mutant. He wanted to ensure she was especially protected from the demons of this world. Too much havoc could be wrecked if a demon decided to take a ride on the mutant express.

Cassidy needed to talk to Castiel anyways. There was a lot of fear about death. Correction, there was fear about the lack of death. The possibility of living forever and watching her loved ones wither away. She needed a one on one conversation with an angel and Cas was their best option.

"They propel an angry spirit back,"Dean explained as he raised the bottle to his lips. "Long enough for you to salt and burn the bones."

"Cool,"Chazz whispered, wide eyed as he shoved a bite of his cut-up chicken into his mouth. The little boy had taken a liking to Dean and insisted sitting next to him during dinner.

"How do you fire off rock salt?"Nate questioned. "Normal gun?" This kid had asked about everything since dinner had started. It had started with vampires and werewolves, explaining he had to know how to kill Edward and Jacob in case they came here and tried to whisk away Cassidy. That had earned the teen a sharp kick to the shin by his twin. Apparently, the girl had a thing for the Twilight series back in middle school and now Nate wouldn't let her live it down. Good man. After that it was about Wendigos and every other monster from that horror encyclopedia he brought down for dinner conversations.

Chazz had thrown in his own questions about witches. Apparently, the child had an aversion to them ever since watching the Wizard of Oz. His questions consisted of whether or not dumping water on a witch would truly make them melt. Which it wouldn't, they were still people even if they made a horrible deal with a demon.

He told the little boy about the true Oz, which had earned him much admiration from the group of kids. He'd have to call up Charlie. She'd probably love retelling her adventures with Dorothy.

"Sawed off the end of a rifle,"Dean explained. "Fires rock shots a lot more efficiently." This beer was freakin' delicious. He'd have to ask Gavin where he got it.

"What if a body has already been cremated?"Emery asked. "Obviously, there are cases where ghosts are still attached to this realm. It can't be as simple as a salt and burn all the time."

"Sometimes it's not,"Dean agreed. He liked Emery. In fact, he liked all these kids and he was getting attached. He wouldn't allow the Winchester's fucked up life ruin theirs. He'd leave them with all the information he could. "If it's a case where the body has been cremated, than you'll have to find what heirloom the ghost is attached too. Sometimes it's a doll with the dead's hair. Sometimes it's a lot more obscure."

"Ew,"Chazz muttered, crinkling his nose. He was still stuck on doll's with real hair. Chazz didn't care for dolls either.

"Are they fast?"Cassidy asked, her brows furrowing in worry. For now, she was used to being the fastest around. The only times she had ever been physically challenge was the fight with Lily White and King's mutants.

"Most supernatural monsters are."Dean answered. "Everything is faster, stronger, better senses, and sometimes magically empowered in our world." Cassidy's face fell. She was entering a dangerous world. A dangerous world that could steal her family away in a heartbeat.

"How do you survive?"Cassidy whispered. They were just ordinary men and if everything could kill them with a single swipe of the claw, they must have a lot of luck on their side.

"With a lot of luck,"Dean said. The conversation was getting heavy. He wasn't just explaining the tactical ways of dealing with monsters anymore. He could feel all eyes on him now. He hated it. Hated destroying their perfect world.

"Have you-"the girl started, but she fell silent quickly. Dean knew what she was about to ask. Have you lost people. Loved ones.

"Yes,"Dean replied. "And it hurts everyday." Cassidy bit her lips, bowing her head. It was inevitable. She had to know. Call him a cynic, but that's what this world turned him into. Bleakness fell across the table.

"How do you stay sane?"Emery this time. He was analyzing Dean once more. Trying to get a reading on the hunter. Trying to figure out the answers that explained Dean Winchester. Kid, that take a millennium to completely understand a Winchester.

"With the knowledge that my actions save at least one person every job,"Dean replied.

"If you don't think this way, the darkness will eat you alive,"Sam continued. This was definitely not dinnertime conversations. Leave it to the Winchesters to destroy a good time. "I know hunters who have lost it." Sam sighed, leaning back. He felt a warm hand squeeze his own larger one. Elizabeth Jones provided him reassuring strength and gentle, mothering eyes.

"With that," Gavin interrupted the gloom that had settled around the occupants. "I believe it is time to get down to business."

Elizabeth immediately stood, taking Chazz's hand and led him out of the room, promising an extra helping of ice-cream. Dean could hear the little boy complaining about being excluded and demanding Dean join him since he was going to watch Batman and Batman was Dean's favorite hero. A smile quirked Dean's lips and he was tempted to join the little boy in the living room. Batman was awesome after all.

Elizabeth quickly made her way back into the dining-room, situating her hair, and taking her seat next to Sam. She grabbed her husband's hand, squeezing it tightly. She was all business now.

"I believe we should start with Sam and Dean," Serena stated, situating her glasses. Doe eyes blinking intently. Her dark hair fell in wild tresses down the side of her face and she tapped her long index finger against her lip. "Seeing as they have more experience with demons than we do."

"The killings seem erratic,"Sam answered. " We haven't been able to find a clear pattern-"

"Besides the victims being young adults between the ages of 15 and 25,"Dean interrupted. Sam shot him a glance.

"Which if it was just random killings, the deaths would make sense,"Sam continued. "Demons tend to not be choosy with their victims. They like manipulation, gore, and mayhem. But, we believe there has to be a specific reason why they're choosing this specific age range."

"Which the age pattern would lead me to believe a deal had been struck,"Dean said. He slumped back in his chair, holding the beer close to him. His forearm ached where the Mark of Cain was seared into his skin.

He knew far too much about deals during his brief time spent as one of those black-eyed bitches. He understood the blood-thirst that came from being a demon. How Crowley tried to keep the deals corporate but the call for carnage proved stronger. How he enjoyed tearing into the flesh of his chosen victims and watching them bleed out. He squeezed his eyes shut, heart pounding with anxiety. He felt a pair of green, catlike eyes on him. Ears perked, listening to the hunter's heartbeat. He slowed down the rhythm to a slower pace.

Whatever deal was made, it must have been with someone powerful who wanted the job done right. But, why kids? Why these people? There had to be a reason. None of the victims knew each other personally.

"Deal?" Drake asked, pulling his wife close.

"Yeah,"Dean choked out. He felt like he was losing his fight. The collar of his shirt felt far too tight. He was choking and the monster inside of him was baying for blood. It wanted him to give into the mark. He ignored the temptation, the screams of 'do it.' Do what? He didn't want to dig further into that potent question. "It's demon business. They strike deals with desperate innocents, promising them a better existence and a wish to be granted."

"Like a genie,"Nate inquired.

"Not really,"Dean replied. "More like a dick using an idiot to get richer."

"Richer on what?"Cassidy squeaked.

"Souls,"Sam answered. "The catch is, you get your perfect life for ten years and when your time is up-"

"Straight down to Hade's pit,"Dean seethed. "Fire and brimstone, the whole shebang. They just write that bit in small print. Most don't see that part of the deal, until the hellhounds are howling and knocking down their doors."

"Wow,"Nate exclaimed, irate at the dishonesty. "They are royal dicks."

"Nate,"Elizabeth admonished. Nate glanced over at his mother, having the common decency to look sheepish.

"What is the motivation to strike up this deal specifically?"Emery rhetorically inquired. "If it is a deal we're dealing with."

"Don't know, kid,"Dean answered, taking a comforting swig of the brown liquid. "That's what we need to find out. What Sam and I were looking into until our encounter last night."

"So, there's definitely a reason behind the killings,"Elizabeth asked.

"'Fraid so," Sam answered. "We should probably call Crowley." The statement was directed at Dean. Dean snorted.

"Right,"Dean muttered. "And yell at the little bastard for letting his damn minions hurt kids. Maybe, I'll just march over there with a jug of holy water and a demon knife in it's sheath."

"Crowley?" This time the singular question was from Gavin. Suspicion already etched into his face.

"Self-proclaimed King of Hell and Dean's personal fangirl,"Sam answered. "I think he has a crush." Sam sent a wry smile. Dean could see the fear and irritation in Sam's eyes. He never trusted Crowley and he found the demon better off dead. But, killing Crowley would mean leaving the opening spot for a bigger, badder demon and Crowley was much more reasonable to deal with.

Dean choked on his beer. "Don't make me gag, Sam,"Dean retorted. "I doubt Crowley thinks-"

"He calls you his bestie,"Sam teased further, tongue sitting against the back of his teeth.

"Quit it,"Dean hissed, with a wrinkled nose of distaste.

"You're chillin' with a demon,"Nate interrupted. Horror in his young eyes.

"It's not like that,"Sam answered, his usual dissatisfaction heard in his voice. "Crowley has developed a respect for us, since we have proven impossible to kill. We also forced human blood into his veins, when we were trying to complete three trials to close down Hell for good. He's now just slightly obsessed with our existence."

"I'm guessing the trials didn't work out,"Emery stated. Sam stayed quiet, irritation swelling off of him in hot, ugly waves.

"And why would contacting Crowley be a good idea,"Drake asked.

"Because he knows the ins and outs of the entire demon world,"Dean answered. "And he would know what deals have been recently made which could lower our search for the person in question and give us an answer."

"Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer,"Gavin muttered, nodding his head approvingly. Dean gave him a thumbs up.

"Why would Crowley willingly give you information?"Cassidy challenged, gobsmacked. It couldn't be that simple. Why would information be given so willingly. There had to be a catch. There was always a catch.

"Didn't you hear,"Sam answered. "Dean and Crowley are _besties._"

There was a loud and extremely annoyed, 'Shut-up Sam' that followed. The rest of the adults agreed that more decisions would be made, after the two hunters made a call to the self-proclaimed King of Hell.

* * *

**Next Chapter will be the awesome conversation with the Winchesters and Crowley and then hopefully a badass fight scene and more of the mystery will be revealed! Tune in for next time!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! There's some major action in this story. Hope you enjoy! Please review!**

Chapter 8

"_Squirrel,"_ Crowley greeted on the other end. Dean grinds his teeth, keeping the phone pressed against his ear. Sam leaned closer, trying to get snippets of the conversation. Dean tilted the phone slightly. They were back in the kitchen and he could hear the other occupants, slowly make their way into the kitchen. _"Long time no chat. I was starting to feel ignored. We should catchup."_

Dean audibly sighed and rolled his eyes. "I don't have time to play games, Crowley,"Dean retorted. Sam snorted, scratching the back of his head.

"_Who said anything about playing games?"_The King-of-Hell actually sounded indignant about the accusation. _"Maybe, I just wanted to talk. See how things are going on your end. You're probably wondering what's happening on mine. Just a friendly exchange."_

Sam finally lost it. "Cut the crap, Crowley,"Sam snarled. "You know exactly why we're calling."

"_Moose,"_Crowley drew out the nickname. _"I'm afraid you lost me with your current accusation. What should I, supposedly, know about?"_

"The deals,"Dean answered, his eyes alight.

"_Ah,"_The demon responded. Dean could hear him scratching his chin as he sat on his personally designed throne. _"I believe you need to be more specific, Dean. I make a lot of deals in a single day. I originally started off as salesman after all."_

Dean's green eyes rolled up towards the ceiling, his hand gripping the counter. Cassidy had quietly entered the room, hearing the other end of the conversation. Unlike, the brothers, she could hear the screams of tortured souls in the background. Her mouth gaped. They weren't joking. The Winchesters, they actually called Hell and they were talking to the king.

Dean clicked his teeth. "You want specific, here's specific,"Dean growled. "Washington. Seattle, specifically. Young people between the ages of fifteen and twenty-five being murdered in cold-blood by demons on a mission. Some Asshat wanted these kids dead and struck a deal and more are still on the chopping block. Ring any bells?"

There was a pondering hum on the other end, before Crowley answered. _"Nope, no bells rung,"_Crowley said. _"Definitely not one of my deals."_

"How 'bout one of your minions?"Sam seethed. There was a rustling of paper as Crowley read over something.

"_James Porter's request: Woman of his dreams, deal signed. Pathetic,"_the king read off. _"Georgie Michaels wanted a pony. Deal signed. Could have waited a couple more years darling and kept your soul." _There was more paper flipping. _"Oric blah blah blah...wanted to bring his grandmother back. Sweet, but pointless. She'd be dead before his time was up. Still made the deal." _Dean rolled his eyes, glancing over at Sam. _"Wanted a new car. Wanted fame. Wanted a mansion. Trip around the world. More money. Absolutely shallow-"_There was a pause on the other end before the rustling stopped and Crowley finally answered Sam's original question. _"No request for the murder of young people in the logbooks, Moose, Maybe you'll have better luck with Hell 2." _There was great disdain in the demon's voice at the mention of Hell 2.

"Hell 2?" Dean questioned, tongue stumbling over the idea. Sam's brows furrowed and his cheeks sunk in as he took a deep breath. "What do you mean Hell 2?" He could practically hear the eye roll that the demon sent him.

"_Before I came to my senses and booted my mother out of hell, she had already planted her poison among my court."_Bright irritation came through the phone like a rash of angry hornets.

"What did Rowena do?"

"_Disrupt the careful balance I had applied to my kingdom,"_Crowley sighed, dramatically. _"She planted a seed, turning many against me. They found me unfit to rule. Unfit!"_

"What happened,Crowley?"Dean inquired. He felt a terrible ticking in his temple. He couldn't deal with a second Hell, one was enough. And if these two hells were planning to battle it out, Mayhem would surely crash upon earth.

"_When they discovered I wouldn't budge from my rightful place as King, They left with the demons that disagreed with me." _There was a pause. _"And they stole some of my rightfully earned souls to start Hell 2, the cowardice crooks. So, if you run into any of them, send 'em my way, I'd like to get what's mine back and take care of the two-faced traitors myself."_

The ticking had turned into a full blown headache. Two hells. That's all he could think about. "Two Hells,"Dean moaned. There was a loud sigh, similar to a sound someone would make when forced to deal with an idiot.

"_Yes, Squirrel,"_Crowley answered, slowly. _"We've already established the existence of the second hell. But now, we're on more important matters like the balance disruption it is causing between Heaven and Hell! It's all off kilter now!" _The last bit was shouted through the phone and Dean had to move the cell away from his ear as something metal clattered against a stone floor. Cassidy jumped from the sudden violence and flying objects heard on the other end.

"Okay, Crowley, we get it,"Sam spoke, taking over. He took the phone from his brother's hand as he decided to reason with the demon. "By any chance do you have Hell 2's number. The supposed King probably."

"_How in Hell, would I have their number?"_Crowley growled. _"What do you think we're having, Sunday afternoon tea? It's not like you and I, Moose." _Crowley snorted derisively. _"They're public enemy number one at the moment and they're stealing business. Besides, George is more of a jester than a king." _There was a snicker on Crowley's end as his minions silently laughed at their king's joke.

"Alright,"Sam answered. "Was worth a try." He brushed back his long hair, puffing out a breath of air.

"Hell 2 has a King named George,"Dean muttered. The name didn't seem demonish at all.

"_If you would like to know,"_Crowley continued. _"I do know where they've set up shop. I've sent out spies to keep an eye out on their mutinous activities."_

"That would be great,"Sam replied. A little irritated that this had not been mentioned before.

"_Fine,"_Crowley answered. _"Specifically in Washington, they set up shop near something called the Gum Wall and a few abandoned warehouses in the area. I'll text you the locations when we end this call."_

"Thanks,"Sam muttered.

"_But."_Sam closed his eyes, there was always a but. _"If you catch one of these traitors, please call me. I'd like to exercise my own version of creativity on the little weasels." _Sam could practically hear the smile in Crowley's voice. _"I'll be happy to take care of them for you. They've caused too much trouble to continue living in hell."_ There was a short pause and screams in the distance. _"Well, it's time for me to go. It seems Terry Francis time is up and requires a surprise visit from the king."_ He sighed happily. _"It's good to be king. Until next time Winchesters." _

Crowley hung up the phone and the two Winchester brothers stood completely still, gazing at their cell. The phone dinged and a ridiculously long text came through. Names and locations of different demon camps appeared. Obviously, Crowley wanted them to do his dirty work. But, the question was why. If Crowley knew where everyone was, why didn't he go after the traitors himself?

Dean glanced at the group that had appeared in the kitchen. He gave a strained smile, leaning against the counter.

"Change of plans,"Dean announced. "We're bagging us a demon."

"Hope you have a durable interrogation room set up,"Sam finished.

* * *

The impala rumbled along the illuminated streets. The midnight sky above was blanketed in ominous clouds. People strolled along the streets dressed in Seattle Seahawks gear, apparently a game was happening tonight. Loud hoots and hollers came from the different bar and grills on the shadowed streets. Dean came to a halt as a large group of fans crossed the crosswalk.

Sam groaned in the passenger seat, already annoyed by the crowds of people and the exuberant activity. He just hoped that Gum Wall and Pikes Place would be empty because of this football game tonight. He couldn't believe that just a few hours earlier, they had been at the demon's dealing site. Sam knew they were probably being watched which meant the demons of Hell 2 would have warned George about the Winchesters presence. He just hoped that they could catch them off guard.

Banter in the backseat caught Sam's interest as Cassidy and Emery prepared in the back, putting on black paint and black sweatshirts. Two masks sat between them. That had been the deal, the two teens could come and help if they stayed completely hidden under dark fabrics. The Winchesters had originally wanted to go out and catch the demon on their own. That's what they were used to after all.

But, Cassidy had insisted on being backup because of her abilities. Dean had not been keen about the idea. He didn't like putting kids in danger. But, the young mutant argued and brought up points that Dean couldn't shoot down. Finally, his brother had relented and told Cassidy, she could come but only if the girl followed his instructions. Cassidy agreed and Emery decided to join right after. Apparently, they were a dynamic duo. What Cassidy did, the young genius followed, providing her backup. They were inseparable, Sam realized.

Emery softly smiled at a joke Cassidy cracked as he painted dark make-up over her pale skin. Sam noticed that look. The sparkle in the young man's eyes, and he knew those feelings the boy felt ran a lot deeper than friendship. It was how he used to look at Jess before her death. Dean, though focused on the road ahead, obviously enjoyed listening to the youthful teasing.

There was so much life in their voices, something the two brothers had lost after the first apocalypse. They weren't the same anymore. More hard and resigned to their fate. It saddened Sam to realize that him and his brother would never go back to the playful, childish pranks or lighthearted name-calling that had made them the Winchesters long ago. Too much had happened for juvenile behavior. But their depressing life story, shouldn't be a mirror into the future for Cassidy, Emery, and their families.

"What do ya think?"Cassidy teased, spreading her arms out as if to show off her outfit and make-up job. "Seattle Shadow enough for ya, Doc?" Emery tapped his chin, glancing the girl up and down as if he was a doctor observing his handiwork.

"Ominous definitely,"Emery answered. "I am quite skilled at smudging dark make-up over your face." Cassidy snorted, flicking her hair.

"I believe you'd make an excellent make-up artist for the surveillance type,"Cassidy responded. "You can create a whole new vogue line-" She splayed her fingers out as if painting a picture in the sky. "Gorgeous and Undercover. The new cover-girl for aspiring covert spies." Emery snorted.

"Well, Ms. Shadow, I am flattered,"Emery replied, winking. "But, if you want to stay inconspicuous, you might want to tie up your hair." He handed her a hairband. "Can't let your secret identity be revealed by a bit of loose red locks." Cassidy rolled her eyes, quickly tying her conspicuous locks into a braid and tucking it down her shirt.

"Better?"She inquired, innocently. Emery's face cracked into a large grin.

"Much." Cassidy huffed, pulling the black face-paint over to her side.

"Your turn,"she singsonged, taking out the brush. "I'll try to make it look as professional as possible. Promise I won't draw any smiley faces or pictures of cats." She cocked her head to the side. "Though it doesn't really matter, considering you'll be wearing a mask over my handiwork." She hums and shrugs. "We'll see what happens."

"Should I be afraid?"Emery joked, removing his glasses and closing his eyes. He brushed his dark, coarse hair out of his face.

"Depends on your definition of afraid,"Cassidy responded as she started smudging the black face-paint over her best friend's face. She tickled his nose slightly and his face crinkled, holding back a sneeze. Cassidy giggled.

"Not fair,"Emery moaned, peaking a coal black eye out from beneath his lids. "I didn't torment you when I was painting your face." Cassidy hummed, dabbing black soot paint on his cheek.

"Blame it on the cat instincts,"she offered, giving a Cheshire cat smile.

"What?"Emery quipped. "Toying with prey until the killing bite? That's pretty dark, even for you Cassy. Should I be worried?"

"Nah,"Cassidy answered, a red strand coming loose and framing her face. "As long as you're not the size of a mouse, I believe you're safe."

"Phew,"Emery kid. "I'll definitely be sleeping easier tonight with that reassurance. I'll just have to avoid Wayne Szalinski's incredible shrinking machine for the rest of my life."

Cassidy quirked a brow, her lips parting to expose pearly, white teeth. "Honey, I Shrunk the Kids?" Emery nodded. "Nice. Now quit moving, so I can get your lids and under your eyes. I don't think I could bare the guilt of turning you into one-eyed Emery." Emery closed his eyes once more, feeling the brush tickle his skin.

"The pirate's life could be a good life,"Emery mused. Cassidy crinkled her nose, giggling.

"I'm sure they'd need a genius to deal with finances on the ship,"Cassidy agreed. "Someone has to be able to count each stolen doubloon." Emery huffed out a laugh.

Cassidy glanced over at the two men in front. They had been awfully quiet. Probably preparing for the fight, getting into the right mindset. They had agreed to bring her and Emery along, but she could still hear the worry in Dean's heartbeat. He was a good man. Cassidy was sure of it. He was worried about her safety, even though she had thrown him against a wall previously. He didn't see her as a freak, but as a child. He didn't see a monster, he saw a girl. A girl that he was thrusting into danger.

She didn't know anything about demons besides from what the Winchesters had told her and Nate's stupid horror books. But they obviously put the two grown men on edge. She didn't know what to expect. Not knowing made her nervous. And when she was nervous, she would gab away. Bantering and talking about nothing. That's why Emery was humoring her. The young genius knew how scared she felt and was trying to keep her mind off of it. She was scared for his safety too. Emery may be smart, but he was still flesh and blood.

At least her family wasn't here. Her dad and Gavin were preparing an interrogation room by copying the pictures of symbols that the Winchesters had provided. Her Mom and Serena were probably there too.

Nate had been put in charge of guarding the house if the plan went south. The Winchesters had shown him some quick defense moves and had given him an artillery of weapons against the supernatural and an escape plan was provided by Gavin. He was too take care of Chazz if something went wrong. Hopefully nothing did go wrong. At the moment, each member wore a necklace that had an anti-possession symbol on it. The Winchesters had agreed to get the family tattooed the next day, planning to call in their friend, Castiel, to help put up protection barriers.

Sam and Dean seemed highly confident they would receive information tonight. And that made Cassidy feel confident. They just exuded this bigger than life personality which made the young mutant feel safe in their presence. Like if something went wrong, they would be able to bail her out and keep Emery safe.

She cleared her throat, trying to gain the hunters' attention as she packed up the bag, and Emery tried the mask on. Sam turned first, his blue eyes catching Cassidy's emerald ones.

"Are you sure you don't want a mask or something?"She asked. She had tried to get them to wear something to hide their identities, but the two brothers had politely refused. It didn't make sense, why would they want to expose themselves?

"Nah, sweetheart, we're okay,"Dean responded first. "Leave the face paint for yourself. I'd rather you stay safe."Unlike Jason Crenshaw calling her sweetheart, Dean saying that word didn't sound dirty or mocking. It just seemed to be a component of his speech. Maybe it was a southern manner. His broguish accent definitely sounded Texan or something. Emery had told her Kansas. It didn't make her feel inferior or insignificant. Like he thought she was some silly schoolgirl who didn't know what she was doing. The brothers had been treating her like an equal, acknowledging her capabilities and ideas. They didn't treat her like a dumb kid.

"Why not?"She asked. She didn't understand why they were being stubborn about this. "It'd keep your identities secure." Dean glanced at her through the rear view mirror.

"Because they already know who we are,"Sam answered. "It would be pointless to cover our faces when they'd recognize our presence."

"Winchesters have a habit of causing a lot of mayhem in the demon world,"Dean stated with a small smile. "We're on their most wanted list."

"We don't want them to know who you are though,"Sam continued. His brows furrowed in worry. "If they see your face and match it to your abilities, every demon around would hunt you down and want to take the wheel."

"We'd like to avoid that,"Dean added. "I'd prefer not to deal with a super powered chick with a demon passenger. Would not be awesome." Cassidy pursed her lips. Their reasons made sense, but she still didn't like it. She didn't want the two hunters exposed. Call it her superhero complex. She believed every hero should have a double identity. By day, she was Cassidy Jones, ordinary teen of Queen Anne. By night, she was the terrifying Seattle Shadow.

"We need a game plan,"Dean announced as he pulled into an alleyway close to the Gum Wall. He switched the car off and turned around to face the two kids in the backseat.

"I volunteer as getaway driver,"Emery stated with a smirk plastered to his face. Dean narrowed his eyes.

"Not in a million years, kid,"He growled. Cassidy's eyes widened. The hunter actually growled.

"For obvious reasons, I'm the best choice,"Emery continued. Cassidy noticed the twinkle in his eyes. He absolutely loved riling Dean up. Actually, Emery just enjoyed pushing everyone's buttons. Observing how they ticked. And people compared her to a cat. "I'm a genius first off and familiar with Seattle. I could navigate a quick escape path if we are pursued and lose them quickly." Dean grounded his teeth before pointing a firm finger at the fifteen-yea-old.

"You will not, under any circumstance, lay a finger on my baby,"Dean growled. His eyes alight. Emery quirked his lips as if to answer, but Dean cut him off. "The only person driving get away is me. End of Story." He threw open the door of the Impala, marching around to the back. He unlocked the trunk. Emery glanced over at Sam, catching the eye roll.

"Possessive much?"Emery observed. Sam huffed out a breathy laugh, running a hand through his hair.

"You have no idea,"Sam answered. "I'd suggest you don't push the matter, Emery, or try to drive the car. Your chances of losing a limb will be much higher if you do." Emery quirked a brow, absorbing Sam's words.

"What about the game plan?"Cassidy cut in, worry lacing her voice. She didn't want to go in blind, even though she has been forced, in the past, to improvise a plan.

"You're both backup, if something goes wrong,"Sam explained. "Dean and I will go in first. I want you both to be hidden nearby. If everything goes south, I want you, Cassidy, to exercise your abilities. You'll also be armed." Dean knocked on the window, peering down at the trio.

"Are you girls done gossiping?"Dean asked. Sam rolled his eyes. He does that a lot, Cassidy observed. "Because I was under the impression we were hunting a demon." He, once again, disappeared behind the Impala.

Sam exited the car immediately. Emery and Cassidy followed him around back. Cassidy's eyes popped. She had never seen so many weapons before. There were crossbows and rifles, crosses and machetes. Knives of different assortments and stakes. It was like she stepped into a Buffy episode. Emery gave a low whistle as Dean rummaged through the truck, pulling out their chosen weapons. He pulled out a cross, hanging it around his neck and handed his brother a blade. He sheathed a long, silver blade before handing Emery a gun and bullets.

"Do you know how to use one?"He asked. Emery immediately showed him his skill set. Loading the gun and cocking it. "Good,"Dean responded. "The bullets have devil's traps engraved into the tips, to keep them from puffing out." He handed out vials of water. "Holy water,"He continued explaining. "Will leave a nasty burn." He glanced back down. "Grab what you think you'll need. After all, you are a genius."Dean seemed to throw the words back into Emery's face.

Emery just provided a condescending smile as he looked at the weapons and started grabbing tools he thought would be useful. Emery was a thinker and from what Cassidy could tell, the young genius was planning to create something useful when time called for their entrance. Emery packed the bag.

Dean raised a brow, but didn't question. He knew Emery probably pulled an all-nighter, putting together research and strengthening his knowledge about the supernatural world.

"Finished?"Dean asked. Emery nodded. "Good." The hunter slammed the trunk shut.

* * *

They quietly stuck to the shadows as they avoided civilians and used the back way to the Gum Wall. The soft breeze rustled hair and sent trash tumbling along the sidewalk. The temperature was cool and Cassidy could feel a storm rolling in. She'd estimate about two hours before complete downpour.

Dean raised his hand, signaling them to stay put as him and Sam rounded the corner.

Cassidy glanced up, noticing a rail. And with the elegance of a cat, she leapt, snagging hold of the metal bar and pulling herself over the railing. She quickly ran up the metal stairs to observe from above and pounce when action was required. Her mask was situated neatly, completely covering everything, but her vibrant green eyes. She wondered if they were glowing, eerily in the night, similar to a cat.

Emery stayed on the bottom, tucked against the wall as he seemed to pull apart a weapon and turn it into something new. She didn't know what he was making, but she trusted Emery to have a brilliant plan. She lurked, waiting for the signal. She spotted Sam and Dean rounding the corner and approaching a trio of people.

* * *

It was the couple from before, Dean noticed immediately. The one's that had simultaneously stuck gum to the wall. They were talking to a shorter, wiry man with a nervous twitch and beady eyes. Something was off about the confrontation and the body language seemed tense. Dean tapped Sam on the shoulder, pointing towards the couple. Sam nodded his head, unsheathing his knife. One was a demon, Dean could feel it in his guts. Their presence made the mark burn.

"Which one do you think it is?"Dean whispered.

"I have my bets on the twitchy guy."Sam replied. Dean shrugged as he quickly exited the shadows. The twitchy guy, immediately gasped seeing the two hulkish men. He backed slowly away as the couple's heads cocked creepily as one. Their eyes narrowed and soon swallowed by blackness. Sam's guess was wrong.

"Winchesters,"the female hissed. Her blond curls bobbed as she shoved the scrawny man out of the way. He hit the wall hard, collapsing into a heap. Obviously, he was the poor sap making a deal. "Back so soon?" Her voice was melodic like a siren luring men to their death. The male quietly stood behind her.

"Who'd of thought we were so close to the black-eyed bitch,"Dean snarled. "Too bad we didn't realize before." Sam's broad mass grew as he sensed danger surrounding them. Figures materialized from the shadows. All with similar hollow black eyes. There were about twelve demons now. Shit.

"Too bad,"the blond hummed, pouting her lips and quirking her head to the side. "But your lack of observation gave us the opportunity to plan an ambush. Maybe, we'll rid the world of the Winchesters once and for all."

Dean smirked. "Wow,"he mocked. "Did you pull that line out of the super villain handbook? I'm impressed." The blonde screamed in fury, throwing up a hand, immediately the demons swarmed.

Dean unsheathed his knife as the first one grabbed hold of his collar. A pawn, he took note. Dean dragged the demon into a tumble, quickly stabbing the knife through it's left eye. Electric lights flashed and the demon sunk, he threw the body into the next demon that surged forward.

Sam blocked blow after blow, as demons attacked him from all sides. He stuck one in the heart before another one tossed him to the ground. He rolled out of the way as a knife nearly pierced his skin. Kicking out a leg, he caught one in the stomach.

More seemed to appear from the shadows. How many did Crowley say left hell? All they needed was one demon. The rest could perish.

Dean was thrown against the gum wall with great force. He felt his body stick to the sticky, chewed up blobs and his face paled.

"That's disgusting,"he muttered as he yanked his arm from his sticky trap and stuck a knife through the demon that raced forward. There were too many of them and each demon that Dean slashed and ripped through, another one would appear. These were the demons from Hell 2. They had no order. No structural corporation and they were out for blood. Winchester blood. The knife was yanked from his grip, and Dean felt the mark pulse. He felt rage tingling up his arm and through his body. He felt a burning hate. A need to cause pain and suffering. Murder. He let out a low ferocious growl, ready to charge his enemies.

Cassidy descended from the sky like a panther. The grace of a feline in her very stance. She hit the road with a quiet thump and quickly threw a demon against the gum wall. With speed never seen before, she blurred forward and in one fluid motion, picked up Dean's discarded knife and tossed it effortlessly at the demon entrapped by gum. The knife pierced the heart and the demon convulsed. Limp.

"Damn,"Dean muttered as he watched Cassidy perform a dance of carnage. She gracefully spun between enemies like a ballerina, retrieving the knife. She cleared a path towards Dean and she knew the demons watched her with horrified awe. She made her way to Dean, just as the hunter slammed one of the freaks into the ground.

"I believe this is yours,"she greeted. She spun in a tight circle, delivering a round-house kick to a black-eyed dick, sending it towards Dean, who plunged his angel knife into the demon's stomach and pulled upwards. There was a squirt as blood rushed from the slumped corpse. Out of the corner of his eye, Dean noticed Sam as he battled it off with four of Hell's hosts.

"Help, Sam,"Dean instructed. She nodded, disappearing from his side like a phantom. Dean hadn't seen Emery and he hoped the young genius had not been hurt or worse killed. But, there wasn't time to worry about that notion. Seeing as more demons appeared, dropping from the sky. If he got out of this, he was going to have an extremely serious chat about withholding information with Crowley. The Demon failed to mention, how many had left his court.

Cassidy was thrown backwards by telekinetic force as a blonde slowly approached her struggling form.

"Well, well, well,"the demon cooed, moving closer with her hand in the air. "Aren't you a curious specimen." She squeezed her fist and Cassidy started choking. She couldn't bring air to her lungs. Her body was panicking. The demon's curls bounced as she raised her brow. The demon flicked her wrist and Cassidy felt her neck snap. Her body slid to the floor, limp.

She was dead. Again. She was swimming through darkness. A light sung to her on the other end. But like before it was the boomerang affect and she returned to her body. She could cry. Her eyes snapped open, observing the demon's retreating form. Eyes narrowing, she let out a feral growl. The blonde turned around. Eyes wide with shock, if a demon could be surprised.

"No, I killed-"the blonde started, but Cassidy was by the demon's side and with an easy twist, her neck snapped. The demon slumped to the ground, but it giggled satanically.

"Oh, sweetie,"it chirped as it stood, head completely twisted around. "You're not the only one that doesn't die easily." She stepped forward, but there was a loud whistle. A hole blew open her head and she stumbled.

"What?" the blonde whispered. The demon's skull burst as holy water ran from it's skull and into it's mouth. The demon convulsed, trapped, and drowning in holy water. More explosive ammo sailed through the air, hitting it's targets true. Flesh burst and demon's dropped. Emery had join the game. He appeared out of the shadows wielding his weapon of choice. He looked the spitting image of Gavin Phillips, cold eyes calculating each move.

A demon, obviously not the smart one of the pack, attempted an ambush. It swung out wild, disorderly fists and Emery blocked. It seemed terrified, backing away from the genius. It moved it's hand forward, but Emery anticipated and dodged the telekinetic energy surge. He leveled his gun, blowing a hole into the demon's brain. It dropped, panic clear on it's face.

It was like he was anticipating each move the demons made. Like he could hear and see their game plan before it happened. A picture had been painted. Words have been spoken mentally among the enemy. Another shot fired.

With each demon that dropped, Sam and Dean finished them off. They were finally gaining the upper hand.

Cassidy danced and swerved and kicked and punched. Delivered an uppercut here and low punch there. Dodged a knife. Performed a floor sweep. Tornado spin. Head butt. Throat breaker. Knee cracker. She was in the zone. Her animal instincts had reemerged and the beast was slowly breaking from it's cage. She was losing control. She was losing herself. She wanted to protect her territory. A feral snarl tumbled from her vocal cords. She needed to protect Emery. She needed to protect Dean. She needed to protect Sam.

Silent shots were fired, blood painted the ground. Howls of rage from Dean. He was trying to control his own beast. She recognized the battle in his eyes. A fleeting thought passed her mind, hoping no poor civilians would stumble on the violent battle happening in their own city.

She noticed Sam charge forward, wild hate in his eyes. Hate for the creatures that took away his mother. His father. His girlfriend. Hate for the creatures that broke apart families. Manipulated and destroyed.

As soon as the battle had started, it ended. Demon's vanished into the thick of the night as the retreating horn blew. Some taking fallen comrades with them. They were gone as if they were never here. The only evidence of the battle were the strewn bodies and the frantic, savage beating of Cassidy's heart.

The group stood there, looking at the battle evidence. It was meant to be an easy grab and bag, but apparently the loyal patriots of Hell 2 had other plans. Most were dead, except for one. The blonde who struggled against the holy water ripping and burning through her body. Trapped by a devil's trap bullet.

Dean glanced at Emery. "Call Riley,"he ordered. He was in soldier mode. He was a warrior straight out of battle. "Tell them mega supernatural clean-up at Gum Wall." Emery nodded, pulling out his cell-phone. A haunted look in his eyes. Dean glanced at the blonde they stood over, before catching his brother's blue orbs. Everything had gone south quickly.

"Are you alright?" He asked his brother. Sam nodded, breathes flaring his nostrils. The knife still gripped in his hand. Everything had gone wrong. There had been more demons than they anticipated. How many had been pissed off by Rowena? How many were after Crowley? What were they trying to guard? What was this deal? Who made it? Questions ran through Sam's head like a broken record, all still unanswered.

"Fine,"he muttered. Dean bent down, lifting the blonde demon up.

"Than help me get her back to the impala,"Dean stated. His voice was ice cold. He was compartmentalizing. "You're going on a ride to Unfunville, bitch,"Dean snarled, addressing the demon. "Hopefully, you'll have a lot to say." The demon's head lulled to the side as Sam manhandled her on the other side. They had chosen her because she was the one handing out orders during the battle. Normally, those were the one's who had firsthand interactions with the actual leaders.

"Riley and her boys are coming,"Emery informed them. "They said, they'll take care of the mess." His bag slung over his shoulder. Dean nodded. Cassidy hummed with horror. She had killed someone. Not someone. Something. She felt sick. She felt herself break necks. She felt herself die again. She was traumatized. Her hands couldn't stop shaking. What had she gotten herself into. She had nearly let the beast loose from it's cage.

"Cassidy." Dean. Dean was speaking to her. His green eyes piercing her very soul. He saw right through her. She was an open book. An open, psychotic book. She blinked twice. "Meltdowns are for cars,"he stated.

She shook her head, clearing the cobwebs. Meltdowns are for cars. He was giving her permission to cry and freak out, once they entered the safe haven the impala provided. He was right. Freaking out now would only slow them down, leaving her vulnerable for another attack. What the hell happened? Her whole life just majorly changed with a single battle. Meltdowns are for cars. She could wait for the car.

She felt Emery's arm wrap around her. She felt the anti-possession necklace clink against her chest. Emery pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. Her face was blood-stained. Her hands. Blood. Emery still cared about her. Emery was her rock. They silently followed the Winchesters back to the car. The night wasn't over yet. Oh God, how she wished this nightmare was over.

* * *

**Next chapter, Interrogation and I believe Crowley and Castiel will be entering the story next chapter. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello! Here's chapter 9! Please review! **

Chapter 9

The door slammed shut. The Winchesters slid into the front seat after sticking the demon in the trunk of their car. Cassidy didn't register any of this. Her head was buried in her drawn knees, back heaving with held back sobs.

She could feel Dean's gaze on her before he started the car. He probably thought she was a freak. A monster. An animal. She had lost control. She was out of control. The waterworks started. She let out a horrible sob and her tears slipped down her cheek, leaving trails in the black paint and collecting beneath the mask.

She was suffocating. The mask was suffocating her. Wool itched against her cheek, her nose, smothering her. She needed the damn thing off. The world was growing tighter. Hotter. She yanked off the mask, gasping out large breaths as her throat swelled. Red hair cascaded. Her Braid had come loose during the fight. An ugly sob slipped from her mouth. Cassidy rubbed her eyes and cheeks. Disgusting tears slid down her face, catching on her lips. She could taste the salt. She could taste the stale metallic blood from the times she had been punched. Thrown against the wall by telekinetic force. Neck breaking. So much rage. Her body vibrated with rage. How dare they come into her city and kill her people? How dare they?

Crying. Choking on sobs. She was a mess. She pressed palms against her eyes. Drool probably slipped down her chin slavishly. She was a freak. Disgusting. She banged the back of her head against the seat. Rage. Sorrow. Self-hatred. She drew her knees up once more to her chest.

She could hear Sam and Dean's heartbeat. They were alive. They wouldn't look at her. Their faces stoic. They thought she was monster. They wanted nothing to do with her. That's why they wouldn't look. How could they? She killed. She danced a dance, leaving strewn bodies in her wake. How could they accept her. Another ugly sobbed left her mouth.

Quiet, hushed noises. Rhythmic circles rubbed in her back. Emery understood. Emery would always understand. She lifted a watery gaze, lips trembling. Emery wouldn't look at her. She was a freak. Animal.

"Emery,"her voice trembled. It didn't sound like her. Rough. Disused. Like a beast. She wanted to apologize to Emery. Apologize for dragging him into her messed up world. For coming to him, all those months ago, and spilling her secret. He could have been at Stanford. He could have started graduate school. Been a big shot scientist and helped people around the world. Instead he was here, taking care of her. The mutant. She had ruined his chance and what he got instead was a demon battle with a couple of drifter hunters and a close encounter with death. She had ruined him. Ruined his family. She was poison and, now, she would ruin the Winchesters too.

The hunters would feel responsible for her. The stupid teenage girl who knocked over a beaker because of a rickety stool. They'd need to protect her from demons and other monstrous creatures who would find her a curiosity. She ruined them and they probably hated her. Cassidy sobbed louder, squeezing out a blubbery apology. She endangered her family. She murdered.

Dean grunted out a "What for?" Eyes focused on the road ahead. Tension in his shoulders expressed his own wallowing guilt. He felt guilty. Why would Dean feel guilty? His knuckle's were tight as he gripped the steering wheel. Sam watched him, worry etched in his forehead. Dean radiated frustration, fear. He was frustrated and afraid of her, Cassidy just knew it. That thought brought more tears forward and she buried her head into her arms. The sleeve of his shirt rode up his arm, revealing the strange mark that the young mutant had noticed before. The mark that the hunter rubbed, subconsciously, at.

Emery kept his comforting motion, speaking in hushed whispers. "Just let it out,"he muttered. "Everything's okay. None of it's your fault-"The quiet reassurance continued in a steady stream. She knew it was stupid to cry about. She knew none of it was her fault. But coming down from an adrenaline spike with all the animal emotions wound up tight made her irrational. Her traumatized brain blamed it on her and she accepted the accusations.

"Is she alright,"Sam asked, his voice a whisper. His brows were knitted into worry and he fidgeted in his seat unsure what to do or say to the sobbing teen. He already had enough on his plate with his brother shutting down. Dean had closed up and Sam knew he was beating himself up for giving into the mark. Near the end of the battle, he had started showing superhuman strength that the mark provided. Dean was horrified by his lack of control and his craving for bloodshed, but he wouldn't talk to Sam. Sam wanted him to talk. Needed him to talk, but Dean had thrown up his shields.

Emery nodded. "This is normal,"he replied. Cassidy leaned into his side, allowing her best friend to offer her comfort. "Don't worry about it." Sam grunted, turning away and gave the teen privacy. Emery brushed his fingers through her red hair, before offering her a tissue from the bag. Emery was prepared for everything.

She blew her nose as her emotional outburst came down. She rubbed at her eyes, snuffling. Her head no longer felt stuffed with cotton.

She coughed once. The impala came to an smooth halt. She exited the car with Emery, his hand on her back guiding her. Her head hung, exhaustion aching her body. Sam and Dean exited last. Passing her, they both gave Cassidy a hardy pat on the back. Dean lingered for a moment, adding a comforting squeeze to her shoulder and a reassuring grunt. It's okay the action said before the hunter brushed forward, following his younger brother. Cassidy felt her lips curl in a relieved smile. They didn't hate her. Didn't think she was a freak. She was still Cassidy Jones.

* * *

It was a house about an hour outside of Seattle that Gavin Phillips had chosen. Worn down from years of use. The shutters were cracked, hanging from the windows and the white paint pealed from the wooden frame. When the group stepped on the stairs, it groaned and creaked in protest to their combined weight. The wooden patio suffered from water damage and a musty draft exited from the open-door entrance, a screen creaking when Gavin pushed it open to let them through.

The agent had text the Winchesters the location minutes after the battle. Apparently, it used to be a safe house for potential eye witnesses who had firsthand knowledge of worldwide crime-lords. Many were criminals themselves, who had agreed to turn their bosses in for protection in return. Here, Gavin could keep an eye on the individuals before moving them along to a more secure area. Now, her father and Mr. Phillips had changed the safe house into an interrogation room. She could sense four heartbeats, Her parents, Serena,and Gavin. Serena had joined them obviously for research.

Sam and Dean dragged the lethargic demon through the front door, a bag over her head. They led her down into the basement, following Gavin down the flight of stairs. Demon warding symbols and Devil's traps littered the exterior and interior of the house. She knew carefully placed booby traps filled with Holy Water were hidden along the ceiling and would be activated if a threat made appearance. She couldn't even imagine what the basement probably looked like.

Cassidy ran into her mother's open arms, holding her close and fingers knotting her shirt. Serena, though normally not affectionate publicly, pulled Emery into a bone-crushing hug. Her petite, willowy frame was incredibly tiny against her son's broad one. She squeezed her eyes shut as Emery wrapped his own arms around her.

Sam and Dean had explained the drawback. They told their parents about the ambush. She had heard her parents' horror filled gasps as her father drilled the Winchesters with questions. She could see in her father's gaze, blame directed at the two brothers, when they had entered the house. So much blame, even though her father knew it wasn't completely their fault.

Dean muttered a rough apology when passing Drake Jones. She knew her father mostly blamed himself. Drake brushed a hand through his daughter's hair before heading out to make sure all tracks were covered and nothing followed the impala. Serena hadn't fared much better, listening to the account of their night. Cassidy knew that Serena would be forcing a check-up on everyone involved.

"It was horrible,"Cassidy muttered into her mother. Elizabeth hushed, rocking her back and forth.

"It's alright, love,"Elizabeth murmured.

"They just kept coming."Cassidy shivered. "They were so cold. Filled with so much hate and violence." Cassidy glanced up at her mother. "I wouldn't wish those things on anyone." Elizabeth nodded, tightening her hug.

"I need to tell Sam and Dean,"Emery whispered to Serena. Serena shook her head, no. "They have to know, Mom."

"Telling them would expose you,"Serena answered. Emery lowered his head, forehead pressing against his mother's.

"They're good people,"he murmured. "They won't betray Cassidy. They won't betray me." Serena pursed her lips.

"Knowing will benefit them,"Serena, slowly, agreed. Emery bobbed his head. "Help them understand their enemies better and they can figure out a way to slow the demon's down with this new information."

"It's the right choice,"Emery pushed.

"I know,"Serena answered. She pushed away from her son, straightening out her ruffled shirt. She picked up a pen and notepad. "I'm heading downstairs now. Long ago, your father's organization installed a one-way mirror into the basement room." She turned towards the stairs. "We need information on this new enemy if we want success in defeating it." Emery nodded.

"Should I-" Serena shook her head.

"No, stay here and relax,"the geneticist responded. She glanced at the notepad before eyes caught her son's own coal orbs. "I love you." She quickly made her way down the stairs. Serena had been given a real scare. She hadn't realized how close she was to losing her son to supernatural monsters.

He plopped down next to Cassidy, watching as Elizabeth called Nate. Cassidy could hear her brother's reassurance. Everything was fine. Joe had joined Nate after the Phillips explained the situation. Joe's response was 'I always knew demons walked among us.' The three kept an eye on the neighborhood, Nate keeping the weapons close.

* * *

Sam yanked on the chain that tied the demon down to the bolt-in chair within the devil's trap. The demon's head lulled back as Dean grabbed pliers, removing the bullet. The demon gasped back into life, coughing up holy water that had leaked into her mouth. Whatever Emery had created, Dean wanted it. He had a lot more respect for the boy after the battle.

Sam stood to one side and Dean was opposite of him. Faces stoic, the brother's circled the monster.

"Winchesters,"She purred, testing out the restraints. "I didn't expect backup." She leaned forward, mouth curling in a nasty grin. "Thought it was just a duo. Nice surprise. I'm always one for surprises."

Dean's eyes narrowed and his hand tightened around his knife, as he, intimidatingly, stepped forward. He pointed the knife. "You're gonna talk,"he informed the demon. The temperature seemed to drop twenty degrees with each word spoken.

"Am I?"The demon feigned innocence, fluttering her hazel eyes. A smile stretched across her face, eyes swallowed by blackness. She lurched forward and Dean punched her hard in the face, the knife grazing steadily against her neck.

"Yeah,"he hissed. "You are." The demon gulped, feeling the burn of the angel blade. "Because if you don't-" His hot breath tickled her nose as he crouched down. "I spent forty years in hell, learning how to make you bitches scream." The demon's eyes hardened, straightening in the metal seat. Dean backed away slowly. The mark pulsed and the demon's eyes narrowed on the design.

"Tell me Dean,"She purred. Her blonde curls bounced as she cocked her head to the side. A cat toying with a mouse attitude. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Enjoy what?"

"You know what,"the monster stated, her tongue grazed her lips as if tasting the metallic blood of her victims. "The agony caused as you drove Cain's blade into your prey. Did you enjoy it Dean?" Dean trembled with rage. "Watching the light leave their eyes. The pleading. Oh, the pathetic pleading. I think you did."

"No,"Dean, firmly, stated. The demon bit the bottom of her red lip in a sultry fashion. She leaned closer to the hunter.

"You're lying,"she singsonged. "You loved it. You loved being one of us." Dean snapped. He drove his fist into her face over and over again. Blood spilled. Hands red. He had no control. He barely registered his brother's shouts. He barely registered Sam's large hands wrapping around his arms and trying to yank him away. He barely registered shoving his brother, Sam hitting the floor with an 'Oomph'. All he saw was her cackling face as she laughed at each violent strike. Singing 'I knew it' over and over again. He didn't register when Gavin came in, helping Sam manhandle him out of the room. All he could hear was her laughter as the door slammed shut behind him.

He registered the shove against the wall. His brother in his face, yelling 'Snap out of it.'

"I'm fine, Sam!"Dean shouted back, pushing his brother away. His head pounded. He was getting worse. He was losing it and he was afraid to look in the mirror. He was afraid to see those eyes. He was supposed to take it easy. Step away from the violence and the alcohol and the junk food, get control of his life. But he couldn't. He didn't have control. He saw the fear in his brother's eyes. Sam. He was supposed to protect Sam. His little brother.

Gavin's hand sat steadily on his glock. Little did he know, Dean couldn't die either. Instead he'd come back a monster. A beast darker than any nightmare imagined. He hated himself. Hated what he was becoming. His breaths were heavy and he could hear rustling upstairs as the teens' attempted to join the chaos. Elizabeth kept them upstairs.

"You're not fine!"Sam yelled right back, shoving once more. He ran a trembling hand through his coarse hair. Dean was breaking him. Dean was breaking Sam.

"I'm handling it,"Dean stated, voice calmer. He had to calm himself. Had to calm the rage. Sam scoffed, backing away. His blue eyes accusatory.

"You call that 'handling it',"Sam retorted. He was tense. They were all tense. "That's not 'handling it.' that's the complete opposite of 'handling it'." Sam leaned against the wall, his lips thin. He was exhausted. They were all exhausted. "She got to you-"

Dean bowed his head. "I'm doing the best I can,"Dean whispered. His body ached. He felt like he had been hit by a thousand freight trains.

"I know,"Sam whispered. "We just need to find a-"

"There is no way,"Dean ended. His gaze shifted away from his brother. He was ashamed. Sam rubbed his bruised elbow. Dean's brow quirked and guilt clogged his throat. He was choking on guilt.

"Did I hurt you?"His voice trembled. He was a monster. A freak. Sam huffed. His brother trailed a tired hand down his face.

"I'm okay,"he assured. Dean didn't believe him.

"What was it talking about?"Serena. The petite woman stepped forward, pushing her glasses up her nose as her lips pursed in scientific curiosity and concern.

"Long story,"Dean muttered. He couldn't meet the Phillips' eyes.

Gavin's eyes narrowed. "I'd like to know what the hell happened in there,"Gavin stated, his broad frame blocking the exit. His hand still resting on the holster. They wouldn't let it slide. Dean's lips lifted in a snarl of disgust. He yanked down the sleeve of his shirt, revealing the mark.

"I've been marked,"he explained. "By Cain. Father of murder." Gavin took a deep breath before nodding his head to continue. "It gives me a ridiculous amount of strength and an insatiable need to kill."

"Dean,"Sam warned.

"Can it Sam,"Dean barked. "They need to know what they're dealing with. It's only fair." Sam sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"Why?"Serena asked. "Why were you marked?"

"Because I needed to kill Abaddon and the mark was the only way,"Dean explained.

"Alright,"Gavin responded. The agent was taking this rather well. "What else should we be worried about. Besides murder and strength."

"If the first blade is in my possession, it will make me more powerful,"Dean explained.

"Where is the first blade?"

"Hidden,"Dean answered. "And I can't die."

Serena's brows quirked. "Like Cassidy?"

Dean shrugged. "But, unlike Cassidy, I come back a monster."

"A demon,"Gavin confirmed. He couldn't fully face the Agent. Even though the agent wasn't staring at him with hate or disgust. He could see the Agent's mind ticking as he tried to figure out a solution to the new issue."Alright,"Gavin sounded out. "Is there a way-"

"No,"Dean answered with a shake of his head. "I'm stuck with it forever."

"We've tried to slow the process down by keeping him calm,"Sam piped up. "No hunts for a while, but-"

"It's hard in your line of work,"Gavin confirmed. Sam nodded. "I see." He took his hand off the holster. "Sam, you're going to help me with interrogation,"Gavin stated, taking charge. "Dean." He narrowed his eyes. "You're going upstairs." Gavin turned, heading back towards the door.

"What?"Dean snapped.

"I'd rather not have a repeat."

"Sam,"Dean tried. Sam shrugged and shook his head. He followed the Agent back into the room, leaving Dean as Serena retreated back into the other room to observe.

* * *

Gavin dragged a stool, scraping it against the cement flooring. He spun it around, gracefully sitting, and faced the demon. Sam stood behind him, arms crossed.

"Well,well, well,"The demon cooed. "A new face. What's your name, hotstuff?"

"Who made the deal?"Gavin clipped. The demon giggled.

"Straight to the point, I see,"she answered back.

"Sam,"Gavin spoke. "Hand me the holy water." Sam gave him the holy water. Gavin tossed it. The demon howled, steam coming off her skin in tendrils.

"Who made the deal?"Gavin repeated. She snarled, snapping her teeth. Gavin nodded at Sam and the hunter dumped more holy water on the demon. The interrogation tactic repeated over and over again.

* * *

Dean paced. The floorboards squeaking under each step he made. He knew the Joneses and Emery were watching him. Most likely, Cassidy had heard his conversation with Gavin and Serena and now knew what sort of monster he was. That's what he was after all. A monster.

He continued his worried pace, knowing his brother and Gavin could be making leeway or hitting a brick wall depending on how loyal the demon was. Cassidy sat between her parents, both hugging her close. Emery sat at the edge of the sheet covered couch. His face unreadable, but Dean knew he was worried about his parents.

Shit. He should be down there. He shouldn't have lost his calm. But after the fight and the drive, followed by a demon taunting, he lost it. Just like he'll lose it in the future, becoming the new father of murder. Dean gulped. Sawdust. His throat felt like sawdust. He needed water. Beer. Something to wash it down. But he knew this feeling would never be quenched.

"Dean." Cassidy. He turned towards the redhead. Shame. Too much shame. "Every thing will be okay." She seemed sure. And he knew those words weren't just about his brother. They were more for him. About him. Cassidy understood caged monsters. He had seen it in her eyes. The feral, uncontrollable rage. The same rage he had. She could snap too. She also couldn't die. Their eyes linked in a mutual understanding. A tired boy, stuck in a hunter's body, and a teenage girl, afraid of the animal within.

He continued his nervous pace. A caged animal.

A loud rap at the door drew Dean from his nervous pacing. The rap gave him a purpose. Everyone's heads turned. Cassidy growled, hackles rose. Whatever was at the door made Cassidy's skin crawl just like the demon. The demon. Dean understood her warning, unsheathing his knife. He approached the door with cautious steps. Elizabeth and Drake stood. Emery rounded the corner, retrieving the modified gun he brought in.

The door flew open, sending Dean back. A squat man stood in the opening. His hair was thinning on top his head and he sported a nicely trimmed beard. He wore a suit which spoke greatly of status. Brown eyes lit up when he spotted the hunter.

"Squirrel,"He greeted, entering the house. "I was trying to be polite, but honestly you were taking far too long to answer. So, I thought I'd just let myself in." He glanced around the room, ignoring the four other people. He side-stepped a devil's trap and avoided a trip wire."Where's Moose?"

"What are you doing here, Crowley?"Dean deadpanned. So, this was Crowley. King of Hell. Little short in Cassidy's opinion. But the danger he radiated told the young mutant that he would twist a neck without any remorse.

"Here to see the traitor of course,"Crowley answered, pocketing his hands. "Which you failed to call. Shame on you, Winchester." His tone painted an image of a parent reprimanding a child.

"You had us followed?"Dean wasn't amused. In fact, he looked downright furious.

"Had to make sure you kept your word,"Crowley hummed as he glided a finger over a dusty shelf. He grimaced at the muck before pulling out a handkerchief and wiped his hands. "Which you didn't. But that's fine, I'm here now. Where's the traitor?" He quirked his head to the side and Emery flinched, bringing a hand to his temple. "Downstairs? Excellent."

Faster than even Cassidy could register, Dean had Crowley up against the wall. His arm pressing into the demon's throat. His other hand on the blade. "No,"Dean hissed. Cassidy crouched, ready to fight, if the situation called for it.

"Dean,"Crowley attempted to reason. "Is this really the way to treat a friend." Dean sneered.

"You're not a friend until you start talking,"Dean grunted. There was fear in Crowley's eyes, Cassidy could see it. The king was afraid of Dean. Of what he was and what he will become. Honestly, the young mutant couldn't blame him. The conversation had scared her.

"What would you like to know?"Crowley asked, relenting. "And will you get off me, people will start to talk." Dean loosened his grip, backing away from his questionable ally.

"Why send us, when you know where the _traitors _are?"

"Because they have an agreement with a bio-weapon,"Crowley explained. "One that could kill a demon with just a finger to the heart." He brushed off his suit, straightening his tie. "And between you and me, I like my heart. Maybe it's a few sizes too small, but at least it keeps me kicking."

Dean rolled his eyes. "What is it?"

"I don't know,"Crowley responded. Honest. The demon was telling the truth. "When I sent some of my men out to deal with the traitors, they returned to me dead with a warning note in their dry-cleaned suits."

"And you thought sending me and Sam out there to finish your dirty work was a good idea,"Dean snapped.

"Well,"the demon stated, spreading out his hands. "You both have defeated the odds before. Tell me Dean, How many times have you died and come back?" Dean didn't answer. Crowley hummed. "Exactly." Cassidy could only guess multiple times.

He side-stepped the hunter, heading towards the stairway. Dean followed closely, hands balled in fists. The door opened to threats and screaming. Crowley took his time heading to the basement level. The others followed the hunter and demon closely. The screams grew louder and Cassidy winced.

And through the shouts and threats an answer was born. "Lily White!" the demon snarled. "Her name is Lily White!"

Cassidy froze, eyes widened in shock. "No,"the redhead whispered.

* * *

**Sorry Castiel didn't show up in this chapter. Either next or following. Answers will be continued next chapter and we'll find out what Emery needs to tell Dean and Sam. I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Italics means flashback. Please review.**

Chapter 10

Cassidy leaned her forehead against the impala window. Her eyes closed shut as the horror of her night played over and over inside her mind. Lily White. Lily White had caused those deaths and made sure it happened. Once the name had been shouted, the demon had spilled the beans. Names and locations came pouring out. A reason for the horrid crimes. She could still hear Crowley's pounding fists. The knife digging into the demon's flesh. Sam yelling for names and information.

"_Who's next on the list?!" Sam shouted._ Cassidy winced from the memory. _Everyone had piled into the room. Crowley had the blonde in a choke-hold, teeth gritting. The demon king didn't care about their cause, all he wanted was a way to defeat his enemies. But he proved useful._ The impala wheel hit a pothole jumbling Cassidy and eliciting a string of curses from Dean. Dean had cursed. Each name listed, paled the hunter's features into a sickly green.

"_John Adams,"the demon growled, struggling against Crowley's grip and the dripping holy water on her forehead. "Penelope Marshall-" The demon gasped and Dean surged forward, ready to strike if the names didn't continue. Serena had quickly jotted down each name. "Paul Manning-" The names went on and on and soon Cassidy realized that Washington wasn't the only target state. The victims were global. Gavin had left the room, making calls to his colleagues about protecting the potential victims. "Miriam Cohen-"_

_Cassidy felt her breath stop. She noticed all color leave Emery's face. The boy genius was in shock. Miriam was his friend as well. Why would they target Miriam? Why would they hurt an innocent girl? Her best friend, who was ignorant to the supernatural world. The demon had noticed her panic. _

"_Familiar name, Red?" the demon cooed. Her focus no longer on the intimidating men and the King of Hell. "What was it? Miriam Cohen." Cassidy growled, stalking forward. Her fists were balled, nails digging deep into the soft, pale flesh of her palms. She could feel a sticky fluid ooze from the cuts. Red splashing the cement floor. Drip. Drip. Drip. _

_She shoved the hunters out of the way, her toes touching the outer rim of the devil's trap. "What do you want with her? With them?"She snarled. Her feral side had shown. Sparked a hatred in her eyes. A need for blood. That bitch had said Miriam. Miriam was her friend. Her family. Her pack. No one touched her pack. _

"_I don't want anything from them,"the demon stated, boredom coloring her tone. "I'm just finishing a deal for an ally." A crooked smile curved the monster's red lips. "Mutual benefits, you see." Mutual benefits. Lily White promised to protect them from Crowley's army, they promised to murder the people on the list. But, for what reason? Why would Lily want Miriam dead. Lily, personally, wouldn't care about Miriam. That means she's working for someone who wants these specific people dead. But who? _

"_Why does Lily want these people dead?"Cassidy reworded. Her green eyes bore into the cold, dead ones. The demon cackled, quirking her head to the side. Cassidy could still see a bone jutting from when she had broken her neck during the battle. _

"_Now you're asking the right question,"the demon chirped, pulling on the chains. "And I may...or...may not have an answer for you."A fist flew from the left and pale fingers stretched around the demon's throat. Emery. His eyes were blazing, but his voice was calm. Dangerous. _

"_I believe you do have an answer,"Emery hissed. His lips were thin and Cassidy could see sweat beading at his temple. "I know you do. I can see you're trying to hide the information, but you can't hide it from me." The demon's eyes locked onto Emery's, a gulp sliding down her throat. The monster wouldn't be able to hide the information. She knew it. And from Crowley's strange but curious, look, the king did too. The only two that seemed out of the loop was Sam and Dean, both were staring at the genius like he had grown a second-head. "You should know,"Emery muttered. "My way would hurt a lot worse." _

_Crowley dug the knife in between the demon's ribs, his lips quirking up a bit. "I'd listen to the lad, Morgan,"Crowley muttered. The demon's eyes blazed, teeth gritted. _

"_It's in the blood,"the demon spat. "A dormant gene in each person on our list." Cassidy stepped closer to Emery's side. _

"_Why does Lily care about a gene,"Cassidy interrogated. The demon cackled, deranged insanity in those black soulless eyes._

"_It's not Lily who cares, Cassidy,"Emery muttered. _

"_It's the big honcho,"Dean acknowledged, green eyes blazing and mark pulsing. God, he wanted to rip the bitch's jugular out. He balled his hands, holding back the murderous rage that coursed through him. Emery noticed Crowley shuffling away from the enraged hunter, unsure fear in the demon king's eyes. _

"_Who broke Arthur King Jr. out of prison,"Emery, rhetorically, asked. "And who would want junior out of prison."_

"_Lily White,"Drake muttered. He had read the news. In fact, the anchorman had reported the news of the son's escape. _

"_Lily is working for Arthur King Sr.,"Cassidy snarled. And the ruthless kingpin wants these people dead because of a gene. But, what was the gene? What did Miriam have inside of her. What did any of these people have inside of them that made King afraid. Scared enough to hire Lily, who hired a bunch of demons, to remove these people from existence._

"_Bingo,"the demon singsonged. "And Mr. King is quite the paranoid man, I must say."_

"_Why does he want these kids dead?"Sam seethed. _

"_Because of a prediction,"the demon replied. Her tongue glazed the top of her teeth. "Oracles usually are right." Cassidy rolled her eyes. Of course, King knew about the supernatural world. It made sense. And since he was a superstitious, corrupt, and power-hungry villain, he would visit an oracle to know about his future. _

"_What was the prediction?"Cassidy questioned. Her nose wrinkled in disgust. _

"_That his kingdom and creations would stand no chance against the gene,"the demon stated. "King would fall like the great empires before him." The demon cracked her neck and rolled her shoulders. "He didn't like that much, so he had his oracle make a list. And that's where us and Lily come in."_

"_What is this gene?"Emery asked. "A mutation?" The demon shrugged, nonchalantly._

"_Don't know, but it's been inside of them for a while, waiting to burst,"the demon replied. "According to the Oracle, at least."_

"_When?"Dean grunted. _

"_Could be this generation, Could be the next,"the demon snipped. "Honestly, I don't know. My knowledge is fuzzy." Crowley's eyes narrowed. _

"_Then you have, officially, outlived your usefulness,"Crowley stated. He yanked the knife out from beneath the ribcage, blood pooled on the demon's lap. The demon, Morgan, hissed. Her black eyes glaring at her former king. They had the information they needed. Locations, names, a reason. Gavin had been making phone calls to his sources since the demon had spoken the list. Crowley drove the knife down into her skull, the crunching of bone against metal. The flashing of lights behind black eyes. The demon was dead. Crowley yanked the demon knife out and wiped the blood off with his handkerchief._

_He sheathed his knife, turning his focus on Dean and Sam. "Take care of Lily White,"Crowley stated. "And I'll take care of Hell 2. See you around, Winchesters." And with that, Crowley was gone as if he had never been in this room. _

The car jumbled once more as Dean drove off the countryside rode and onto the freeway. Cassidy startled from her thoughts. Emery leaned against her, his head resting on her shoulder. Emery dosed. It was Saturday and the duo had decided that they'd spend the day with Miriam and keep an eye on their friend.

They didn't know who the next victim was and they wanted to make sure it wasn't Miriam. Cassidy had called Nate, explaining the situation. Nate agreed to keep an eye on the Cohen's house until they got back. Their parents were in the other van, both groups deciding to separate after burning the demon's remains.

She didn't know what this mutant gene was or if it was dangerous to her or her friends. But she knew Miriam. Knew that her friend would never hurt anyone. She just wished there was more information. Information about whether the gene would ignite powers or if it was something cultish that will happen in the future. Cassidy didn't know anything and she knew the Winchesters were just as concerned.

She knew they would be discussing what to do later that evening. Whether this new information was a threat or salvation to the shit-hole that was her life. That the King family had mainly caused. Cassidy snorted. She was starting to sound like Dean, maybe the hunter's grisly ways were rubbing off on her.

A cellphone rang in the front seat and Sam quickly answered.

"Hello, Sam Starr speaking,"Sam answered. There was a rumble of frustrated lashing on the other end and Sam winced.

"Yeah, uh, you saw the damage then,"Sam muttered. His eyes went to Dean's and he mouthed 'shit'. Dean huffed, rubbing a tired hand over sore eyes. It was the manager at the crappy motel they were staying at.

"What's wrong,"Dean whispered. His eyes were focused on the rode ahead, but his head tilted to the side, trying to catch the other end of the conversation. Emery startled awake, hearing the anger from the man on the phone.

"We'll pick up our stuff immediately,"Sam muttered. "And pay for damages." The taller man winced. "We'll be gone in an hour." He ran a tired hand down his face as the manager ended the call. Sam tossed the phone. "Great,"he muttered.

"What's up?"Dean repeated.

"He saw the room's damage, apparently the maid tattled,"Sam huffed. "We have an hour to clear our stuff from the new room and pay for damages."

"Son of a bitch,"Dean groaned. Sometimes life didn't go their way. Sometimes the cause was a super-teen with a nasty right hook. All he wanted to do was sleep. His body ached and he needed to crash into a lumpy mattress for a couple hours.

"You can stay with us,"Cassidy blurted. Eyes wide. "We have a guest room." Dean may be dangerous. He may have something inside of him that was unpredictable. But, so did she. And Cassidy knew he was a good man. Her parents wouldn't mind the Winchesters staying with them until the case was over. And it was her fault that they got kicked out after all. She could hear Emery talking on the phone, probably with his father. Dean needed rest. Without rest, he couldn't control the mark.

"Are you sure,"Dean questioned.

"Positive,"Cassidy answered. "Besides, I'm the one that vandalized your motel room. It's only fair."

"If it's okay with your parents,"Sam started.

"Emery's already talked to them,"Cassidy interrupted. "They said it's fine and Gavin is covering the damage cost. Nothing to worry about, besides getting your stuff and heading back to my place."

"Thank you,"Sam stated.

"Uh-huh."

They stopped off at the motel. It was around four o'clock in the morning. The Winchesters had immediately found their stuff in front of the motel room. They packed their car, waving goodbye to the grouchy manager who gave them the evil eye as he made sure they left the premise.

They drove back to the Joneses home, where Elizabeth brought them up to the guest room with the twin beds. The brothers simultaneously crashed. Dean tucked his pillow beneath his head, legs tangled in the sheets and Sam barely pulled the covers over himself before he was unconscious to the world around.

* * *

They didn't smell the stench of stale sweat and leftover cigarettes. It smelled clean as if the sheets had been changed more than once a month. And coffee. Dean popped up. His bed hair messy. Sam snored in the bed opposite of him. Drool dripped from the side of his mouth as his baby brother buried his face into the blue pillow. Their duffel-bags were strewn across the carpeted floor and the curtains were drawn, light shining through. He could hear activity downstairs. He could smell bacon. And eggs.

Dean pushed the quilt off and cracked his aching back. He stretched his arms above his head. He rolled out of bed.

"Sammy,"Dean called. Sam snorted, rolling to the side. He mumbled, incoherently, pulling the covers over his head. The clock read 10:30 am. "Rise 'n shine, Sasquatch." Sam groaned. Dean smacked his brother's foot that peaked from underneath the matching blue,floral quilt. The room was nicely decorated with two dressers at one end, a desk, and a door leading to a bathroom. The white carpet was soft beneath his socked feet.

"Dean,"Sam protested, rubbing at his eyes and squinting against the bright light.

"I smell bacon and eggs,"Dean stated, shuffling through one of the bags. He stood up, a bright smile on his lips. It always amazed Sam, how his brother could compartmentalize his emotions. Just last night, he was a wreck and had lost control. But, this morning it was as if last night had never happened. "I call the bathroom first." He picked up the pillow, chucking it at his brother's face. "Get up, lazy ass." Dean disappeared into the bathroom. Sam could hear him shaving and getting ready for the day.

Stretching, Sam got out of bed. He pulled out new clothes. Changing quickly into a fresh plaid shirt and new jeans, he pushed past his brother who exited the bathroom. Quickly, performing his own morning rituals.

The door creaked shut and they stepped into the hall. The hallway was decorated with different family photos and a blue carpet that ran down the wood floor. Making their way downstairs, they turned into the kitchen where morning activity greeted them.

"Morning,"Drake greeted as he turned over bacon. Elizabeth sliced fruit at the island for a salad. Chazz busily colored in a coloring book as he told his mother about last night. Apparently, Joe and Nate made it fun for the little boy, so he didn't worry about what his parents were doing. Nate was setting the dining room table for breakfast while he sipped on a cup of coffee. That's right. Dean wanted coffee. The sweet aroma was tickling his nose. "Sleep well?"

"Uh, yes,"Sam answered Drake. "Very well. Thank you for letting us spend the night."

"No worries,"Drake replied. "After what we did to your motel room, it only seemed right." He took a sip from his own mug. There was no blame or hate in the father's eyes. Whatever had happened last night was brushed under the rug and Drake Jones was willing to work out the differences. Though Dean noticed a small glint behind the man's blue eyes. A glint that would continually remind the reporter that Dean was unpredictable. Dean gulped. He was unpredictable.

"Morning,"Cassidy chirped, skipping into the kitchen. A blonde boy trailed behind her. Sam raised a brow, recognizing the boy immediately from the coffee shop. She gave a friendly hug to both Sam and Dean before leaning back with a giant grin.

It was weird. Just last night the girl had been in tears. Adrenaline coursed through her body and she had ripped demons apart to keep the Winchesters and Emery protected. Now, she was nothing but a ray of sunshine and kittens. It was like she had forgotten everything from last night and Sam wondered if the foreigner within the room was the cause of it. The blonde kid was eying both brothers suspiciously, obviously recognizing them from the coffeehouse. "Did you get coffee yet?"

Sam startled and quickly answered with a 'no.'

"Well, you both seem like coffee drinkers,"Cassidy stated. "We have an espresso machine. I can make you something."

"That would be great,"Sam replied with a soft smile.

At the same time, Dean blurted out. "Latte." Which sent the redhead into giggles.

"Two lattes coming up then,"She chirped. She paused for a moment before dragging the boy forward. "This is Jared. He'll be staying for breakfast. Don't worry. He knows everything." And to prove her point, she sped over to the espresso machine within a blink of an eye.

That left the two men and the teen, staring awkwardly at each other. Dean broke the ice with a 'sup.' Jared's eyes narrowed.

"Who are you,"He asked, suspicion lacing each syllable. "And why are you here?" Reasonable questions in Sam's opinion. They were, after all, outsiders in this family's routine.

"Obviously, you don't know everything,"Dean retorted. "We're the guys that are gonna end these murders."

"You shot Cassidy,"Jared accused.

"Minor misunderstanding,"Dean defended. His green eyes bore into Jared's brown orbs. Cassidy had told this kid about their first meeting. "Everything has been cleared up."

Jared opened his mouth to respond, but Sam quickly cut the teen off. "If we wanted to hurt her, we would have already,"Sam stated, giving the boy a reassuring look. He noticed the love in the blonde's eyes. It seemed to Sam that Cassidy was Jared's heart and soul and the kid loved her immensely. He hadn't missed the loving gaze in Jared's eyes when Cassidy had come into the room. But there was something about this kid that irked Sam as well. Dean had noticed too. It was something dark. Something that scared the boy witless. In their line of work, noticing these details was a requirement. Many times, reading a person saved lives.

"But we haven't,"Dean continued. "Cassidy is a friend. We don't hurt friends."

"But you hunt monsters,"Jared confirmed. His eyes were filled with grief and guilt, but his face was stoic. The kid was definitely hiding something. One would have to be blind not to notice. Or a teenage girl with a huge crush. Dean's eyes shot over to Cassidy, who hummed happily at the espresso machine. Every moment, her eyes would shoot over to Jared and a smile would curve her lips.

"And Cassidy's not a monster in our book,"Dean stated. "She hasn't shown an interest in human flesh."

Jared lowered his eyes, fingers locked together as he nervously twiddled his thumbs. "Yeah,"he agreed. The confirmation had not been for Cassidy. It had been for someone else. Most likely himself. Dean raised a brow.

"Kid, something wrong?"the older hunter asked. Jared opened his mouth,but was interrupted by Nate slinging an arm around Jared's shoulder.

"Dude,"Nate drawled. "I haven't seen you in forever. What's with the stranger action." He patted Jared on the chest in a macho man way. Elizabeth and Drake had already chirped their 'good mornings' to the newcomer.

"Just busy,"Jared replied. He was being quiet. Awkward. Even Nate seemed to notice as the boy pulled back slightly.

"It's good to see you,"Nate repeated. Before his gaze landed on Sam and Dean. "This is Sam and Dean, but I'm sure Cassy already made introductions. They're badass,"the teen explained. "Said they'll teach me how to use a crossbow." Nate's lips stretched into a grin. "You should stick around. Could be fun."

"Guns are more efficient,"Dean retorted. Nate rolled his eyes.

"But crossbows look cooler,"Nate responded, playfully. "Teach me everything you know, Jedi Master. I must learn how to fight against the dark forces of this world."

"We'll make sure you're well equipped before we leave,"Sam agreed.

"I want to learn fighting skills too,"Chazz blurted from the island. He jumped from the stool, quickly doing a karate chop. "I'll fight all the vampires and werewolves!" He danced around the kitchen, fighting invisible monsters. Dean chuckled.

"I'm sure you will,"Dean said. Chazz struck out a leg, nearly kicking Cassidy in the shins. The girl yelped, swerving away from her brother.

"Chazz, careful,"she chastised. "I have hot drinks." Chazz's lips puckered.

"But I'm a ninja warrior hunter,"Chazz explained. "Hot drinks and big sisters don't scare me."

"Well what if this big sister has super speed,"Cassidy teased, handing the mugs over to the Winchesters. "And knows every ticklish spot imaginable."

"Then I'll just run faster,"Chazz shouted, puffing out his chest. Cassidy wiggled her fingers and Chazz shrieked, making a quick escape to the living room.

"No running in the kitchen, Chazzy,"Drake shouted behind the little boy. "Hot pans." The Winchesters chuckled, sipping from the mugs immediately. Cassidy leaned against Jared and the boy wrapped an arm around her.

"Are the coffees fine,"Cassidy inquired. Jared played with a red lock as he admired Cassidy's flawless features. He loved her. He really did. He just wished the Luminous hadn't screwed everything up for him. He was second guessing everything he did. Every action he made. And he feared that one day, one of his actions would hurt the girl he loved. It was too much stress.

"Delicious,"Dean approved, taking a gulp. "As good as anything I'd get out." Sam nodded his agreement. He noticed his brother eying the magical machine and knew Dean would want one before they left.

"Great,"Cassidy chirped. She pulled out her phone, quickly typing away. Dean took a seat at the counter and Sam followed. "Emery's coming over."

Both brother's could immediately see the tension stiffen Jared's shoulders. His jaws locked and eyes blazed. Cassidy hadn't noticed, oblivious to the jealousy in the blonde's stance. That was interesting. Dean took a sip. He had automatically assumed that Emery and Cassidy were an item, until this morning when Jared entered the scene. Jared and Cassidy were together? He never understood teen dramas, but obviously one was unraveling and Cassidy was oblivious to what she was putting the poor teen through as she chattered about Emery.

It was innocent, Dean realized. Cassidy cared for both Emery and Jared, but didn't realize that both had feelings for the girl. She didn't realize that she was playing a dangerous game. A game that would blow up in her face one day. Dean cocked his head to the side. The girl didn't think that way. She just cared and loved and didn't realize how spectacular she was. Dean glanced over at Sam. Sam nodded, noticing the restrained tension as Jared agreed robotically.

The doorbell rang and Cassidy bounced off to let Emery in. Dean could hear happy chatter and Jared's grinding teeth. This wasn't good. The tension was immediately thick as soon as Emery entered the room. The Joneses didn't notice, but the Winchesters definitely did. They dealt enough with people and angry significant others to notice a rivalry broiling. Both boys were competing, whether it was for Cassidy's attention or proving their machoness through brains and brawn.

"Hey, Emery,"Jared greeted, forced pleasantry in his voice. The boy's hand was twitching and Emery seemed to observe the discomfort as he grinned back. Slinging an arm over Cassidy and pulling her close in a one armed hug. That was cold. Cassidy smacked him playfully before pulling away and joining her mom at the counter.

"Hello,"Emery responded as he poured himself a glass of orange juice. "Haven't seen you in a while-" There was suspicion in Emery's voice. A protective desire laced every word as he eyed Jared.

"I've been busy,"Jared replied quickly. His tone defensive. Dean's eyes darted around. How could the family not notice this? The frustration between the two boys was obvious. They didn't like being near each other. Didn't like holding the same trust in Cassidy's eyes. Emery considered himself the first to hold her secret. Jared had known and loved her longer. Damn. If the tension got any thicker, Dean swore he'd need a butcher knife to cut through it.

"Playing guitar?"Emery interrogated. His black eyes narrowed behind black rimmed glasses. "I'm sure that takes a lot of time." Jared's jaw locked and he forced a smile in place. Emery didn't trust Jared. Jared didn't trust Emery. Something had happened and Emery noticed.

"It does,"Jared answered. "It takes time to polish a talent." Emery smirked.

"That's very true,"Emery replied. Jared flinched, a war within. "Why are you here?" Sam's brows arched. Straight to the point, that was Emery's motto. He never skirted around details, unless he had too.

"I was invited,"Jared answered. Emery hummed.

"You heard about Miriam then,"Emery stated. Jared nodded. "Good. We need all the help we can get." And with that the tension and rivalry lessened. It was business mode between the two boys. Sam had wanted to jump between the two boys and break up the tension. But, Dean had held him back. The teens needed to figure out their issues on their own. Not everyone required a heart to heart.

"What kind of bastard would target Miriam,"Jared seethed. A mutual worry momentarily uniting the boys.

"A bastard like King,"Emery answered. He paused, running a hand through his thick black hair. "These creatures,"Emery continued explaining. "that are coming after her are deadly." Jared snorted.

"Of course,"Jared retorted, sarcastically rolling his eyes. "They're planning to kill her. Doesn't take a genius to figure that out." Emery glared. Jared glared back.

"Demons,"Emery continued. "Cassy and I fought some last night. They're impossible to kill and have a thirst for blood. These guys-" Emery nodded over at the Winchesters. "Are experts. Here to train and help us. I suggest you listen to them. Get some tips." The tone was condescending and Jared's lips thinned. His chocolate eyes bore into Emery's own black ones. Dean wanted to smack Emery on Jared's behalf. Jeez, this kid didn't hold back the punches.

"Noted,"Jared responded. The hostility dissipated once more. "What's in her genes?" Emery's shoulders drooped.

"I don't know,"he responded. "My dad's trying to find a connection right now. We have a few theories going about, but they're just theories."

"Do you think she's like Cassidy,"Jared continued. He scratched, nervously, at his neck. "Would this gene give her super abilities? Or will nothing happen until the next generation? If it's dormant, it could activate." Jared paused. His concern for Cassidy's and Miriam's safety outweighing his dislike for Emery. "Will it have a dangerous outcome if it does activate? For us, that is."

Emery shook his head. He didn't know. Everything had gotten so much bigger. And now his world and the Winchesters' world was bridging a gap. The two worlds were becoming one and he had so much to learn.

"If it is,"Dean interrupted. "Than we'll have to deal with it."

"We're not hurting Miriam,"Jared blazed. His glare turned on Dean. "She's innocent." Dean raised his hands.

"No one's suggesting hurting her, kid,"Dean stated. "But, my brother and I, we have to think about six billion people on this planet. If there's any suggestion that this...whatever it is...can hurt more than King's ego, it is our job to take care of it."

"Stop saying it,"Jared seethed. "Miriam is not an it. She's a person and can make her own choices."

"We're not calling her a monster,"Sam stepped in. "And I agree with you Jared. Whatever is inside of her doesn't define her. Her actions and the person she is does. But, with this new knowledge, Dean and I will have to take precautions for the unknown."

"She might not be super charged,"Dean continued. "'Within the gene' could very well mean being a part of a secret order. It might be her birth right. Maybe an order in the future that can take down King's empire. Who knows. We don't. We just have to run with what we have from what a demon had told us."

"King's trying to change the future,"Sam continued. "We can't let that happen. No matter the reason."

"Besides demons are killin' innocents,"Dean stated, taking a sip. "I don't like that." Jared seemed to relax once more, realizing no one was planning to hurt anybody besides the demons that were committing genocide.

Cassidy appeared next to Jared, placing a comforting hand on the teen's shoulder. "Don't worry, Jared,"Cassidy reassured, having heard the conversation. "Sam and Dean won't let anything happen to Miriam or anyone else. Nothing to fear." Jared didn't answer right away. "You trust me, don't you?" Jared nodded, leaning into Cassidy's touch.

"I do, Cassy,"he stated. Cassidy grinned.

"Secret orders can also have abilities,"Emery muttered. He glanced at Sam and Dean. "I read up on the Men of Letters and several other orders created to protect humanity. Each with their own unique abilities from inheritance." Sam nodded slowly.

"That is correct,"Sam agreed. How the kid learned about the Men of Letters, Sam couldn't explain. Emery had a habit of finding well hidden information. The way the boy genius eyed the two brothers, showed that he knew they too were a part of an ancient order. Just another thing they had inherited from the Winchester bloodline.

"Then both powers and orders are a possibility,"Emery decided. "Whether this is good for humanity is inconclusive and must be tread carefully." He turned away, quickly deciding to help Nate bring food to the table. Sam and Dean needed to talk to Emery. It was obvious the boy genius had things to say. Information that he was hiding. After breakfast, they'd corner the kid.

"Breakfast is ready by the way,"Cassidy announced, dragging Jared along. "I'm sure you're both hungry."

They sat around the table, eating and planning. Cassidy decided she'd take Miriam shopping today and stay by her side. Emery decided he'd tag along which annoyed Jared. Especially when Emery suggested that Jared should stay here and learn fighting techniques with the Winchesters and Nate. And receive an update on demons and other nasties of the world.

It annoyed Jared even more when Cassidy readily agreed with the plan. The blonde stabbed at his food, listening to Nate's excitement for battle tactics as Cassidy suggested sleeping over at Miriam's for the night as well. The Winchesters decided they would stay, plan, and meet-up with Castiel, who was on his way now. Overall, the tension had returned and battle glares were shot between the two boys. This could get messy fast.

* * *

**Castiel will definitely be in the next chapter. We'll see some training with Jared. Some shopping with Miriam. Some tattooing. And depending on what I add, a conversation possibly between Castiel and Cassidy. This will lead into a sleepover, more mayhem, and the ending chapters. I hope you have enjoyed this story. Please review. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Please review! **

Chapter 11

Emery was cornered. He had popped into the bathroom, quickly, before finding the two men standing outside with arms crossed. Emery quirked a brow, wiping his hands on his pants, and matched the brothers' stance.

"Gentlemen,"Emery greeted, observing the brothers' grisly features. They weren't amused and wanted answers. Emery had an idea about what they wanted. He had been meaning to talk to them, but all the information they had received pushed this confrontation to the back of Emery's mind. Now, he was meeting Cassidy downstairs for a shopping trip. He didn't know how this trip would go, not being much of a shopper, but Cassidy needed backup in case something happened. They needed all eyes and ears open to keep Miriam safe. "As much as I enjoy our alliance and budding friendship, waiting for a guy outside the bathroom door is, normally, socially inappropriate." He gave an easy smirk, rocking on his heels. "But, I do realize I am a stud and you have questions." He watched as Dean's lips quirked up in amusement. "Shoot."

"The fight last night,"Dean started. Emery smiled.

"Are we curious about fighting skills or reinvented demon weapon,"Emery joked.

"Both actually,"Sam responded first. His eyes were drawn and a concentrated scowl formed.

"Dad taught me to fight,"Emery replied, easily, leaning against the door frame. "The weapon. I brought some tools with me. Took the gun and bullets apart to create explosive ammo. Added a bit of holy water and timed it to detonate as soon as the bullet hit it's target. Holy water drenches demon from the inside, leaving it in a watery torment-filled prison, until the water drains and the bullets are removed or you-" He waved his hand. "Give the final blow. Thought it be useful."

"How'd you do it?"Dean asked. His rock salt rifle was simple enough, but this kid, in a matter of minutes, had taken apart a gun and revamped bullets. To say Dean was impressed was an understatement.

"Genius,"Emery replied, arrogance lacing his voice. He showed his white teeth. "And the power of science." Dean sighed, accepting the answer.

"By the way,"Dean added. "Before we leave, I want you to modify all our weapons." Emery chuckled.

"Will do,"he replied. He clapped his hands together. "Are we done here? I have to meet up with Cassidy for our shopping excursion and Jared-"He glanced down the stairs where he could hear Cassidy and Jared were laughing and talking, a small frown formed on his face though it quickly disappeared into a blank mask and a smartass smile. "Needs a bit of demon 101. Training too. Poor guy isn't much of a fighter." Dean raised his brow. He could sense the irritation rolling off of Emery in waves. It was like an alpha lion irritated by another male intruding on his Savannah territory. Dean rolled his eyes. Teenage boys.

"Actually we're not,"Sam interrupted, halting the boy's speedy getaway. Emery gave a huff of annoyance though his face spoke of complete professionalism as he waited for the other question to drop. The kid was a step ahead of them, Dean realized. He already knew what the next question was and he was bidding his time. He had answers and was debating whether or not, revealing himself was a good idea. He didn't know what else Emery had to reveal, the Winchesters already knew the kid was a freaky genius.

"You want to know how I avoided most of the attacks during the battle,"Emery acknowledged. Dean crossed his arms once more, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, that be nice,"Dean replied. The older hunter pointed a finger. "And don't say 'my Dad was an excellent teacher' I doubt Gavin could teach you to anticipate attacks, especially from demons, that well." Emery pursed his lips, debating with himself and weighing out the outcomes of his decision.

"All we want is the truth,Emery,"Sam stated, sincerity dripping from his statement. He had his compassionate face on. The one he used with troubled housewives during cases. "We won't hold it against you."

"I heard them,"Emery stated. His face was dead serious and his hand was twitching, waiting for the Winchesters reaction.

"You what?"Dean retorted, his lips curled up, eyes watching the kids moves. "I'm sorry, I don't remember any of the demonic bitches conversing among each other. They were too busy causing bloodshed."

Emery rolled his eyes as if he was dealing with an imbecile. Though the genius knew comparing Dean to an imbecile wasn't fair. "They weren't talking out loud."

"You mean telepathically,"Sam acknowledged, mouth gaping. He matched his brother's slump, running a hand through his hair.

"You're what,"Dean started, his hands gesticulating wildly. "A mind-reader now." Emery leveled an annoyed glare. That didn't bode well with Dean

"As you have so kindly put it a few times, I do have a _freaky_ brain,"Emery retorted. He pushed his black-rimmed glasses up his nose. "At first, I thought it was only Cassidy. Her thoughts would drift into my head or I'd project my own thoughts, until last night."

"You heard the demons,"Sam concluded.

"They were strategizing, talking, and planning during the fight,"Emery explained. "I believe they have a hive mind."

"A hive mind?" Dean couldn't wrap his brain around it. He wondered if that's how demons communicated so quickly. How, sometimes, it started with one and then a dozen more would suddenly appear, alerted to the danger. If this was true, than they definitely have important news for hunters.

"Yes, meaning they can communicate through brainwaves and thoughts,"Emery explained. "Which explains why their formation kept changing fluidly."

"And you just happened to hack into this brain frequency,"Dean inquired. Emery nodded.

"Completely by accident,"the young genius added.

"Well, that's reassuring,"Dean muttered. Emery raised a brow.

"Dean, I'm not reading your thoughts right now,"Emery reassured.

"Good,"the hunter grunted and pointed a finger. "And continue staying out."

"What are you hiding, Dean?"Emery goaded. "Now I'm curious."

"None of your goddamn business,"Dean barked. He crossed his arms, annoyed by the teen's needling. Emery broke out in a grin. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Well, this changes everything,"Sam stated, nudging his brother. "This is big Dean. If we can begin to understand how this...hive mind works, this could help us big time. This can change how hunters hunt." Dean grunted, patting Sam on the shoulder.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Sammy," Dean stated. "This is only another component of demon mental abilities. If we don't know how to stop it, we can't use it to our advantage. It's just another fact on a long list of demon shit." Sam sighed.

"But if we can-"

"Let's not go there, Sammy,"Dean cut off. "We know now and that's good for now." Sam knew Dean was right.

"So, this is nothing new,"Emery interrupted. His eyes were darting between the brothers. Dean chuffed.

"Nah, kid, this was extremely helpful,"Dean replied. "We're just used to demon assholes and their dark powers." Dean kicked off the wall. "I believe you have a shopping trip." Dean quickly changed the subject and Emery let out a relieved huff. They weren't eyeing him suspiciously or judging him based on his differences. Emery shouldn't be surprised though, the brothers didn't judge Cassidy either. "Good luck with that. Should be fun with a couple of girls." Dean winked. "They might force you to play dress-up."

Emery paled. "Oh God,"he muttered.

"That's what you get for heckling Jared this morning,"Dean retorted with a smirk. Emery narrowed his eyes. Dean snorted. "Please kid, I notice everything." Dean ruffled his hair playfully and Emery frowned at that unkempt mess as he tried to fix it. "Try to be less conspicuous with your dislike if you want to keep your feelings a secret." Emery opened his mouth to argue but was cut off by a megawatt smile from Dean. Emery huffed before pushing pass the brothers and quirking his lips.

"Don't you have training to do,"he retorted, marching down the stairs in search of Cassidy. "Nate's been dying to learn the crossbow." Dean nudged Sam, both brothers watching the retreating back of the boy genius as he rounded up Cassidy to go shopping with Miriam.

* * *

Nate hit the ground with an 'oomph' as Dean stood over him. They were up in the attic, mats strewn on the ground for protection. Jared stood to one side watching the sparring between the hunter and his friend. Sam sprawled on the couch, laptop in hand, as he did research. Dean could guess it was on Arthur King, Lily White, and the oracles that King would talk to. Chazz's eyes were wide with amazement as he watched the fights going on. It had started off with weapon-handling, to Nate's excitement.

Dean had taught the boys how to hold a knife, the ways around the gun though he made sure the safety was on and no bullets were loaded. Nate even held a crossbow for the first time. Dean also made sure they knew how to use the different weapons when fighting a supernatural monster. Stakes for gods, Salt for ghosts, silver for just about everything else. Iron against fairies. And so on. It had been a few hours and Sam had even gone over his favorite section of learning, ancient runes and how to read them. Now they were sparring and Dean was quite surprised about how sprite Nate was. The teen obviously practiced with his sister and Emery.

Drake had gone to the office to look through old notes on King. He was digging for the truth like any good reporter. Elizabeth was in her room, reading an ancient book that Sam had lent her. Elizabeth was absorbing all the new information like a sponge and had even started crafting certain charms that would keep monsters out of the house. It was incredible how fast the Joneses adjusted to new and strange information. Castiel was on his way and would be here by evening in his pimp car. He was driving cross country. The absence of his wings annoyed the angel quite a bit.

"Don't run head first into a fight,"Dean coached, helping Nate up. "Many times the monster is stronger than you and has a deadly touch. Be smart. Outsmart. Think ahead and come up with a plan."

"The only time you improvise is if the original plan crash and burns around you,"Sam added from his seat. He pinched the bridge of his nose and huffed. He had been staring at a computer screen far too long.

"Always have several game plans ready,"Dean said. "Your life depends on it."

"Got it,"Nate stated.

"Now block,"Dean ordered. He threw a punch and Nate blocked it. A kick. Nate stepped to the side. Nate swung out, faking, before bringing out his other fist and clipping Dean in the jaw.

"Don't let your opponent anticipate your moves,"Dean stated. As he blocked another flying fist and then a kick. "Keep your eyes blank." Nate nodded and muttered an 'okay.' The blocking and striking continued. Dean wasn't going to take it easy. Nate stepped back and Dean's breath hitched. The hunter stumbled away, grabbing his arm. The mark pulsed. The exertion had stimulated the mark's need. Dean put out his hands.

"Time out,"he called out. "I need a break." Sam, immediately, knew something was wrong and he shot to his feet, approaching his brother.

"Is everything alright Dean,"Nate asked, worried. He approached the two brothers, but Sam gave a warning shake of his head. Nate stepped back.

"Let's take it easy,"Sam advised. Dean glanced up, eyes glazed over from exhaustion and adrenaline.

"I still need to work with Jared,"Dean argued. Sam shook his head, pushing his brother over towards the couch. Jared walked over, standing next to Nate.

"I'll work with Jared,"Sam proposed. "You need to take care of yourself." He handed Dean a bottle of water, forcing him to take the seat next to Chazz. "Besides-" Sam's mouth quirked. "It's your turn to research." Dean grumbled as Sam toed off his shoes and summoned Jared over.

"Alright Jared,"Sam started. "We'll do basic hand techniques and sparring. Later, I'll teach both you and Nate how to incapacitate certain monsters. Each one has a unique weakness." Jared nodded. The boy was looking a bit down and Sam knew it was because Cassidy was off with another guy. If Cassidy truly loved him, Jared had nothing to fear. Sam stepped forward, placing a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Hey, you've got nothing to worry about-"

"What?"Jared questioned, startling from his thoughts. Sam sighed.

"Cassidy cares,"Sam stated with a soft smile. "If you both truly care for each other than nothing can get in the way." Call Sam a romantic if you must, it was the truth. Jared grimaced as if he was having an inner battle. Sam frowned at the action. He remembered when Jess was still alive, back at Stanford. Another guy had started flirting with her and shoving him aside. It had made Sam furious, but also incredibly insecure that he wasn't worthy of Jess as her boyfriend and friend. He couldn't help, at the time, but think about his childhood and how he wasn't adequate enough for her, not having a real home and all. But his fears and insecurities were quickly squashed, once he talked to her. Their heart to heart had made their relationship stronger. He planned to propose to her. But, a month later his brother showed up and Jess burned on the ceiling. Sam shook his head. He hadn't thought about Jess in such a long time. Thinking about her had reopened old wounds. Wounds that had finally scabbed over after years.

Sam sighed. He stretched his muscles, cracking his neck. "Talk to her, Jared,"Sam advised. "When you're in a relationship, communication is the key."

The teen nodded and mumbled a 'yeah.' Sam stood in a ready stance,his fists out.

"Don't worry about Emery,"Sam finished. Jared snorted. "He's just yanking your chains and tryin' to get a reaction. I think that kid lives off of pushing people's buttons." Jared chuckled.

"Thanks, Sam,"Jared, sincerely, replied. "For understanding and everything." Sam grinned.

"No problem." Sam stepped back. "Now, block." Sam threw a punch and Jared blocked. He did the same routine that Dean had done with Nate, though he added in a few extra moves. Jared seemed to be a lot more energized after their little talk. Sometimes Dean was wrong. Sometimes people needed heart to hearts. Sometimes the chick flick moments were key to approach a decision. Not everyone were emotional cripples. Sam punched and his fist grazed across Jared's forearm. It felt like liquid. Cool water. Not flesh. Sam's brows furrowed as he fell forward when, in a fluid motion, Jared stepped out of the way. The kid's mouth hung open as Sam's giant body hit the mat. Jared backed away.

Sam climbed to his knees, watching Jared with open curiosity.

"Are you alright, Sam,"Jared asked, nervousness obvious in his voice. Something was wrong. When Sam's punch made connection, he did not feel flesh.

"Fine,"Sam answered, standing to his feet. He was getting way to old for this. "Jared, what-" In a smooth swoop, Jared grabbed his jacket. He ignored Nate's amazed clapping and whistling. All he wanted to do was get out.

"I should go,"Jared stated. "My Mom's home and probably needs help with cleaning the house." He made a hasty retreat towards the exit. "Thanks for the lesson, guys-" He paused for a second. "Let me know when Cassidy gets home." And with that, he flew down the stairs like the devil was at his heels.

"What the hell was that about,"Dean grumbled. His brow was arched in open curiosity. Nate mirrored the look.

Sam shrugged. "No idea,"the hunter mumbled.

Chazz bounced off the couch, running towards the center of the attic. "My turn,"he exclaimed. He brought his fists up, mimicking Sam's stance earlier.

* * *

Emery slumped in a chair, outside Forever 21 changing room. The music was blaring, pounding in his eardrum, and the florescent lights were killing his eyes. When he had agreed to go shopping with Cassidy, for vigilant purposes, he had never expected the excruciating long hours of crowds and gabbing girls. He could barely focus keeping a lookout for possible demons with plans to harm a teenage girl.

Miriam had no clue how much danger she was in as she ran out in a wacky colored dress and a feather boa. She spun in a circle, plucking a fedora from the pile of unwanted clothes. She curtsied, giving Emery a playful, flirtatious wink as her black curls bounced around her heart shaped face. He could see the dimples in her cheek and her wild blue eyes, sparkling mischievously. Miriam was gorgeous, but intimidating. Many boys didn't know how to handle her confidence and rambunctious ways and surprisingly that included Emery. He found it impossible to predict Miriam's next actions which could be unsettling in the young genius.

"What do you think, Emery?"She joked, puckering her lips and throwing the blue and pink boa over her shoulder. "Sophisticated?" She pranced around the chair as she attempted a graceful model strut. "A natural born movie star? Have I found a winning outfit?" Emery opened his mouth to answer, but Cassidy came tumbling out after her, her face vibrant with laughter and ridiculous outfit on.

"Oh, of course darling,"Cassidy drawled in a British accent, twirling her own scarf. "You were made to walk the stage." She leaned back as if she was a manger for a movie star. She tapped her chin, twirling the scarf she wore. "Strike a pose." Miriam struck a pose, though it was possibly one of the most ridiculous stances Emery had seen. He muffled a chuckle which Miriam heard, though she didn't change character to tease him.

"Gorgeous, darling, Gorgeous,"Cassidy cooed, pulling down the sunglasses she was wearing.

"Will I be famous,"Miriam, dramatically, asked, her mouth hanging open as she looked hopeful and dumbfounded at once. "Will I be a star?" She spread out her fingers, throwing out her arms. People gave her weird looks. Miriam didn't care. Miriam never cared.

"Most definitely, Most definitely,"Cassidy exclaimed. "Let me call the producers of the next big thing."

Miriam paused, quirking a brow, before bursting into giggles. She leaned forward, clutching her stomach. Cassidy joined in. The ridiculousness of their outfits and accents getting the best of them. Miriam sobered first, setting her gaze on Emery.

"Your next, Phillips,"Miriam decided, grabbing his arm and attempting to yank him to his feet. Emery quirked a brow, looking at the extremely girly premise of the store.

"I don't think this store is meant for guys,"Emery responded, stating the obvious, as he tried to pull away. Cassidy grinned, no pity given. He was stuck being dragged towards a rack by her lunatic friend.

"Oh, please,"Miriam drawled. "There's a Forever 21 Men section." She paused, eyeing Emery. "You're the one who decided to tag along-" She paused for dramatic affects, placing a hand over her heart. "And as a fellow shopper, you absolutely must join in on the ridiculousness of shopping. It is your duty as one of the girls."

"Duty,"Emery questioned. "One of the girls?" He was gobsmacked and he knew Miriam wouldn't relent. If she could, Miriam would get him into a dress and high heels as a practical joke. That's why he avoided agreeing to any bets same as every other male at Queen Anne High. Miriam may like him, but a good prank always overruled a crush. Part of the reason he also liked Miriam. She was loyal and knew how to have a good time. She was a stable friend for Cassidy as well as him.

"You joined us, Bucko,"She stated with a playful, dazzling grin. "And if Bren and Carli were here they would be doing the exact same thing."

"Come on, Emery," Cassidy hollered, joining in on the harassing. "It's fun." Miriam's curls bounced as she pranced forward, shifting through the racks, humming and hawing. He had no choice. Maybe he should have let Jared take his place.

He pulled out a sweater vest, his brows leaping up to his hairline. "I really don't think this is my style,"he stated with a grimace. A lot of the guy clothes were flashy and hipster in looks.

Miriam narrowed her eyes. "Would you prefer high heels and a floral dress?" She inquired, though her lips were twitching upwards as she pushed her feather boa away from her nose. "Because there are quite a few options in that department." She gave a brilliant grin. "I'm being merciful at the moment."

"She is!"Cassidy shouted, waving her hand. Emery sighed. She was being incredibly merciful. Because if Miriam wanted to see him in a dress, somehow she would manage to get him into a dress. The girl was terrifying. It's why Nate went running the other way when Miriam was around. Though Emery could sense his friend's sudden interest in the slightly maniacal girl. But, Nate would never admit it.

"What would you like to see me in,"Emery stated in defeat. He wasn't getting out of this and his vigilant watch hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary. A little bit of fun wouldn't hurt anybody. Miriam squealed, immediately throwing a handful of clothes at him.

"Try these on,"She exclaimed before winking. "I handpicked them myself." Emery glanced at the articles of clothing, a blush creeping up the back of his neck. He was a guy after all and a fifteen-year old boy nevertheless. He just really hoped Bobby or Sunny weren't at the mall, he'd never live this down. He'd just have to play it up and exude the max amount of confidence he could project. He entered the changing room, listening to the two girls giggle and talk. He pulled out the jeans. The skinny jeans. He closed his eyes, sighing.

"God, Miriam,"he muttered. "What the hell." He was a tall, broad guy and he knew he would never fit in these. At least comfortably. Maybe Jared was having the last laugh. He didn't fight too hard in taking Emery's place. He tugged the jeans on, wincing at the tightness. What he did to keep his friends safe. He grabbed the white, v-neck shirt and then the knock-off designer vest. He felt absolutely ridiculous, running a hand through his hair, he put on the bling necklace and sunglasses. All he needed was golden braces on his teeth and he could be a hip-hop artist. He stepped out of the changing room, arms out.

"Well, what do ya think,"he announced. There were hollers,claps, and giggles. He bowed his head, ready to take the clothes off.

"Nice butt, Phillips,"Miriam blurted with a wild grin. The girl had absolutely no filter and whatever came to her head, she said. That made her one of the most real people Emery had ever met and also the most intimidating. Emery blushed. He felt his face burn red. He was ready to change. Only Miriam could steal away his normally calm and collected personality.

"If we're done here,"Emery stated, stumbling back into the changing room. He could feel the numerous stares from the other female customers in the store. He felt naked. He guessed skinny jeans would do that to a guy and they squeezed around some rather uncomfortable places. "I think I'm gonna change." The girls nodded and he raced back into the changing stall. He really, really hoped Bobby or Sunny weren't around to see that.

* * *

When he finally came out, the girls were back in their original clothes and were in line purchasing a few items. He made his way outside of Forever 21, breathing in the nice, cool air. The store had been incredibly stuffy. Another man leaned against the wall next to him, a cigarette in his hand. He took a long drag, blowing out a puff. He gave Emery a sleazy smile and the teen's blood ran cold. There was something wrong with the man. He just knew it. It was like the man was waiting for something and Emery had a bad feeling about what the man was waiting for.

The girls skipped out of Forever 21, bags in hand. Completely ignoring the man with the cigarette though he noticed Cassidy's nose twitching and her furrowed brow.

"Where to next,"Miriam exclaimed as she grabbed their hands and led them forward. She had broken Cassidy's concentration and the redhead immediately broke out into a smile. Obviously, Miriam already knew where she wanted to go as she led them across the street and towards Bath &amp; Body Works. Emery closed his eyes, suppressing a sigh. Great. All the smells, sights, and noise would send him into overdrive. He wondered if Cassidy would be able to handle it with her enhanced senses.

They rushed into the store and Miriam immediately started trying on all the sample scents. Emery's nose burned. Surprisingly, Cassidy didn't look over-stimulated as she followed her best friend around and took part in the scent samples. Maybe, Cassidy was used to the artificial smells. After all, this probably wasn't the first time she came into this store with Miriam. This just gave Emery a giant headache.

A wrist was in front of his nose and he could smell peaches. Emery startled, staring into bright green eyes and a wide smile. "Smells like peaches,"Cassidy announced.

"I noticed,"Emery replied. The redhead bit her lip, stepping back. She quirked her head to the side, watching as Miriam chattered happily to another girl.

"Cigarette guy gave me a bad feeling,"Cassidy stated as her eyes watched the store, cautiously. "Made my skin crawl."

"Me too,"Emery agreed. His eyes followed a woman exiting the store. His eyes landed on a person leaning against the glass, cigarette in hand. Shit. "I think our friend is following us." Cassidy nodded as she rummaged around the on sale items. Emery joined her, keeping an eye on the man. If this was a demon than he was being rather conspicuous, following the three teens. Unless, he didn't care. Unless, he had plans to kill Miriam tonight. Which meant they were out of time. Emery pursed his lips in concentration.

"What should we do?"Cassidy inquired. She opened a bottle of body lotion and took a sniff, her nose immediately wrinkled.

"Continue browsing and keep tabs,"Emery stated. "Tonight we need to stay with Miriam. The other victims were alone, we can't leave Miriam's side."

"I'm sleeping over at her place,"Cassidy replied. She pretended to skim over a label. "I've already arranged it with her." Cassidy glanced up at Emery. "I'd invite you too, but I think that would be pushing it." Emery nodded.

"I agree,"the genius responded. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll set up surveillance with my Dad and the Winchesters." He placed a consoling hand on her shoulder. "I promise you, Cassidy, nothing will happen to Miriam." Cassidy bobbed her head, a finger nervously twirling her locks.

Something cold and wet was squirted behind his ear and he slapped the spot. He spun around, spotting Miriam and a bottle of perfume. She glanced at it curiously, reading the name before smiling.

"Miriam,"Emery stated, trying to keep his voice calm. "Why'd you spray perfume behind my ear." Miriam rolled her eyes, handing him the sample bottle.

"It's not perfume,"she explained, curls bouncing. "It's cologne. More specifically alpine scent. I wanted to see if it actually gave a manly wilderness smell." She sniffed the air similarly to how Cassidy would. "Yup, you definitely smell like a lumberjack." He read the bottle of the artificial scent. The liquid was definitely questionable.

"Will I have the sudden desire to break out into song and wear women's clothing,"Emery retorted, sarcastically. Miriam snorted.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Only if you want to, Em. I'd be incredibly amused at least." She took the bottle back to the shelf. Emery rubbed the back of his ear, a grumpy frown on his lips.

"Don't be such a grumpy cat,"Miriam reprimanded. "Smile a bit Mr. Hero." Miriam breezed past him towards the door.

Cassidy nudged her friend. "Yeah, Emery,"Cassidy teased. "Lose the grumpy cat status." That only deepened Emery's scowl. Cassidy giggled at his expense, looping an arm around his. He noticed the mirth dancing in the redhead's eyes and he couldn't help but smile back. Everything was going to be okay. Miriam would be safe. And like always, they would stop the bad guys together.

"Let's go somewhere new," Miriam decided, approaching her two friends. "How does food sound?"

"Hungry already, Mir,"Cassidy joked. Miriam rolled her eyes and grinned.

"I'm always hungry,"she announced.

"Not worried about keeping your girlish figure,"Cassidy poked.

"Please,"Miriam drawled out dramatically. "I ain't one of those runway models. I expect a cheeseburger and I expect it now." She marched out the doors, a woman on a mission, dark curls bouncing wildly. Cassidy laughed.

"Come on, Emery,"Cassidy stated. "We've got to feed her royal highness." Miriam's head popped back through the door.

"And this royal highness feels her stomach rumbling from momentary neglect,"Miriam exclaimed. "Because her two friends are too busy dilly-dallying. We're losin' sunlight people. Time's a wastin'. Bip Bip." She marched her way out of the store once more.

"She's crazy,"Emery decided. "Clinically insane." He paused. "I think her hearing might be as good as yours, Cas." Cassidy giggled.

"And that's why we love her,"Cassidy finished, nodding her head towards the exit. "I think a milkshake and burger sounds amazing."

* * *

Dean leaned over the sink, a glass of water in hand. This was his third drink he downed within the last few minutes. His whole body was tingling with pent up energy and unchecked rage. He started counting and pacing, probably appearing like a lunatic from a hospital rather than a fear-inducing hunter. He just needed to keep his heart rate calm. He had overexerted himself with the sparring. He was just thankful the punches thrown didn't switch on the mark. It was foolish of him to even play spar. He leaned his head on the counter, his arms cushioning his forehead. He was a mess.

"Hello, Dean,"a monotone voice said. Dean jumped, startled by the sudden familiar voice. Dean spun around, hand clasping his chest. A man dressed in a trench-coat stood in front of him. His dark hair disheveled and his head quirked to the side, like a curious canine.

"Cas,"Dean sighed, taking a deep breath. "What the-" He paused for a moment, his green eyes narrowing. "Don't sneak up on people like that. Nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Your heart sounds normal,"Castiel stated, blue eyes squinting. "No abnormalities, other than the stress that normally plagues you." Castiel pursed his lips. "How are you feeling?" He gazed at the mark as if it were a mystery.

"Fine,"Dean answered. He ran two tired hands down his face. He felt sore. Strained. Castiel quirked his head to the other side.

"No sudden outbursts like last time?"Castiel inquired. Last time. When he killed a whole room of dangerous men, while trying to protect Claire Novak. Granted the men needed killing, but it still terrified the wits out of Dean. He sighed.

"How did you get here, Cas?" Dean expertly changed the subject. Immediately, the angel knew what Dean was up to, but he didn't push the matter. If it was Sam, his brother would have drilled him with questions and forced a chick flick moment.

"I drove,"Castiel answered. His brows furrowed. "I do that now." His eyes caught Dean's and the hunter could sense the weariness in the angel's stance. Ever since the tablet, the angels losing their wings, and Castiel lost his grace, the angel had been especially exhausted. They've all been tired. "The traffic was terrible. I don't understand how you people get around quickly. It's absolutely tedious." Castiel sighed, exasperatedly. "A few humans honked their horns at me. Said I was going the wrong way. I'm pretty sure I was going the right way since I'm here now." Sighing, Dean rubbed at his temple. Don't give an angel a license, though he doubted Castiel actually had one. He sort of stole a pimp car to travel in.

"Cas, I meant here," Dean stated. "In here. Did Elizabeth let you in? Because the door was locked."

"Oh, no,"Castiel responded. "I entered on my own account." Castiel quirked his head to the side. "The knob and frame may be slightly bent now." Dean groaned. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That's called breaking and entering, Cas, and it's illegal,"Dean retorted. He didn't want to mention Gavin, who vigilantly watched the Joneses house. And if any alarms went off, Gavin would be over here, guns blazing.

"But you're here," Castiel reasoned. "And you knew I was coming."

"It's not my house, Cas,"Dean stated, taking another sip of water. The hunter shrugged. "Normally, it's common courtesy to knock."

Castiel opened his mouth, his face filled with both understanding and confusion. Dean knew the angel probably knocked, just his strength alone probably bent the door. It was just more fun bantering and teasing. "But, sometimes you don't knock,"Castiel pointed out.

"Sometimes I'm on a hunt and need to be sneaky,"Dean retorted.

"So, you're performing an illegal act in the eyes of the law."

"But,"Dean argued. "It's for the greater good." The hunter paused, placing his glass in the dishwasher. "I should probably explain why I called you."

Castiel nodded seriously. "That would be wise."He followed Dean's movement as the hunter made his way to the stool at the island. "I understand the bit about the demons and rebelling against Crowley. He can be an idiot at times. But, the second hell has thrown me off."

"You and me both, buddy,"Dean replied. "Apparently, demons broke away from Crowley's ruling and made a deal with a lady named Lily White."

"Ah, yes, Lily,"Castiel mused, thoughtfully. "Crazy, selfish, and evil. I've heard of her. She definitely doesn't have a place in Heaven." Dean raised a brow. Sometimes he forgot Castiel knew about most souls.

"Yeah,"Dean drawled. "Well, she made a deal with Hell two. They perform her dirty deeds, she grants them protection." Dean sighed. "Apparently, these dirty deeds include genocide. They've been going after people with a special genetic makeup. Do you know anything about this?"

For a moment, Castiel stared at a singular spot. "No,"he, finally, stated. "I am not familiar with this new genetic quirk in the human biology. Is it supernatural?"

"We don't know,"Dean stated. "All we know is what a demon told us." Castiel frowned.

"Then your knowledge is rather limited,"Cas confirmed. Dean rolled his eyes, picking at an apple absently.

"You're telling me,"he retorted. Sighing, he leaned back, slightly, careful not to fall over. "We also need some help."

"With what?"Castiel asked.

"With getting a family protected from demons,"Dean stated. "There's this girl and she's really special-"Dean paused, unsure how to explain Cassidy. She was special. She was nothing like the supernatural world, considering her abilities came from the animal kingdom. He didn't know anything about her or her genetics. He didn't even know if Castiel could help her. Protect her from the darkness the supernatural world brought. He was at a lost and Castiel knew it.

"Dean,"Elizabeth interrupted. She stood, eyeing the new ruffled stranger. "Who's your friend?" Elizabeth had been in her bedroom when she heard their conversation take place. She went to investigate, only to meet a man who looked like he just rolled out of bed.

"Liz,"Dean greeted, standing up. "This is-"

"Castiel,"the angel interrupted. He held out his hand awkwardly. "I'm an angel of the Lord." He paused, studying Elizabeth. "I broke your door. I apologize." Elizabeth stood, mouth gaping. She was still stuck on angel. She just didn't imagine an angel to look like Castiel. Castiel's brows furrowed. "I believe it's customary to shake my hand in greeting." Elizabeth startled.

"Oh, yes,"she stammered, pushing loose hair out of her face. "Right." She held out her hand, shaking the angel's extended appendage. "Hello." Castiel smiled, brightly. "Would you like anything to drink?"

* * *

**This chapter is finished! A few more to go. I've had so much fun writing this story and I hope you've had as much fun reading it. Please review! **


	13. Chapter 12

**Here's chapter 12. Please read and enjoy. I love reviews!**

Chapter 12

A gaudy, yellow 1978 Lincoln Continental Mark five was parked outside of Cassidy's home right next to the impala. From a distance, Cassidy could see that the front door was slightly distorted as if someone had knocked a little too hard and the door had flung open before that same person politely tried to shut it. Cassidy's brows arched, reaching her hairline, whoever entered the home must have been strong.

She felt her heart stop, in panic, as she thought of her family inside. What if the demons had figured who she was and decided to murder her family as a warning. She felt her knees tremble as she took a shaky foot forward. She paused. No. Dean and Sam were there. If the demons attacked, they had enough experience and fight to protect her family. If it was danger, she would have heard screaming and bloodshed. She didn't hear anything horrifying. In fact, what she heard was her mother's laughter and another man's monotone voice as he confusingly questioned about the hilarity of the situation. She could hear the Winchesters chatter as well.

She glanced over her shoulder at Emery, giving him a reassuring nod. His fighting stance relaxed and effortlessly he slouched his shoulders, giving a breezy smile. This quiet conversation happened, unbeknownst to Miriam. Her lips curled and a dark brow raised questionably.

"What's with the gaudy pimpmobile?" Miriam commented. She glanced over expectantly at Cassidy. Cassidy shrugged.

"Seems like my family has friends over,"she stated. She took a step towards her house before turning to Miriam. "Are your parents home?" Miriam rolled her eyes, grinning. She patted Cassidy's shoulders.

"Yeah,"she answered. She placed hands on her hips. They had taken the city bus, that stopped at the bottom of the hill, to the shopping area than back to their place. "What's with all the concern, Red? You've been jumpy all day and don't think I haven't noticed. Every shop we went into, you acted like something was gonna jump out and slit my throat." Cassidy gulped. Miriam had hit too close to the truth. Cassidy tried to give a carefree smile, but it was too strained. Miriam narrowed her eyes and puckered her lips in concentration. It surprised the mutant how observant her friend could be at times. She had known Miriam for so long and the girl could basically read her like a book. Cassidy laughed and it sounded nervous.

"Nah, Mir,"she replied, waving her friend off. "I just-"She paused. She was never good at lying. She was downright terrible and she had been shocked she kept her mutant secret from her family for so long.

"Horror movie,"Emery replied, easily, with a slight smile. "Watched one last night." Cassidy nodded, vigorously. Sometimes, she was shocked with how accurate Emery's lies were. Last night was a horror movie. Miriam wasn't buying it. She raised a brow.

"Which one?"she inquired. Cassidy shifted uncomfortably.

"Night of the Demons,"Emery answered. "Pretty cheesy, though it had a few jump scares. Right, Cassy?" Cassidy snorted. A few jump scares, talk about nearly getting her head torn off several times and a reenactment of _The Devil Inside_. Cassidy shivered. She had seen a few horror movies with Nate, but she wasn't keen on the whole demon possession bit. It gave her the shivers and now she knew it was truly possible.

"What can I say,"she responded, a nervous smile quirking her lips up. "I'm a horror movie lightweight."

"Right,"Miriam drawled, blue eyes suspicious. She perked up, throwing her arms around Cassidy's neck and giving her friend a hug. "I'll see you at five then,"she chirped, bouncing back. "I've got to help my parents around the house, but tonight we have my place to ourselves." She gave a mischievous wink. "I say gossiping and makeovers are in store. I'm so excited! It's been too long!" She headed down the sidewalk, a skip to her walk. "See you tonight!"

"Yeah,"Cassidy shouted back, waving. She glanced up at Emery and he placed a consoling hand on her shoulder. Everything would be alright. Tonight, they would keep Miriam safe. Tomorrow, they would kick ass and stop the genocide.

Cassidy sighed, heading towards her house. Emery's arm was easily slung over her shoulder. "I bet the pimpmobile belongs to a friend of the Winchesters,"Cassidy stated, attempting to break the silence. "Since you know-" She paused, running a hand through her red hair. "old cars." She sighed. She was tired.

For the first time, her body and soul ached. Normally, she was never tired. She only needed a few hours of rest, but since last night and her breakdown Cassidy had tried to play up the 'I'm fine' aspect of her life. She didn't want her family to worry. She didn't want Emery to worry. And she definitely didn't want Jared to worry. She had played the part of the chirpy, happy teenager all day and she was tired. She was tired of having to play a role. Cassidy wondered if the Winchesters were tired too. They had been in the 'saving the world' business much longer than her.

Emery hummed in agreement. "You're probably right,"he answered. "And considering you didn't rush in there and kick butt, I doubt you heard hostile conduct." Emery's voice was filled with amusement and what sounded like admiration. Cassidy raised a brow.

"I guess that was a dead giveaway,"she responded, breezily. Emery smirked.

"Let's go meet our new guest,"Emery suggested, pulling her along. Cassidy followed willingly and as she approached the house, the first thing she noticed was Jared wasn't there. His lingering scent was old. She frowned. She needed to call him. Later, maybe.

* * *

He was wearing a trenchcoat. The angel was wearing a trenchcoat. He looked more like a family man than a powerful, heavenly warrior. She had walked into her kitchen and saw the man among her family. He was sitting next to Dean, Chazz sat firmly on the angel's lap as her little brother chattered about sparring and monsters. He had discovered a new interest since the Winchesters had arrived and upon hearing about their angelic friend, Chazz had made it his goal to befriend Castiel. Castiel, the angel. Sam leaned against the counter, next to her mother. The angel that was currently sitting in her kitchen. Even Emery was mesmerized. It was hard to impress her friend. But, obviously, celestial beings were what rattled Emery's normal know it all attitude.

"Hello,"she greeted the angel. Angel in her kitchen. She was going to have to get used to this. Nate had a gigantic grin that probably wouldn't disappear anytime soon. "Castiel."

"Cassidy,"the angel replied back. He stood up and, gently, placed her brother on the stool. He approached her, curiosity shining in his ancient eyes. "Your soul is so human." Cassidy's brows furrowed.

"Thank you,"she said, though it was more of a question than an actual thanks. The angel was strange. He quirked his head to the side and smiled. At least her soul was human, she supposed.

"And yet,"he continued, his eyes wandering as he took in the greater picture. "Your biological attributes are-"

"Wacky,"Cassidy proposed. She was definitely wacky for lack of a better word. Castiel's lips stretched in amusement and his eyes seemed distance away as he looked past the mutant teen.

"Wacky,"he repeated, thoughtfully. "What a peculiar word." His eyes landed on Cassidy. Gentle. Kind. "Fitting for a peculiar girl."Cassidy could feel a calming energy seep into her bones. She felt calm. Light. As if nothing could touch or harm her. Was this how it felt to be in the presence of an angel? "I can see what you mean, Dean,"the angel stated, addressing the hunter. "She needs to be protected." His eyes returned to the redhead's. "She's very special."

"Told you, Cas,"Dean rumbled, drink in hand. "She heals fast and any demon would want a meat suit with extra strength." Castiel's brows furrowed in worry.

"That is worrisome,"Castiel agreed.

"Do you have a solution?"Sam this time. His gaze was pensive, concern radiating from his very being. Sam was always worried, Cassidy had learned. He had a big heart and just wanted everyone safe. "Because tattoos won't stick." Cassidy lowered her head. She was causing too many problems without really trying. She had dragged the Winchesters into her secret mess as well as the O'Sheas. She was just surprised that neither hunter family ran from her in fear.

"It is not your fault, young one." Cassidy's gaze shot up to Castiel and the angel smiled. "The Winchesters would have found trouble whether they met you or not. Trouble is in their genes, I believe." Cassidy giggled, immediately feeling reassured.

"I've noticed,"she joked back. Dean grumbled, though he was not upset by the gentle teasing.

"Yes,"he stated, answering Sam. "I believe I can protect her. She can heal mortal wounds of earthly origin, but a brand by a celestial being will be permanent." Cassidy didn't realize she was holding her breath, until it was released. She was scared nothing would protect her. She was terrified that her vulnerability would allow a demon to break in and take her control. Her family would be in danger and she could do nothing about it. She hadn't realized the weight she had been carrying.

"It will be painful,"the angel warned, dragging her away from her thoughts. Cassidy's emerald orbs connected with Castiel's cerulean eyes. "The energy I'll be using can kill a human, but you're strong. Stronger than most."

"I need to protect my family,"Cassidy responded. "As long as I'm not protected, I'm vulnerable." She glanced over at her mother, who shifted nervously. She never liked the idea of her daughter in pain. She didn't like the idea of her daughter fighting a war against monsters. What mother would? But this was her world now. And in this world, her daughter was beyond special. A true hero. "And if I'm vulnerable, they will always be in danger." Castiel nodded his head sagely. His eyes were proud and approving before they shifted to Emery's.

"You're tattooed,"he noted. Castiel quirked his head to his side. "But you're special. So much knowledge in that head of yours." Castiel's brows furrowed. "Extra precautions need to be taken with you as well." Emery nodded. This was the most speechless Cassidy had ever seen her genius friend.

"Same as Cassidy,"Emery asked, wondering if this extra precaution involved celestial energy and permanency.

"I believe so,"Castiel decided. "But, I will not force anything on you. It is your decision."

Emery frowned. "Do what you have to,"he answered. "My family is more important than comfort."

Castiel moved towards the two teens. "This will be quick,"he reassured, holding out a hand. His eyes shone a bright blue. "I would do this for both your families, but I am unsure what their reactions to my energy would be." He paused, glowing. "You're both strong enough to withstand. This will take a couple of minutes."

He placed his hand on Cassidy and Cassidy bit back a scream. Everything inside of her alight in flames. She was burning. Sweltering. Her bones were sizzling. She could feel intricate designs drawn and written into her bones. Her very soul. A design that would lock the darkness out. And though she felt pain, peace circled within her. Tranquility. She couldn't feel herself healing. The branded symbol would not disappear. It was permanent like the angel had promised. She opened her eyes, meeting Castiel's cool blue. A smile curved the angel's face.

"You are safe,"he promised. She looked at her skin, but she was unmarked. Everything was inside of her. She could sense it's power as the symbols did it's job. The angel turned to Emery and placed his hand on the boy's chest. Emery squeezed his eyes shut and she could see the blue energy surge into her friend. Emery was special. Because Emery was like her, yet very different. As soon as it was over, Emery opened his eyes breathing heavily.

"I have placed a few protection symbols on Sam and Dean, a while back,"Castiel announced, looking at the room at large. "I know it will keep you safe, though you may still want to get the devil's trap tattoo."

"Yeah,"Dean responded. "We have a tattoo artist familiar with the supernatural world coming today. He'll make sure everyone is protected." The group nodded at once. Her dad, Gavin, and Serena still weren't here. Cassidy couldn't wait to see Serena's reaction to a real live angel. The geneticist was going to freak.

* * *

Serena did freak. She had asked Castiel a billion questions, some the angel was unsure he could answer. The geneticist was still chattering at Castiel, even after the process of burning symbols into her ribcage. She had multiple questions about anatomy, powers, the Creator. Really, anything that came to mind. Castiel had answered as many as he could while Serena had asked for a demonstration of his powers.

Cassidy giggled as she sat on the roof, listening to her family getting tattoos. Nate was overjoyed. He had always wanted a tattoo. The wind rustled her hair as she observed the expansion of her neighborhood. Everywhere she could hear people. Families eating dinner and talking. A game of tennis a few blocks away. A party happening. Jason Crenshaw snoring in his bedroom as his mother tidied up the house. She heard Miriam preparing for their sleepover later as she searched for movies and set up snacks. She could hear the happy humming of her best friend.

Cassidy frowned. All these people in her neighborhood had affected her life somehow. All of them had a life and all of them had an end. They would live, have families, get jobs, and grow old. Cassidy knew that would never be her story. She didn't know if she'd ever have a family. Get a job. Have a stable life. She could end up a drifter like the Winchesters. Constantly looking over her shoulder, running from the government. Running from King. Maybe, she'd watch her entire family die. All of them growing old and, she, forever young. Forced to change towns, every few years. A freak, forever, on a violent-filled planet.

The Winchesters, they would eventually die too. With maybe the exception of Dean. The older hunter didn't know what would happen to him in the long run. But if the mark took over, he would no longer be the same Dean Winchester. His soul would be violent, forever tormented by the evil darkness that lurked within him. She felt sorry for Dean. He knew his fate. He knew his days were numbered. At least he knew, she had nothing. She didn't know what her life entailed. Cassidy didn't know which was worse, knowing or ignorance.

The teenage mutant sighed, burrowing her head into her arms. One day, everything will be gone. And she would be the only one left. Alone. A tear slid down her cheek. Cassidy wiped it away. She was afraid.

"Cassidy." Castiel sat beside her, also watching the bustling city from afar. The mutant startled, staring wide mouthed at the angel that had suddenly appeared.

"How did you-" she began. The angel, serenely, kept his gaze on the city. "Did you teleport?"she asked, collecting her thoughts. Castiel chuckled. Though his chuckle wasn't full of mirth.

"Can't anymore,"he answered. His eyes landed on the girl. "My wings have been clipped."

Cassidy pursed her lips, thoughts tumbling into one another. So much had happened in a few short days, her brain hadn't had the time to really evaluate her life changes.

"Why?"She blurted out before blushing. She shouldn't have asked. Curiosity killed the cat and all that. She could see the angel's face fall. Sadness. Guilt. Shame. There was a lot of that being passed around.

"I trusted someone, I shouldn't have trusted,"Castiel answered. He bowed his head, blue eyes staring at his hands. "I thought we wanted the same thing. I wanted peace among our people. He wanted them to fall." Castiel's gaze caught Cassidy's. Cassidy placed a consoling hand on the angel's hand.

"You made a mistake,"Cassidy stated. She frowned. "You may have trusted the wrong person, but your heart was in the right place."

"Life is full of choices and mistakes," Castiel replied, sagely. His features once again were serenely smooth. He leaned back, looking up at the sky. "Some mistakes are bigger than others. They can hurt the people you care about even if your intentions are from the right place. I've made many." He sighed. "Have wronged many because of pride or self-righteousness." Cassidy chewed on her bottom lip. Even though he wasn't human, Castiel still made mistakes. Just like Dean. Just like Sam. Just like her family and friends. And just like herself. She was constantly beating herself up over the mistakes she made. She was mad for sitting on that stool. For cracking her head on that table and knocking over that formula. She was mad about dragging her family into this mess. Mad that Emery was stuck with a mutant instead of following his dreams. She was mad. Guilt-filled. She had made too many mistakes. Her mistakes had led to Lily White, which led to Arthur King Junior's escape. Like a domino affect each mistake she made, either revealed herself to someone she cared about or created a super-villain. She was a walking disaster. A danger. And sometimes she wished this burden hadn't been left on her shoulders.

"But, that doesn't make you a bad person,"Cassidy responded, though her response was more of a question. A question that needed to be confirmed for herself. Her brows furrowed. "Just misled."

"No, it doesn't,"Castiel agreed. He quirked his head to the side, studying the young mutant girl. "You're not a bad person either, Cassidy. Sometimes, hurting the bad guys is the only way to keep your loved ones safe." Cassidy bowed her head.

"Sometimes, I'm afraid,"she admitted to the angel. "Sometimes, I'm scared that the beast inside of me will break through. That I will become the animal that my modified DNA tells me I am." She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering, but not because of the cold. "I'm scared that I won't be able to control myself. I'm terrified that I'll hurt my family because of what I am."

"What you are does not define who you are,"Castiel responded. He placed his hands in his lap, looking thoughtfully over the roofs. "You have a lot more control than you believe, Cassidy Jones. Your strength of will and character is what will pave your path." His eyes, once again, caught her own. And he stared, as if he was gazing right at her soul. Which was probably an accurate assumption. "Your soul's beautiful, strong, filled with life. So much bravery in someone remarkably young." He smiled at her warmly. "I don't see a monster, I see a hero."

"You do?"she questioned. After last night, she wasn't sure what she was anymore. Cassidy didn't know if she was just an animal trying to play the part of a hero. These long months, since her transformation, she had questioned herself. Her humanity. Her future. Her family's safety. She had been feeling down. Depressed at the aspect of eternity on earth. She just hoped Serena would find the cure soon.

"I do,"Castiel confirmed. "You will make a difference on earth." He smiled softly. "You've already started."

They sat quietly in companionable silence. They listened to nature as the birds made their homes in the tall pines, the spiders spun their webs, and the squirrels clambered up trees. The gray clouds rolled in and the wind rustled, catching her hair and pulling locks along it's current. She pulled the sweater closer, enjoying both the beauty of earth and her city. The city that she vowed to protect.

"I'm terrified of death,"Cassidy whispered. Castiel glanced at her. She toed the roofing of her house. "In my dreams, I see my family die-" She bit her lip, wiping under her eyes as tears built up. "But I live on. I always live on even when the world is shattered around me and nothing is left but dust." She nestled her chin into the collar of her sweater. "I'm always alone." She paused, catching her breath.

She was choking, definitely choking on her own sorrow and fear. Her throat had constricted, like a python, blocking her airway. It didn't matter though, if she died from suffocation she'd just come back. "Will I die?" The question was whispered. If Castiel had not been an angel, he'd probably wouldn't have heard the plea. She needed to know. To live a life of immortality would be a terrible burden. A burden she didn't want to carry. She didn't want to watch her parents die, her brothers, Jared, Emery, she just couldn't. Her soul wouldn't bear it. She had already died three times and returned from the dead. That wasn't life, it was torment. To live while everyone else died was her own personal hell.

"Your mission is currently unfinished,"Castiel replied. "You have a long life ahead of you. A destiny to complete." He wouldn't tell her what was at stake. What was her mission. He didn't tell her anything besides a long life ahead which made her stomach drop and her heart jump. Was this the angel's way of saying she was cursed?

"I will die,"she repeated. She couldn't shake the nervous feeling of his answer. She didn't want to live a life, alone and wandering. "Right?" Her throat felt raw. Her voice, shaky and unsure.

"In due time,"the angel stated, softly. "Fate will decide." She laughed. A weight lifted from her shoulders. The angel's confirmation had been the most beautiful statement she had ever heard. Before, all she heard was uncertainty. Uncertainty about the cure. About the virus. About life and death. For the first time, she felt whole again. The only reason she had wanted the cure was her fear of immortality. She had been terrified about losing her mind because of a forever future on planet earth.

"I can die,"she squeaked. She covered her mouth, giggling. She probably looked insane for being incredibly giddy about death. "I've died a few times already-" she admitted. The angel gave her a knowing look. Of course he knew, she was probably heading up to heaven before her soul plummeted back into her body. Heaven. She smiled widely, feeling lighter than she had in years. "But I kept returning. I thought I was immortal. Cursed on this earth for all eternity." She leaned her head back, watching the dark blanket of clouds roll in and cover her beloved city. "I thought these abilities were a curse. A punishment in someway." She glanced over at the angel, who stared unblinkingly at the sky. His shorter, dark hair tossed and turned by the winds playful touch.

"Events happen for a reason,"Castiel enlightened. "For the Winchesters everything that happened in their life led them to their destiny. A destiny of preventing apocalypses and protecting a world from monsters. Their journey isn't done yet."

"That's why they haven't died or stayed dead,"Cassidy inquired. She had heard both brothers' frustration in their constant return from death. Their frustration was similar to hers. They didn't want to live forever. They, too, wanted to rest. Castiel nodded.

"You will have problems soon,"Castiel acknowledged. "Life-changing events that you have been destined to overcome." Castiel quirked his head to his side. "Things that only you were made for." He smiled. "I can see why you were chosen." Cassidy quirked her brows.

"You're basically saying with 'great power comes great responsibility',"Cassidy said. Castiel nodded, standing to his feet. "What will happen?"

"Don't let fear rule your life,"he replied, avoiding her question. "Have faith." Cassidy pursed her lips, about to ask another question but Castiel cut her off. "Go to your friend. Miriam needs you now, more than ever."

Castiel turned, heading towards the area he used to climb to the top of the roof.

"What is she?"Cassidy questioned. Castiel shrugged.

"I don't know,"Castiel replied.

"But, you're an angel."

He turned to Cassidy. "Unlike God, I am not omnipotent,"he answered before clambering down towards the porch and disappearing into the house. Cassidy sighed, standing to her feet. Looking below, she made sure the coast was clear before leaping to the ground and landing on the grass below.

* * *

"It's been too long since we had a sleepover, Cassy,"Miriam exclaimed, entering her bedroom with a bowl of popcorn. She was decked out in her fuzzy, pink pajamas. She plopped onto her bed next to Cassidy, who sat cross-legged. Movies were strewn about on the bedspread. Candy boxes and wrappers were open wide. Cassidy popped skittles into her mouth. Miriam rolled on her stomach, sticking a hand into the popcorn and stuffing it into her mouth. She licked her lips, enjoying the salty flavor. She flicked a popcorn kernel at Cassidy with a mischievous smirk. "You're always busy now. Tell me Cassidy, what are you doing? Why so busy?" Cassidy snorted, stuffing a handful of popcorn into her own mouth. She wiped the crumbs of her lips and took a sip of coke.

"Just stuff,"Cassidy, vaguely, replied.

"Stuff?"Miriam inquired, moving closer. "What kind of stuff?" Cassidy shrugged, playing with a reese's piece. "Oh come on, Red, "Miriam whined, bumping Cassidy's shoulder. "I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything."

"Life-changing stuff, Miriam,"Cassidy admitted, bowing her head. "I'm not ready to talk about it." Miriam nodded.

"It's because of what happened to your dad, isn't it?"Miriam acknowledged. Cassidy gave her a pleading look. She was hitting way to close to the truth. Miriam knew about the kidnapping. Everyone knew about the kidnapping. They just didn't know how Drake Jones was rescued.

"Miriam, please,"Cassidy begged. She wasn't ready to talk. Miriam sighed, sitting up. She grabbed two movies.

"Horror or chick-flick,"she asked with a smile. "Considering you're not crazy about horror, I think Sydney White would be an excellent start to our movie mania." She stood, putting the DVD in the player. "And my parents are gone for the night which means we can stay up all night." She laughed. Cassidy joined her.

"Remember our first all-nighter,"Cassidy exclaimed. "We were ten." She grabbed the nail-polish bag, pulling out the neon colors. Makeovers were always key in a sleepover. Junk food, movies, makeovers, and gossip.

"Yeah,"Miriam answered, clicking the play button. "And we ran in circles outside, yelling 'we did it! We stayed up all night!'" Cassidy cackled.

"I think it was 6:30 in the morning,"Cassidy stated. "I doubt the neighbors were amused." The movie played and Miriam grabbed the blue nail-polish.

"Blue?"Miriam asked. Cassidy nodded. "Doctor Who, again?" Cassidy broke into a grin.

"Duh,"She responded. "When wouldn't I want Doctor Who designs. Fezzes are cool." The redhead winked and Miriam cackled.

"You're such a dork,"Miriam teased. Dipping the brush into the paint.

"A lovable dork,"Cassidy retorted. She swung her feet, only slightly paying attention to the movie. Miriam hummed, painting Cassidy's nails blue and blowing lightly.

Covering her mouth, Miriam snorted. She buried her face into the covers. Her head bobbing, in silent laughter, beneath her mess of curls. Cassidy shoved her.

"What?"Cassidy questioned, smiling. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing,"Miriam answered, head popping up. "I'm just remembering the multiple times we've tormented Nate." Cassidy guffawed.

"He's terrified of you, you know." She leaned back, blowing on her finished hand and admiring the designs.

"I know,"Miriam acknowledged. A gleeful, sinister grin spread across her face. Cassidy rolled her eyes. Miriam started painting her other nails.

"You're evil,"Cassidy joked. Miriam through her head back and gave a maniacal laugh. She threw her arms in the air, curling her fingers. "Pure evil."

"Of course." Miriam sobered, winking. "Remember when we dumped a bucket of cold water on his head. We waited an hour for him to walk by."

"And the water balloons,"Cassidy added.

"The stink bombs,"Miriam said. She winked, proud of that prank.

"Where did you even get stink bombs?"Cassidy asked, giggling.

"I have my ways,"Miriam replied. "And then, he retaliated and it was this glorious prank war."

"He super glued all your socks together,"Cassidy reminded.

"He stuck gum in my hair." Cassidy grimaced, though Miriam seemed pleased by that. "I had to get a haircut,"she remembered. "And the angry Russian stylist gave me bangs." Cassidy laughed harder, she clutched her guts, tears of joy spilling from her eyes. Miriam had looked horrible and she had not been amused at the time. Nate had called her poodle for a month after that cut. Miriam smiled, fondly, at the memory. "Nate was forced to write me an apology letter." He had not been pleased about that.

"It wasn't really an apology letter,"Cassidy pointed out. The letter had been a joke disguised as an apology. In fact, it was a threat of vengeance. Miriam had kept the letter. Still has it. The letter was the definition of their relationship.

"It wasn't,"Miriam agreed. "He still calls me poodle."

"It's just because your hair is awesomely poofy." Miriam fluffed her hair.

"My hair is fantastic,"Miriam agreed, not shy about compliments.

"The boy versus girl wars,"Cassidy stated, grinning. "In elementary."

"Everyone had sticks,"Miriam noted. "And we'd chase each other around the playground, having sword fights and plotting out battle plans."

"Us girls won,"Cassidy stated, pulling on Miriam's curl.

"Obviously,"Miriam snorted. "We were superior in the arts of warfare. Much more clever." Cassidy opened a twix, nibbling.

"You tackled my brother and planted a kiss on his cheek."Cassidy laughed. "He flipped out about the cooties."

"I knew he'd hate it,"Miriam replied. "It was a tactile assault to bring down his command. General against general. Mono e mono. We won because of that."

"Because the boys went running from the 'kissy girls',"Cassidy replied. "Who was with us?"

"Carli and Bren,"Miriam stated. "Lindi, Kylie-" Miriam listed a couple more girls as she watched Cassidy paint her nails purple. "And then the guys were Nate, Sunny, Bobby, Jared, and the twins, Randy and Lex." She smirked, fondly. "Those were the good ol' days. Runnin' around, beating each other with sticks, and throwing pine cone bombs." She sighed, whimsically. "I miss recess." Miriam raised her right hand, observing the paint job. "Pretty." She grabbed a pillow, smacking Cassidy in the face. Cassidy fell backwards on the bed with an 'oomph.' Miriam cackled.

"What the heck, Mir,"Cassidy exclaimed, rubbing her nose. Though the smile on her face, showed her amusement.

"Sorry, I'm impulsive." Miriam shrugged, biting her bottom lip. Cassidy grabbed the pillow, lightly smacking her friend back.

"I know,"Cassidy retorted. Miriam smacked her again and Cassidy blocked. Within seconds, the girls had an all out pillow fight. Feathers flying and the popcorn fell to the floor because of the bouncing. Miriam swung and Cassidy ducked. The mutant popped back up, feathers entangled in her red hair. Miriam's face was bright red from the battle, eyes twinkling. Her hair was a tangled knot of curls and feathers. Cassidy dropped to the bed, laughing.

"You look mad,"Cassidy gasped. "Completely insane." Miriam's grin widened.

"I'm a maniac,"Miriam shouted. "A lunatic!" She spun in circle, crumbling to the floor in giggles. Mirthful tears ran down her cheeks. She couldn't speak. She clutched her stomach, one arm thrown over her forehead.

Cassidy's laughter paused. Her ears quirked. Miriam didn't notice. The mutant felt goosebumps prickle her arms and a shiver run down her back. She heard footsteps. But not Emery's or the Winchesters. She didn't recognize the light fall of feet. She sniffed the air. Eyes widening. Sulfur. The demons, they were here.

"Miriam." Her throat was tight. Her heart clenched in fear.

"What?"Her friend popped up. A smile still plastered to her face. Though the smile fell when Miriam noticed her friend's face.

"You need to run,"Cassidy stated. Her gaze caught Miriam's, trying to silently explain the gravity of their situation. "Now."

"Why?"Miriam inquired, moving closer. She placed a hand on Cassidy's arm. Yanking back, Miriam gasped, feeling the tension in her friend's muscles. "What's wrong? Is it the horror movie. It was just a movie, Cas-"

Cassidy shoved her away. The window shattered. Glass splattered the ground. Miriam screamed. Cassidy shouted. "Run!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be soon. **


	14. Chapter 13

**Here's chapter 13, hope you enjoy. Only a few chapters left. Reviews are welcomed. **

Chapter 13

Miriam ran. She ran towards the closed door as fast as she could. Men and women with black eyes broke through the widow, swarming her bedroom. They had knives. They had sinister faces. They wanted to kill her. Kill her dead. Which was a redundant thought since the act of killing had the end results of death. Oh God. And she didn't know why. The only thought playing in her mind was Cassidy screaming 'RUN!'. Cassidy wasn't behind her. She was ditching her best friend. She was a horrible friend. But, Cassidy said 'run' and the amount of command in her best friend's voice had pushed her forward.

She briefly turned her head, reaching for the doorknob. Her escape had been slow, thanks to the sleeping bags, blankets, and pillows that covered the floor. She had tripped twice in her panic escape. Her hand wrapped around the doorknob, just as she saw one of those black-eyed monster's grab her friend.

"CASSIDY!" She shrieked. Tears gushed and she felt her sight blur as she turned around to head back for her best friend. Her best friend was going to die. And she was, cowardly, running away. She halted, gasping. Cassidy had a knife. She had pulled a knife out from somewhere. She had come to this sleepover with a knife. She had known something like this was going to happen. Cassidy had been jumpy all day. There had been a reason and it wasn't a horror movie. This must have been the reason.

She blurred. Faster than Miriam had ever seen before. She swerved and ducked and kicked and punched like a warrior from one of those sci-fi shows that Cassidy loved. She was graceful and elegant, nothing like her normally clumsy best friend. She had a murderous look in her green eyes. Her lips were curled up in a snarl, teeth flashing as she ripped through one of the creature's hearts with her knife. They were creatures, not human. Miriam couldn't move. Couldn't speak. She was shocked. This wasn't her best friend. This wasn't Cassidy. She didn't know what this was.

Suddenly, she felt a tug and she went flying through the air, hitting the wall. She cried out in pain. A dent was left where she had crashed as she sat, huddled in a corner. She felt a hand curl in her hair, yanking her upwards. She struggled, kicking at the monster, but a knife to her throat halted any protest. He brought her forward, holding Miriam against his chest. She could smell cigarette smoke and sulfur. Blood dribbled from the cut where the knife had nicked her jugular. Her breathing hitched. She was going to die.

"Continue fighting,"the man stated. Cassidy turned slowly, blood coated her pajamas. Blood splattered her face. Her hair was matted. Her lips were thin. Her normally bright eyes were dark and stormy. She gripped the knife tightly, her knuckles turning white. Miriam could hear the creak as the hilt slowly gave way to the tightness. Cassidy was feral. Feral for her. She had watched her best friend kick men twice her size through the walls. Her friend had been sliced, stabbed at. She kept on fighting without falter. "And the girl dies. I'd suggest you drop your weapon."

"You'll kill her anyways,"Cassidy responded, lips curling up. Her voice was cold. So, cold. "Whether I drop my weapon or not." Cassidy stepped forward. The man tightened his grip. He was cold like a corpse. There was no life within him. A meat-suit. Miriam wanted to cry.

"Cassidy,"Miriam whimpered. She gasped, throat choking as her pain receptors erupted. "Please." These creatures had surrounded the house. Had climbed through the windows. Too many to count. They had expected a retaliation. They had expected trouble.

"We know about you Cassidy,"the creature hissed. Cassidy stiffened, halting her movement. "After the last fight, we did a bit of research." Cassidy snarled. The snarl wasn't human. Miriam squeezed her eyes shut and sniffled.

"Mir,"Cassidy whispered, her voice gentle. Her eyes on the normally spunky girl. "It's gonna be okay." The creature chuckled, darkly.

"How sweet,"the creature mocked. Cassidy's eyes shot back up to the demon. Her features, once again, calm. She could feel the other demons closing in on her. Her mind was racing. Where was the backup? She knew they were coming. She could hear Emery and the others approaching. Help was on its way.

"Who told you about me,"Cassidy snapped. She had to keep the demons distracted. All eyes on her. She was livid.

"Let's just say not everyone in Crowley's court is loyal to the weasel," The demon replied.

"A mole,"Cassidy confirmed. Which was easy enough, especially since Crowley hadn't come alone. Two demons had waited outside the safe house while Crowley had interrogated Morgan. One could have easily been a mole.

"Aren't you a bright one,"The demon mocked. His grip tightened and Miriam choked as the blade dug further into her jugular. "I'd love to have a meat suit like -" A knife sailed through the air, piercing the back of the demons skull and splattering blood against Miriam's head. Miriam screamed as the demon plummeted to the floor in a crippled heap.

Emery came running through the door. Gavin, the Winchesters, and Castiel behind him. Castiel put out a hand, smiting several demons that attacked him. His eyes glowed blue, drawing an angel knife from his trench-coat. Emery grabbed Miriam's hand, pulling her out of the room as the Winchesters and Gavin started fighting the demons.

"Cassidy,"Dean shouted over the fight. Lamps shattered and walls cracked. Cassidy fought her way towards Dean, standing back to back with him. She blocked a strike, kneeing the demon in the stomach,and bringing the knife down into it's throat. It dropped, hitting the floor with a crash. "Protect Miriam and Emery. We have a getaway car ready."

"What about you?"Cassidy argued. She ducked and Dean slit another demon's throat.

"We'll be right behind you,"Dean promised. "Now go!" Cassidy ran. She ducked, avoiding Castiel who smited several more. She avoided Gavin who was loading Emery's gun and shooting down each demon who attacked him. She sped through the door. Jumped down to the first, landing gracefully on her feet. She ran outdoors into the pouring rain and leapt into the van. The side door slid shut and her father punched the gas, speeding off into the night.

* * *

Miriam leaned into Emery's strong arms, eyes wide with shock and her mouth hanging open. She wouldn't move. Wouldn't even shiver. She was completely still. Pale and thin lipped. Cassidy was worried. She glanced up to the front seat where her dad was driving and her mom was sitting passenger. Serena shifted through her medical bag, her eyes focused. Cassidy could hear the stress in the geneticist's heartbeat. She was attempting to focus on other tasks besides the danger her husband was in. Chazz leaned against the van wall, buckled in his seat. He was asleep. Eyes closed, and hugging a teddy bear. He was dressed in his dinosaur pajamas, obviously having been dragged out of bed after her parents heard the commotion from the house down the street. Nate had moved closer to Miriam, his green eyes worried about the girl.

"Miriam,"he whispered, sitting next to her. "Everything's gonna be okay. You're safe now." Her head tilted towards his voice and she, subconsciously leaned closer to him pulling away from Emery. Nate brought a shaky hand towards her neck. Blood still seeped from the gash. "Oh God, you're injured." He turned to Serena. "Serena, Miriam's been stabbed." He was shaking. Her brother was shaking. Petrified at the amount of blood in the small van. Cassidy knew she didn't look much better. Probably, like a girl from a gore flick. Her hands were trembling as Serena pushed past her to aid Miriam. Her family knew it wasn't her blood because of her healing factor. Miriam was top priority.

"Sweetheart." Her mother. Cassidy felt tears coat her eyes, blurring her vision. She stumbled closer to her mom and her mother unbuckled, moving towards Cassidy. She fell into her mother's arms, a trembling mess.

"Mom,"she croaked. Elizabeth grabbed a wipe, attempting to clean the drying blood away from her face. Her mom was crying. She could hear the hitching in her voice and the soft murmurs.

"It's okay, darling."Dad. His gaze was focused on the road head. "We're heading towards the O'Sheas safe house. You're safe."

"Dad,"Cassidy whispered, reaching a hand towards her father. Drake allowed a quick glance towards his daughter. She could see him struggling between two decisions. Whether to pull over and comfort Cassidy and check on Miriam or continue driving until they were far away from the ambush. "They just kept coming. Crashing through the window, one after the other-" Again, for a second night, Cassidy felt completely petrified. Defeated and sick to her stomach. Too much blood. Blood coated Miriam's floor. Blood covered the walls. Blood covered the knife in her hand. She hadn't let go of the knife. With a clatter, the knife hit the floor. She was covered in blood, her own and the demons.

"I know, sweetheart." Drake kept his voice soothing and calm. Elizabeth had tighten her hold.

"I think the gash will need stitches."She could hear Serena talking to her brother and son. She had a cloth pressed to Miriam's neck. "Nate sit with her. Make sure she doesn't jump in fright." Nate held Miriam's hand. He put an arm around Miriam's shoulders. Again, Miriam moved closer to Nate as Emery stood up to assist his mother. Miriam had lost a lot of blood and the gash kept gushing. They needed to clean it out and stitch it up before the wound got worse. Nate was covered in Miriam's blood, but he stayed calm, talking softly to her best friend. She heard him whisper 'poodle, you're gonna be fine. Don't give up on us.' Her twin caught her eyes, worry etched into every crevice. Fear for her. Fear for Miriam. Fear for their future. The demons had been tipped about their identities. Which meant Lily White probably knew. And now, King would know as well. Her family was in grave danger.

"Crowley called us."Drake pulled her back into the conversation. She leaned her head against her mom's chest. "Warned us the demons were coming. Said, he had a traitor that's been giving information to Hell two. They were planning to kill us all. Crowley murdered the traitor, right after."

Cassidy's brows furrowed in worry. "We're gonna have to run, aren't we,"She stated, matter-of-fact. "Lily probably knows now. And so will King." Her father looked ten years older. Anxiety lines stretching across his forehead.

"I'll do anything to keep my family safe,"he stated. "If we need to run. We run." Cassidy nodded. She didn't like the idea of running from her life. Her home. Her school. Her friends. Miriam would have to run too. The Phillips would have to hide. They've been too involved. Cassidy closed her eyes and allowed the sobs to wrack her body. The Winchesters could be dead. Gavin could be dead. And she didn't even know what would happen to Castiel. Everything had been turned upside down. She sat straight up, though she didn't leave her mother's grasp.

"What about Joe,"she whispered. Joe had been living with the Phillips and had been dragged into their life.

"He's already at the safe house,"Elizabeth assured. "Gavin gave him the keys to his car and told him to drive." Cassidy let out a sigh of relief. The phone rang and Drake reached for it. His face grim.

"Hello,"he answered. Cassidy didn't tune into the conversation. She was too scared to hear what needed to be said. Scared that more people she cared about had died. Her father's face relaxed. "We'll see you there." He switched the phone off and smiled at Cassidy. "They all made it."

Cassidy laughed, hysterically. No one had died. She couldn't explain the amount of relief she felt at that moment. "No one's dead?"

Drake shook his head. And she could see Serena clutch her heart, breathing out a breath she knew the geneticist had been holding. "They're all in the impala. Just ten minutes behind us. They're taking a different route to lead any stragglers away from us."

"Are the demons dead?"Emery this time. He was distraught. Though he hid his distress behind a mask of stoicism. He had been terrified for his father. Terrified that he wouldn't return. "All of them."

"Sounds like it,"Drake stated.

"Good,"Nate responded. He still hovered near Miriam, refusing to leave her side. Cassidy should be the same, but she had seen the fear in Miriam's eyes. Miriam had been terrified of her. She had looked at Cassidy as if she was the monster. Which she probably looked the part with the blood matting her hair and clothes. Miriam didn't need to deal with her freak friend at the moment. She needed to be left alone and let Nate comfort her.

"Cassidy,"Emery called as he made his way towards his friend. He knelt down next to her, placing a consoling hand on her back.

"How's Miriam?"she asked first. Emery sighed, rocking slightly as the van turned a corner. They should be buckled in, Cassidy realized. They shouldn't be walking around while dad was driving at high speeds. But, no one seemed to take notice or care. They were all working on taking care of Miriam or calm down from the stressful event. Two nights in a row and this battle had revealed who they were.

"Shock, but she'll be fine,"Emery responded. "You saved her life, Cassy." Cassidy shook her head.

"I believe that was you,"she retorted. "You're the one who threw the knife." Emery rolled his eyes.

"Couldn't have done that if you weren't distracting 'im,"Emery replied. "I say we're about equal in the saving department." Cassidy nodded, solemnly.

"I guess so,"she muttered. Her mother kissed the side of her head before standing up and checking on Chazz. She sat in the seat next to him, pulling Chazz against her. The boy curled up, grabbing Elizabeth's shirt. Emery sat next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Cassidy,"Emery whispered, they leaned against the van wall. "Everything's fine. We saved Miriam-"

Cassidy wiped her eyes. "She hates me,"Cassidy declared, sadly.

"Miriam?"Emery inquired, eyebrow raised. "Hate you? I doubt that, Cassidy."

"You didn't see her face,"Cassidy explained. "She was so afraid."

"Well, a demon was about to slit her throat,"Emery reasoned. Emery sighed. "Give her time to sort through her thoughts. She was thrown into our world without much ground."

"So were we,"Cassidy replied. She knew it wasn't fair. She knew Emery was right. But she was too busy throwing a pity party. She had lost her home and her family was forced to run.

"But,"Emery pointed out. "We had a few days to figure out what happened." He pressed his forehead against hers, a smile curving his lips. "If I know anything about Miriam, She'll accept you quickly enough. She'll be more mad you didn't tell her earlier. Don't be afraid, Cas-"

"Thanks, Em,"she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder. "I hope you're right." Emery smirked.

"I'm always right,"he responded. "Haven't you noticed?" Cassidy snorted.

"Oh no,"Cassidy blurted, sitting up straight. "Jared." She started rummaging through her sweat pockets before turning to Emery. Emery scowled. "I need your phone."

"Why?"Emery muttered, while pulling out his phone. He handed it to Cassidy, who decided texting would be safer.

"Because he was gonna meet us tonight,"Cassidy replied. "It's not safe now." Cassidy texted away as she focused on on the cellphone and ignored Emery's annoyed huffs. Sometimes, she didn't understand Emery. She'd have thought he'd be happy about the extra help.

"Do we actually need him,"Emery stated. "He doesn't have the experience and shouldn't be placed in unnecessary danger." Cassidy rolled her eyes.

"Well, I still need to warn him,"She retorted. Emery muttered and stood up. He placed a hand on the wall and made his way over to his mother, who was keeping an eye on Miriam. She heard a ping, reading the text.

_Is Miriam alright? Are you alright? I was just about to head over._ The text message said. Cassidy smiled warmly at the worried emoticon. Jared was so sweet. He always cared about her and worried for her well-being. He cared about his friends. In general, he was just a good person and she was lucky to have him in her life.

_Everyone's fine,_She wrote back. _We're regrouping at a new place. _She sent the message, tapping her finger against the phone case. Another ping sounded as Jared answered.

_I want to help. Tell me where and I'll meet you. _Cassidy chewed on her lip. She wouldn't tell him the location, in case he had been possessed. She hated not trusting him, but Miriam was her number one concern. But, that didn't mean they couldn't meet at a place nearby. Cassidy smiled. She knew where the O'Sheas lived and the buildings close by. She texted the location of the gas station about two miles away. When they made it to the safe house, she'd have Dean come with her to meet with Jared. Dean would recognize a demon and know what precautions to take. Another ping. She looked at the message. _See you then. Love you. _

Cassidy hesitated, feeling her throat tightening with guilt. She didn't know why she felt guilty. She shouldn't. She loved Jared with her whole heart. She loved him since elementary. Throughout middle school even after the incident. She loved his chocolate eyes. His dimples. His smile. His warm and compassionate personality. Why did she hesitate? Why the sudden confliction? There should be no confliction. She sighed, smiling. Jared was her perfect man. _I love you too. _She hit the button, sending the message. She loved him a lot. She leaned her head against the wall as the van bumped along.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Dean rubbed the mark, eyes focused on the road ahead. Castiel and Gavin sat in the backseat, eyes burrowing into the back of his skull. Sam's eyes were on his cheek. He was surrounded by eyes. Staring eyes. He hated eyes. Gavin had asked the question. "Dean,"Gavin stated, voice commanding. "Answer the question." Dean, briefly, closed his eyes. He counted to ten, allowing his blood pressure and adrenaline spike drop. He had lost it again. They were fighting, battling their way out of Miriam's room. And he had seen red. His mind had gone blank. When he had awoken, everything was dead. Every demon that had entered the room was dead. He was met by the terrified eyes of Gavin, Castiel, and Sam. They were frozen, mouths wide open and he didn't know what happened. Didn't know what they had seen. Whatever happened had horrified all three which clarified how unstable he actually was. He should be locked up. They ran.

"Fine,"Dean seethed. "I'm fine." He called Drake, telling the reporter they all made it out. He left out the part where he went berserk. He noticed Castiel and Sam shooting each other nervous looks. Gavin kept his patient, settling gaze. "I'm normal,"Dean added as normal as he could ever be. "No more murderous rage. Black outs. Nothin'." His heart rate had decreased. He felt fine and the mark's crazy, tearing pain had disappeared. He couldn't let his heart rate skyrocket. He couldn't allow himself to get worked up. He was endangering everyone around him when he allowed the mark to control him.

Gavin grunted, though his eyes didn't linger. Like his son, Gavin studied and assessed situations. He had witnessed rage and danger like he had never seen before. He knew if Dean hadn't snapped out of his stupor with help from Castiel, he would have quite possibly killed them too. It reiterated how dangerous and unpredictable Dean was. And the hunter, for the safety of many, needed to be locked up. He was a ticking time bomb. But, Gavin also realized no cell would be able to hold the hunter when he did crack. And the agent also knew, with this battle, they needed all the help they could get to defeat the dark forces of the world. It seemed that it was Sam's job to be his brother's keeper and the younger Winchester was taking the task very seriously. He knew Sam was looking into every nook and cranny to find answers. The angel was doing the same.

"That doesn't completely answer my question,"Gavin stated. He needed to protect his wife and son and if Dean couldn't control the mark than he was a danger that needed to be watched. The impala jumbled as it hit a manhole cover.

"I'm in control,"Dean breathed. Pinching the bridge of his nose. He had such the headache. He opened his eyes, noticing his blood-stained hand. Once again, he was covered in blood. His clothes were stained and he knew he would have to change.

"For now,"Sam added. His brother's eyes were suspicious. Worried. He didn't trust Dean because Dean was unpredictable. How could his brother trust him?

"Sam,"he hissed. Sam was pushing it. He was searching for a cure. He believed in the cure even if there wasn't one. He believed he could get his brother back, but Dean knew that was impossible. Even if the mark disappeared, Dean would never be the same. He'd be haunted by the innocent blood he spilled. He would be forever tormented by the black eyes that stared back at him from the mirror. Just like Hell and Purgatory changed him, this event would change him as well.

"I need to know, Dean,"Gavin repeated. "Because my family's very important to me and if there's any sign of-"

"I'm in control,"Dean reiterated. He gripped the steering wheel, tightly. Knuckles turning white.

Gavin narrowed his eyes, studying the hunters posture. He nodded, coming to a conclusion though his weary eyes never trailed away. "Fine,"he answered. "Lets keep it that way. I won't hesitate to put a bullet in your skull if I decide you're a danger."

Dean snorted. He liked Gavin. He liked the agent a lot. "Wouldn't expect any less," Dean replied. "Though, shootin' me won't do you much good."

"Immortal," Gavin remembered. "Right." He shrugged. "We'll figure it out when the time comes."

"You believe I'm gonna snap,"Dean stated.

"I believe you're unstable,"Gavin answered. He brushed a hand through his hair, wincing at the bump on his crown where he had hit the wall. "One day you won't distinguish friend from enemy. That's what your brother fears and that's what Castiel fears. For good reason too. How do you stop something, that is unstoppable?"

"When ya figure out the answer, clue me in,"Dean retorted. Brows furrowed. He would rather die than allow the mark control. Last thing he wanted to do was endanger the Jones and Phillips family. His brother was already endangered because he refused to give up on him. He didn't want the two families' loyalty because they would be in the same boat as his brother in the end.

"Will do,"Gavin replied. 'Will do' the agent had said. Loyalty had already been established. Gavin would help him, not only because of the mark's danger but because of a developing alliance and friendship. Dean sighed. Why did this happen? Why did everyone he meet become loyal instead of running the other way. Gavin was going to search for answers. Help Castiel and Sam with their search. He couldn't get involved. The agent couldn't.

"You shouldn't get involved, Gavin,"Dean stated. "It's-"

"Dangerous,"Gavin supplied. "Dean Winchester, I'm an Agent for the CIA. An ex-Navy Seal. My whole life, I've been protecting the United States from outside threats. If I need to find a solution for your condition in order to protect the world, than I will." He leaned forward and Dean felt the back of his neck prickle. "This is my job, Winchester. Don't attempt to take that away from me."

Dean swallowed thickly. "Noted." Phillips was a dangerous, well-trained man. He wouldn't budge on his decisions when humanity was at stake.

The impala went silent and Dean couldn't ignore the approving looks his brother was shooting Gavin. Sam was willing to endanger innocents to save him. Dean didn't think that was fair. Gavin was a good man who shouldn't be dragged into the Winchesters messed up life. Sam shouldn't support it either. But his brother, selfishly, was and it made him angry. Pissed. He slammed a hand against the wheel and grunted. This was his decision. He had made the mistake. The way he dealt with the mark shouldn't involve outside sources. Shouldn't involve Sam. Or Castiel. Sam shouldn't be dragging others into this mess. It wasn't fair. Sam knew Dean was angry, but he ignored it. He ignored it because he didn't agree with the anger. Sam's sole focus was Dean. They were codependent like that.

"Your condition is getting worse, Dean,"Castiel mentioned, breaking the silence. The angel had been studying him like a scientist would an anomaly. He was an anomaly.

"Thanks for the observation, Captain Obvious,"Dean muttered. He knew the retort was petty and he knew Castiel just wanted to help. But his whole life was falling apart and in the end he would be a demon. One of the creatures he hunted. And worse, not any old demon but _the_ father of murder. He didn't want that. He didn't want his brother or his friend to witness that particular transformation. He knew it would kill Sam. Literally.

Castiel pursed his lips. His brows furrowed in anxiety. Anxiety for his friend.

"Stress increases the transformation,"Castiel stated, ignoring Dean's biting tone. "Dean, you've been under a lot of stress."

"Duh, Cas,"He snapped. "I've been tryin' to stop an army of demons from killin' kids." He brushed a hand through his hair. He felt his heart thump and blood rush. He was anxious. Worried.

"Maybe, we should leave,"Sam suggested. He was worried for his brother. Dean was never one to falter. He had always been the steady course in his life. Dean had always been there and to imagine his brother disappearing, whether it was mental or physical, didn't bode well with Sam.

"And leave a bunch of new hunters to fend for themselves,"Dean argued, green eyes alight with frustration. "I don't think so."

"We're hardly amateur fighters,"Gavin pointed out. "Provide us information and we can figure out the rest. We've been fighting against an alien invasion now for a while." Dean glared.

"I'm not backin' down,"Dean decided, annoyed by the suggestion. "I won't let those black-eyed bitches harm anyone else."

Silence converged in the car once again, but Castiel had kindly broken the uncomfortable silence immediately. "Have you tried meditation?"Castiel inquired, quirking his head to the side. "I hear it does wonders for the human soul." Dean snorted.

"Do I look like the meditating type to you," Dean retorted. Castiel shrugged.

"Of course not,"Castiel quipped. "You're a continuous bundle of stress and guilt. I've noticed those who meditate seem to be a lot more peaceful. That's why I'm suggesting it."

"I'm not meditating,Cas,"Dean argued. Castiel opened his mouth to voice reason, but Sam beat him to it.

"Why not?"Sam questioned, voice bitter. "If it could help slow the process, you should be open to any suggestions."

"Because it's weird,"Dean snapped. He knew he was being unreasonable, but he felt attacked. Cornered. In the end, he would be a monster whether he meditated or not.

"Dean,"Sam complained.

"What next,Yoga?"Dean was fuming. The whole situation had him riled up. Nothing would work. Nothing would change him back to who he was before. They needed to just stop trying and accept that he was a freak. "Maybe a masseuse. God, knows my muscles are tight as steel cords. Maybe she could work the mark right out of 'em." He was on a rampage and he knew he was being unfair to his friends. His family. Gavin had gone quiet, deciding this was a matter between the brothers and angel. "Nothing's gonna change the situation, Sam. Nothing. Whether we slow down the process or not, in the end I will be a monster." He wanted to hit something. He wanted to hit something real bad. His knuckles were aching with the idea of plowing into someone's face and breaking teeth. He gritted his teeth. His brother had gone silent from his outburst. "We can't change this, Sam,"he whispered. "Meditation or not." He shrug. "Besides my brain's to wack to meditate." He snorted. "Never been one to sit still."

"We'll fix this,"Sam encouraged, hope in his voice. "We've overcome the impossible together before." Dean shook his head, sadly. Not this time. Nothing can fix this.

"You should slow down, Dean." Castiel again. His blue eyes were filled with sadness and wilting hope. "Don't speed up the process."

"For us." He heard Sam whisper. Don't speed up the doomed process for us. They wanted him to stay Dean as long as possible. And he was being selfish. Selfish for endangering himself. For fighting and drinking. For hunting. Dean bowed his head, pulling to a stop at a traffic light. He needed to hunt. Needed to be the hero one last time before he turned.

"I can't,"he responded. He could hear Sam's voice hitched. He was hurting his brother. He was hurting Sam. Someone he swore to protect. "Sam, I have to do this. I have to hunt for myself."

"Why?"Sam begged. He was begging Dean. Begging for his older brother to rest. To heal. To overcome the mark's demands. It was an impossible request from a little brother to an older brother.

"Because,"Dean answered. "I need to save as many people as I can before I become the monster." He lowered his green gaze. "I just have too." He hit the gas, driving once more. Whether it was for redemption or future forgiveness or the stupid hero/guilt complex that seemed to control Dean's very life, the hunter knew he had to do something. Had to save innocence. After all, Saving people and hunting things was the Winchester family business.

Sam nodded, finally understanding. Dean wasn't being reckless. He just accepted his lot in life and was attempting to make the best of it. Sam understood, but it didn't mean he had to like it. "Fine," He, simply, responded. He leaned against his seat, bringing his legs up. Dean and his stupid hero complex. Dean noticed Gavin's nod of understanding. The respect in the older man's eyes. Even Castiel had fallen silent. Done with the argument. Done with the struggle. He would always be on the Winchesters' side, but the angel couldn't bear the thought of the future changes Dean would go through. Dean wouldn't be Dean anymore. They drove the rest of the way to the O'Shea's home in absolute silence.

* * *

The van pulled up in front of the house. The O'Shea's sanctuary was a little farther out in the country than the office area that Cassidy had visited with Emery. She could see Riley standing out on the porch, arms crossed as she waited for the group to come in. The van door slid open as Serena and Nate helped Miriam out of the back. She was still petrified and it took both of them to keep her up straight. Serena nodded at Riley, who directed her towards the living room couch. Elizabeth carried Chazz, who buried his nose into the crook of her neck. Drake kept a steady hand at the base of Elizabeth's back. Emery stood beside her, matching Cassidy's pace as she followed her parent's towards the house. Emery slammed the van door shut.

Cassidy turned her head slightly towards the dark country road. She could see headlights. Impala headlights. They had been ten minutes behind the van and were now making their way towards the house. Cassidy gave a relieved smile. Everyone lived.

"Riley?"Elizabeth, questionably, greeted. Her brows arched. She shifted Chazz's weight. Riley smiled and nodded. Her eyes settled on the little boy.

"Why don't ye take the wee one up the stairs, dear,"Riley suggested. "I have a bed ready for 'im. Poor lad's exhausted." Elizabeth, tiredly, smiled and thanked the hunter. Drake nodded his own thanks, following his wife inside.

Joe's scent immediately caught the mutant's nose and Cassidy broke out in a wide smile. Joe was safe. He had gotten away. She went running in, briefly hugging Riley and thanking the woman, profusely.

"There's some stew in the kitchen,"Riley responded, with a broad smile. "Help ye self, lass. And if ye need a shower, down the hall and to yer right." Cassidy knew Emery was waiting outdoors. He was waiting for the impala to pull up and a chance to hug his dad. He had been terrified for his father's well-being and Cassidy knew he would perform a health check.

She passed Nate and Serena, who was situating a paralyzed Miriam on the couch. Nate had taken a seat next to the girl as Serena checked the wound once more, to ensure nothing was festering beneath the bandage. Mickey was handing them pillows and blankets. She didn't see Marky and Marty which meant the twins were probably patrolling.

"The others are here,"she quickly stated. Serena immediately stood, running back out to greet her husband with a relieved hug and passionate kiss. Cassidy ran into the kitchen. Joe sat at the kitchen table, eating a bowl of stew. He had been homeless until the Phillips had opened their home to him after the Luminous ordeal. To Cassidy, he was a dear friend.

"Joe,"she exclaimed. She ran over, hugging the older man.

"Green eyes,"he greeted with a chuckle, hugging Cassidy back.

"I'm so glad you're okay,"She stated, sitting in the seat next to him. "I was worried that one of the demons got you." He hummed, taking a bite of the stew.

"Would take a lot more than a demon to bring down Ol' Joe,"He replied. "Everyone's safe?" Cassidy grinned.

"Uh-huh,"She replied. "The Winchesters, Castiel, and Gavin made it out alive." Joe hummed. He had gotten a devil's trap tattoo along with her family. He had been clued in about the whole demon ordeal as well.

Joe was about to answer, but a scream ended the conversation. Cassidy jumped up from her seat, running back into the living room. Joe hot on her heels. The Winchesters had entered the house and Gavin had drawn his gun. The scream had come from Miriam. Miriam was curled in a fetal position. Her hands clutching her head and large tears dribbling down her cheek.

"What's happening!?" She hollered, words slurred. "What is happening?!" Cassidy's eyes widened. It seemed her best friend had finally come out of her comatose state.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review or you know whatever. **


	15. Chapter 14

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review.**

Chapter 14

Her eyes were wide as she scooted away from the mix of familiar and unfamiliar faces. Her blue irises darted back and forth, trying to catalog her new situation and the unfamiliar surroundings. Nate sat beside her, she could see his mouth moving but she couldn't hear him. She saw Cassidy in the back, pacing, terrified for her and nervous. She noticed her friend still wore the same pajamas covered in blood. She was biting her nails, eyes shifting anxiously.

Serena Phillips sat on her other side, her hands resting on her arm. Finally, she noticed the rawness of her throat. She was screaming, asking a question over and over again. A man with dark hair and blue eyes stepped forward. He held out a hand, placing it on her forehead.

Peace and tranquility surrounded her and she felt the panic leave her body. She could hear sound. She could hear her voice. "What is happening?!"She screamed over and over again. She slid her hands down from her cheek, coughing up mucus and blood. A bandage was wrapped around her neck. Her throat had been slit, but she had survived. She remember being dragged into a van by Emery. Emery killed the man. Her brows furrowed. Cassidy, she definitely remembered Cassidy. But, the rest was a complete blank. She had gone into shock.

"Miriam," Serena, stated firmly. "You must calm down." She sat next to the girl, grabbing hold of her hand. Miriam jerked, but she focused her gaze bravely on the petite scientist. "I understand you've been through a traumatizing experience, but panicking won't give you answers and will only cause further injuries." The people stepped back, giving the scientist, Nate, and Miriam space. Nate tried to pull away, but her hand tightened around his which kept him in place.

Miriam squeezed her eyes shut, letting out a shaky breath. She was stronger than this. She shouldn't have a complete meltdown around strangers. "I...I don't understand,"she answered. Her voice hitched as she tried to compose herself. Her throat was raw. She could feel skin tighten around the bandaged wound. They had reassured her that she was safe, why couldn't she stop shaking? She opened her eyes, focusing blurry eyes on Serena. "What happened?"

"Demons happened." She turned her gaze to a tall man with green eyes and spiky, dirty-blond hair. His clothes were ruffled and dirty. Blood splattered the cuffs. He crossed his arms and she noticed an even taller man elbow him.

"Dean,"the taller brunette reprimanded. "Let Serena handle this." The shorter man shot an annoyed glare at his taller companion.

"Better to rip the bandage off quickly,"Dean retorted. "Since it's her life that's screwed." Another man in a trench-coat provided a concerned look, though he kept his mouth shut.

"What do you mean demons?"Miriam asked, finally addressing Dean. Nate and Serena were trying to go for the softer approach, she wanted answers. She was also sick of people staring at her like she was an unknown. Or an extremely lucky survivor. Which she assumed she was, considering she was very much alive after her ordeal. "And who are you?" Her voice was becoming stronger. Miriam felt less broken as she began to put her shattered consciousness back together.

"Dean Winchester,"Dean introduced. He pointed towards the taller man and trench-coat guy. "This is my brother, Sam. We're hunters. And-" He paused for a second, trying to decide how to introduce trench-coat guy. He sighed, resignedly. "Well," he stated. "You'll be heading into a crash course of weird shit 101, I guess starting it off won't hurt ya." He pointed towards the dark haired, blue eyed man. "This is Castiel. He's an-"

"I'm an Angel of the Lord,"Castiel interrupted. Miriam brows shot up to her hairline.

"Seriously,"She whispered. This was too much for her battered brain. She should pinch herself, she might be having a weird dream.

Castiel nodded. "And you're very lucky to have a friend like Cassidy." The angel smiled at the redhead and Cassidy blushed. Such a typical Cassidy reaction to a compliment. Miriam rolled her eyes before she remembered what she witnessed. Miriam blanched. Cassidy was covered in blood. She held a knife. Murder was in her gaze and she fought with the grace of a feline. She felt her heart stutter and Cassidy's gaze dropped.

Cassidy stepped away from the group slowly. "I think,"she stuttered, pointing down the hall. "I should take a shower." She gave a nervous chuckle. "Feelin' kind of dirty." Emery stepped forward, but Cassidy sped away quickly avoiding any sort of comfort. Miriam lowered her eyes. She should go after her friend, but she was scared. Terrified. She had seen things that no one should ever see.

"Demons are exactly what I meant,"Dean continued. "Black-eyed bitches that enjoy causing mayhem and death." Everyone nodded at what Dean said in agreement.

"Why me?"She muttered. "Why do these...demons..." She'd have to get used to that word. Even though she was Jewish and knew what demons and the devil were sometimes she wondered if they really existed, seeing that she had never seen them before. Until now. "Want me?"

Their was a collective sigh and she knew no one had an answer to her question.

"We don't know, Mir,"Nate answered first. "We don't know anything really."

"Besides who they're affiliated with and the deal,"Emery tagged on.

"We've been keepin' an eye on their activity,"Riley stated. Them meaning her and her boys. "Between our own hunts."

"We retrieved information from one demon,"Gavin continued, though Serena interrupted. Miriam's eyes darted between each occupant that spoke. She noticed Drake and Elizabeth weren't among them, which she remembered specifically seeing Cassidy's parents. She, then, noticed that Chazz wasn't among the group either. Which she assumed the Mr. and Mrs. Jones were tucking him into bed.

"We believe it has something to do with your genetic makeup,"Serena stated, sitting next to her and holding her hand. The scientist was providing her comfort, but Miriam could see the curiosity in her eyes. "We collected information from the demon during an interrogation."The scientist proceeded to explain what the demon had said. Something within her had terrified a horribly, wealthy man. An Oracle was thrown in and information about destroying King's realm. Miriam gulped. She didn't know how to respond, especially when the others started throwing in their own two cents. Everything was just strange. It was like a fantasy novel about the protagonist who happened to be the chosen one. Everything was just so unreal.

"We may need to take a DNA sample,"Serena admitted. She ran a hand through her ruffled hair. "Just to see if there's something abnormal in your gene code." Miriam paled. Abnormal in her gene code. She was a freak and demon's wanted to kill her because she was a freak. And nobody knew what the hell she was. She glanced towards the stairs, where Cassidy had disappeared. Is this how her best friend felt? What even happened to Cassidy? She rubbed the back of her neck. She'd have to get over her nervousness and talk to her.

"Do you have a lab?"Miriam questioned. She didn't know why she asked, but she just needed to get her mind off of current events. She almost died tonight and that's something she would never get over.

"My equipment is in the van,"Serena responded.

"What do you think I am?"She asked.

"We don't know,"Sam answered. "Could be supernatural. Could be something else." The hunter gave her a kind smile and a compassionate look. "We'll figure it out, Miriam, and keep you safe."

"Do you think I'm something dangerous?"Miriam asked the room at large. According to the people in the room, King, whoever this guy was, had been terrified of whatever she was. If she was something that horrified a malicious kingpin than she must be something truly horrendous.

"You...dangerous,"Nate drawled, attempting to reassure her. He put an arm over her shoulder and smiled widely. "You're only dangerous to teenage boys and their pride." He teased, bumping her shoulder. "More terrifying in my book." Miriam snorted, already feeling loads better. Nate will always be Nate. And what Nate was best at was balancing Miriam's craziness, even though he pretended to be terrified of her.

Miriam, softly, smiled. Though doubt still radiated from her eyes. She couldn't shake the thought that there was much more to the issue than anyone realized. She was something and that terrified her.

* * *

She stood beneath the shower, allowing the warm water to soak her skin. Her hair was slicked back as the water droplets loosened the dirt and blood that clung to the strands. Water rolled down her pale skin, prickling in goosebumps at the sudden rush from cold to hot. Cassidy could hear them talking. She could hear the others explain the situation to Miriam. Why she was attacked. What demons were and so on. She could hear them comfort and reassure the teenager. Cassidy was too much of a coward to do that. She was hiding in the bathroom, soaking in the shower, and altogether trying to avoid any uncomfortable conversations with Miriam. She didn't know how her best friend would react. Would she think she was a freak? Would Miriam want nothing to do with her? All these concerns tumbled within her head and kept her in the shower, staring at the white tiled wall.

She pressed her head against the wall, closing her eyes. She turned up the heat, wanting the hot water to scorch her body. Burn away any remnants of blood and that night. The shower was hidden beneath steam. Steam hid her blood stained hands. Blood-stained hands that had terrified her best friend. She wanted to burn her clothes. Maybe she would and rid any memories of that awful night.

She heard a rap on the door. Cassidy lifted her head.

"Yes?"she acknowledged.

"Lass,"Riley spoke. "I've got yer some fresh clothes, dear." She could hear the concern in the Irish hunter's voice. Cassidy choked down the guilt. "May I come in fer a moment?"

Cassidy nodded before remembering that Riley couldn't see her. "Yeah,"Cassidy agreed. "The curtain is closed." She heard the knob wiggle and the door crack open. Cassidy blushed, though she knew Riley couldn't see her. She was in such a haste to take a shower that she forgot to grab a towel and fresh clothes.

"Phew,"Riley exclaimed, as she plopped the towel and clothes on the counter. "It's like a sweat-box in here." She heard the woman wipe her hands on her pant legs. "I brought ye a towel as well."

"Thank you, Riley,"Cassidy whispered. She wanted to be left alone. She wanted to have her twenty minutes of wallowing in self-pity and guilt before she confronted Miriam. The shower water pounded her pale shoulders. She wrapped unsure arms around her abdomen.

"Are ye alright, Lass?"She could hear the tinge of worry in Riley's question.

"I guess so,"she responded back with a heavy shrug. She could hear Riley stepping back towards the door. "I just need to think." Riley hummed, opening the door once more. She could hear the creak of the stained oak wood as it brushed against the the black and white tiled floor.

"I'll set yer bed up,"she stated. "Just relax."She closed the door, leaving Cassidy alone once more. She couldn't tell if the silence was blissful or stifling. She kinda wished Riley would return, just to avoid digging into her deeper, darker thoughts and mentally beating herself with a stick.

Sighing, Cassidy grabbed the shampoo squeezing a large amount of goop into her hand. She massaged the lavender scent into her hair, allowing the water to course through rinsing the soap away. She proceeded to sponge herself clean, vigorously scrubbing her hands and arms where blood had left a red stain on her fair skin. She didn't want any reminders even if she rubbed her skin raw and welts appeared. Bloody water pooled around her feet, whirling down the drain between her feet.

She stood for a few more moments, allowing the heat to warm her to the core, before switching off the water. She stepped out of the shower, grabbing the white towel that Riley left behind and wrapped it around herself.

She grabbed a comb from the drawer, yanking it through the knots. She felt her breath hitch with each yank as she watched herself in the mirror. She noticed the minute details that had disappeared from her features. Her freckles. The tiny wrinkles that used to outline under her eyes. She missed her freckles. Her eyes were a vibrant green now and her skin was airbrushed. She didn't look human. Didn't have the human like flaws that made her Cassidy. Even her hair was more vibrant in color. It always shocked her how no one noticed the disappearance of these tiny details. It just proved how little people payed attention.

She felt hollow. When she glanced in the mirror, she could still see the blood that smeared her face even though she had scrubbed herself clean. She could still feel the knife handle in her grip. Hear Miriam's raw screams ring in her ears. Miriam's petrified eyes would be forever scorched in her memory. She had wanted to avoid this. Wanted to avoid dragging Miriam into her world. As well as this new, terrifying supernatural world. But it was inevitable. Nobody had a clue what Miriam was.

Cassidy put the brush down, grabbing the pants, shirt, bra, socks,and underwear left behind. She quickly dressed, putting on the undergarments followed by the jeans and tank top. Her mother had brought suitcases full of clothes. She had stored the suitcases in the closet next to the front door in case they needed to make a quick escape like they did tonight. She picked up her phone, reading the text that Jared had sent about heading towards the gas station by bus. It was nearly 3 in the morning, but she knew she couldn't sleep and no one else would be either. She'd talk to Dean about accompanying her meeting with Jared.

She opened the bathroom door, fan on, and halted. Miriam sat against theopposite wall of the bathroom. Her knees were brought up to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs. Her head popped up, catching Cassidy's eyes. Cassidy noticed the nervousness and she wondered if she mirrored the expression.

"I never noticed before,"Miriam blurted. Cassidy twitched. Her feet shuffling anxiously. She didn't want to have this conversation now, but obviously Miriam was ready.

"Noticed what?"Cassidy asked. She slid down the door frame as she sat in the door entrance, matching Miriam's position.

"Your face,"Miriam admitted. She narrowed her eyes as if trying to detect the changes. "Your freckles and blemishes are gone. I just never thought anything of it." She bit her bottom lip, lowering her eyes.

Cassidy shrugged. "Well, that's what happens when you become a mutant,"Cassidy responded. Miriam grimaced. Though the grimace wasn't brought on by fear of Cassidy.

"What happened?"Miriam murmured. She leaned her head back against the wall. "I, sort of, understand why I was attacked. Sort of." She clarified, the confusion was etched into her features. "But, you. I'm confused about you. I saw-" She gulped. "The slashing and growling and fighting. I just-" She brushed a trembling hand through her hair. "need to understand. No one would explain you to me. Said it was your decision. Which I guess I agree." She lowered her eyes, feeling betrayed and disoriented. "I just don't understand why you didn't tell me before. I'm your best friend and this would have alleviated so many issues."

"Because it's strange,"Cassidy interrupted. "It's just weird to wake up one day, after an accident, and have cat DNA and whatever else. Alright?" She leaned against the frame, brushing wet hair behind her shoulder. "It's weird to suddenly be super strong and fast. To have enhanced senses." She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling guilt wiggle it's way into her heart as she thought about her family. "I kept it from my family for months. Only Emery and Serena knew."

"Why didn't-"

"What could I say, Mir,"Cassidy continued. "Hi Mom and Dad, so remember that lab I visited and the beaker I knocked over, well guess what it housed a retro virus." She threw her hands in the air in exaggerated gestures. "And now I can lift a truck and run faster than a cheetah, ta-da!" She lowered her gaze, catching Miriam's shocked eyes. "Resident freak and all." She sighed. "Sorry."

Miriam chewed on her bottom lip, trying to figure out what to say next. She leaned her curly head against the wall. "I wouldn't have been mad, Cassidy,"she started,pulling on a curl. It was a nervous twitch she had developed as a young child. "I wouldn't have hated you either if you told me." She paused, composing her thoughts. Miriam had a way of screwing things up with words, considering she had no filter. "Sure, I'd of been a little confused, a little freaked, but my best friend has super powers. How cool is that." She grinned widely, though Cassidy noticed the unease in Miriam's eyes.

"But, you saw me,"Cassidy blurted. "You saw me, only hours ago, tear through men without remorse. You saw me act like an animal. How are you not afraid?"

"I am,"Miriam admitted. "I'm actually really freaked out." She picked at her purple nails. "But Dean told me that those things were demons. And they would kill me if given the chance." Miriam lowered her gaze. "You kept me safe, Red. I owe my life to you."

Her words had touched Cassidy's heart. Had soothed over the pain and guilt that had been wracking her very being. She felt her emotions bubble at the surface and tears spring to her eyes. Of course it was time for her mutant breakdown moment. Her lips wobbled and she covered her face in her hands.

"Cassidy,"Miriam mumbled, concerned.

"It's fine, Mir,"Cassidy responded, wiping at her eyes. "I'm just having my typical emotional breakdown." She sniffled. "It happens a lot. I blame it on the animal DNA."

Miriam barked out a solid laugh, shaking her head. "Cassidy, you've always been an emotional wreck,"Miriam teased. "Too much compassion inside of you."

"I know,"Cassidy cried, giving a watery smile. "It's just amped up now."

"Drama queen,"Miriam quipped. Cassidy giggled, wiping at her runny nose. The two girls sobered and Miriam glanced at her friend. "Tell me everything. No secrets. No Shortcuts. I want to know, now that I'm part of this."

Cassidy nodded, immediately tumbling into a tale meant for a comic book. She talked about the lab. The rickety stool. Serena's kidnapping. Emery Phillips arrival. She talked about Arthur King Jr. Her Father's kidnapping. Her superpowers and costumes. She told Miriam about Vulcan's gift and Lily White. The loose tiger and Leroy Rays. She mentioned the Seventh Attendant and Gavin Phillips. Arthur King Sr. and his mutant experiments. The Luminous. Miriam absorbed every word, mouth hanging open. Her blue eyes were wide, shocked that this was what her best friend had been hiding from her. That the Joneses and Phillips were so much more than they let on. She was gonna have to torment Emery for being a freaky genius that's for sure. When Cassidy finished her tale, the two girls sat in silence. Miriam's temple was pulsing from the amount of information that was handed over.

"Wow,"she stated. "I was gonna say, 'I understand you're pain and everything' but I really don't." Cassidy snorted. "And demons now?"

Cassidy shrugged. "My life keeps getting weirder and weirder." Cassidy sighed, drawing her legs forward and resting her head on her knees. She was exhausted. Extremely tired but she knew this night wasn't gonna end. She still had to meet Jared who said he'd text her when he grew closer to the station.

"I'm not mad or afraid,"Miriam reassured once more. She felt the need to repeat herself for Cassidy's sake. "A little mind-boggled, but not angry."Miriam scooted closer to Cassidy, slouching against the same wall as her friend. "And I sort of understand. I'm something now and nobody knows what." She glanced at the redhead, a frown on her face. "I guess, I'm more scared of myself. I'm the unknown."

"Oh, Mir,"Cassidy cooed, throwing her arms around a trembling Miriam. The girl's hugged each other as Miriam sobbed into Cassidy's shoulder.

"Look at us,"Miriam sobbed, wiping at her eyes. "We're such girls." Cassidy gave a hiccuped laugh, her own tears springing into green eyes.

"I'm a sympathy crier," Cassidy stated. Miriam snorted though the sound made her sound congested. "And we deserve to cry after everything."

"Yes, we do,"Miriam agreed. "And Serena has already snagged a sample of my DNA." Cassidy paused, pulling away.

"Already?"she responded, wiping at her eyes. She knew the geneticist had plans to sequence Miriam's DNA but she thought Serena would wait until morning. The woman had appeared tired.

"Yeah,"Miriam replied. "Tissue sample." Miriam pursed her lips. "She seemed eager." Cassidy threw her head back and cackled. Miriam had no clue how dedicated Serena could be. Miriam raised a brow. "What's so funny?"

"That's just so Serena,"Cassidy explained. "She's very dedicated to her work and finding answers." Miriam chuckled before her eyes widened.

"Wait a minute,"she exclaimed, pointing a finger. "The housework-"

Cassidy nodded. "Just a cover story,"Cassidy replied. "I was actually being poked with needles."

"But you hate needles,"Miriam stated, immediately her brows furrowed in worry. "A lot."

"What I have to go through to find a cure."Cassidy shrugged, nonchalantly. "It's actually Emery who draws my blood. He's quite good."

Miriam pulled a confused face, shaking her head. "That's probably the strangest statement I've ever heard." Miriam's lips stretched into a cheeky smile. "Makes it sound a bit like Twilight." She bit her lips and Cassidy cringed.

"Miriam,"Cassidy sighed. "Never say that again."

"A bit like Edward and Bella,"Miriam continued, poking her side. She giggled.

"No,"Cassidy stated, face flushing red. "Just stop."

"Tell me, Cassidy,"she whispered, conspiratorially. "What is Emery to you?" She moved closer, practically sitting on top of her friend.

"Why are you doing this?"Cassidy retorted, green eyes glaring. Miriam pulled an innocent face, blue eyes large.

"I didn't get a chance to ask at the sleepover,"She replied. "Before we were rudely interrupted." A grin stretched. Only Miriam would call a near death experience, a rude interruption. Cassidy stared at her best friend. She wasn't the same anymore, Cassidy realized. There was a slight tremble to her hands and a twitch near her eyes. She would suffer from nightmares for years. But, Miriam was attempting to hide her anxiety through teasing. Cassidy could still hear the faint flutter of nervousness as her heart sped up and slowed down. Miriam would be fine, but she would be broken by tonight's events. "Spill, Red."

"I have nothing to say,"Cassidy muttered. "We're just friends. Besides I have-" Miriam rolled her eyes.

"I've noticed the way he looks at you,"Miriam stated. "It's why I haven't pursued him, only playfully flirted." She shrugged, gazing towards the stairs. "I have somebody else in mind."She shook her head, black curls flying. "You're a dynamic duo and, from the stories you told me, that assumption has never been more true." Cassidy's face brightened, matching the color of her hair.

"Mir,"Cassidy pleaded.

"You know I'm right,"Miriam pointed out. "Or you wouldn't be blushing."

"You're evil,"Cassidy murmured, darkly. Miriam grinned back.

"I know,"She stated. "Now, tell me. What is Emery to you?"

What could Cassidy say to a question like that. What was Emery to her? He was definitely her best friend. Her partner in crime. He was the one she came to when she needed help. He always had the answers. The plan. She could count on him and he would always provide. Emery comforted her when she cried. He teased her when she was being ridiculous. He taught her to fight. Stuck by her side, no matter how freaky the mission got. He stayed in high school for her. Sacrificed so much of his life for her. She never understood why he did it. Why he would give up everything for a mutant girl. But, most of all, He understood her. He knew what she was going through. Understood her motivations. her thoughts. her actions. He knew her fears. He read her like a book. And understood her the way nobody else could. They were both freaks together. Her abilities might be physical, but his were mental. They were one in the same. Two sides to a coin.

But, on the other hand, there was Jared. Sweet, lovable, compassionate Jared. Who she had known since Elementary. He was just as brave, jumping feet first into her strange world. He meant the world to her. And she, him. He was always willing to help. Always willing to protect her honor. She loved him dearly. Since Elementary, and through middle school, she had imagined herself with him. Had considered a relationship and loved the idea. He was normal. Someone from her old world. Someone reliable and who had been a best friend long before Emery. She had dreamed of his chocolate colored eyes and his soft blonde hair. She knew every freckle on his nose. And she understood his motivations and fears. She knew he wanted to keep his distance from his father, a man who cheated and lied. He wanted nothing to do with Mr. Wells, Luminous and crook.

The two boys were different. Emery understood her. Cassidy understood Jared. Jared was Cassidy's open book. Cassidy was Emery's open book. Emery was hard to grow close to. He always had a secret hidden. Emery hid his life. Jared had no secrets. He wore his life. Reveled in it. He was honest, open, and generous. They were vastly different, though they both shared equal space in her heart. Both were loyal and had high integrity. They would fight for what they believed in and who they loved.

There was so much confusion. She didn't know what either of these boys meant to her and every month her feelings became muddled. Indecipherable. It used to be straight forward, exact in what she wanted. But now, lines were blurred. She just didn't know anymore.

"I don't know,"Cassidy responded aloud. And it was the truth. She didn't know. She didn't know who meant what to her. Her heart could burst from all the turmoil. She watched Miriam, honesty in her eyes. "I just don't know anymore." Miriam opened her mouth to respond, but a ping from her phone announced a text message had arrived. Jared was fifteen minutes away. She jumped to her feet, completely avoiding Miriam.

"Jared's near,"Cassidy announced, making her way towards the stairs. "I need to pick him up. Talk to Dean and everything." She ran down the stairs, leaving the emotional turmoil with Miriam.

* * *

"What's up?"Dean asked, arms crossed and leaning against the impala. His hair was ruffled by the night breeze and he could feel a shiver run up his spine. Cassidy glanced over at the hunter, his eyes flitting back and forth as he searched for outside dangers. Cassidy matched his position. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail and she drew the jacket closer around her body. "You've been quiet the entire time." He re-situated himself, cracking his neck. "I can practically hear your thoughts." His intuitive green eyes studied the teenager.

Cassidy shrugged her shoulders, blowing a loose strand out of her face. "Just stuff,"Cassidy answered. Her shoulder's sagged and she kept replaying the question that Miriam asked, over and over again in her head. What did Emery mean to her?

Life used to be simple. Her heart and mind connected pointing her to what she found right. Which was Jared. But, now, her life was scrambled. Her heart pulled one way, her brain the other. And she found that two cavities had been carved into her chest. One for each boy in her life and she didn't know where they fitted anymore. What she saw them as.

She knew these feelings had been stewing for a while and the more time she spent with Emery, the more her thoughts and decisions were distorted. She was confused and she didn't know when her indecision came to be. She huffed, eyes glaring at a crack in the road. She knew she was being stupid. Their were bigger issues, than her personal life, at stake. Her family was on the run. People were dying and the world was on the brink of pure chaos. But, she couldn't stop her petty thoughts and that irritated her. She should be thinking about the greater good and not about stupid high school dramas.

"Stuff,"Dean repeated with a snort. "By the way you're glaring at that crack in the road, I'd think the issue was a lot bigger than 'stuff'." Cassidy shot him a glare before returning her gaze to the road. She felt her muscles tighten in irritation. An annoyed huff blew out her nose.

Dean sighed. Sam should be here. He was much better at talking through issues and having those stupid chick flick moments. Dean had no clue how to talk to a teenage girl, considering he had a brother. He didn't know what precautions he'd have to take and what areas he had to tread cautiously over.

"It's nothing really,"Cassidy assured, a grumble in her throat. "Actually, it's stupid."

"Hmmm..."Dean grunted, dropping the conversation for a second. The two stood in silence, watching the evergreen trees rustle in the dark background and the 24/7 gas station sign flicker. There was one car at the station, a sleazy looking guy filling a beaten down automobile but other than that they were alone.

"It's obviously not stupid, if it's buggin' you,"Dean stated, interrupting the quiet. He glanced at the teenage girl, raising an inquiring brow.

Cassidy sighed, trying to figure out what to say to satisfy Dean. She didn't want to talk about her conversation with Miriam. She didn't really want to think about the mixed feelings. So, she decided to talk about the other events that were bugging her.

"Just worried about what will happen to my family,"Cassidy stated. "Since the demons know about me now and so will Lily and King." She bit her bottom lip, tugging on her ponytail nervously. "What's it like to be on the run?"

Dean grunted, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm hopin' we can fix everything before your family's forced to uproot,"Dean replied, frustration and concern lacing his words. "It's just my life now." Dean shrugged. "It's been part of me since I was four and I've accepted the lack of stability. You run, you fight, you survive. That's it and you hope to hell that your family sticks by you."

Too many times, in the past, Sam had run from him. His father had run. His mother had left. Died. An insecurity, in Dean, had stemmed from the disappearance of family members through death or own freewill. He started questioning his self-worth. Thinking he was overly needy, annoying, an asshole and that's why his brother hadn't wanted to stick around. Had always ran. Ran from their life. Ran from him. It made Dean fight even harder to bring his brother back, to the point of being obnoxious.

But, after everything, his brother had finally decided to stay and was now fighting for him. Dean didn't feel lonely anymore. He didn't feel the need to drag his brother back. In fact, he started trying to push him away. Save him from the mark's greedy need for death. But the harder he pushed, the stronger Sam pushed back. He wanted to stay. He decided to stay. That gave Dean a sense of security. Something he hadn't felt in a long, long time.

"That sounds,"Cassidy started. She closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. "tiring."

"It's surviving,"Dean responded, nonchalantly. "And you just hope you can just protect your family long enough." When did he become so cynical? When did he look at his life as just surviving? Probably the moment his brother died the first time and he sold his soul. Or maybe it was when his father sold his soul to give Dean a chance at life. He was tired then, but now the exhaustion was bone deep and death seemed like a mercy that would never come. He understood now, why so many hunters went bat-shit crazy. How some were certifiably insane. While others became shut-ins and drunks. It was a cruel world and a cruel existence. "But, I don't want that for you, Cassidy,"he continued. "We'll figure out a solution."

Cassidy bobbed her head. "I don't want that life either,"she admitted. But, if that was her future. She would make the best of it.

"I also know that wasn't the only problem bothering you,"Dean said as he glanced at the watch on his wrist. Cassidy lowered her gaze. "But I can guess the other issue."

"What other issue?"Cassidy inquired, attempting to look curious and innocent. Dean raised a brow, not buying her act.

"Those two teenage boys,"Dean answered. "I, normally, don't condone chick-flick moments but you seem like ya need some advice."

Cassidy chuckled when she noticed Dean's uncomfortable foot switching movements. "I don't-"

Dean rolled his eyes. "They're silently fighting over you,"he explained. "Getting all territorial when your back is turned. And you might not realize it, but you're causing confusion and misunderstanding among you three."

Cassidy lowered her eyes, biting her lower lip. "I didn't realize,"she mumbled, feeling embarrassed. Her cheeks tinged bright red.

"I didn't think you would,"Dean responded. "Teenage boys can be stupid."Giving her a knowing look, he leaned against the impala crossing his arms. "You need to figure out what you want or this competition will get way out of hand, creating more than just an uncomfortable environment."

"But, Emery and I, we're not like that,"Cassidy argued. "He's just my-" Dean snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Well, he definitely doesn't see it that way,"Dean replied. He studied the mutant girl for a second. "And I don't think you fully do either." Cassidy's blush brightened as she crossed her arms. The wind tickled her nose and she could feel the prickle of rain touching her skin. She felt guilty as if her thoughts and feeling were betraying her. Exposed her to the world.

"I don't know what to do,"Cassidy whispered. "Miriam interrogated me about my relationship. She seems to think it's something more." Dean grunted in response. He didn't know how he was dragged into this stupid teenage drama. Or why he even involved himself in the drama. Maybe he was bored and looking for something to talk about. Or maybe it was a completely other reason, unbeknownst to the hunter. For some reason, he had inserted himself into the mess. But, he had noticed the hostility between the two boys and knew if they were working together this tension could not exist in the future. Dean was getting older and he had experience with relationships. At least, some experience. He might as well endow his wisdom on the youth. Where was Sammy when he needed him?

"Follow your heart." Dean sighed heavily. He was definitely starting to sound like his brother. Mushy moments and all. "And make your decision clear to avoid confusion. Hearts may be broken, but in the long run, there will be a lot less resentment." When did he become the love guru? Mr. I-pick-up-chicks-at-the-bar. He scoffed at himself. There was Lisa, but that ended badly. She realized he'd always choose his brother. All this follow your heart crap was Sammy's motto. But, for some reason, he was saying something right because Cassidy was staring up at him with hope in her eyes. She was soaking up his words as if he were Oprah. Hell, he could be Oprah with the amount of life experience he's had.

"What if I still don't know,"Cassidy questioned, concern in her eyes.

"Figure it out,"Dean, gruffly, stated. He paused. What would Sam say? What mushy, compassionate shit would spew from his brother's girly mouth. Cassidy raised a brow, a question, 'how?' Dean threw his arms in the air. "Hell, how should I know? Sam would say, who do you dream of?" He chortled. "Or, who do you see yourself with in the long run?" He wrinkled his nose, running a hand through his short hair. "It's just high school, you're...what?...fifteen. Kid, you've got a whole life ahead of you. Don't let this little relationship hiccup ruin you. In fact, we've got demons to worry about. Let that bug you for a bit. Think about it and sleep on it. You'll figure it out one day." He ended his rant with a cross of his arms and a grunt. "Maybe one of those boys are the one, or maybe they're not. Who knows." The one? Shit, he was Samantha. Soon, he'd be huffing left and right over everything and egging on the heart to heart moments. Like he did today. Shit. Maybe he wasn't the rough and gruff hunter he tried to be. His brother was getting to him. Castiel was getting to him. And now teenage girls were getting to him. Great. "Life is better without the drama."

Cassidy's lips twitched into a shy smile. She leaned her head on Dean's shoulder. Her cheek pressed against his brown leather jacket."Thanks, Dean,"she muttered. Her eyes twinkled mischievously. "You're not too bad...for an old guy."

"Old?!"Dean exclaimed. "Do I look like I'm losing my hair? Do you see wrinkles?!" His green eyes widened in shock at the accusations. "Women find me good-looking." Cassidy giggled, eyebrows arching.

"Whatever you say,"she teased. "To me, you're practically ancient. I'm only fifteen, you see, I have a long life ahead." She curled her lips, white teeth exposed.

Dean huffed, though there was no real heat behind his glare. Dean, mockingly, laughed back with an annoyed look. "Whatever,"He retorted. "And shut-up." He tagged on as an after thought.

"Great comeback,"Cassidy joked.

"And I thought the boy genius was the obnoxious one of the duo,"He snipped, though the mutant could tell he was teasing.

Cassidy cackled, throwing her head back. She felt worlds better. Her best friend was safe. Her thoughts on relationships smoothed over. And most of her worries had been lifted from her shoulders. The demons and Lily White were still glaring issues, but Cassidy knew she could handle them. She had her friends and they always had her back.

"Absolutely no respect," Dean grumbled. That only made Cassidy's laughter louder.

* * *

Jared stepped off the bus, backpack slung over his right shoulder. He had packed a few essentials, before leaving a note, for his mom, on the fridge that he was going over to the Joneses and to call if there was an issue. The frigid wind shook him to the core as he made his way over to the gas station.

Noticing a flash of red hair and two figures leaning against the impala, Jared broke out into a grin. He had completely forgotten about his earlier freak episode the moment he saw Cassidy. He sped up his pace, asphalt crushing beneath his tennis shoes.

"Cassy!"He called. The girl's head swerved towards his voice, her ponytail whipping. Dean, he believed, turned in his direction. Dean pocketed his hands, kicking off the impala as he followed Cassidy.

She was radiant. Stunning. Cassidy had always been beautiful, but the gracefulness she had developed from the retro virus had made extraordinary. Feline reflexes, enhanced strength, and speed, Cassidy was one of a kind. Had always been one of a kind in Jared's view. _She's wrong_. The voices hissed. _An anomaly. She must die. _Jared squeezed his eyes shut, blocking out the voices. What he was, did not define who he was and he would never ever harm Cassidy. He would fight for her. Protect her. He wanted to be with her. Jared loved her.

"Jared!"Cassidy exclaimed, she threw her arms around the teen's neck, both smiled happily. He smelled normal. He smelled like Jared. She didn't sense sulfur or death or bitterness. He was just Jared. Jared, her childhood friend. Her current boyfriend. His warm chocolate eyes took in her presence. A kind smile curved his lips. He planted a soft kiss to her cheek and Cassidy blushed at the affectionate act. His lips were soft and warm, welcoming. His kiss alone expressed his adoration and his openness to emotions.

Jared had always been supportive of her. Always protected her. Whether it was at school or elsewhere. "You're safe!" She didn't care if she had seen him yesterday. Had text him during the ride. She had feared that something bad would happen to him because of her world. She feared that a demon would grab hold and wouldn't let go. That he would die, bleeding, or be a meat puppet for one of those psychopaths. Jared completely locked away forever. But, he was Jared. Beautiful, compassionate Jared. She squeezed him tighter, eyes shut. She had been so afraid. Jared groaned and Cassidy released him, backing away. "Sorry."

"'t's fine,"He grunted before a smile, once more, graced his lips. "How is everyone? Are they safe? Is Miriam fine? Are you okay?"

Cassidy opened her mouth to answer, but Dean cleared his throat and pulled out a canteen. "Hate to interrupt your little reunion, but there's a reason Cassidy asked me to come along,"Dean interrupted. He nodded his head in greeting. "Jared, nice to see ya."

"You too,"Jared responded.

"Cristo,"Dean whispered. But, Jared didn't flinch only raised a brow.

"What was that?"Jared asked. Dean smirked. And Cassidy glanced between the two. She had heard what Dean had said, but she didn't understand the meaning behind the word.

"Nothing,"Dean replied, easily. He handed over the canteen. "Drink this. You're probably thirsty." Jared frowned, taking the canteen. Cassidy had immediately caught on, though she had earlier sensed nothing foul about Jared.

"Why?"Jared questioned.

"Jared, just take a sip,"Cassidy urged. She knew that Jared was Jared, but Dean was still unsure. If the hunter needed to perform his tests than she would allow it. She grabbed Jared's hand, smiling warmly. "Trust me."

Jared nodded, tipping the canteen back and taking a swig. He sighed, wiping his lips. He glanced over at Dean, who took the canteen back. "Looks like you're clear,"he stated. "Congratulations, you're not a demon."

"Holy water,"Cassidy explained. Her brows furrowed. "Hurts a demon. But, I'm unsure about the word." Her eyes caught Dean's. "What does 'Cristo' mean?"

"Christ in Latin,"Dean responded. "Demons will flinch if you say the name. It's a way to expose a demon in a crowd." Cassidy nodded, storing the information away for future reference. He turned his head slightly to the left, eyes squinting. "We need to go,"Dean stated. "We've been out too long."

The hunter turned on his heels, heading back towards the impala, eyes scanning his surroundings. Cassidy nodded her head forward as she jogged after Dean. Jared readjusted his backpack, following his two companions.

Dean unlocked the door, sliding into the driver's seat. Cassidy and Jared both took the back seat.

"You didn't answer my questions earlier,"Jared reminded the redhead, eyes studying the hunter. The hunter switched on the ignition and swerved out of the parking lot. He took a sharp right, heading straight.

Cassidy turned her head, smiling. "Everyone's fine,"She answered. "Safe. Miriam's talking again and adjusting to the news." She bit her bottom lip, lowering her eyes. "We might not be able to return."

Jared shook his head, alarmed. "What do you mean by that?"He asked. "We have school on Monday and-"

"I mean, my family might be forced to run,"Cassidy explained, wiping her eyes. "I might never return to Seattle again." Way to dump this information on him, Cassidy. She mentally reprimanded herself. She didn't know why she blurted out the bad news. Jared definitely didn't need to know right away. He had only just arrived here. Maybe, she just wanted to talk to somebody about it. Talk to Jared about the changes that might happen in her life. She felt like a real jerk, watching his face fall and lips quirk in confusion. What was wrong with her? She could have waited. "Sorry." She apologized for the bad news. For the possibility that this series of unfortunate events would ruin their chances of being together. They had only just started experimenting with the idea of a relationship. And then something like this could blow everything, they worked towards, up.

Jared's heart had stopped as his mind fumbled to understand. Understand, why Cassidy would leave Seattle. Why he might never see her again. He just couldn't come up with a solid conclusion. Old insecurities surfaced. And a time when they didn't talk plagued his conscious. He couldn't go back to that. At least, in middle school, he saw her everyday. If Cassidy left, had to run, Jared would never see her again. Let alone talk. That didn't bode well for the teen.

He took a nervous gulp of air as he tried to find the right question. Find the right set of words that would explain everything. But, only two words jumped from the tip of his tongue. Two words strung together. Those two words were more heavily layered in despair than any monologue or plea he could come up with. "What happened?"Something bad had to of happened for this notion to even appear in Cassidy's thoughts. Something truly horrendous and game-changing. He was terrified to listen. Terrified to hear that his Cassidy's life was now in grave danger.

"They found out who I was,"Cassidy whispered. This was a nightmare. An utter nightmare. He couldn't fathom the idea of Cassidy not being a few blocks away. He couldn't fathom the idea of Cassidy being discovered. Of being taken away by the government, or worse, King. He knew what would happen. He knew they would lock her away and cut her open. Torture her in the name of science. It made Jared's stomach turn with unease. It made him want to vomit at the idea that people would willingly hurt Cassidy. It made him murderous. Made him want to prove just how powerful the Luminous really were. His eyes were alight. Unruly flames flashing in his irises. His hands rolled into balls. Sledgehammers that would smash the faces of those who were corrupt and wronged the innocent. His own thoughts had changed his emotional state and he noticed the worry in Cassidy's eyes. The girl had noticed his emotional turmoil. He hadn't perfected the mask yet, like Emery had. "Which means Miriam, my family, and the Phillips are in danger."

He felt his jaw slack. His mind blank. He couldn't think. He had promised her. Promised Cassidy he'd always be there for her. But, now, she was leaving. Might never return. This could be the last time he had ever spent time with her.

"Are you alright?"she whispered. Jared's lips twisted and all he could feel was rage. Rage about the world. Rage towards himself. But, his rage would never be directed towards Cassidy. Never. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that my life is so messed up. I'm sorry that it has complicated everything and possibly destroying our chance-"

He leaned over, grabbing her hand. He pressed his forehead to hers, soothing her apology tirade. "I'm not fine,"he admitted. "I'm terrified for you." He paused, brown eyes noting the pattern of her green irises. Her eyes were beautiful. "I never wanted this for you. And I'm terrified if someone catches you-" He was choking on his words. Just the thought alone horrified him. The thought of labs and cages. Of ruthless doctors and experiments. Of Cassidy chained to a table, poked and prodded. He squeezed his eyes shut. The thoughts hurt. Disgusted him.

"I'm sorry,"she whispered once more. Jared's eyes shot open.

"If you have to run. Run,"he stated. He brushed soft strands of red hair from her pale cheek. Her pink lips trembled as she held back her own emotions. She knew how explosive she could become when in emotional distraught. "If-" He swallowed. "If I can't be with you, I'd rather have you safe." Cassidy gasped. Jared would rather give her up than put her in danger because of his feelings. He was selfless. Always had been. "I just-" he began. "These thoughts of you being captured overwhelms me. Makes me sick to my stomach. I just...I can't handle the idea of you hurt. I can't handle it. If running means you're safe than run. Run as fast and as far as you can and stay one step ahead of that bastard King." He quirked his lips, once again pressing a soft kiss closer to her lips. "Save the World, Cassidy. Be the hero, everyone knows you are."

"I don't want to leave Seattle,"Cassidy whispered. "I don't want to leave you." Dean might be right. Maybe, in the long run Jared wasn't the one. Maybe, Emery wasn't the one either. But, Jared was definitely her first love. And he loved her and she loved him. They might one day discover they were better off friends. Or maybe they would discover they were meant to be. That Jared was her soulmate. Who knows. All Cassidy knew was that Jared was amazing. He had so much love in his heart and he was selfless. He loved Cassidy for Cassidy and wanted her safe to the point where he would willingly give her up in the end for her own protection. She felt her eyes well up with tears once more. She tightened her hold on Jared's hand and the boy's finger rubbed circles on top. He was sickened with distress. She could see it clearly on his face.

"We'll figure something out,"Dean promised, his eyes catching Jared's distraught features in the rear-view mirror. "My brother and I won't let the Joneses be chased from their home. We won't allow harm to come to Cassidy." But, if Lily White knew about Cassidy. That meant King Sr. would too. Two men couldn't stop an entire criminal empire. It was completely implausible. Cassidy was in danger. Which meant she would have to run, no matter how it ended. Whether they won against the demon army or not, she was gone. _And good riddance._ The voices muttered. _It'd be better if the creature was dead. A mistake_. _Wrong._ Jared shook his head. He wanted to pound his head with the palm of his hand, but he knew he'd only gain strange looks.

"I hope so,"Jared muttered, a sad smirk curving his lips. It was over and he knew it. He never had a chance to prove himself to Cassidy. Prove to her that he was strong enough for her world. Strong enough to avoid and overcome the Luminous control. Strong enough to protect her. He slumped against the seat, the car swallowed by uncomfortable silence. He could practically here the cogs turning in everyone's brains. Beyond the mountains and over the treeline, he could see the sun rising.

* * *

**Three to four more chapters left. Thanks for reading and following.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hi, Thanks for reading. I caught a mistake in a previous chapter that I made with the twins names. The one that I named Mikey should be named Marty or Marky. I don't know. The twins are named Marty and Marky just so everyone should be aware. Unfortunately, my edited chapter has disappeared. I'll try to fix it some how, but for now oh well. Thanks for reading. Keep on reading and everything. **

Chapter 15

"I guess Cassidy and I did it,"Miriam mentioned, as she stared out the window, watching the rising sun. She sat on the couch, arms wrapped around her legs. The golden sunlight painted the forest a vibrant gold though it was only in one spot. The rest of the sky was covered in a comforting blanket of grey. She placed a hand against the window pane, feeling the chill outside of the heated room.

Cassidy and Dean had left some time ago, leaving Miriam behind with many unfamiliar faces. They had been kind to her and she had talked with both Sam and Castiel about the supernatural world. She also had helped Sam a bit with research that had circulated around questions about her. But, she had quickly grown bored and when no results were found, she had made her way back to the couch, perching on the cushion.

Riley had fussed over her a bit, worried about her state of mind. She had brought over stew and water and clean clothes. Said, she could take a shower if she needed to but Miriam didn't feel up to it. Miriam hadn't felt up to anything. She kept reverting between her normal self to a sniveling, trembling mess and she didn't like it.

After Riley, twin brothers had entered the house, announcing they hadn't found anything out of the ordinary. Marky and Marty, Miriam had assumed. They kissed their mother on the cheek before letting the Irish woman know they'd be heading out to make a full sweep of the perimeters once more. Gavin, Drake, and Emery had joined them this time with plans to install booby traps. She could tell Sam and Castiel were standing guard. They were protecting her. Everyone here was protecting her because she was something. Something dangerous enough that had encouraged a man to make a deal with demons and rid the world of Miriam Cohen.

She tried to put on a brave face, but sometimes she found it hard. She almost died last night. She almost died in her bedroom, throat slit. What would her parents have done? They would have come home from their trip to a dead, strangled daughter. What would have happened then? She felt tears prickle in her eyes and she quickly wiped them aside. Crying over what could have been wouldn't get her anywhere.

"Did what?"Nate asked. He was lying on the sofa next to her, head resting on the arm of the couch. He was reading a book and what Miriam could tell, it was something about the supernatural world. Miriam rolled her eyes. Nate had always been fascinated with the paranormal ever since he was little. She remembered when they were about ten, he tried to convince her that it was a good idea to venture into an abandon house. It was a creepy, old Victorian down the street from them and Nate had been convinced it was haunted.

Miriam had, immediately, agreed though Cassidy had been weary about the small, childish adventure. She had stayed back, but Miriam had gone forward excitement brimming for an epic adventure. It was mid-afternoon, just her and Nate, and they told tales about the house. How a man had murdered his family and hung himself out of guilt right after. How the family haunted the Victorian and every night the neighborhood could hear ghostly screams and window shutters banging against the wooden panels.

By the time they reached the old house, the two had completely psyched themselves out. Nate, bravely, went first and Miriam remembered grabbing his hand as the pair slowly entered through the broken gate and down the overgrown path. They stepped up creaking stairs and Nate reached a hand forward, but a bang startled them. The two fled home, not once looking over their shoulder.

Miriam smiled at the memory. They had bulldozed the Victorian, a year later, and put in a brand new apartment complex. She remembered bragging about her adventure to Bren, Carli, and Cassidy, pride etched in her smile.

"Pull an all-nighter," Miriam finally replied, shaking away the nostalgia the memory had brought. She frowned. "Though the circumstances for this feat sucks. We were hoping more gossiping and giggling and fingernail painting would be involved." Not near death experiences. Not watching her best friend slay dozens of demons. Not finding out that she, Miriam, was possibly a danger to the universe. That sleepover had been one hell of a ride.

Nate closed his book and sat up, he scooted closer to the girl with the curly black hair. Nate had been by her side since the moment she entered the van that night. He sat by her when Serena had taken the first tissue sample than returned for a blood sample. He still stayed with her during research and conversations with the experts of the supernatural world. He had been incredibly loyal and patient when she had freaked and succumbed to a momentary panic attack, easing her out of it gently. Nate had been by her side. Always by her side.

She leaned her head against his shoulder. Nate didn't fill the room with unnecessary chatter. He didn't ask questions of whether she was alright or not. Or if she needed anything. He didn't tell her everything was going to be okay. He sat there, allowing his presence to provide the comfort and steadiness. She was thankful for that. Miriam was normally chatty. She usually was full of energy and spunk, but all she felt was exhausted. Afraid and exhausted.

She glanced over at the book, fingers brushing over the worn down leather. "What you reading?"she mumbled. Her blue eyes squinted, taking in the details of the ancient literature. Nate's brows furrowed, his fingers brushed over hers as he followed the pattern of the book cover.

"Sam lent it to me,"Nate explained. "Apparently, it's one of the supernatural books this guy, Bobby Singer, had. Information on runes and different supernatural creatures." He glanced over at the coffee table where more books were stacked. "Sam also showed me his dad's journal." Nate's mouth quirked with excitement. "There's so much I didn't know about."His eyes landed on Miriam. "That we didn't know about."

She opened the book, skimming the pages of the ancient text. Ancient depictions of the extraordinary monsters covered each page. Stories and descriptions were scrawled on the brittle, worn pages. "Sam calls it a bestiary,"Nate explained as she flipped through each page. "It's an ancient hunter's journal."

Her eyes narrowed on a creature covered in tattoos with glowing blue eyes. His arms and legs were crossed,tongue hanging out. "What's a djinn,"she questioned, glancing over at Nate. His face brightened. Nate had always loved sharing new information. He was a geek for the paranormal.

"It's a genie,"Nate replied, excited. He took the book from Miriam. "But, unlike Genie from Aladdin they don't exist to grant you three wishes. They feed on human blood and to do so, they lull you into a hallucinatory dream world." He turned a few more pages, pointing at a specific section. "A djinn is only defeated by a silver knife dipped in lamb's blood."

"That's just-"Miriam tried to find the right words, finish her sentence,but she couldn't.

"Crazy,"Nate supplied. Miriam glanced back up, nodding. Nate frowned for a moment at Miriam's subdued attitude. "The whole supernatural world is nuts." Miriam scooted closer, eyes lingering on his before turning her focus back on the book.

"Tell me more,"she said. If she was stuck in this new world, than she might as well learn as much about it as she could. Nate broke into a wide smile. She always loved his enthusiasm.

"Where do you want me to start?"he inquired. She smiled, softly.

"Anywhere,"she replied. "We're here all day, aren't we?" Nate nodded.

"Aren't you tired,"Nate, finally, wondered. They had been up all night and the night had been rather stressful. He didn't want her to over-exert herself or stress out. He also knew Serena would be back to check on her wound and take another sample. Probably a toenail clipping or curl, Nate mused with a roll of his eyes.

Her lips quirked into a mischievous smile. "Am I boring you, Mr. Jones,"she teased. "Because if I am, I can leave, and you can read your old books in peace."

"No, I didn't mean-"

"I know I'll definitely find something to do,"Miriam continued. "It's a new place, new people. Lots of adventures can be found around every corner. A prank here, a joke there-" Nate grabbed her hand and Miriam felt her breath halt for a moment.

"Miriam Cohen, I don't believe there's a boring bone in your body,"he responded to her teasing. "Now, sit down and let me tell you the fascinating history of the Rakshasa."

"The Rak-what?"Miriam questioned. Though she felt her stomach flutter when Nate's infectious smile widened.

"The Rakshasa,"Nate repeated before sighing playfully. "And this is why you need me. How else could you survive the supernatural world." He grinned, bumping her shoulder. Though Miriam would never admit it, at least not right now, she definitely needed Nate for much more than just hearing about strange monsters and listening to his fanciful tales. Besides, she had been listening to his stories since they were six and moving in next door to the greatest house on the street.

"Fine,"she stated. "Tell me about the rakshawhat." Nate glared.

"Now you're just giving me a bad time,"he quipped.

"Always,"she retorted with a smirk. She settled back against him, listening to his soft voice as he told her about the rakshasa. She couldn't help but believe this was right. She could do this all day.

* * *

Bacon was sizzling and crackling, and the old guy, Joe, was maintaining the stove. He whistled softly to himself as he turned the bacon with a fork and, after, cracked a few eggs into a bowl. He stirred the eggs, before dumping it into a second pan. The flames of the gas stove crackled and the man with the salt and pepper hair grinned. His dark eyes were wise, Sam realized, wisdom that only developed from experience. His dark skin was wrinkled and weather worn from years of living in horrible conditions. Sam had met the older gentleman yesterday, though they hadn't spoken.

"What seems to have caught yo' interest, son,"Joe stated, having caught Sam's attentive eyes on his back. "Haven't yo' ever seen an ol' man cook before?" Sam chuckled, stepping into the tiny kitchen.

"Was just wondering if you needed any help,"Sam answered as he went to the sink and washed his hands. Half had gone out to check the perimeters, the other half had decided to get a couple hours of rest in. Sam was wired. He was wandering about the two story, country house with nothing to do. He had, momentarily, dropped his research.

Joe hummed thoughtfully, before scooting over. "Always love a bit of company,"Joe responded. "Yo' can man the eggs."

Sam saluted and took the handed spatula. He started scrambling the eggs and the two fell into a peaceful silence. "Why are you cooking breakfast, Joe,"Sam inquired as he turned the eggs and lowered the heat. Dean may insult his cooking, but in actuality Sam wasn't a bad cook. He wasn't great, but he definitely wasn't bad. He had to feed himself during his college years after all.

"Seemed like the thing to do,"the old man replied, thoughtfully. "Everyone had a rough night last night. A hot breakfast is just the thing everyone needs. Pass the plate?" Sam nodded, passing the plate as Joe piled it with bacon and stuck it in the oven to keep the bacon warm. He wipes down the pan, before placing the hash-browns on the now clean pan. Sam pushes the pan of eggs aside, placing tin foil over the top and switching off the stove. He moves over to the cutting board, slicing melon.

"How did you meet them?"Sam asked. "The Jones and Phillips family, I mean."

"Green eyes,"Joe explained, thoughtfully. Sam lifted a bemused brow. "Cassidy,"he clarified.

"How did you meet Cassidy?" Joe chuckled at the memory.

"Spotted her scaling the space-needle,"He replied. "She was wearing a mask. Ol' Joe thought she was up to no good and confronted her." Sam smirked. He was starting to really like Joe.

"And you didn't know what she was,"Sam inquired. "That's either really brave or really stupid, Joe." Joe shrugged, pleasantly.

Joe replied. "Didn't want anybody causing trouble or getting hurt. I was homeless at the time. Livin' under a statue." Joe snorted. "You should have seen the surprise on my face when Ol' Joe heard her voice." Sam laughed at the man's bemused expression. Sam knew he would have been shocked too.

"And I'm guessing you both became friends,"Sam replied, placing the sliced melon in a bowl and started washing grapes. Joe bobbed his head, turning the oven off and placing the hash browns on a second plate.

"She started bringing me things,"Joe replied. "New socks, a sandwich or two." He winked. "Brought me a container full of cookies that was a real treat. And after the Luminous, the Phillips opened their home to me." His mouth twitched into a thankful smile. "I've been blessed." Sam nodded in agreement. He wanted to know why Joe was homeless in the first place. He seemed to be an intelligent and wise man. He wanted to know what had caused his circumstances and why the man had sadness and guilt behind those wise old eyes. But, it wasn't Sam's place to ask. It wasn't his place to interrogate and Joe had been nothing but pleasant.

"What about you, son?"Joe asked. "What's your story? I can tell you and your brother are drifters." Sam shrugged.

"We're hunters, we always move from one place to another,"Sam, simply, replied. Joe hummed agreeably. "We've been moving since we were kids and it has never really stopped."

Joe paused, thoughtfully puzzling the reply before a smile stretched across his face. "Why don't you let the others know breakfast is ready,"Joe stated. "I'll get a pot of coffee going." He winked. "You seem like a coffee drinker. Ol' Joe is sure everyone's gonna need a bit of caffeine to brighten their day." Sam laughed, patting the older man on the back. He really, really liked Joe. He headed out of the kitchen in search of the other occupants.

* * *

"That's weird,"Serena mumbled. Her eyes squinted through the microscope as she scrolled in closer. She was observing a sample of Miriam's blood when she had discovered black smudges on her blood cells. She couldn't tell what it was though. She brushed a frustrated hand through her hair as she turned the knob, readjusting the focus.

"What's weird?"Castiel asked. The angel was sitting across from her, a thoughtful look on his face. He had taken in her makeshift laboratory. Thumbing through books and mumbling to himself. After her initial shock, Serena had immediately played twenty questions with the angel and now they were bosom buddies. He had insisted on helping her with her research, saying it might jog a memory of something important. The angel had obviously noted something important about Miriam, but couldn't remember what it was.

"This."Serena rolled back in her chair and pushed the microscope towards the angel. The angel slammed the book shut and leaned forward. His brows furrowed. "Do you see the black smudges?" The angel nodded. "It doesn't make sense. Normally, blood cells are round and red nothing marring the surface. But this, this looks like-"

"Someone has written all over her cells,"Castiel finished, leaning back. "Rather peculiar, but I have an idea of whom."

Serena crossed her arms, doe eyes focused on the ruffled angel. "Care to share,"she inquired before she glanced through the microscope once more. She squinted as if trying to decipher the words.

"God,"Castiel replied. Serena's head shot up, eyes thirsty for understanding and knowledge.

"I wish I had a stronger microscope,"she muttered. "Back at the university, we could have gotten closer spotted every detail."

"You wouldn't be able to read it anyways,"Castiel answered, matter-of-fact.

"But, you would,"Serena pointed out. "Correct?" Castiel shook his head.

"Only a chosen prophet would be able to decipher the word of God,"Castiel replied. It was the tablets all over again. It had caused such a fuss between Heaven and Hell that battle-lines had been drawn and threats had been thrown, Angels had fallen and a good man had been marked by Cain and a prophet had died. All because everyone was greedy and curious about what the tablets had to say. The tablets had caused chaos and strife. He just hope Miriam wouldn't ignite it again, unknowingly.

"Then we find a prophet,"Serena decided, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"One has not been chosen,"Castiel countered. Serena sighed.

"Can't you choose one then,"she asked.

"It's not my decision." Serena pinched the bridge of her nose. "There's not much we can do until Miriam chooses to reveal herself." How could Miriam reveal herself if she doesn't know what she was.

"Well, aren't you a Debbie Downer,"Serena snipped. She shouldn't be so irritable, but she had stayed up late three nights in a row. Not only that, she was trying to save a little girl who was either something incredible or terrifying as well as protect the Jones family. Everything kept piling up on her plate with no solutions revealed. But she was a scientist and she would work through the issue until a solution had presented itself.

"I don't know who Debbie is,"Castiel responded, brows furrowed. "Or why she's a downer. Her life must have been tragic to receive a name like that." His mouth curved into a frown. "Why does she have anything to do with me?"

Serena chuckled. She never realized angel's were so literal. "It's just a saying Castiel,"she explained. The angel's mouth widened in understanding. "I see,"he replied.

"We need to find a solution and quick,"Serena stated, immediately turning back to her work. "Miriam is in danger either way. Whether it's from demons or something else. Either we need to figure out a way to subdue whatever she is or release it. I'm not sure which would be worse. Maybe, I can come up with a series of experiments-" She paused. "Oh, no no no. We don't have time for that. Who knows when our safe house will be exposed."

"We'll need to fight back,"Castiel agreed. He quirked his heads to the side. "I can call my brothers and sisters, see if they have any information." His eyes landed on the microscope. "I am unsure if information will be easily found through internet research."

Serena nodded, pacing around the makeshift lab. She was tapping her lips before grabbing the tissue slide she had put together. Sliding it under the microscope, she turned the knob and focused on the sample. "It's here too,"she murmured. "Why couldn't we see it with the naked eye?" She pulled the slide out, eyeing the sample before sliding it back under. "Fascinating. I wonder if this was what will change her?" She glanced over at Castiel, who was absorbed in his thoughts. "If she converted would the writing sink back into her skin?"

Castiel shook his head, not sure what would happen. Serena hummed, pushing back a strand. "May I borrow your phone,"Castiel requested. Serena glanced up, surprised, before handing over her cellphone.

"Of course,"she replied.

"I left mine in the car,"Castiel sighed. "Such a nuisance these communication devices." Serena smirked, writing in her journal.

"Can't you use angel communication,"Serena asked. "Like a telepathic link of some sort." Castiel shrugged, dialing a number.

"I want to talk to someone personally,"Castiel replied. The phone rung several times. "I hope you don't mind long distant phone calls."

"Heaven,"Serena whispered, eyes wide with anticipation. "You're calling Heaven." She stepped closer, attempting to listen to the conversation. The phone picked up and she heard a soft 'yes?'

"Hannah,"Castiel greeted. She could hear the friendliness in the angel's voice. "I have a question for you?" He proceeded to explain the situation to Hannah and the mystery of the girl, Miriam. Hannah listened, never interrupting. Serena waited for the answer with bated breath.

"_I see,"_Hannah responded. Serena could hear the contemplation in the angel's voice as she tried to sort and understand the situation. _"I am unsure what this girl is, but I can have a look in the library. I'll ask a few other angels as well. We want to keep this situation at bay. We do not want a similar repeat like the tablets." _Castiel voiced his agreement and Hannah promised to call Castiel later, if she found anything useful in Heaven. She explained, she had a few theories but wanted more information and proof before telling them. Castiel thanked her and the two hung up. Serena smiled at the angel. The angel smiled back.

They could hear tromping, the door pushed open. "Hello, Sam,"Castiel greeted, turning around.

"Joe made breakfast,"Sam announced. "He wanted to make sure everyone eats." Serena nodded, taking off her lab coat.

"Then we better get up there,"she agreed. "Don't want to keep Joe waiting." She grabbed her notebook and a pen, following the hunter and angel up the stairs.

* * *

"Shit,"Marky muttered as he touched a spot on the ground. "This is not good." He stood up and shouted his twin's name. "Marty!"

"What?"Marty replied, making his way over to his twin.

"Take a look at this,"Marky pointed. Marty's eyes widened.

"Shit,"he agreed, running a hand over his head. "This is not good."

"You're telling me,"Marky quipped, scratching the back of his neck. Along the perimeter foot prints and sulfur dusted the ground. Which meant they had visitors. And the sulfur left behind was fresh.

"Looks like someone brought a few stragglers,"Marty pointed out. Marky snorted.

"Dean is going to be pissed,"Marky stated. "Well, let's strengthen security. Where's Mickey?"

"He went into town,"Marty replied. "Stocking up on hunting supplies. Salt, crucifix, wood for stakes." Marky nodded. From a distance, he noticed Emery, Drake, and Gavin approaching. The three had been checking the northern properties for intrusions.

"Hey, we have an issue,"the brothers called in unison. Though Marky's wording may have been a bit stronger than Marty's. His brother sometimes had a foul mouth. The mouth came with being a hunter.

"What's wrong,"Gavin asked. He was followed by Drake and Emery.

"Demons,"Marky answered first. Marky always answered first. "And lots of them."

"How many are we guessing,"Drake questioned, kneeling next to Marty.

"I'd say about twenty,"Marty muttered, worry flaring in his eyes. If twenty demons were here and they hadn't known they were there, that was bad. Really bad. And if all twenty disappeared than that meant they were bringing more friends tonight. There could still be some along the perimeter of the entrapment they created around their house.

"We need to start strategizing,"Emery stated, his voice drawn to a whisper. "They're preparing for battle. I can tell."

"Demons don't like it when their victims escape,"Marky agreed. "Shit." He muttered once more. "They're planning a full scale attack right here."

"We can leave now,"Drake suggested. "Pack our families up and go."

Marty shook his head. "That's a negative,"he replied. "If we leave, they'll follow which could endanger more people than just us."

"My wife and children,"Drake started. Emery could see the panic in Drake's blue eyes. He knew if he didn't have control over his facial muscles, he would look just as panicked and so would his dad.

"I understand Drake,"Marty sympathized. "I'm sorry, you and you're family were dragged into this mess."

"But, now it's too late,"Marky interrupted. "And we have a demon army on our hands. We've got to get moving and talk to the others." Marky pulled Marty to his feet and Emery noticed Marty shooting Marky a disapproving glare. A reminder to be sympathetic to the civilians. They weren't used to this mess.

"First let's strengthen our barriers,"Emery suggested. "We need to keep the demons out long enough to plan."

"I have a book of protection spells that the Winchesters' lent me,"Drake noted.

"Who's it by?"Marky asked, spitting out a wad of gum.

"Men of Letters,"Drake mentioned. Marky and Marty's mouths dropped. "Does that have some meaning to you?"

"Yeah, they were a secret order that studied and dealt with the supernatural,"Marty explained.

"They didn't care for hunters much,"Marky tagged on with a roll of his eyes. "Found them to be muscle-headed doofuses." There was disdain in the young man's voice.

"But they were gifted in the arts of magic,"Marty continued, ignoring his brother.

"Witches?"Emery inquired. Marty shook his head.

"No,"he replied. "More like they developed abilities through arcane knowledge and rituals. They were of neutral territory, taking neither man nor supernaturals side. They were scholars. But, if you have a Men of Letter spell book that will be incredibly helpful."

"Incredibly,"Marky agreed.

"Where did the Winchesters even get their hands on a Men of Letters book,"Marty mused. "They all disappeared when the Men of Letters disappeared." Drake shrugged, pulling the book out of the knapsack he had brought along. Emery took the book, glancing over the cover, before reading a few of the spells.

"We can do this,"Emery decided. "Not too hard. Just have to get the enunciation right. But other than that, easy-peasy."

"Then son, you're in charge of putting up the protection spells,"Gavin decided. He proceeded to give out orders as the group separated to draw and put up traps. They just hoped the traps would hold long enough to come up with a battle plan. They weren't escaping the attack this time. It was either kill or be killed. Emery's head quirked as whispers danced through his mind. He spotted a dark figure in the forest, watching the house. The boy genius frowned. War was coming.

* * *

"He's rather handsome,"Elizabeth stated, holding a framed picture of a young man, who also had wild red hair. She was sitting on Riley's bed. Chazz playing next to her feet. The little boy was pushing a car around the wooden floor, making car noises as one vehicle crashed into the other. Riley turned her head towards the younger woman. She noticed Elizabeth figuring the grinning picture of her late husband. Riley smiled wistfully, after Seamus died she had never fallen in love again. Seamus had been her one true soul mate. Father of her boys. He had been her better half.

"Seamus,"Riley whispered. She sat next to Elizabeth, feeling the tears prickle in her eyes. Every time she looked at that picture she felt her heart grow heavy. Elizabeth picked up the tossed aside pillow, placing it on the bed. Chazz seemed to pause in his playing, catching the woman's saddened tone. "Seamus O'shea, my dear, sweet, late husband." Elizabeth placed a consoling on the older woman's arm.

"We were thieves, you know,"Riley continued, glancing at the auburn haired woman. "Sort of comes with the territory of being a hunter. Have to survive somehow. When we came to America, our reign of thieving and hunting came to an end."

"Cassidy told me your husband died,"Elizabeth admitted. She backtracked slowly. "Not that you have to tell me. I understand it might be hard to remember."

Riley smiled sadly, squeezing Elizabeth's shoulder. "I'll tell ye lass,"Riley decided. "You're part of our world now." Riley sighed, holding the picture frame close. "He wasn't shot if that's what yer wonderin'."

Elizabeth had a feeling it was much, much worse. Chazz crawled into Elizabeth's lap, still clutching his car, not interested in the story. He'd become fussy, wanting breakfast. Elizabeth hushed him, letting the little boy know food was being prepared.

"Was it supernatural?"Elizabeth inquired. Riley nodded her head.

"We were tracking down a shapeshifter,"Riley explained, sadly. "The problem with shapeshifters, they suffer from an identity crisis. They ne'er know who or what they are and they go mad." She sucked in a shallow breath. "This one in particular had seen one too many slasher films." Chazz ran out of the room, heading down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

"It had gone after youth,"Riley explained. It's always hard when the victims are children. "Teens. It would kill the parent, normally a father, and take on the appearance. And then-"she chuckled darkly. "I won't go into details. But, my Seamus died that night, protecting a boy. He suffered from multiple stab wounds and slashes made by the monster's nails." Tears welled up in her eyes once more. "I was a few minutes too late. Just a few measly minutes." She squeezed the frame, brushing back wild curls with a tear soaked hand. "I will never forgive myself. I shot the beast with a silver bullet, three times in the heart."

"I'm so sorry,"Elizabeth sympathized. She couldn't imagine losing Drake in that fashion. She couldn't even fathom losing her children. Her brain just couldn't go there. Couldn't allow dark thoughts to plague her very consciousness. She would die, if she ever lost her family.

"Like us tracking the monster, the cops were tracking me and Seamus,"Riley continued. "We had a record, you see, and I knew I had to get the bodies out of the house and quick or murder would be placed on our record as well." She stood to her feet, glancing out the window. Elizabeth watched her, tears filling her eyes in both compassion and sympathy for the woman. "I dragged the bodies to my car and drove them to a clearing. Set the beast on fire." She sneered bitterly before her face dropped in quiet sadness. "And performed a hunter's funeral for my Seamus alone." Her knees wobbled and she placed two hands on the windowsill. "I smelled like smoke when the police caught up to me. I didn't put up a fight, tried to run, just allowed them to drag me to jail."

"You know what hurts the most, Elizabeth?" Elizabeth stayed quiet, realizing the question wasn't fishing for an answer. "That my boys would never know the great and brave man their father was,"she explained. "Though they are hunters, they will never understand how much their father sacrificed for them. Everyone will believe him a criminal that got his due. And that's what hurts the most. After that, I changed my ways. Got out of jail and brought my boys to America. They didn't start hunting until their late teens." She smiled sadly. "But, that's a sad story for another day."

Elizabeth didn't know what to say. She didn't expect a story like that. Expect a tale of bravery, followed by brutal endings. She was sick to her stomach. Worried by the grief. And knew that one day that could be her. Her family had become apart of this supernatural world and she knew it was impossible to just back out.

"I tell ya this as a wife ta wife,"Riley explained. She faced Elizabeth. "As a mother ta mother. As a woman stuck in the supernatural world. It's cruel and unfair. Ya have ta be tough. Stronger than yer opponent in order to protect yer loved ones. No one else will, only ye can. Only ye will have their backs."

Fire was in Elizabeth's eyes. Flames that would burn holes right through the monsters outside these doors. She wasn't some housewife. Some damsel in distress. And she would never ever allow a paranormal freak to touch her children. She'd die before something hurt her babies. "Teach me,"she declared.

Riley stepped forward, crossing her arms. "Once ya learn, ya can't go back,"Riley warned.

"I already can't go back,"Elizabeth pointed out. "I'd rather be strong enough to protect my family. Like you said, we are women, wives, and mothers in a cruel and terrible world. It is our duty to protect our kids. So, teach me."

"When?"she asked. Elizabeth's eyes glinted.

"Now, if you like,"Elizabeth replied. "I'm a quick learner. I've already started reading up on the supernatural." A smile stretched across Riley's face.

"Yer daughter is just like you,"Riley stated, kindly. "I can see where Cassidy gets her fiery courage." Elizabeth blushed. "And that blush."Riley teased. "We'll start today." Elizabeth nodded. She would learn and she would protect her children fiercely.

She heard tromping coming up the stairs and down the hall. A slight knock on the door alerted the two women to Sam's presence. He announced breakfast was ready and the two women nodded. He turned out of the room and Riley glanced at Elizabeth.

"After breakfast,"she promised. Elizabeth agreed.

* * *

"Something smells good,"Dean announced to the house at large. He tromped through the door, stomping his feet on the mat and entered the ranch house. It was around five or six in the morning, but no one had slept well. It had taken longer than they initially thought, waiting for Jared but he had arrived eventually. The teen, in question, follows Dean in. He's holding the redhead's hand like if he let go, she would run. Or disappear. The conversation in the car had been devastating for Jared. Not only would Cassidy be leaving, but his whole second family. The people he had come to rely on.

Dean patted the blonde teen on the shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze before continuing his way into the kitchen. He could smell food. He could smell bacon and eggs, hash-browns and coffee. The breakfast smells were making his mouth salivate.

They entered the kitchen and were met with the sight of everyone standing around a kitchen table with the absence of Drake, Emery, Marty and Marky, and Gavin. There was chaos around the table and Chazz ran around the adults feet, pointing out the food he wanted. Mickey placed a box of donuts on the table before unloading bags of salt and wood for stakes. He turned, a wide grin on his lips.

"Winchester,"He greeted. Dean met his greeting with a broad grin and a pat on the back.

"Smells delicious in here,"Dean stated.

"You have Joe and Sam to thank for that,"Mickey replied. Dean lifted a brow.

"Should I be concerned that Sam cooked,"Dean joked as he grabbed a plate and started filling his plate. Castiel stood to the side, allowing the humans to serve themselves. Being an angel didn't require food.

"Very funny, Dean,"Sam quipped as he handed his brother a mug of coffee. Dean took it greedily.

Mickey shouted, 'Cassidy' and playfully spun the girl around before shaking hands with Jared. Miriam hugged Jared and Dean could hear the boy asking Miriam questions about how she was doing. Nate fist-bumped the blonde teen, before leading him towards the salt and wood. Miriam hovered closely to Nate and Cassidy as Nate explained the purpose of salt to Jared. Nate had shown a great interest in hunting though Dean would never want the kid involved in that life.

"Don't worry, Ol' Joe kept an eye on him,"Joe stated, eyes bulging exaggeratedly and a wide smile on his lips. Dean chuckled, patting Joe on the shoulder.

"Good, cause I was afraid to eat if breakfast was his doing,"Dean replied. Sam huffed. "He has a habit of making food mushy or burnt when it shouldn't be."

"Dean,"Sam drawled his name, rolling his eyes. "I did cook in college."

"And I pity anyone who had to eat it,"Dean quipped with a smirk. Sam frowned and huffed. Dean immediately shoveled food in his mouth. He glanced around the room, watching Castiel converse with Serena, Riley, and Elizabeth. Chazz was kneeling on the chair blowing bubbles into his milk and occasionally swirling a finger into the thick liquid.

Dean groaned happily, swallowing the chewed bacon before reaching down and grabbing a doughnut. He stuffed the tasty treat in his mouth, getting white powder around his lips. Cassidy giggled, handing him a napkin.

"Your face,"she clarified, her hand gestured around her own mouth. Dean grabs the napkin, wiping his lips.

"Your face,"He, immaturely, retorted back.

"Incredibly mature comeback, Dean,"Cassidy quipped with a smile.

"Yeah, Dean,"Sam added, jokingly, drawing out his name.

"What are you, five,"Dean replied. He raised a brow. "Or maybe, part of a middle school mean girl squad." Cassidy giggled as the brothers started bantering back and forth, voices raising and a small shoving match erupted though Cassidy could tell it was all in good fun. There were muttered words, bitch and jerk thrown back and forth. How two adult men could behave in such a manner was beyond Cassidy. It had put Miriam into a fit of giggles and the teens watched the good-natured rough housing. Mickey's loud guffaw engulfed the room as he teased Jared and Nate, giving the two boys a bad time and, occasionally, quizzing Nate on the supernatural.

"Brothers,"Joe stated, rolling his eyes. He squeezed Cassidy's shoulder and the girl hugged the elderly man. "Can't help but heckle each other. Ol' Joe should know, he had a brother once." He winked, a wistful smile crossing his lips.

Cassidy turned towards Serena's excited claps as a conversation intensified between the scientist and angel. What Cassidy could interpret from the conversation was a discussion about angel travel and the different factions of angels. She was trying to figure out how Heaven was different from earth and if there was a similar genetic sequence between angel and human DNA. Castiel seemed bemused by the scientist's consistent stream of questions.

Riley and her mother had separated from the two and seemed to be having their own private conversation. From what she could tell, Riley was giving her mom pointers on hunting. She was showing her mother the proper ways to hold a knife as well as giving a brief explanation of guns and their parts. Cassidy gave a small smile. She was incredibly glad that her mother and Riley were getting along. That her two worlds were combining so elegantly.

She loved everyone in this room. In this house. On this property. These were her people. This was her family. She glanced over at Sam and Dean, who were heavy in breath, but still bantering though Chazz seemed to join in on the teasing. Her little brother had become obsessed with the hunters. Even Sam and Dean, though only known for a short period of time, were considered family. They were like wise, crazy uncles who liked punk rock and fighting the darker forces of the world. She giggled at the thought, sure Dean would appreciate her familial description of him.

"What was your brother's name?"she asked, turning her gaze on Joe. Joe's eyes sparkled at a memory.

"Jasper,"he replied. "was my little brother by three years. We did everything together. Two peas in a pod, us two." She noticed the saddened outlining of his irises. He looked years older as thoughts grew dark.

"What happened to him?"she whispered, holding the older man's hand. Joe patted the top of her splayed hand, smiling sadly.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Green Eyes,"he replied, his freckled and wrinkled face turned from her. "Happened long time ago."

Cassidy gnawed on her bottom lip, in contemplation, she wanted to push the matter but knew doing so would only close Joe up more. For now, it wasn't a big deal. And she had an idea, by the language Joe used, that Jasper wasn't here anymore. Death or otherwise. It made the young teen's heart grow heavy. She changed the subject, on behalf of Joe. She didn't need to make a sad situation more devastating.

"Where's dad and the others?"Cassidy questioned, changing the subject. Joe smirked, gratefully, before running a hand through salt and pepper hair.

"Checking the perimeters,"Joe replied. "Want to make sure nothing broke through the defenses." He glanced over at the clock over the stove. "They'll be back soon." Cassidy nodded.

She felt Miriam collide into her back, a soft giggle bubbling. Miriam was slowly recuperating, though Cassidy guessed it was pretty quick. Being surrounded by people who were there to protect her was awakening the normal Miriam.

"Protect me, Cassidy,"She hollered, swiveling Cassidy around. "He's after me!" She could see Nate stalking forward, determination in his eyes and powdered sugar and doughnut bits covering his face. He was holding a doughnut in one hand.

"How?" She asked. Miriam rolled her eyes.

"You've got super strength, think of something,"she retorted. She squealed when Nate tried to reach around Cassidy. "I'm weak and helpless." Cassidy turned slightly, not allowing her twin near her best friend. Jared was laughing hysterically. The twins snorted at the same time.

"As if,"Cassidy quipped.

"Hardly weak and helpless,"Nate stated, at the same time. "More like a holy terror jacked up on sugar." Miriam cackled. Cassidy could smell powdered doughnut crumbs on her fingers.

"You swore to protect me, Red."She poked her side, smiling mischievously. "I need protection from the bully." Miriam winked.

"Bully?" Nate was indignant and Cassidy could see the chocolate doughnut coat his fingers. "I was attacked first. It was an ambush. I have a right to retaliate. Rules of war."

"But, my hair!"Miriam cried. "You'll mess up my hair!" Miriam was trying to look horrified, but that emotion was unavailable. All Miriam could pull off was impish and cheeky.

"Your hair's already a mess!"Nate retorted. "Now, come here and face poetic justice." He raised the doughnut and Cassidy could hear a sharp intake from Dean.

"Doughnuts are for eating,"the hunter muttered. He looked offended, though Miriam and Nate paid him no heed. "Not for ammo in food fights." Cassidy couldn't even imagine what the hunter's reaction would be if the food item was pie. He might leap right into the fray, saving the pie mid-throw, before stuffing a bite into his pie welcoming mouth. Actually, that's exactly what he would do before giving a long speech on the importance of respecting pie.

"I thought you were all for Ghandi's philosophy on retaliation,"Miriam stated, still attempting to avoid Nate. If Cassidy didn't get out of the way soon, she'd end up splattered with doughnut bits.

"In this case, I'm all for an eye for an eye,"Nate retorted. He lifted the doughnut and Cassidy spun out of the way. Miriam squealed, realizing her shield was gone. Nate pushed the doughnut forward, splattering it against Miriam's face. The girl stumbled back stunned before both her brother and friend erupted into laughter.

"Traitor." Miriam pointed an accusatory finger at her friend. Cassidy rolled her eyes.

"You're the one who started it,"Cassidy pointed out. Miriam's face was covered in chocolate and doughnut bits. Nate was dying and she could hear Jared choking on his milk because of his friend's antics.

"But, you're my best friend,"Miriam whined, pouting. Though the pout was completely fake and absolutely ridiculous.

"But, she's." Nate slung an arm over her shoulder, smiling triumphantly. "my sister. Twins come first." He held out his fist and Cassidy bumped it. "Oh, yeah."

Cassidy shrugged. "All's fair in love and war."

Miriam frowned, before her lips curved up mischievously. "Fine,"she sighed. "But I need a napkin." She shot forward, grabbing hold of Nate. Nate shouted, pulling back, as her friend cackled maniacally and her brother ran. Apparently, Nate was the attended napkin. Her brother raced from the kitchen, Miriam hot on his heels.

Jared sauntered over. Joe had disappeared, deciding to talk with Mickey. The blonde teen slung an arm over her shoulder though Cassidy could feel the nervous energy rolling off of him in tendrils. He had been saddened and awkward around her ever since she admitted her potential departure.

He was desperate for her touch and recognition, but she knew he felt the need to pull away at the same time. He didn't want his heartbroken. Cassidy was afraid it would happen. She loved Jared and she hated to see him so unsure. Their relationship was fragile, just beginning to bloom and they needed to nurture it. See where it would take them, though that plan would most likely come to an abrupt end.

"Will they ever tire,"Jared teased, trying to lighten the dreary mood. She could tell he wanted to talk. Talk about the future of them. Talk about something else. He was growing uneasy, switching from foot to foot. How he could abruptly change from laughter to worry was beyond her. Jared had always been a slew of emotions, felt deeply about multiple things. He was deep and caring,his heart as vast as the ocean.

"Probably not,"Cassidy answered. She leaned into his touch, reassuring him silently that everything was going to be okay. Everything would turn out alright because they had all these people supporting them. "This cat and mouse chase will go on forever."

"And it will only escalate,"Jared added, remembering past wars between Nate and Miriam. It started off innocent and then gradually grew until bystanders were in potential danger of the crossfire.

"Most definitely,"Cassidy agreed. Jared paused, pulling at his ear. He was staring off into the distance, eyes unfocused.

"Where do you think you would go?"he, finally, asked. She could see his Adam's apple bob as he lowered his eyes. She knew this was a question that was weighing on him. The idea that she would completely disappear. Gone forever and never to return.

"I don't know,"she responded honestly.

"Would you stay in one place,"he wondered. Cassidy shrugged, leaning against him.

"I don't think so,"she responded. She felt Jared's fingers, absently, twirl a red strand. She could hear his disappointed sigh. "We'd have to escape and evade. It's safer on the move. Why?"

"Was just wondering if you'd be in Witness Protection,"Jared replied. Even if she was in one, Jared would never be allowed to see her. The teenager knew that.

"King has people in high places,"Cassidy explained. If they were in a program, it would be easy for King to find them. He could just bribe a cop or something. It was too risky. No, they'd have to go about it alone.

"I guess he would,"Jared replied. He was pulling at his ear again. She could feel the worry and anxiety vibrating from him. He wanted her protected. She wanted him protected as well.

Cassidy bumped his shoulder. "Think of it this way,"she stated. "If I'm on the run, it will be easier for me to swing by and see you briefly. I won't be stuck with a bodyguard." Jared nodded, smiling hopefully. Though his smile soon fell away because of a dark thought.

"You can't do that,"he responded. She could feel his fingers digging into her arm. She squirmed.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"It's too dangerous for you to return,"he explained. "If you run, you need to stay gone." He bowed his head, breath brushing her ear. She could feel her heart tighten, insecurity crushing her heart. Crushing her lungs. She couldn't breath. "If you return, King would have men patrolling your house. Patrolling the school." He sighed heavily. "I couldn't live with myself if something happens to you because of my selfishness."

Cassidy nodded her head. Her feelings mixed. Half of her wanted to stay. Wanted to face King and kill him herself. But the other half knew it was highly improbable. Knew that King would be heavily guarded and they'd shoot her down and take her family hostage. She couldn't die and they'd take her. Take her somewhere horrible. "I understand." It had been a small hope. A fleeting hope that life would be fair and allow her to see her home again. See Jared, again, in the future.

Jared nodded. "Me too."He understood the risk. Had always understood the risk. But, Jared still loved her. Still pursued her.

She could hear the front door slam open. Hear footsteps. Smell her father's cologne. And hear the soft spoken words between Gavin and Emery. Marty and Marky's footsteps matched. They barged into the kitchen first.

"We have issues,"Marty announced to the room at large. Everyone turned their heads.

"Major issues,"Marky piped up.

Mickey was the first to answer. "Demons,"he guessed. The twins nodded their heads as Gavin and Drake moved around them approaching their wives.

"Affirmative,"Marky responded, grabbing a doughnut. Riley approached her three boys and Emery made his way towards Cassidy and Jared. He hugged Cassidy and nodded a greeting towards Jared. The normal tension wasn't emitting from the two boys. In fact, everything was civil. All attention was focused on what the O'shea brothers had to say.

"Saw a few in town,"Mickey explained. Cassidy heard Dean swear. "Got a nervous feeling and whispered 'Cristo'. Mrs. Baker flinched. So, did several others." The room had grown silent. Miriam and Nate had returned to the kitchen, all hints of playfulness gone. "I've got a feeling there's a lot more."

"Your feeling isn't wrong, Micks,"Marky answered, sitting up on the counter and twirling a hunting knife. "I'd say we spotted over a dozen different footprints."

"Estimated about twenty of 'em,"Marty replied.

"I noticed a silhouette figure in the woods,"Emery admitted. He glanced at Cassidy before his gaze swept the room, catching each occupant's eyes. "They've been watching the house."

"Sonuvabitch,"Dean muttered under his breath. Marky nodded in agreement.

"We put up a protection spell,"Emery continued. "Layered the perimeter with booby traps, but I don't know how long that will keep them out."

"I'd say we have until tonight before a full-blown frontal attack,"Gavin estimated. His arm was wrapped around Serena's waist.

"We need to start planning then,"Riley decided, stepping forward as the O'shea matriarchal. "That doesn't give us a lot of time to prepare."

"I'd say we start planning now,"Dean agreed. Sam bobbed his head, arms crossed. It was too soon. The demons were coming to soon.

"Everyone to the dining room,"Riley announced. "Bring food, we've got a lot of planning to do for the next hour." They grabbed their plates, gathering around the small table as ideas were tossed about and a plan was made. A plan that involved escape routes, weapons, traps, and more. Plans that involved the King of Hell and his loyal subjects. Plans that could possibly shut down Hell 2 for good.

Cassidy had a bad feeling that Lily White may be involved in this one. That the psychopath would come along to gloat and slit Miriam's throat herself. That the Villainness would attempt to kill everyone and then lead Cassidy right to King's clutches. Or drag her unwillingly. Cassidy would never ever follow the murderous psycho willingly. It was a feeling and thought that Cassidy couldn't shake. One glance at Emery showed the boy genius had the same feeling too. Tonight was the night that everything ended whether it was for good or for worse.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Three more chapters to go. Big fight scene next chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Second to last chapter and the longest yet! Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think through a review. If you have any suggestions I'll be happy to hear them. If you noticed any grammatical errors, PM me and I'll fix the mistakes. **

Chapter 16

Night had fallen. The sky was blanketed in dark, brewing clouds. Wind rustled the trees and quiet swept the countryside. Not even a chirp could be heard from a cricket or a hoot from the owl in the tall oak trees. Nature could sense the danger. Nature could sense the unnatural. Nature sensed darkness among the trees.

Appearing from the shadows. Slithering among the foliage like phantoms from a horror movie. Among them, a women made of metal stepped forward. The moonlight projecting off her metal suit, eerily lighting the forest opening.

She held up a hand as the demon hoards quieted their battle chatter. She pulled off the metal mask, blonde curls bouncing underneath the hood. Wicked, red lips curled into a sinister smile. Cold blue eyes watched the activity within the house. The house seemed to creak from old age as a gust of wind pushed on the old wood.

She knew they would be preparing for a battle. For war. She wouldn't expect any less from the Phillips. And from what her demon cohorts told her, the Winchesters would fight tooth and nail to eradicate every demon within their radius. They were professional, prepared for any threat out there. To her right, she could hear the snorts and chuffs of the hellhounds.

The hounds that would rip her enemies to shreds. Her enemies that had made her into this. A metal freak. She raised a perfectly manicured brow. At least, she made more money now. A well-known mercenary. An assassin among the crime lords. King paid well and he wanted the only she had known it was Cassidy sooner. But, she'd get the redheaded freak tonight and King would be most grateful. In fact, the aristocrat was waiting for her arrival with the freak. She'd be happy to deliver and get paid millions for her effort. She'd leave rich with one more nuisance locked away for good. And the girl. The girl in the oracle's prophecy would be officially dead. Miriam Cohen was far more dangerous than the others. The one that would awaken and bring the order together. The world was in danger. Lily's job was in danger.

She grinned. Today, her enemies were outnumbered. Today, they would die drenched in blood. She waved her hand and the demons dispersed, each eager to rid the world of their own enemies.

* * *

The house bustled with activity as everyone set up traps and shields from the oncoming attacks. Miriam stood to the side as she watched Riley training Elizabeth and Drake. She had been at it all day. And within a day, both parents hand learned basic weapon techniques and were told Miriam was their priority. That they would guard her and when the first barrier was broken down, they'd lead her through the planned escape exit. Chazz would be with them and Nate and Joe would make sure she was covered. Protected. Miriam hated being the damsel in distress, but it seemed there were no other option. She couldn't afford dying and, obviously, the others believed that as well.

She watched as Serena, efficiently, loaded and cocked salt rifles while Gavin sat next to her, polishing demon daggers and angel knives. Marty and Marky were beside them recreating Emery's gun, filling up holy water time bombs and other creations that could slow down a demon army.

Crowley had brought them an arsenal of weapons earlier. The Winchesters had spoken to the King of Hell and Crowley agreed that him and his men would wipe out all of Hell Two's bases since the security would be weakened. The demon disappeared after the brief meeting.

She knew Joe was collecting supplies. The old man was raiding the refrigerator and packing the vans and impala with food for the long haul. He was collecting toiletries and clothes and anything else that deemed useful for weeks on the run. Miriam knew she'd always be looking over her shoulder. She knew that the demons, King, and Lily White would always be after her. Like Cassidy, she would never be allowed to return home. She was a vagabond the minute she entered that van. The minute she learned she wasn't completely human. She was something to fear.

She watched Jared and Emery train. The boy genius giving the blonde pointers on fighting. Emery thrust the dagger forward and Jared blocked. Emery nodded his head in approval as he and Jared continued their sparring match. She could tell the two boys were having a conversation about her. They were discussing their roles, how they would protect Miriam. Emery was talking battle strategy and Jared was nodding in agreement, as he threw in his own ideas.

From what Miriam could tell, the two boys were discussing how to protect everyone. How to have their backs covered and who should fight where for proficiency. A map of the surrounding forest was strewn out on the table, Emery paused, pointing to a couple sections as he explained these were the areas that would become congested and dangerous if cornered. Jared agreed, though he pointed out that if it was possible to lead demons into that area it could become a deadly trap for their enemies. Emery rubbed the back of his neck in contemplation, before agreeing to the idea. Dean had joined their conversation right after, pointing out the areas that the demons would most likely arrive from. He explained about a demon's fighting method, letting Emery put that into the battle equation.

She watched as Cassidy zipped around, painting symbols on the walls and hanging electrical wiring along the ceilings and floors. She had earlier rigged the sprinkler system, placing a crucifix within. Castiel laid out salt on the windowsills and around the doors. The two were focused on their task, discussing plans of defense. Sam had cut his skin and used his blood to draw out several different warding symbols.

She could hear groups talking about the first line of defense, filled with booby traps and other nasties, The second line was where the sprinkler system was set ready to spray holy water on foes, and the third line of defense which the strongest hunters and beings would stand at the houses first level, ready to fight when the first two defenses were overcome. The fourth was on the second level. They were the snipers, trained gunmen. The fifth was Miriam's group. When all else failed, they organized the getaway.

Miriam hated it. She hated feeling useless. Feeling like she was endangering her friends. She hated watching her best friend become a soldier. A warrior. When, once, she was just a normal teenage girl. She hated seeing the battle scars etched behind her best friend's eyes. She hated the calculating the gaze. The guarded expression. Cassidy was looking more and more like Emery everyday. Miriam realized that her innocent teen persona was nothing but an act. It had been nothing but an act for a very long time. Just like Emery's existence was nothing but a facade.

Miriam sighed, as she wandered over to Mickey and Nate who were barricading doors and windows. She heard Mickey heave as he pushed furniture out of the way and Nate covered windows and doors with iron panels, allowing open areas for observation. If the demons tried to smoke them out, they had a secondary escape route towards the cars. Hunters seemed to have many alternative escape routes in their homes. They were never fully trapped.

"Iron,"Mickey explained. "Demons don't like touchin' it. Burns their skin." He glanced over at Miriam. "Basically, their just jacked up ghosts. What's up?"

"I feel useless,"Miriam admitted, crossing her arms. "Give me something to do." Mickey sighed.

"Are you sure?"he asked. "You're still healing mentally."

Miriam rolled her eyes. "I'm sure,"she replied. "I'm not weak."

Mickey smirked. "Nobody thinks you are." The hunter turned his head, glancing at Nate. "Nate, grab the stakes we carved this afternoon." Nate jumped from the stool, dragging the box of carved stakes. He pulled one out handing it over to Miriam.

"What do you want me to do?"she asked. Mickey held up a bucket before nodding towards the salt and holy water.

"You're gonna create Palo Santos,"Mickey explained as he dumped salt into the holy water. "It's a hybridized form with holy water and salt. These will pin down and cause a demon to smoke while we perform an exorcism." Miriam nodded as she took the solution and began dipping the stakes. "Allow the solution to saturate into the wood." He glanced over at the redheaded boy. "You finished?" Nate nodded. "Help her then." Nate immediately reached towards a stake, starting the process. Mickey turned back towards his work as Sam and Dean approach the trio.

"How's everything goin'," Dean questioned as he pulled out a piece of paper, reading instructions. Sam pulled out materials, laying the items down on the floor. Mickey had gone on a second supply run earlier, picking up specific items the brothers had requested.

"Great,"Nate replied quickly. "House is barricaded now. We've got layers of salt and goofer dust outlining the walls. Mickey put up a few more traps and shit." Nate, mischievously, grinned. His language had become quite horrendous since hanging out with the hunters. He was definitely striving to be like them.

"Awesome," Dean replied as he handed his brother the instructions and began breaking down the first set of ingredients. At least that's what Miriam assumed they were. "Hey, Mickey. Did ya find Devil's shoestring?"

"Yup,"Mickey replied as he left to retrieve it. "But, I'm unsure why you'll need it."

"Where there's demons, there's hellhounds,"Sam replied. "The herb repels hellhounds for a short time. Which will give us a chance to strike first."

"I've gotta feeling that hellhounds will be the first line of offense," Dean explained as he dumped out a bag full of glasses. There was a small electric stove between the two brothers. The larger stove was being used by Riley, who was cooking up a few potions with Elizabeth. They had been reading the charm book. There was a canister of what smelled like oil next to Dean.

"What are you doing,"Miriam, finally, asked. Her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Makin' glasses that will allow us to see hellhounds,"Dean replied. That peaked Mickey's curiosity as the hunter made his way around, to glance over Dean's shoulder.

"That's impossible,"Mickey mused.

"Not really,"Dean replied back. "Have my own pair back in the impala. Scorch lenses in holy fire and Voila, we can see hellhounds." He dumped holy oil onto the stove before lighting it. He dipped a pair of glasses into the fire, swirling it back and forth. He pulled it out, handing the pair to Mickey. The hunter grabbed the glasses, putting them on. He walked towards the window, peering through the viewing crack.

The world was distorted in fuzzy dark colors. Dark energy seemed to paint the surface of the world like a Van Goph painting. And then he saw it. A dark shadowy figure on four legs raced along the forest edge. Dark smoke blowing from it's nostrils in sinister tendrils. It's head quirked to the side as if staring right at Mickey. The hunter backed away from the window, immediately removing the glasses. He could no longer see the hound. He glanced over at Sam and Dean.

"Shit,"he whispered, eyes wide. "I saw it. I saw that ugly bitch." He glanced back at the window. "It stared straight at me."

"They're gathering,"Sam confirmed, concern lacing his voice. "Biding their time. Watching and learning from us." The younger brother, brushed a hand through his long dark hair. "But, why are they gathering now? What's so important about Miriam that the others didn't require this treatment?"

Miriam frowned. She didn't know. She didn't know why more demons were after her, while the others suffered at the hands of one or two. She didn't know what made her the exception. The exception that decided a whole demon army was necessary to eradicate her. "I don't know,"she whispered, pausing in her work. She was terrified. She hated being terrified.

"Maybe it's because she knows,"Dean proposed. "Knows enough that they're deciding to be more heavy handed with their approach." Dean paused, before handing a set of glasses to Nate and telling the redhead to hand them out. "Not to mention we're involved."

"And if we're involved,"Sam agreed. "Than they probably realize Cas and, to some extent, Crowley are involved as well."

"With all these people protecting her,"Mickey pointed out. "They probably believe she's something bigger and badder than the others."

"I'm not bad,"Miriam mumbled. At least, she hoped she wasn't. She just hoped she had an unfortunate DNA sequence.

"Course not,"Dean reassured, patting her shoulder. "You're on our side."

"That makes you one of the good guys,"Mickey agreed. Miriam meekly smiled. She just hoped they were right. Dean pulled out the last remaining glasses before handing them towards Nate, who again distributed the rest.

"Your turn, Gargantua,"Dean teased. Sam huffed. "Make us some demon bombs."

"Demon bombs?"Miriam asked.

"Yeah,"Dean replied. "We knew a prophet who could read the tablets. He wrote out the instructions for several weapons."

"Well, aren't you two full of surprises,"Mickey commented. He glanced at the piece of paper. "If we get out of this, I know my family would greatly appreciate this information."

"If you ask, we shall provide,"Dean replied with a smirk.

"Sweet,"Mickey replied. "I'd like everything then." Dean barked a laugh, before handing herbs over to his brother's snapping fingers.

"Don't snap at me, ya little-,"Dean began, swatting at his brother, before he was interrupted by Nate.

"Hey, Mickey,"Nate asked as he plopped down next to Dean. Miriam scooted closer to Nate. Nate grinned at her.

"Yeah,"Mickey replied, eyes shifting.

"I was wondering about your scar,"Nate continued, pointing to the healed wound on Mickey's face. "Cassidy told me, you got it in a bar fight. I'm having a hard time believing that was it."

Mickey smirked. "It was a bar fight,"the hunter replied. Nate raised a brow, though his face screwed up in a 'yeah, right' fashion. The hunter's grin widened. "with a werewolf." he tagged on. Nate pointed a finger, jumping to his feet.

"I knew it,"the kid exclaimed. "I'd recognize claw marks anywhere."

"Pssh, try fighting a Daeva,"Dean responded. Mickey let out a low whistle.

"Daeva, really?"he prodded, gobsmacked. Dean bobbed his head.

"Nasty son of a bitch,"Dean replied. "Can't really kill a Daeva since it's a shadow."

"What's a Daeva?"Miriam asked.

"Type of shadow demon,"Sam replied. "Very animalistic and incorporeal. They travel through shadows." Miriam felt a chill run up her spine. As the hunters worked, they told tales about different hunts and the scars they had earned.

* * *

A howl broke the night. Several more followed in an eerie chorus. Wind rustled leaves. Shadows starkly stood out. Creatures stood in search of blood. Still as the night. Quiet as stone. Immobile. Black eyes watched the house. Not a muscle twitched as they awaited orders. Hounds rustled along the salt line, hellish paws pounding the mucky earth.

Cassidy's breath hitched as she saw the cold look from hundreds of demons, staring right at her. Demons, with meatsuits young and old, stood in militant position like an ethereal army. Evil poured from their very being as if it were essential to their very existence. She could feel it, like a river flowing along the bank and tickling her toes. Though the tickles caused a shiver to run up her spine and goosebumps to bubble up along her skin. It made her stomach turn sour. Her heart stop in fear. None were bothered by the cold. It was a nightmare never seen before. The lights above flickered sporadically and Miriam let out a terrified squeak.

The seasoned hunters were stone-faced as they organized themselves. Riley and Joe headed upstairs, along with Gavin and Serena while the rest stayed on the first floor with Sam and Dean. Cassidy situated the glasses, pinching the bridge of her nose.

The sight was far more terrifying with the glasses could see everything. Every ghostly hound. Every distorted, demonic face. Every detail of what once was a kind town of people. She noticed black smoke in the distance, rising hauntingly over the forest. Horror beyond words. They were all screwed. She just hoped Crowley would keep to his word, though a demon could never be fully trusted. She heard her mother ushering her little brother and Miriam towards the back where the cars were, Nate and her father followed quietly. Nate had his knife drawn and ready.

She glanced to her right where Emery stood. Her right-hand man. Her best friend, the boy who always had her back. His jaw tightened as he heard a second chorus of howls. A battle cry. The ground rumbled. Emery's hand squeezed the hilt of his knife. He was armed to the teeth with stakes, holy water, and explosives.

She glanced to her left as Jared flexed his fingers, a hand resting on his own weapon. Both refused to run. Both refused to leave her side. They refused to be near the getaway vehicles. Refused to be snipers, in favor of protecting her. When she fought their decision, they both stood their ground refusing to budge. In fact, they teamed up with their arguments and reasons to fight beside her. To protect her. Which was ridiculous,considering she should be the one protecting them. And she would. She would protect both of them with her life.

"Are you alright?"she asked Jared. She knew it was a stupid question. He was a human, a teenage boy, about to face Hell's army. Jared shrugged.

"As fine as I'll ever be,"he replied. "I'm about to go to war." His warm eyes captured Cassidy's. Warm eyes that searched her for answers. Warm eyes that knowingly understood her stupid questions. Understood her nerves and how much she didn't want him here. Didn't want him in harms way.

"I'm fine too,"she responded quickly. She felt both pairs of eyes on her. One pair, calculating and burrowing into her skull. The other pair, soft and filled with concern, facing her. Jared's eyes darkened, turmoil burrowed deep behind brown eyes. He wanted to tell her something. He needed to tell her something.

"Cassidy,"Jared muttered. "I haven't been truthful-" The boy stuttered through a muddled confession. Cassidy's eyes squinted. What hadn't Jared told her? What had he lied about? Her heart pounded inside her chest. She felt the hairs prickle along her neck. "You need to know because I care about you. You see, I'm not-" The light exploded above them and the earth rumbled below, pitching them into darkness.

The three teens eyes darted back towards the forest, demons were running. Running at them. Smashing through booby traps. Hellhounds howled as they submerged into holy water sprinklers. As they ripped apart the terrain. This wasn't just about Miriam anymore. This was about revenge. Revenge against the Winchesters, the angel, and her family. Revenge for destroying their deal, for making their lives difficult.

And through that horrifying chaos as sniper shots were fired and chaos broke around her, Cassidy heard a cellphone ring and an angel's voice answer. Castiel's voice.

"God's plan,"he muttered into the receiver, knife drawn. "Against what?" There was muttering words on the other end. Cassidy heard each sentence. She heard protector. She heard in the beginning. She heard something about the universe falling. She recalled a story about tribes. twelve tribes. Glass shattered. Glass and iron rained into the tiny fort they had created.

The phone conversation fell. The phone crashed into the wood floor as Castiel leaped forward, angel blade in hand and sliced through hellhounds. The Winchesters were already outside the door. Bullets ricocheted from the top floor.

She, vaguely, heard, "I have your back,"from Emery to Jared. With Jared, quickly, clapping a hand against Emery's shoulder and saying the same. She was already out the door, whizzing past hellhounds. Gutting and slaying as tens of dogs converged on her. Breath hot and dangerous. She danced and bent and twirled around threats. She noticed Emery's and Jared's backs to each other as they battled off hounds. Shots fired, demons went down convulsing on the field. The O'sheas took care of them, slashing into their skin with demon blades.

An explosion to the left and demons disintegrated. Lights flashed. Demons crumbled. Castiel's hand was removed from foreheads as he evaded several other attacks. A hellhound was gutted.

She could hear a cry of shock. Shock from Emery who's eyes were focused on Jared. A blade in his stomach, a demons nasty smirk curled face. Jared was bent over. Time had slowed. Cassidy couldn't even fathom. Couldn't even compute. It was as if the battle rushed around her, but she was not part of it. Jared was stabbed. Jared was going to die because of her. Because, she selfishly couldn't let him go.

Emery fought, he slashed through the demon that stabbed Jared. He was drenched in holy water and she could see the guilt eating away. The guilt that he should have heard the demon coming. Knew the demon was coming, but the battle was too much. Too much information poured into his bizarre brain. He couldn't catch everything. It wasn't his fault. Cassidy couldn't blame him. Wouldn't.

Cassidy ran forward, taking down a few more demon bastards. Killing a second than a third hellhound, she was furious but the battle wouldn't slow down. Would never slow down.

Emery protected her as she knelt beside him, gripping his face, searching his eyes. He wasn't bleeding. He should be bleeding. Blood should be pouring from his wound. From his mouth. He should be collapsing. Should be heaving his last breath. His eyes blank. But, he wasn't. He was just staring at her, hurt in his eyes. Hurt for hiding the truth from her. Hurt that it had come to this. The only time he could tell the truth and he wouldn't be able to explain himself.

"I'm sorry,"he whispered. A breeze whipped past and Cassidy twirled, giving a hefty upper-cut before slamming a demon into the ground and twisting it's neck. Her glasses fell to the ground with a silent plop as she lifted the knife and plunged it into the monster's back.

She was a murderer. A killer now. But sometimes it was inevitable. When it came to war it was inevitable. She understood that now. But it didn't mean she wouldn't be haunted by memories of battle. She picked up the fallen glasses, putting them back on. "I should have told you sooner." Jared didn't even blink an eye at her brutality. He was engulfed in self-hatred. Disappointment.

"What do you mean?"Cassidy asked.

"Forgive me,"he begged. Forgive what? Cassidy didn't understand. Maybe, she was slow. She was definitely slow on the uptake.

He liquefied, the knife plummeting to the ground. Jared liquefied and he stood tall. Tall against the raging battle. A watery Jared. A Jared who turned his once tangible hand into a mallet and swung it at several demons. A Jared that melted into the earth before reemerging behind a couple more and cracking necks. Cassidy was definitely slow on the uptake. She had definitely not expected this, though maybe she should have. Afterall, Jared did fall into the tank. The tank full of those parasites. Jared was Luminous.

The sprinkler system exploded around Jared, holy water blasted into demons mouths, drowning them. Fists and knives swung at Jared, but the violent assaults only passed through his intangible body. Jared was Luminous.

Cassidy ran forward, swinging out a fist. Emery came on Jared's other side, slashing and dicing. Mutant was about to team up with Luminous. To protect a common friend. To protect each other. Jared glanced at her in shock, water pooling from his mouth. Cassidy nodded. Emery smirked, putting differences aside for now. The trio moved forward in a sequence of deadly moves.

* * *

The hellhound pounced, large paws resting on Sam's chest. Teeth tearing at Sam's flesh. The hunter hollered, slamming his fist into the hound's face over and over again as his other hand reached for the blade. The hound snarled as blood and slobber dribbled onto Sam's face.

The hunter scooted back, hand around the dog's throat. A force hit the hellhound, giving Sam enough time to roll away and retrieve his knife. Dean was facing off with the dog, his teeth gritted and hand's tightly curled around the handle. The hound lunged and Dean felt the tightness in his muscles once more, the ache for murder. Growling, he raised the knife slicing into the hellhound's neck. The hound crumbled.

"Take that, bitch." Dean turned towards his brother, blood splattered across his cheek and neck. "You alright, Sammy?"he asked. Sam nodded, ducking another blow before hurling the knife at an approaching demon.

"Yeah,"Sam responded. His hand gripping around a grenade. A shot was fired from the second floor and a second fell, convulsing. "There's too many of them."

Dean bobbed his head, before shooting off towards the O'shea brothers who had their hands full with ten more. Sam immediately notice several demons going around the house. They were trying to get in. Trying to get to Miriam and the others. Sam pursued them, whistling to Castiel. Castiel, immediately, turned from the smoldering bodies, following Sam around the house. The earth rumbled as the sprinklers exploded, gushing water into the intruders mouths. Sam slid to a stop, slipping inelegantly on the mucky ground.

He watched Jared as he held out his hand, the water freezing in midair as the teen manipulate the droplets into lethal assaults. The demons cried out, falling to their knees as skin smoked and welts burned into their skin. Several escaped in a mass of black smoke as they turned tail and ran like cowards back to base. They were in for a nasty surprise when they ran into Crowley. The bodies dropped, already dead from years of use. His jaw was loose as the boy melted into the earth, reappearing behind several other monsters.

"What are you?"one demon quivered, a water rope around his neck which protruded from Jared's limb. The boy's eyes were cold, distant. Cassidy and Emery fought around him, movements synchronized as they slashed through the pile of monsters heading towards them. Castiel went to their aid, eyes flashing blue and angel light creating an intimidating shadow. The teens stepped aside.

"We are luminous,"Jared hissed. The water lasso tightened, digging into the demon's neck. The demon struggled. Sam had seen enough. He threw the knife, piercing the demon's skull as eyes flashed electric yellow before petering out.

Jared dropped the body, eyes blazing towards Sam. But, the boy settled down as he recognized the hunter. The water retracted back into his limb forming a hand once more. He lowered his eyes briefly. A snarl curled his lips and his hand shot towards Sam. Sam ducked, just as the water limb flung back a demon. He should have been paying more attention. Should have been more aware. He stood back up, staring at the tangible boy.

"Thanks,"he muttered. "So, you're Luminous." Jared nodded. Sam puffed out air. "Great." He threw his knife, hitting a hellhound that was stalking towards the teen. Castiel, Emery, and Cassidy were already gone. Heading through the demon masses with much ferocity.

"Thanks,"Jared replied back. He backtracked towards the house and Sam quickly followed. He would talk to Sam later about his specie change. Explain to him that his words earlier had meant much more than just talking through acquitted love. That his deceit and withholding the truth had been eating away at him little by little for weeks. But, for now, his focus was solely on the battle. Focused only on Miriam.

"Our defenses are weak over here." Jared explained. "I've caught several trying to sneak into the house. Emery says they're distracting us. Keeping the battle in the front, while they try to sneak into the back."

"Did Emery hear this with his-" Sam gestured towards his brain and Jared nodded.

"The dude's got a freaky brain,"Jared stated, eyes alert on his surrounding. "Not that it's very surprising. Phillips a jerk, but he's also hella weird." Sam chuckled. Jared smirked.

"I'll watch left, you right,"Sam suggested as he made his way around the house, knife ready. Jared copied.

* * *

"O'sheas duck!"Dean shouted. The three brothers tumbled to the side. Dean threw the grenade, blowing several demons away in a flash of light. Mickey was the first to crawl back to his feet, followed by his twin brothers.

"Shit,"he stated, brushing the dirt away as his eyes watched the outlines of the forest. "I need some of those." The twins nodded in agreement.

"We can have a slumber party,"Dean joked. "Exchange stories, secrets, and recipes." Mickey smirked.

"I expect a makeover as well,"Mickey quipped.

"Hey, if you want to get all dolled up, be my guest," Dean retorted. His eyes darted as more demons came forward. There was too many of them and he could feel blackness seeping in. He could feel the mark slowly taking over as his anxiety and stress peaked. But, he couldn't back down now.

"I wouldn't mind a club,"Marky suggested. "Shit gets done when one's apart of a club."

"We can build a tree house,"Marty continued, bumping his shoulder into Marky's. "Like the good ol' days. Have secret hunter meetings." He shoved Marky out of the way, driving a stake into a demon's chest. She hollered horribly as Marky finished her off. The hunters stood in a makeshift circle, backs to each other.

"I suggest a name for this elite club,"Mickey added as he shot down another demon as a fist was driven into his face and he tumbled to the ground. Dean plunged his knife into the demon's skull. It toppled off the hunter.

"We can call it 'Lunatics That Run Towards Danger',"Dean quipped, rolling away from another attack. He was feeling a shortage of breath. His side was aching, but he kept fighting. Fighting for the girl in that house. Fighting for his family.

"I like it,"Marty replied as a demon's hand pressed against his face, attempting to rip his head off. He kicked out, tripping the beast up before driving a stake into it's waiting heart. It convulsed under the wood, Mickey finished it off.

"A little to long in my opinion,"Mickey grunted. "I think the name needs to be shorter."

"Just call it 'Supernatural',"Marky grunted. "Fuckin' supernaturals!" He drove a red, hot angry fist into a waiting monster, plowing the creature into the earth's surface. A burst of energy sent Marky backwards, hitting the ground hard. Dean flew forward as the demon jumped to it's feet, swinging and attacking wildly. Dean fought with it. He saw red as he delivered an uppercut and drove a second fist into waiting jaws. He drove his knife into the demon, before tossing the makeshift grenade towards Mickey.

"South,"he shouted. Mickey threw it, causing the earth to rumble and shake and disintegrating several more demons. Several more to the north dropped from a stream of well aimed bullets. Good ol' Agent Phillips.

"It can be a fuckin' fan club,"Marky quipped. Dean's head shot up.

"What bastard would be a fan of Supernatural?"Dean retorted. "Our lives suck." Marky guffawed in agreement before a growl elicited from clenched teeth as a third stream of Hell's warriors came forward.

"Dicks," Marky replied. "That's who. A bunch of dicks, who find amusement in others' suffering, would be fans." Marty clapped his twin on the shoulder. Him and Mickey ran forward, fighting and slicing. Dodging and blocking.

* * *

The trio had spanned out along the tree lines, an opening that wasn't protected. For some reason, the fight had kept them away from this area and Emery wanted to know who was hiding. Who was biding their time, waiting for weakened opponents. Dark eyes darted towards Cassidy and Castiel, who were alert for danger.

That's when he noticed it. The breakage in the protection symbols that surrounded the span of this land. What had allowed demons and hellhounds alike to come flooding in. The one clue that told Emery there was a human among the monsters. Though this human was as much a monster as the demons.

Emery whistled. Both Cassidy and Castiel seemed to materialize next to him. "She's here,"Emery alerted. He bent down, noticing the boot scuff in the dirt where she had been watching. Watching the battles. Ordering the demon army. Cassidy's blood ran cold.

"Are you sure,"she asked. Of course Emery was sure. Emery was never wrong. The breeze had shifted. Her scent captured by Cassidy's nose. She was here and she was probably watching right now. "We need to go on the offense." Emery stood up, drawing his knife. He stepped forward, quirking his head to the side. He squinted his eyes, fingers pressed against the bridge of his nose. Castiel turned his head. The footsteps. Hefty footsteps came racing out of the trees.

"She's coming,"Emery whispered. Cassidy paused. No, not Lily. She sniffed the air. She smelled smoke and death. Hell. And a musk of dog.

"Hellhounds,"Castiel said, gravelly. Breaking through the bushes, three large hounds bounded forward. Razor sharp teeth appeared beneath curled lips. Large claws scraped the dirt. Hackles rose and hair stood on end. Like a pack, they circled the angel and teens, biding their time. The hellhounds were a distraction. They were here to weaken the group's defenses. To possibly kill them, so the fight was easier for Lily. So, that Lily could walk right past them and enter the house, killing her family and Miriam.

"Stay behind me," Castiel ordered. He could immediately tell that something was different about these hounds. They were larger. More dangerous. They were alphas and weren't as simple to kill compared to a regular hell hound. Electric blue eyes blazed and he lifted a hand in the air. The hellhounds backed away as light surrounded Castiel's body.

Emery pulled out a bag of goofer dust throwing it into a circle. Cassidy felt a vibration run up her throat from the threat. The hounds continued their circling pace. One launched forward and Cassidy swung her fist, clonking the dog in the nose. It flew backwards from the force of her hit, landing on it's back that only increased the ferocious growls from the other two.

"Careful,"Castiel warned, blue eyes darting. "They'll quickly rip your limbs off if given the chance."

"Really?"Cassidy quipped, lips curled in a snarl. "Didn't notice."

"Why are they bigger?"Emery inquired. His back was to Cassidy, observant eyes tracking the larger of the hellhounds. "The others were much smaller. These ones seem to pack a much more powerful bite."

"Alphas,"Castiel explained. He shuffled his feet, making sure he was in front of them teens the entire time. "They normally lead the packs. Extra benefits come with being alphas."

"Makes sense,"Emery responded. "Will they still be affected by angel blades?" One hound moved dangerously close, sniffing the goofer dust circle.

"Possibly,"the angel replied. "Never fought an alpha before."

"Great,"Cassidy snarled. "Just great." She crouched lower, eyes never wavering. A breeze tickled the goofer dust circle. "Our time is running out." Hot air blew from the hounds nose, Castiel shot an electrical current at the hound and the dog flew back with a howl. But damage had already been done and the three immediately jumped into action.

Castiel fought with everything he had. Electricity, telekinesis, anything that would give him an edge but the hounds were persistent. They would jump up, launching forward with jaws wide. Castiel felt himself wearing down. He felt himself growing tired. He had lost his grace and borrowed grace wasn't as strong. He was weaker than most and fighting these supercharged hellhounds weren't helping his stability. He was about to collapse and it would leave two innocent teenagers alone with three hounds. He couldn't do that to them, so he fought. He fought with everything he had even though his powers weren't fazing the two hounds.

Cassidy and Emery were fighting the third one, each time one got close to the hound it would quickly turn around, snapping it's jaws. It tossed Emery back, the boy genius hitting his head hard on the ground. Blood oozed from his nose. From his wounds across his torso where the hound had scratched him. Cassidy was limping, but she kept fighting. Fighting for Emery. Fighting for her family. Fighting for Miriam. But these dogs had proven much more difficult to overcome than anyone she had ever fought before.

Emery was down for the count. And Castiel was quickly wearing down as well. The hounds had an advantage. They had power and no visible weaknesses. They were bred to tear and shred, leave rubble in their wake. Cassidy realized she might be the only one getting out of this alive because of her curse. No. Her eyes darted over to Emery, who had not stirred since hitting the ground and bleeding out. No. She couldn't lose her best friend. She couldn't lose Emery. She relied on Emery. Trusted him. He was her everything. Her support. Her family. Her partner in crime. He was the man with the plan. Who had encouraged her decisions. Who figured out ways to help Cassidy learn control. Without Emery, Cassidy wouldn't be who she was now. She swung her fist, hitting the hound before back-flipping away from deadly paws. She grabbed the fallen knife, eyes blazing.

"Why don't you go back to where you came from,"She hollered, racing forward with inhuman speed. "To hell!" She dodged claws, lodging the knife into the hound's chest. Black blood sprayed as she plunged it deeper. The hound howled, but she kept shoving. She stood her ground.

"Cas!"she shouted. The angel's head quirked as he tried to fend off his own opponents. "I need angel power now!" She had weakened the hound with the stab to the heart, she just hoped a bit of shock would permanently kill it. Castiel pushed the hounds off of him. Immediately, he put everything he had into destroying this hound. The hound sizzled and immediately collapsed to the forest floor with smoke tendrils rising from it. She couldn't believe it worked.

Castiel gasped. He knew he was dying. He knew that once the borrowed grace ran out, he was done for. But, he wouldn't die until this was finished. Until the Winchesters and these kids were safe.

"The other two,"the angel whispered, stumbling on wounded legs. "Stab the other two." And that's what Cassidy did, followed by a shock of juiced up angel power.

The three hound bodies laid strewn on the grass. Castiel fell to his knees, head lulled back. Cassidy yanked the knife out of the last hound's chest, stumbling towards the broken angel. The hilt firmly grasped in her hand, black blood oozing. She landed on her bum next to him.

"We did it,"she heaved. Her gaze danced across Castiel's distressed features. "What's wrong?"

"My borrowed grace,"he explained, slumping forward. "I'm running on empty."

"What do you mean,"Cassidy asked. He looked at her sadly. Cassidy's breath hitched, immediately knowing what the angel meant. He was dying. He was dying and there was nothing she could do about it. She wanted to cry for her new friend. She wanted to cry for Sam and Dean, who probably weren't taking this information well. But all she could squeak out was, "I'm sorry."

Castiel's eyes softened and a smile curved his lips. "Humans,"he mumbled. "Such spectacular creatures." He glanced over at Emery, smile immediately dropping. "Go to Emery,"he urged. "I'll be fine. Just need a moment of rest."

Emery. Emery was injured. Emery was unconscious. She hadn't forgotten. She crawled towards her fallen friend.

"Emery,"she called softly on approach. She fell down next to him. Her arm resting over his chest. She needed to pull herself up. Pull herself together. But her injuries were healing slower. She was slower. "I'm here." The genius groaned. Cassidy let out a sigh of relief as his head turned to her voice. She felt a teardrop roll down her cheek, plopping onto his swollen face.

"I'm sorry,"she continued. "I'm sorry you're hurt. That I couldn't protect you." She rubbed at her face. "But, you're safe now. Well, as safe as you can be during a battle." She glanced around the clearing. "Actually, we're sitting ducks." Her gaze turned back to the young man. "So, I'd really like it if you woke up. When we get out of this, you can sleep for a year if you like." She planted a soft kiss to his forehead and he stirred. "I really hate seeing you bleed." Her voice was soft barely a whisper. Her body hurt all over. Castiel was down. Emery was down. She was all alone.

"Please,"she continued to herself. "Wake up. I need you." She laid her head on his chest, careful of the wounds. It was just a careful movement behind eyelids that caught her attention. A twitch of fingers as his arm moved to surround her smaller frame. It was raining she realized as large water droplets fell from the sky. Movement below her and a soft groan. Emery's eyes opened, black eyes searching the sky for answers.

"Wha',"he slurred. Cassidy couldn't help the relieved gasp and the passionate kiss that landed near his lips. She cradled his head in her arms, rocking his body back and forth.

"You're alive,"she whispered. "You're not gone. I was afraid I lost you." She was afraid. If she lost Emery, she didn't know how she'd react. She didn't know if she would be able to function. She might even consider making a deal just to bring him back. Her eyes darkened, realizing that thought was truer than just mindless relief.

"Cassy,"Emery choked out. She dabbed at his nose with her shirt, hushing softly. Her hair hung limply, wet and miserable.

"Shhh,"she responded. "I'm here." She was here and she'd never leave.

"How sweet,"a simpering, melodic voice broke the moment. Cassidy turned her head, squinting against the pounding rain. Delicate, but deadly movements crossed the dead hellhound barrier. Castiel stumbled to his feet weakly but Lily White shoved him back down aggressively. "That moment almost filled me with warm and fuzzy feelings." She sighed as if depressed by the lost of emotions. "You two lovebirds, definitely know how to make a sickly sweet moment."

"Lily,"Cassidy growled. She stood protectively over Emery's fallen form.

"Jones,"Lily quipped, coming eye to eye with the teenage mutant. "Imagine my surprise when I found out that you-" She eyed the teenager up and down. "a distastefully average teenage girl was the one who foiled my plans and made me this." She held out a metal hand. "A freak."

Cassidy snarled. "Your greed made you what you are, White," Cassidy snipped. "You're a monster."

Lily hummed. "Yet,"she retorted. "I'm not the one with the messed up genes." She cackled. "I can't wait to bring you to King. He's been dying to meet you."

Cassidy's growls grew louder and she stalked forward. "What did you tell him?"

"Everything,"Lily informed. "And-" She pulled the mask over carefully manicured blond curls. "He has a nice little cage with your name on it waiting." Cassidy threw a punch, sending Lily flying across the lawn. The woman landed hard on her back, before jumping quickly to her feet. She crouched, hand pressed into the dirt.

"That was rude,"the woman huffed, sadistically. "When I win, I'll make sure little miss Miriam is killed in front of you. An example of your failure." Cassidy screamed, racing forward. Fist angry and eyes blazing for homicide.

* * *

Elizabeth heard it first. She heard the battle raging outside. The firing shots above as Gavin, Riley, Serena, and Joe shot from all ends, nailing their targets with precision. She could hear Dean losing it. Letting the mark take over in order to protect the O'shea boys. She heard Sam and Jared outside, one on either end as they fought ferociously for the girl inside. She heard the creaks of wood as demons finally broke through. Overcoming the painful burn of holy water and salt and every other booby traps that the hunters had used. Time had run out and it was time to flee.

"We need to start the van now,"Elizabeth ordered, immediately picking up her youngest son and leading the group further into the house. It was bad enough she didn't have her daughter, but she'd be damned to lose the rest of her family too. Glass exploded. She covered herself. She handed Chazz over to Miriam. She turned around, fire blazing in her eyes.

"You,"she seethed, glaring at the demon. A knife gripped tightly in her hand. "You dare tear apart my family!" The demon chuckled, stalking forward. She and Drake made sure the three kids were behind them. They didn't have any super powers. They didn't stand a chance.

"What are you going to do about it, housewife?"the demon taunted, licking its lips. "Bake me a pie." Elizabeth chuckled. Drake slowly circled the demon, searching for its weakness.

"How about slitting your throat,"Elizabeth barked. The demon cooed.

"So, fierce. So, protective,"the demon singsonged, turning slowly. "I look forward to peeling your flesh from your bones." Chazz cried. Miriam held him close.

"You scared my child,"Elizabeth snarled. "Nobody's allowed to scare my child." Drake launched forward, catching the demon by surprise as he forced it against the wall. Elizabeth ran forward, screaming like a possessed banshee. The demon fought, but the parents love and protection was stronger. The demon's eyes flashed yellow, slumping to the ground. Blood gushing. Elizabeth yanked the knife out of it's chest, teeth gritting. She backed away. She had never killed anything before, but her family was in danger. She would do anything to protect her family.

"Is everyone alright?"Drake asked. Chazz broke from Miriam's hold, racing towards his mother. Elizabeth caught the boy effortlessly, burying her nose into his neck. She reached out a hand and Nate came forward as well.

"Mom, Dad,"Nate exclaimed. "That was totally badass." Nate was quivering as he held onto his parents.

"Never taunt a mother bear,"Elizabeth stated. She glanced at the dead demon, scowling.

"Let's go,"Drake announced as he led the group to the car. "The last defenses have been blown. We'll pick up the others and run. He whistled, alerting the group upstairs. Immediately, the others grabbed their stuff and made their way downstairs.

"We're going,"Gavin deduced, noticing the dead demon. Serena scowled.

"We'll get everybody else while we're leaving,"Drake informed the group. "But, we can't stay here."

"They'll just follow us,"Miriam whispered. "They'll always follow us as long as I'm alive." Riley and Joe appeared, dufflebags slung over their shoulder.

"Don't think that way,"Nate ordered. "We'll figure something out."

"You can't protect me forever,"Miriam snapped as Elizabeth and Riley made sure the coast was clear before signaling the group. "They'll eventually kill you. I can't-" she heaved. "I won't be able to live with myself."

"Shut-up,"Nate growled. Miriam glanced up at Nate, shocked. "I'm tired of the melodramatics. We're getting out of this alive and that's a promise."

They opened the second door that led to the garage. Everyone stopped cold, horrified. Demons. Demons everywhere covered the garage. Each with a deadly glint in their black soulless eyes and a knife in hand.

"This is as far as you go,"one demon stated, stepping forward. It shrugged. "Too bad. It was fun watching this admirable effort."

Gavin growled, stalking forward, gun raised. "Uh-uh," the demon continued, raising a finger. "You're outnumbered and lacking in bullets. We kept track. Aren't you wondering how we got in?"

Gavin rolled his eyes. He already knew. They broke the protection symbols and got in. Didn't take a genius to figure that out. "Cocky shit, aren't you,"he spat. Black hair stuck to the side of his head.

"Hmm,"the demon mused. "I don't believe I'm the cocky shit, considering I have you trapped." The demon stepped forward. "Any last words."

"Yeah,"Riley interrupted. "Rot in Hell because we're takin' as many of you suckers down with us." She fired a shot, lodging a bullet into one of the demon's skulls. Chaos erupted.

Miriam backed into the corner, Chazz hidden behind her. She watched as her friends. Her informal adopted family fought. Fought for her. Fought with love and protection in mind. She knew they didn't stand a chance. They knew they didn't stand a chance either. Nate fought. He fought next to Gavin and Drake. He fought with everything he had, knowing he would die in the end. Joe fought. Joe was sixty-five years old and didn't even know her. Yet, he still cared. Cared enough to endanger his life. And here she was cowering in a corner.

A tingle rose up her spine. Down her arms. Through her fingers. She felt whispers in her head. A soft promise that she was special. That she was the protector of the universe. She was the warrior against darkness. She felt energy surge through her and a story told. She understood herself better than ever. Understood the world. Understood her purpose. For good against evil always won. She felt white hot energy enter her brain. The Word tumbling through her mind. She screamed. The good energy blew forward, gobbling up evil in it's wake.

Miriam fell to her knees, heaving. She looked at her quivering hands and for once she understood herself. Understood her oddities. Understood her quirks. Understood why she was special. She, slowly, rose to her feet. Eyes lifting, electric white, she glanced around the room. Every demon was gone. The only people who lived was her friends and family and the victims of possession. Her friends were shocked, she could tell. They didn't understand. Couldn't understand how special she was. That God had made her for a purpose and she had been awakened. Awakened to meet that purpose. To protect all of God's creations from the evil that lurked on both earth and in the universe.

She stepped forward, aware of the small hand that held her wrist. She picked up Chazz, moving towards Elizabeth. She felt powerful. She felt complete like something had been hidden from her but now was found. She could still sense danger. She could sense her friends in danger. She was aware of self and the world. She was aware of everything at once. Each person in her proximity.

"Miriam, what the-" That was Nate. He was there, but so confused. Couldn't wrap his brain around the situation. Couldn't he see that she was good? That she was meant to exist?

"It's alright,"she answered. Her voice was peaceful. Like anesthetics, her voice soothed the soul. Soothed confusion and fear. She was light. She was good. She was a warrior. A protector. "Don't be afraid."

"The demons,"Serena muttered. "They're gone, every last one of them." Her gaze captured Miriam's. "What are you?"

Miriam handed Chazz over to Elizabeth. "I am Heaven's Sentinel,"Miriam answered. "Protector of the universe. I stop the darkness."

"What darkness,"Gavin asked. His voice was trembling. He was afraid. He didn't understand her. Didn't understand that she would stop the evil that would soon be coming. Evil that seemed unbeatable. That wanted to take over God's creations and corrupt. Corrupt angels, humans, and creatures alike. Evil and darkness that needed to be stopped.

"The darkness that is soon to come,"Miriam answered. "That will coat this world in blackness." Her head quirked to the side. "My friends, they're in trouble." She placed a consoling hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "Stay here. You're safe now. Help the victims. They couldn't control themselves." She disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

His fist drove into the demon's face over and over again, like a battering ram. He knew it was dead. The demon. He stabbed it. It was dead. But, that didn't stop his enraged fist. He couldn't stop. Every demon he saw, he wanted to tear limb from limb. But that didn't stop with demons. Everybody he thought about he wanted to tear apart.

He heard the O'shea brothers screaming, trying to pull him away from his violent streak. Try to pull him away from the body. Focus his mind on escape. But he couldn't focus. He had lost it. He wanted everything dead. He wanted- a flash of white light tossed him backwards.

He shield his eyes, stumbling. It was bright, brighter than even Castiel which was saying something. The light disappeared and what appeared was the teenage girl. The reason for this battle, standing in the middle of the field. He felt peaceful as the darkness inside of him ran and hid. Hid away from the light. From the protector. Energy spikes shot from the girl, evaporating the demons from their hosts. The victims fell to the ground, confusion curving their brows and gasps of fear passing their lips.

Her head tilted softly at the dead bodies. The people that she couldn't save. "It saddens me that I couldn't save them all,"she whispered, tone heavy with emotion. She bent down towards the body Dean had been punching. "Rest in Peace. You're in Heaven now." She slid the eyelids shut. Dean felt sick to his stomach. He had lost control.

"Dean,"the soft voice pulled Dean away from his self-mutilating thoughts. "Hold on." Dean's brows furrowed.

"What do you-"

"You hold a lot of darkness inside of you,"Miriam answered, sadly. "That comes with being the key."

"I don't understand,"Dean replied, dumbfounded. He had no clue what was going on. One minute, Miriam was normal. The next white light was shooting from her fingertips like Storm from X-men.

"You will soon,"she replied, brows furrowed. "Keep it locked up tight. Once it breaks, darkness will be released." She touched his forehead, disappearing in a flash of light.

"What the-"Dean muttered. This was too much for his already confused brain.

"What the hell just happened,"Marky remarked. He glanced around in shock confusion.

"Guys,"Mickey shouted. "They're still alive. The people. They're alive." Dean jumped to his feet, following the twins. At least, he could help these ex-possessed individuals. They would need it.

* * *

Sam fought with everything he had. Jared was covering him. The teen luminous created shields, controlling the sprinklers that was laced with holy water, but the demons kept coming and they were losing steam quick. Jared was losing his mind. The teen kept twitching, whispering to himself.

"Back off." He would snarl. "Back off. I'm not one of you." His eye would twitch from the effort of the double battle. It was enough to concern Sam.

A flash of light appeared, all the demons dropped. Sam caught a glimpse of a girl with black hair before she was once again gone. Miriam.

"What just happened?"Jared asked, stumbling to his feet. He had been knocked down by the wave of energy.

"I'm not sure,"Sam answered, confused. "But, I think that was Miriam."

"Miriam,"Jared questioned with disbelief. Making his way towards Sam as his form turned tangible once more. He looked like a normal boy again.

"Yeah,"Sam stated. He glanced around the forested area. He was drenched as the rain fell hard, muddying the ground. "I guess she awakened."

There was a soft groan to his left. Sam turned his head, watching a young man climb to his feet. He startled.

"Where am I?"the man asked. "What's going on? I was in Texas last time I checked. But-"He turned his head. "I don't think this is Texas."

"You're in Washington,"Jared answered, stepping forward. "You're a long way from home." The man nodded, still confused.

"Come on,"Sam said, making his way towards the fallen people. "They're no longer demons. They need our help." Jared nodded in agreement as the man from Texas leaned heavily against the teen.

* * *

Cassidy flew through the air. Soaring, wind and rain whipping past her. She knew she was going to lose. She knew she was going to be locked up. Lily was stronger than her. She was stronger and had more training. Cassidy was just a girl. A teenage girl that got lucky the first time. Yes, she had speed, but so did Lily. Lily was a mercenary. Cassidy was just a self-claimed superhero.

She hit the tree hard. Stars circled around her head. She slumped to the ground, mud coating her pants. She was going to lose. Her family was going to die.

Emery had made an attempt earlier. Had crawled to his feet and tackled Lily. But, Emery wasn't super-humanly strong. He wasn't fast. He was normal besides his freaky brain. And Lily had batted him away like a pesky mosquito. Emery had cried out in pain. Face twisting in agony as a bone snapped. His arm snapped like a twig. Humans, they were fragile and she never realized how fragile they were.

"Are you done yet?"Lily asked with a dainty yawn. She towered over Cassidy's wet and bloodied form. "Because I'm getting bored of this game." Cassidy swung out her leg, tripping Lily. She leaped over the metal woman, rolling away clumsily.

Lily's face screwed up in a scowl. "I guess not." She jumped up and Cassidy attempted to land another solid punch, but Lily anticipated. She grabbed Cassidy's arm. The mutant felt the break.

Cassidy screamed. Her scream echoed in her own ears as she was tossed aside. She scooted away, trying to nurse her wound. She was losing. For the first time, she knew she wasn't going to win.

"Honestly, Cassidy,"Lily sighed. "This is getting ridiculous. I'm better than you that much is obvious. I'm faster, stronger, and far more conniving. You don't stand a chance, girl."

"You're not going to hurt my family,"Cassidy screamed, kicking out a violent leg. Lily went soaring through the air, crashing into the muddy ground.

She shook the mud off her hands, the masked face expressing a grimace. "Disgusting,"she huffed. A smirk painted her lips. "The funny thing is, I already have. They're probably all dead. You see, before I came to fight, I had already broken down the protection symbols. My little friends have already slaughtered your little friends."

"No,"Cassidy shouted. "I don't believe you."

"Believe it because it's true,"Lily replied. "I wouldn't lie now would I?"

Lily White felt something sharp prick her metal back and a strong arm wrap around her neck.

"Leave the girl alone,"Castiel's voice rumbled in her ear.

"I thought I already took care of you,"Lily answered with a sadistic smile. She pressed back a little. The knife didn't puncture her back. She cackled. Castiel stumbled a bit. "My, my aren't you weak for an angel." She swung around, clonking Castiel in the head. "Very weak. Looks like your grace has run out." Her fingers wrapped around Castiel's neck and squeezed. The angel cried as his skin smoldered.

Playfully, Lily dug a finger into Castiel's side, light simmered out of the wound. The angel grunted against the grip.

"Angel metal,"he gasped, struggling against the powerful grip. "Where did you get angel metal?"

"What?"she inquired. "This old suit? I stole it from a very powerful man after I murdered him." Castiel struggled but Lily tossed him aside, slamming him into the ground, next to Emery. Castiel crawled to his knees, blindly searching for the knife. He couldn't protect her. He couldn't protect Cassidy. He was weak. Too weak.

"There's a special place in hell for you,"he informed the psychopath as he trembled to his feet. Cassidy was struggling. She needed a chance to run. He was going to make sure she could escape.

"I hope so,"she quipped with a satisfied grin. Castiel frowned.

"I'll take you there myself,"he threatened. "Escort you to the front gate. Crowley would be pleased at least."

Lily threw her head back in mock irritation. "Oh, for the love of-" She pointed a finger towards him. Castiel clutched his gushing wound. "I'm just gonna kill you now. You're prattle annoys me." She stepped forward, but Cassidy leaped on her back, wrapping strong arms around Lily's neck. Her broken arm partially healed.

"My,"she cooed. "You heal fast. King is going to have so much fun tearing you apart, Cassidy." Cassidy drove Lily's face into the ground. The two women tumbled away from each other.

"Cassidy, run," Castiel ordered as he, weakly, approached Lily. Cassidy shook her head, balling her fist. She was not going to leave Castiel and Emery. Lily chuckled.

"Ready for round two,"Lily singsonged.

The angel and the mutant stood their grounds, but energy shook the ground. Energy that didn't come from Castiel. A white light appeared in between the three. Black curls haloed around a heart-shaped face. And, normally blue cobalt blue eyes were submerged in white light.

Miriam lifted a hand. Lily backed away, chanting a mantra. "No,"she exclaimed. "It can't be. You weren't supposed to awaken." Lily White was terrified. Lily White knew she was going to die.

Castiel wrapped protective arms around Cassidy and Emery, shielding the two teens. He knew what she was. He knew who she was and she was magnificent.

She was the sentinel. Protector of the universe. He had heard of Sentinels. God had created them to defeat darkness. He had created them to be the ultimate warriors. One that could protect all of creation. God had known that darkness would seep back into this world once more, so he had created a special being. A genetic sequence that would awaken when evil approached. The twelve tribes of Israel hosted this genetic sequence. Two sentinels from each tribe. One boy, one girl. Castiel covered his eyes. He couldn't believe he had forgotten. But there was a reason he had forgotten. God wanted to keep his sentinels safe from corruption. That included his own peoples' corruption.

"Lily White,"Miriam's voice boomed. "There's nothing good left in you."

Lily White backed away, shielding her eyes from the light. "No."

"You have caused nothing but misery because of your greed and selfishness,"Miriam continued. "There's nothing left to save."

A bright light pierced through Lily's suit. Lily White's head flew backward, light pouring into her mouth. She struggled against the purity of the energy, rejecting it. The energy yanked away from the sociopath, Lily dropped. Dead. Miriam lowered her hand. Eyes returning to her normal blue. She heaved out a relieved sigh, glancing over at her three friends.

She carefully walked towards them, footsteps gentle against the ground. "Red,"Miriam whispered, kneeling down. "It's safe now. She's gone."

Cassidy's eyes peaked open and her head swiveled from underneath Castiel's chin. "Miriam?"she asked, confusion lilting her voice.

"Yeah, it's me,"Miriam gave a friendly smile. "I figured out what I am." Cassidy's eyes darted around the forest, spotting Lily's body.

"No, shit,"the redhead exclaimed. Before, covering her mouth in horror. She glanced up at Miriam with wide, guilt-filled eyes. Miriam giggled at the reaction. Cassidy lowered her hands, cautiously smiling back though the smile quickly fell away. "What exactly are you?"

"She's a sentinel,"Castiel answered first, curious eyes studying the teen girl. "God created her to protect the universe."

"From what?"Cassidy wondered.

"Darkness,"Miriam replied. She stood to her feet. "And that's why I have to leave." Cassidy's jaw dropped as she climbed to her feet.

"Wait, what?"She stumbled towards her best friend and Miriam caught her, holding the mutant girl close. "Why do you have to leave? Why can't you fight darkness here in Seattle. We definitely have a lot of-" Miriam covered her friend's mouth and giggled. She wanted to cry. She really did. But, she had responsibilities. With great power comes great responsibility. At least that's what Peter Parker's Uncle Ben always said.

"Because it's coming,"she answered ominously. "Soon, the Luminous will be the least of your worries. In fact, I predict that humans, mutants, and Luminous will be forced to form an alliance."

"When?"Cassidy questioned. She ignored the last statement. She had a lot to talk about with Jared. Jared had kept a huge secret from her. She glanced at Emery, who was slowly stirring from unconsciousness. His eyes snapped open and he stared at Miriam with wide eyed wonder.

"When the key is broken,"Miriam answered. She smiled softly at Emery. "Hi, Emery."

"Hey,"Emery replied. Miriam's smile wavered.

"You take care of her okay,"she stated. Emery nodded. "She's gonna need it. She's gonna need you. Promise me."

"I will,"Emery promised, putting strength in his words. His hand flopped towards her. Cassidy grabbed it, squeezing it softly.

"Glad you're back,"she whispered in his ear. Emery smirked beneath a bruised face.

Miriam stood to her feet, looking towards the sky. "I have to go now,"she announced. "I need to find my brothers and sisters that are still alive." Her gaze turned towards her friends. A wistful smile on her lips.

"Will I ever see you again?"Cassidy inquired, sadly. She was losing her best friend. She was losing her Miriam. Her sister not by blood but through friendship.

"I'll return one day,"Miriam promised. She winked. "Besides, Nate owes me a date."

"Miriam, what did you do,"Cassidy asked, finding her palm against her face. Miriam shrugged.

"Let's just say Nate lost a bet a while ago,"she replied, mysteriously. Her lips twitched into a frown. Her face solemn. "Go home, Cassidy. I'll take care of King."

Cassidy knew the prophecy would be fulfilled. The moment Miriam disappeared in a flash of light, gone from her sight, she knew that Miriam would take care of King. As a friend, as a sister, she would always protect Cassidy. The teen mutant's heart felt empty as she stood in the rain, Castiel dragging Emery to his feet. Miriam was sacrificing her life to protect the universe. To protect her family. That was the bravest act a person could do. Miriam was the bravest, most excepting person, Cassidy had ever met. She just hoped that one day she would cross paths with Miriam again.

"Come on, Cassidy,"Castiel's voice broke her thoughts. "Let's go find the others and get you home."An arm hooked over her shoulders as Emery leaned heavily against her. She balanced the genius, making sure his injuries weren't jostled. She followed the angel, feeling the peace the world provided for once. Nothing was going to appear from the shadows. Nothing was going to attack her friends. The battle was over. The war was over. Lily White was over. And soon, King would be too.

* * *

**One more chapter and the story is finished. Tell me what you think and thank you for being such loyal readers. **


	18. Chapter 17

**Last chapter! Please read, review, and favorite!**

Chapter 17

The trunk of the Impala firmly slammed shut. Three days had passed and several hunter funerals had been orchestrated for the possessed dead, Lily White among them. Though burning the dead mercenary proved impossible because of her metal suit. They were forced to bury her deep underground. Hopefully, her spirit wouldn't hang onto reality out of revenge. They just hoped Miriam's technique was permanent. When Monday came around, the parents called the school and Jared's mother to alert everyone they were out of town for a few days and not to worry.

Dean turned around, meeting the sad gazes of a team he had grown close too. A group of people he would gladly call friends. Each person was loyal, fought bravely for a cause they cherished, and that made them alright in Dean's book. Sam had his normal emotional, girly expression on. He was doing his typical half smile with watery eyes. His brother was a giant girl when it came to goodbyes. Luckily Dean was here to get the goodbyes rolling or else they'd be staring at each all day.

He patted his brother on the back, roughly, briskly moving past Castiel who leaned against the impala. The angel was doing better. Crowley had returned with borrowed grace the other day. The angel fought, but the demon pointed out that Castiel was important to the cause and needed his strength up. Castiel finally relented accepting the borrowed grace, though the angel didn't approve. He didn't see the point of why he should live, while another angel was killed most likely in cold blood. The silence that surrounded the angel expressed that he didn't fully forgive himself for his weakness.

Crowley had kept his promise. Hell 2 was gone and the demon clean-up crew was taking care of the remains of the makeshift hell. The King of Hell had grinned, glad to be the only king left, after personally slitting King George's throat with his personal knife. After everything had been sorted, Crowley left ready to get his kingdom under order again. Hell had been a mess since Rowena's stay and the king had not been pleased.

They were able to get the ex-victims of possession home within the second day. There was much confusion and many questions. But those who remembered their time under a demon's control were horrified by the brutality they exacted on mankind. Many of them believed they should be locked away for their crimes, but the O'sheas had directed them to psychiatrists who knew about the supernatural world. They were just happy they could send some people home, thanks to Miriam's miracle powers. Dean had always hated killing demons because that meant he killed the host as well. It always made his stomach queasy, but sometimes it was inevitable. He was just happy that some lived this time around.

They talked about Miriam. The moment Castiel, Emery, and Cassidy came limping back, Cassidy's face sullen, dirt and tear tracks lining her cheeks. They laid Emery on the couch, Gavin and Serena surrounding their son. They had immediately noticed the bent in Emery's arm. Serena realigned the break and splinted it. They had wondered where Miriam was, but Cassidy said she was gone. She had left with a mission. A mission to save the universe and find her brothers and sisters. They didn't know what to think. What to believe. And Dean, he was definitely confused by Miriam's last words to him. He wondered if it was the ramble of a delirious girl or if there was significance behind her words. He didn't know what he was, all he knew was that he had the Mark and he needed it gone. If the battle and the lost of self showed any indication to the urgency.

It all made sense in the end. The Sentinels being connected to the twelve tribes. Mrs. Bright, Cassidy remembered, was Jewish. She was very proud of her Jewish heritage and many times brought up her genetic heritage that was connected with the tribe of Judah. In fact, Cassidy remembered Mrs. Cohen and Mrs. Bright often talking about their heritage. They would bring up the history they found on their tribes. Cassidy found it interesting, Miriam always found the history lesson dull. After, the teen mutant told the Winchesters that memory. The evidence was right in front of them. Each murdered victim had some sort of genetic heritage that connected them to the twelve tribes of Israel. Whether it was from a parent, both parents, or grandparents the gene or whatever it was had been was passed down to each generation. And like those damn Twilight werewolves, these kids' powers should awaken when sensing the dangerous presences of a demon or any form of pure evil. Dean realized, the extremities of their situation had triggered Miriam's abilities.

He held out his hand, Gavin shook it first. "I guess this is the end of the road,"Gavin stated. Dean nodded.

"I believe it is,"Dean replied. "It's been nice working with you." They gave each other a manly hug, patting heartily on the back before pulling away. Sam quickly followed suit as Dean went to Drake, Serena, and Elizabeth and hugged the two women. Castiel made his round of goodbyes too. There wasn't much to say or do. It was a solemn moment after everything that happened, but at least they all lived which was a first in the Winchester's book.

"You're always welcome in our home,"Elizabeth stated, planting a kiss on Dean's cheek. "After everything, you're definitely family in our eyes. Don't be a stranger." Dean's heart swelled.

"Thank you,"Dean replied, eyes down and face tinted in a soft blush. "We'll try to come back and visit."

"Yeah,"Sam agreed, firmly. "We'll definitely be back."

"If you come back sooner, I'll make a pie,"Elizabeth bribed, teasingly. Dean grinned.

"In that case, Sam and I are moving in,"Dean joked. He pulled the petite woman into a hug.

"Call us,"Drake stated as he handed Dean his card. "Let us know how you're doing." He eyed the hunter up and down, implying the current debilitating issue. The mark.

"I will,"Dean agreed. "And the calling goes both ways. If you Joneses ever need our help we're only a phone call and several states away."

"We can be there within days,"Sam tagged on.

"And if map travel was involved, seconds,"Dean joked. The kids giggled. Three days they had spent recuperating and burning bodies. The Muppets may have been involved during the healing process.

"I expect to see you back too,"Serena stated, pointing a finger at Castiel. Her brow was arched expectantly. "I still have a ton of questions."

"And I still have many answers,"Castiel returned with a smile. "I'll be back."

"Even if it's just for a visit and some friendly conversation,"Serena replied. "I don't only want to see you when troubles afoot, Castiel."

"I'll come by for a friendly visit then,"Castiel said, brows furrowed. "How does next week sound?"

"That sounds fantastic,"Serena acknowledged, grin wide.

They hugged and bid their goodbyes to Joe. All three had grown fond of the older man with the wise words. His bravery proved he was a good man, no matter what his past said.

"Hey, now,"Riley interrupted, arms open wide for a hug. "I expect my goodbye here too." Sam and Dean closed the circle and Riley groaned happily, putting pressure into the hug. "I want to thank you boys, you both kept my sons safe and alive."

"All in a days work, Ma'am,"Sam stated as Riley planted a kiss on his cheek before patting the side.

"You're a good boy, Sam Winchester,"Riley said. "Don't let anyone tell you differently." Sam nodded, pulling away from Riley. Sometimes he didn't feel good. Sometimes he felt like the bad guy. The villain. Especially with the way people reacted to him in the past. The only one who always had his back was Dean. Dean had protected him no matter the circumstances.

"Hey,"Dean stated, drawing the three O'shea boys attention. "Here's the instructions you asked for." He handed Mickey the papers.

"Thanks,"Mickey replied, bumping Dean's fist. "It's been nice knowing ya brother. I had a blast." Mickey winked, playfully. "Fighting demons is always fun."

"Like recreational sports at a summer camp,"Dean retorted, dryly. Mickey laughed.

"I better be getting a call from you,"Mickey continued. "Here." He handed Dean a slip of paper. "This is one of the best coffeehouses in Washington. Drink coffee and call me." Dean hugged him, tightly holding the slip of paper tightly. He missed his daily doses of caffeine and had just recently discovered the delicious, artistic taste of a good latte. Mickey understood him.

"Besides, we have that clubhouse to build,"Marky added. Dean guffawed. Right, the clubhouse. Where a group of grown men hideaway in a tree house and talk about hunter secrets. The image was absolutely ridiculous, especially when he imagined his ridiculously tall little brother trying to fit in a child-size tree house.

He grinned widely and his brother pulled a bitch-face and asked. "What?"

"Nothing,"Dean replied. "Just an image."

"It involved me didn't it,"Sam moaned.

"Yes,"Dean replied, punching his brother in the arm. "Yes, it did and it was hilarious, you giant freak." Sam huffed, crossing his arms.

"We'll text you names,"Marty stated. "Since the club name is officially undecided for now."

Sam and Dean hugged the twins, already missing the three brothers. They had grown close, especially during their recuperating days. Castiel stepped forward, saying his own awkward goodbyes. The angel was used to disappearing and reappearing wherever he wanted. With the lost of his wings, it had hindered his ability to quickly visit people.

A tiny body slammed into Dean's leg and the hunter glanced down. A little boy with watery green eyes glanced up at him. "Please, don't go,"he whimpered. Dean bent down, eye-leveled with the little boy.

"I'll be back,"Dean answered, softly. "I promise." Chazz shook his little head and pouted.

"I want to draw pictures with you and watch Batman,"he huffed. "You can stay in my room if you like." Dean chuckled.

"Nah,"Dean said. "It's alright, buddy. Keep your room."

"But I don't want you or Sam to go,"the child whined.

"Chazz, we have to,"Sam stepped in. The child lowered his head sadly. Dean was tempted to stay, just because of those pleading eyes. But, he knew they couldn't.

"Because people need your help,"Chazz inquired with a hiccup. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, people need our help,"Dean replied. "It wouldn't be fair to them if we retired."

Chazz sighed. "Because you're a hero,"Chazz concluded. "Like batman."

Dean's grin widened. "Yeah, like batman,"Dean agreed. He held out his arms. "Come 'ere." The little boy ran into his arms and hugged him.

"I guess, I won't be getting to drive the impala,"Emery's voice broke the moment. Dean glanced up at the cocky teen. Arm in a sling. The bruises on his face had started to heal slowly. Dean raised to his feet,carting a hand through Chazz's hair.

"Even if I were staying, I wouldn't allow you to lay a finger on baby,"Dean answered, a protective growl in his throat. "Let alone drive her."

"Darn,"Emery sighed. "I was really hoping you'd change your mind." He eyed the car longingly. "She's a sweet ride."

"She really is,"Dean mused before eyes darted back to Emery. "You take care of yourself. Call me if you have any issues or need hunter advice."

"I'll definitely need hunter advice,"Nate piped up. "I think I found my calling in life." Dean noticed the concerned look that Elizabeth shot her son.

Dean patted Nate's shoulder. "Get through high school first,"Dean proposed. The kid had been heartbroken when Miriam left without a goodbye. He had be distraught for a couple days, trying to call the girl over and over again. But, she never answered. Nate's heart broke. Sam and Dean could tell.

"Maybe college too,"Sam added. "You should keep your options open."

Nate waved them off. "I can do it Buffy style,"he replied. "Balance college and hunting. Easy-peasy."

"Life's not a tv show, kid,"Dean stated. "It sucks and it's dangerous." Nate's face dropped and he ran a hand through his hair.

"I know,"he replied softly. "Trust me, I know. After everything-"

"Be a teenager,"Dean stated. "And if in a few years you decide hunting's what you wanna do than contact us." Nate nodded. "Same with you Emery, live a little." Emery smirked.

Cassidy came forward and hugged the two brothers, but Jared lingered behind. These three days had been awkward between the two of them. Neither of them knew what to say and each time Jared was ready to talk, Cassidy wasn't. Every time Cassidy was ready, Jared wasn't. It had been pleasant small talk between the two and awkward pauses. Cassidy felt betrayed. Jared felt like a traitor. He was being eaten alive by guilt.

Sam stepped towards the Luminous boy. Jared felt like an outcast. Sam understood that feeling. "Remember what I said about relationships,"Sam said. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, Jared looked down. "About being honest."

Jared nodded and answered. "Yeah, I remember."

"This is the perfect time to exercise my advice,"Sam continued. "The longer you both avoid the topic, the deeper that hole will be dug. That bridge will snap."

"She hates me,"Jared muttered. "And I deserve it. I withheld important information out of selfishness. Information that could have endangered her family." Sam shook his head. He could hear Dean giving Cassidy a similar talk about mistakes and forgiveness. About making relationship choices in the long run and about holding onto friendships. It surprised Sam how Dean was able to voice these issues and give advice. It just proved how far both of them had grown. Cassidy's face was set in a sorrowful frown.

But Sam knew, Cassidy didn't hate Jared. She could never hate Jared even if one day she chose someone else. He glanced over at Emery, who's gaze was focused on the redhead a carefree smile twitching at his lips. Cassidy would one day choose and a heart will be broken, but for now she was a teenager, exploring relationships. For now, she was Jared's girlfriend even if that status changed in the next few months. For now, she had two boys who cared and she cared for them both.

"She doesn't hate you,"Sam responded. "She thinks the world of you and that's why her feelings are hurt. You need to talk to her."

Jared nodded, sighing heavily. "I will,"he replied. Sam patted him on the back, turning back towards the impala. He passed Dean and Cassidy.

"Take it easy on him,"Sam stated, smiling at the mutant girl. "He's beating himself up over his mistake." Cassidy's breath hitched, guilt etched into her forehead.

"He is?"Cassidy questioned,gnawing on her bottom lip. Sam nodded.

"Take care, kiddo,"Dean stated, hugging the girl. "Keep in touch."

"I will,"Cassidy agreed. Her eyes darted towards Jared, who was scuffing the dirt with the toe of his shoe. "I'll talk to him."

"Good,"Sam and Dean said at once. They looked towards the crowd of people. The families that they had fought beside for the last few days. Only a few days, the brothers couldn't believe it. Felt like a lifetime ago when they had met these people. When a five foot two girl broke into their motel and beat the crap out of them. And now this, they were saying goodbye. Goodbye to a group of loyal and brave people.

They waved as they entered the impala, pulling out, with Castiel in the backseat. They watched as the group grew distant and the tiny house was nothing more but a dot.

"What next?"Dean asked. They planned to drop Castiel off at the Joneses house to pick up his car.

"Well,"Sam said. "There's a haunting down in Nevada. Three victims have already been claimed."

"Hotel or house?"

"Hotel."

Dean grunted. "Nevada, it is."

* * *

Cassidy grabbed Jared's hand, face set in determination. Jared startled, glancing over at the girl. They had been avoiding each other for awhile, trying to make sense of this new found relationship situation. The silence and distance had been too much, especially for Jared. It had only broke his heart further at the distrust in Cassidy's eyes. Until now.

"Cassidy,"Jared asked in confusion. The girl's green eyes captured his own brown ones. He could feel the fire within. The sense of betrayal. The hurt and the hope. Hope. He saw hope. She wanted to make amends. Maybe, Sam was right.

"It's time to talk," she answered, pulling him along. They came to a tree and Cassidy leaned against it. They both stood silently, Cassidy absently playing with a loose lock of hair. She didn't want to start, he definitely didn't. He was scared of saying the wrong thing. She was terrified of overreacting. Time drifted by and still no words were spoken. They just stared but not at each other. Anything else but at each other. Jared couldn't hand the awkward silence any longer.

"I'm sorry,"Jared blurted, a nervous hand rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, I lied. I'm sorry I withheld the truth. I'm just sorry." He breathed heavily, feeling tears prick at his eyes. He wiped them away. He was an ass. One gigantic ass, who didn't deserve this beautiful, spectacular girl.

"Why?" her question was broken. Her voice filled with hurt. Her plump lip wobbled and tears sprung to her eyes. He wanted to turn back time. Tell her sooner. Tell her the moment he found out. He wanted to kiss her hurt away, but he also wanted to draw away. Keep from hurting her. "I...I told you my secret." She wiped at her face, trying to slow down her tears. "Don't you trust me?"

Jared's heart broke into a million pieces. It was all about trust. Cassidy felt betrayed because she showed her loyalty, yet he couldn't reciprocate his own. She trusted him, but he obviously couldn't trust her. He felt sick to his stomach. Of course Cassidy would put this on herself, think there was something wrong with her. That she wasn't trustworthy. He should just shoot himself, at least it would be less painful.

"I was selfish,"Jared admitted. He wanted to cry, he could feel his lips wobbling. "When I found out, I was horrified." He buried his hands into his face. "I was the monster that was invading. I was part of the creatures that tried to invade your mom and I-" He was breaking. "I couldn't lose you." He leaned against the tree, face buried in his arm.

Cassidy moved forward, placing a hand on Jared's back. She could feel his shuttering breaths. The hiccups between each rise and fall of his chest.

"I didn't tell you because I thought I'd lose you,"Jared admitted. "I thought the moment you realized I was this thing-" He sneered in disgust, self-hatred. "That you wouldn't want anything to do with me. So, I kept my secret and it ate me alive." He choked down guilt. "I endangered your family because of my selfishness and that is unforgivable." His eyes met Cassidy's. He saw the turmoil stirring inside the girl. The hurt. So much hurt. "I'm a selfish idiot, Cassy."

Cassidy lowered her head. She understood keeping secrets. She understood the guilt and lies that ate away at her very soul. She understood wishing another would shoulder the weight. But she had never hidden her secrets out of selfish reasons. She kept her secrets to herself in order to protect her family. Jared kept his secret for himself whether it was out of fear or not. That spoke volumes about a person. But then again, Jared was terrified. Jared found out he was the creature that was currently on Cassidy's enemy list. She couldn't blame him for hiding. He was terrified.

"I trust you with my life,Cassy,"Jared continued, voice stronger. "I trust you with my secrets. Don't ever think my decisions were out of distrust." He lowered his eyes once more. "I don't want to be the bad guy." That statement broke her. She looked up. He was Jared. He was still Jared and he loved her. He may be different now, but so was she. She was different like how he was different. Their world had changed and that called for adapting. But, he was still Jared and that was the only thing that mattered.

"I forgive you, Jared,"Cassidy admitted. She moved closer to him, hesitating the grab for his hand. "I understand secrets, but-" This was going to hurt. Hurt him and hurt her. But, she needed to say this. During her three days with him, she really noticed his struggle. He would blackout or get lost in his mind. He'd silently argue with himself, sometimes getting angry. He had even rattled the water pipes when his frustration got the best of him. How long would it be until shaking pipes was the least of his threats. The least of her worries. What would happen if he got frustrated with Nate or even Chazz and released an assaulting gush of water on them. Her family's life was more important than a boyfriend. Even if that boyfriend had helped her. Helped her in this war. "I need some time."

Jared glanced up, hope shattering into a million pieces. She was a jerk. A real jerk. "The luminous, they hurt my family. Tried to hurt Joe. Tried to hurt me,"she whispered. "I need time to think. You're still Jared and I understand that. But, what if tomorrow you're not. What if, whatever is inside of you takes over. And maybe it's not a demon next time, but my little brother." She bit her lips.

This was how Dean felt. Dean was scared of what was inside of him. Scared of hurting Sam. She understood that. But, Dean and Sam were brothers. Family. This was different. This was a boyfriend vs her family.

"What if-"she taps her head. "they finally win. Convince you that this is a new age. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't protect my family first and something bad happened in the end."

"Cassidy, please,"Jared pleaded, looking at this beautiful girl in front of him. He reached out, but she pulled away. She pulled away because she knew she'd break if she held on.

"I can't Jared,"Cassidy whispered. "I think the world of you and I love you, but my family comes first. I can't trust you anymore. Not fully like I used too." She bowed her head, gritting her teeth.

"Cassidy, I-"Jared was begging. He was begging now. This had been his nightmare. If he had told her earlier, maybe she would have understood. Had wanted to help. But, he kept the secret, proving he was untrustworthy. Proving that he cared about himself and the Luminous more. He had screwed up big time. Screwed up his chances.

"I'll help you, Jared,"Cassidy promised. "I'll help you through this, but until you have control over the voices. Control over yourself, I can't let you near my family."

"Does this mean we're breaking up?"he whispered. Their relationship had just begun. They had just confessed their feelings for each other. They had just started to figure it out. And now this. This thing, what he was, screwed him over. He wanted to destroy something. He wanted to drown someone beneath a current of water. He wanted to break apart a city. He wanted- he could hear the voices cheering in his head. Hear them goading him. Giving him ideas. He thought of Killer, his tarantula, that he mercilessly squashed. He imagined Nate in Killer's position. Cassidy's parents. Chazz. His own mother. Bile rose up into his throat. He needed control. He understood now. Cassidy thought the world of him, but she thought the world of her family more. She was selfless. He was selfish.

He rose his head up high, facing the girl he loved. Still loved. She wouldn't look at him. Her stomach turned with discomfort.

"For now,"she admitted. He would never join the Luminous. He would never join the enemy even if he was the enemy. He had a family and it wasn't those so called parasites.

"Then you're the most selfless person I know,"Jared responded. "I respect that. One of the reasons I love you." He wanted to cry. He really did, but he needed to leave with dignity. He grabbed her hand, holding her gaze. "I'm gonna get better, Cassidy. I'm gonna focus on getting better for you."

She sniffed, rubbing her red eyes. "And if you can't,"she whispered.

"I will,"he promised. "I'm going too. You're my family, no matter what. The Luminous is nothing to me." Cassidy nodded.

"I'm sorry,"she sighed. She felt horrible. Really horrible. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. The last kiss in a long time. He would leave for her. Find control and then return. He would never give into the Luminous. He would earn her trust back. He would. He promised.

"I guess this is where I say goodbye,"Jared stated, resignedly. He stepped away from Cassidy, sadly.

"I guess it is,"Cassidy agreed. Jared frowned. He wouldn't ride with her and her family. It would hurt too much. He'd take a bus home. He'll pack his stuff and leave. He couldn't be around his mother either. She was in danger too, but where could he go. He thought of his father, but his blood ran cold. His father could teach him control, but would expect unconditional loyalty to the Luminous cause. He'd have to decide. For now, everything was up in the air.

"I love you,"he repeated. He turned away, running towards the street, avoiding the van and the group of people he considered home. He wanted to run, running made him feel alive. He couldn't hurt anyone when he was running. Maybe he would keep on running. He would return one day for Cassidy. Whether she wanted him or not. Whether she moved on or not. He would come back.

Cassidy collapsed onto the forest floor. Her heart breaking. She loved him. Thought the world of him. But she couldn't. Couldn't allow him in her life. Couldn't allow secrets to be spilled and Luminous to steal those secrets. She stood to her feet, wrapping arms around her abdomen. She ran to the van, tears blurring her vision.

She ran into her parents' open embrace. "Sweetheart,"Drake asked. "What's wrong?"

Cassidy hiccuped and sobbed. "He's gone, Dad,"Cassidy heaved. "Jared's gone for good." She glanced up to him, water in her eyes.

"What do you mean, love?"her Mom asked.

"I sent him away,"she cried. "For his own good. For our good." More sobs wracked her body. "I'll explain in the van." Emery stepped forward, resting a hand on her back. He understood. Emery always understood.

"Let's just go home."

The van door slammed shut.

* * *

The clock ticked on the far wall. An old man sat it his mahogany desk in an exquisitely decorated office. The man wore an expensive suit. His white hair was balding at the top. He tapped his fingers to the rhythm of the ticking. Where was she? He wondered. Lily White was supposed to be back tonight. She was supposed to be bringing home that girl. The girl that Serena Phillips had created. The successful experiment of the prototype formula 10x. He was aching to start experimentation. He was ready to move his experiments along, perfect the sequence. The girl was the key. He was, especially, aching to hear about the successful deaths of the people that he wanted dead. Who wanted him dead.

He leaned back in his chair, pulling out a cigar. Where was she? Why hadn't she called? Normally, White was a professional. She was never late, which concluded something bad happened. He groaned. If he had to send his men out after the girl, he would be thoroughly pissed.

He glanced at the clock once more, but a knock at his door drew his attention. A smile twisted his features. She was here.

"Come in,"he called, sitting forward. The door creaked open, but what he saw was not Lily White. What he saw was a girl with curly, black hair and cobalt blue eyes. She smiled at him as she entered the room. "You're not Lily." He verified. He noticed in the hallway, several other people standing in formation. Young, all of them incredibly young. Two boys, two girls.

"No,"she replied, a chirp to her voice. "I'm not." She stepped further into the room and King's stomach ran sour.

"Then who are you?"he asked, but he already had an idea of who this girl might be. His prophecy. The oracle. It was being fulfilled. He pressed the button underneath the desk. His fingers trembling. He hadn't finished his work yet. He hadn't finished the genetic experimentation. Hadn't created the perfect soldier. The perfect body guard.

"Miriam Cohen,"the girl answered, leaning easily against his desk. "You wanted me and my siblings dead." This was it. This was the end of the line. She leaned forward, a predatory snarl curling her lips. "You also attempted to cage my best friend. That's not okay with me."

Her eyes glowed a bright white, furious as the sun. King shielded his eyes from the sentinel. "I guess fate always wins,"Miriam stated. "You shouldn't have tried to tamper with destiny, Mr. Arthur King Sr., cause destiny has a way of always biting back." She lifted her hand. "I see evil in you. Your time is up."

A giant flash filled the room, light exploded through the windows. This act led to the fall of King's criminal industries.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that final chapter! Please leave a review! I'll be writing more crossovers soon!**


End file.
